Marker Roleplay
by elizzabethavary
Summary: A log of all of the Mark/Roger roleplay Kisstheboy7 and I did before we got cockblocked  ENJOY BB.


*Mark walks down an unfamiliar sidewalk in the city, duffel bag in hand, on the way to the hotel his college roommate Benny told him about; he is nervous, glasses sliding down his nose as he watches the pavement pass between his feet, and he keeps having to push them up until he finally runs right into the back of a slightly taller man in front of him, nearly dropping the camera he's been balancing as he walked* Oh, shit, sorry!

*Roger groans as someone knocks into him from behind. He turns around swiftly intending on giving the person royal shit. He was getting ready for a gig, and if his glazed over eyes said anything, he was ready for the show.* What the fuck? *His eyes widen as he takes in the pale scrawny kid with the glasses. It triggers something in his mind and he knows the kid from somewhere.* Do I know you?

*Mark blinks his blue eyes, stuttering out apologies as he looks around nervously, adjusting his bag and his camera more comfortably* Ah- Oh god I'm sorry- *frowns as Roger questions him, peering at him more closely; his hair has been bleached and he looks skinnier, more sickly than he did in high school, but he recognizes those green eyes* ... Roger? Davis? *eyes widen as a smile spreads over his face*

*Roger shifts his guitar to his other shoulder, and he leans back in confusion.* Uh yeah? *He isn't sure whether to reach out for a handshake or not because he's positive he knows this kid from SOMEWHERE. The piercing blue eyes and the scarf bring him somewhere and through the haze of his high he can't figure it out. It's the camera that tips him off* Wait- I do know you... *trails off uncomfortably, hoping he will supply his name, maybe it'll trigger something.*

*Mark looks slightly disappointed that Roger can't remember his name, biting his lip as his smile fades and is replaced with an uncertain frown* It's Mark... Cohen. You came to my Bar Mitzvah and you spent almost an entire summer at my house- the one after freshman year... *furrows my eyebrows as he looks at Roger, noting in the back of his mind the unsteadiness in the other man's stance and his glazed eyes* Um, well... maybe I have the wrong person... I'm sorry-

Right, of course, of course! *Roger's eyes light up, losing a bit of the glaze. He remembers Mark. They had been really close in high school, then Roger took off to the city and started a band. He had been so caught up in the thrill of the music scene that'd he'd forgotten about the geeky kid from Scarsdale* Shit Mark, how are you? What are you doing here?

Oh I... I'm okay *smiles tentatively, glancing around anxiously* I just... Dropped out... This is my first day in the city. How have you been?

Oh you know, getting ready for a gig. *gestures to guitar bag* I've got a band now. *fishes in the pocket of my bag and pulls out a flyer, handing it to Mark* The Well Hungarians, just down at CBGB's, You should come, we could get a few drinks after. You know, catch up. You can tell me why you dropped out and why you're still wearing that scarf *smiles teasingly*

*Mark blushes and smiles a bit more sincerely, feeling himself fall back into their old pattern of teasing* Well, you're still wearing eyeliner. You can't talk... *squints down at the flyer, tilting my head curiously* The Well Hung... AH. You pervert! Well, I think... I'm not doing anything *shrugs awkwardly*

*smiles and waves it off* Yeah but eyeliner's cool, it makes me look like a rockstar. *makes a crude gesture in an attempt to get Mark to loosen up.* Hey, hey. I didn't come up with it. And if I did, who cares? You should totally come.

*shifts my feet, looking down at the pavement* I should probably find a place to stay first... my roommate from Brown gave me directions to this hotel that he said I could stay at cheap since I'm sort of broke, but I keep getting lost *sighs and glances back up at Roger apologetically* If I can find this place after I've found that hotel- IF I ever find it...

*looks at Mark quizzically* Wait, so you haven't booked a room? Dude, you're not going to get a place this late unless you flash the manager. *chuckles a little, my buzz making the line funnier than it actually was* Hey man, come to the gig with me and you can crash at mine tonight. I mean, we're old friends right? Collins has company over all the time, only difference is that we won't have an awkward morning after. We can show you around and find you a place tomorrow.

R-Really? *eyes widen as he stutters, looking hopeful* Oh, God, thank you so much- I was worried I WAS going to have to flash somebody to find a place *laughs in relief* Well... Are you going now? I guess I can just come with you and... *trails off, already warming up to the idea*

*laughs at the look on Mark's face* Don't worry about it, and for the record, if your roommate gave you directions to a cheap place, you would have had to do more than flash the manager if you know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* Yeah come on. I don't go on till 9 but we have to set up and bullshit. Hope you don't mind waiting around.

That's alright, I've been lugging this shit around since noon and I didn't expect to be able to put it down at all *laughs again, then frowns as what you've said catches up to me* Wait- wait what? Benny wouldn't send me t... *nearly chokes on his own spit at the suggestion* Come ON Roger! You know I'm- *gives up, blushing profusely and closing his eyes in embarrassment*

You're what, a prude? *laughs manically, clutching his side* How do you know he wouldn't? Maybe he just wanted the room to his self. This is New York dude, you can't trust anyone. *eyebrows furrow and his head snaps up* Oh, except me of course. *Smiles in a cocky way*

*gives Roger a mock scowl* Prude my ass. Who came to school drunk and made out with Nanette behind the bleachers? ME. Nevermind that you were the one that got me drunk... I can trust people. No one here has been particularly unfriendly so far, it seems nice *smiles, shrugging awkwardly again* You, on the other hand... *voice takes on a teasing tone* I think I'll watch it around you.

*Roger laughs even harder* C'mon, everyone goes to school drunk. And Nanette Himmelfarb? The one with the nose the size of Uranus? *makes a face then giggles childishly* Uranus... and don't worry, you just haven't been to Alphabet City yet. You'll meet plenty of assholes there. *shrugs indifferently* yeah, you gotta watch out for me. The big bad rock star. *teases back* How about you? You could hurt someone with that scarf of yours. I think you're the serious threat here.

*smirks, suddenly a mischievous glint in my eye, and takes on a suggestive tone* I could do a lot of things with this scarf, but none of them would hurt... *blushes as I suddenly realize what I've said*

*struggles as he tries to figure out why Mark's blushing. Realization dawns, Roger becomes hysterical* Fuck *wipes tears from my eyes. examines my hands* I smudged my eyeliner. You're gonna pay Cohen. *Mocks anger before laughing again* Sorry, there's just no way Mark Cohen just made a dirty comment about his scarf. Who the hell are you! *smiles to let Mark know he's joking*

*stares down at the pavement, mortified and unable even to muster a laugh at Roger's eyeliner smudging* Sorry... Slip of the tongue. Let's just go before I say anything else stupid *glances up from beneath my eyelashes, smiling nervously*

*looks confused by Mark's embarassment* That wasn't stupid, that was fucking golden. *gives him a shove on the shoulder and a crooked grin* Don't worry about saying stupid crap. I always do it. Doesn't faze anyone around here.

Yeah, well, I'm not- I'm not like that *shrugs and tries to force his blush back down, muttering* My mom would kill me if she heard me talking like that. Which by the way, I have to call her tonight before midnight or she's going to freak out. *stumbles slightly as Roger shoves him, not expecting it*

You have to call your mom? You're kidding. Let her freak out, we won't be home 'till at least two. *he appraises Mark* You look like you need to have some fun. And who knows, maybe you are like that. Maybe your jewishness just forced it back. *he grins stupidly laughing at his own jokes, not even caring if it's lame.*

You're still an idiot, you know that? *gives Roger a look, half-exasperated and half-amused* I'm definitely not like that. I've never even- I've- Um... *tries to cover up for his slip- he's not about to admit he's still a virgin to someone who looks like he just got out of a twenty-four hour orgy* Alright well... It's this way right? *starts walking abruptly in the direction they'd been travelling in before abruptly*

*runs up to Mark's side* Course. Some things never change you know. *winks playfully* and anyway, how do you know where it is? You can't even find a skeezy motel in New York City. Look. *he gestures to a building to their left* There's one there *gestures to one further down the road *and there. Oh and there's this one on Avenue C- *trails off with a bemused smile*

Do I even want to know? *smiles slightly, shaking my head at my own question* Probably not... I was looking for one in particular actually, but according to you I won't be getting a room unless I whore myself out and I don't really think I'm up for that today, maybe tomorrow... *peers further down the street, pointing* That where we're headed?

Woah, you're on a roll for someone who "isn't like that" *follows his gesture, seeing the half light sign for CBGB's* Yup. The one and only. Believe it or not, this is one of the nicer places we play. *they approach the entrance. Roger looks to the side and catches the eye of a man standing near the street sign and stops.* Listen, you go in and get a beer or something. I'll... I'll be right back okay?

I don't have any money but I- I guess? *gives Roger a confused glance, following his gaze to the shady man and shrugging* Well okay. I'll see you inside... *enters the building tentatively, not meeting the bouncer's eyes and hoping they don't ask for an ID- Mark won't be twenty one for another month*

*walks over to the man and makes his exchange quickly. He tucks the small packet into his back pocket and enters the club quickly, flashing the bouncer his VIP pass. As if any VIP would be caught dead at CBGB's. He spotted Mark instantly, the kid looking so out of place at the bar pleading with the bartender. He walks over to him* Hey Tim, he's with me. *gets handed a beer and passes it to Mark.* For the record, the beer here tastes like shit and I told you that being six months older than you would make a difference one day.

*sips it for a moment and makes a face, nearly spitting it out* This IS shit. Fuck. Why would you even get this for me... I don't have a tolerance anyways, I shouldn't drink *sighs and sets it aside, and looks back to Roger, studying him as discreetly as he can* How have you been, man?

*pats him on the back, thinking he was gonna choke* worse than that crap I gave you back in freshman year? There's no way. Just choke it down dude, you'll need it to get through our set. *scowls at the thought of his asshole bassist who steals the spotlight and can't play to save his life.* I've been decent. Playing gigs here and there, writing shit songs. Ah, the life of the starving artist. *he laughs, nudging his friends arm* What are you planning on doing? Why are you here?

*holds up his camera abashedly, smiling* Professors finally got sick of me filming everything that moved instead of paying attention in class and after my parents got my first semester scores I got booted... I'm cut off. Now the only things I have are my camera and the shit I brought with me to Brown. *looks down at my bag* Is there anywhere I can put this while we're here...?

*grabs the bag off the floor* Holy shit, what do you HAVE in here? *He slings it over his shoulder effortlessly* I'll just throw it backstage with my guitar. So, you got kicked out? Sweet, bet your mom loved that one. *smirks bemusedly* So what's the plan? Gonna use that camera for something other than homemade porn?

*splutters, clutching the contraption tighter to him* ROGER! What the fuck! How many times do I have to tell you I'm NOT like that! *stands with you, unsure of whether or not I should follow you backstage* ... So, if I go back there am I going to get raped or...?

*stares incredulously* You're telling me you haven't once used that thing for sex? Or thought about it? You are a god, Cohen. Wait is that offensive? Do Jews have a god? *Begins walking toward the "VIP" section which consisted of a mini-fridge and a torn leather sofa.* Nah, well not unless you want to. *raises an eyebrow at the look on his face* I'm kidding Mark, make yourself comfortable. I've just gotta... use the washroom.

Of course we have a God... It's the same one as Christians have. And no! I don't watch OR make porn... And I don't wan to be raped! *furrows his eyebrows as Roger edges towards a door leading to what looks to be a back room, curious but unwilling to take the risk; he is actually somewhat afraid that someone might try to start something with him, as he's far less experienced than Roger probably thinks, and sits on the couch with a sigh to wait with his camera in his lap*

*Roger quickly prepares his fix and slips the needle into his vein, feeling the effect of instant relief. He'd been doing it for awhile, his old drummer had given him his first taste of heaven before he got busted. It wasn't a problem though, as long as he could afford it. He cleans up and sluggishly walks back into the main room and sits down beside Mark.* Sorryboutthat. *Shakes his head, trying to focus his vision but he just felt so good* Had to take care of some shit. Are you good here for a bit? Gotta play our set then we can getthefuckouttahere and get some real booze.

*Mark frowns at the slow quality of Roger's voice, peering at him closely; the guitarist has sat far too close to him on the couch and doesn't seem to notice that he's in Mark's space, licking his lips and eyes glazed. He tries to puzzle out what has changed in the past five minutes but can't think of anything* I'm okay here... I don't think I really want to watch. I'll probably get caught in a mosh pit *laughs, only half joking* Why don't you go play and I'll stay here until you're done... *leans away a little, trying not to feel Roger's hot breath on his neck anymore because it's giving him odd feelings that he doesn't want to decipher*

*Roger leans on Mark, unsure of why he's pulling away. He could just stay here forever, everything was wonderful* Mkaaay Marky, whatever you say *He licked his lips repeatedly* Maybe if you got in the mosh pit, you'd get some. *he turns to look at Mark, attempting to figure out why he looked so uncomfortable. He rests his chin on his shoulder playfully* Lookslike you need it.

*has no more room to lean away, already pressed to the very arm of the couch and squirms extremely uncomfortably as Roger's face becomes far too close to his; to his mortification he starts to get that tingly feeling in his stomach, and he crosses his legs out of habit* Ah, I don't... I'm fine. Really. *awkwardly looks away and does his best to block out the very inapporpriate mental images making his face glow red*

Sure sure. *ruffles Mark's hair and pulling his scarf before getting up* Looks like I gotta go. If anyone asks, you're with me. *looks at Mark's flushed cheeks and open mouth. My head started spinning and I had the urge to breathe harder. But that was the drugs, of course.* I'll only be a half hour or so, and don't let anyone move you under any circumstances.

*nods tersely, wanting Roger out of his sight as quickly as possible so that he can collect his thoughts; Mark is all too aware of what is becoming the Boner From Hell tenting his corduroy pants and he isn't the type to jerk off in public, but damn if he isn't tempted. He watches Roger leave, then draws his knees up to his chest and rests his forehead on them, groaning quietly and gritting his teeth as the throbbing between his legs refuses to go away*

*walks out on stage with his guitar wrapped around his body. He steps up to the mic* New York, you all look fucking sexy tonight *he growls making the crowd cheer, he plays a few chromatic notes to get them going* We've got a show that'll fucking blow your mind. *grinds against his guitar to create some friction. The crowd gets louder* You know what I want you to do? I want you to scream until your lungs give out. *He ignores the fact that he wishes he wasn't addressing this to the crowd and he really hopes that Mark will like the set. But those two thoughts aren't combined.

*Mark tries his best not to listen to Roger's growling stage voice, whimpering as he pictures what Roger might be able to do with the scarf he'd just been making fun of earlier; he pushes at his hard on futilely through his pants, readjusting it and hissing at the friction* Fuck...

*Roger played his way through half the set without a break. He walked over and grabbed a water bottle, pouring it over his head. Fuck it was hot.* You guys are so hot, you know that? You all turn me on. *He plays a few chords* We only have a few more songs for you. *His voice lowers to a hoarse growl, one that grasped every person in that club* I want you guys to fucking bring it, do it harder, make this a fucking night to remember. *the crowd went crazy, Roger ground against his guitar again. He was turned on, and his high was ebbing and the heat of the stage wasn't helping.*

a hoarse growl, one that grasped every person in that club* I want you guys to fucking bring it, do it harder, make this a fucking night to remember. *the crowd went crazy, Roger ground against his guitar again. He was turned on, and his high was ebbing and the heat of the stage wasn't helping.*

*back on the couch, Mark has given up on ignoring his "problem" and is palming himself through his pants in frustration, hoping to God no one walks in* This is pathetic...

*finishing the show, Roger rips off his shirt and lets the beads of sweat roll down his chest. He walks backstage and opens the door to the " VIP" section.* Mark, buddy ready to go? *puts his guitar in it's case not looking at Mark* Mark?

*Mark hurriedly moves his hand and unfurls himself from his curled up position on the couch, standing and hoping Roger won't notice the erection straining his pants* Ready... *chances a glance upward as he picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder, camera under his arm, and his heart jumps into his throat as he realizes Roger is sweaty and shirtless, chest glistening; he bites on his lip until it bleeds, forcing himself to think of breasts and pretty girls instead of peeling Roger's ridiculously tight pants off*

*Throws a towel over his shoulder and flashes him his best grin* So what do you think? *winks grabbing his half finished beer and his guitar case, not noticing Mark's flush or uncomfortable stance*

*licks his lips, feeling slightly dizzy- it might be the fact that all of his blood is concentrated between his legs at the moment* Oh...You were good. I guess. *realizes he barely even payed attention to the music with chagrin*

You guess? I might have to take offense to that. *teases lightly throwing on his worn t-shirt.* You look distracted, whats up? *notices Mark's distraction while looking around for the bartender. He'll be damned if he's not getting paid again, not after last time*

N-nothing! *voice is slightly too high-pitched to be natural and he winces, walking quickly towards the door* Aren't we going?

Yeah, yeah *says distractedly looking around the club* I've just gotta get paid, can't get booze without money. *laughs before he spots the bartender. He hands Mark his guitar and a small bag* Hey, hold this for a second, would you?

*takes it with surprise, glad for a distraction no matter what kind it was* Oh- sure? I'm not sure it's a good idea to be getting me drunk though... *protests feebly*

Oh come on, have some fun. Loosen up Marky, this is New York City. We're not in Scarsdale anymore. It's not like you've never been drunk before! *laughs wildly, waving off his protests* You're not getting out of it. Come on. *motions for Mark to follow him to the bar to collect his paycheck.*

*Mark frowns uneasily as he follows Roger with his guitar in hand; he doesn't want to disagree, but he's still nervous, knowing how little of a tolerance he possesses and how much more impulsive he is under the influence of alcohol in almost any quantity. He doesn't want to do something stupid on his first night here* ... Do you know what time it is? I have to call my mom...

*Roger takes a double take looking at Mark incredulously.* You're actually going to call your mother? Damn Mark, I haven't talked to my mom since... *screws up his face thinking about it* last Christmas. It's quarter to twelve though. *walks over to the bar and collects his money, the bartender slipping a little package of powder in his hand with the money, winking. Roger nods briefly, wondering who tipped the guy off and how much he took out of his paycheck for it.*

SHIT *nearly drops everything in surprise, not even noticing Roger accepting the packet in his panic* Where's the nearest phone? She's going to flip the fuck out if I don't call- shit shit shit... *looks around helplessly* I need to call her as soon as possible...

*groans in exasperation* Mark, you need to chill the fuck out. There's a payphone outside, if you REALLY have to call her. I'm sure she'll survive without you calling her for one night man. You're a big kid now. *starts toward the door of the club* Oh, but if you use the payphone, don't put the receiver too close to your mouth, you don't know whats been on there.

*hastily scrambles to keep up with Roger, flushed and stumbling over himself* Ahh... Well... I don't have any quarters and- okay. Yeah. You're right, I can call her in the morning... *reluctantly passes by the payphone as they step into the cool night air, surprised by how loud and how bright it still is despite the lateness* Where do you live?

*thinks for a moment* I've got a place on the corner of 11th and Avenue B. *registers Mark's blank stare* Right, in Alphabet City, the east village. It's not too far. A buddy of mine is playing at the Pyramid Club tonight, we can go and get a couple drinks and watch them play, or we could go back to the loft. Don't know what Collins is doing, though. Could be risky. *giggles at the thought of his roommates antics. Collins had been Roger's guide when he'd first moved to the city. He decided he'd be that for Mark*

*shrugs, not even caring at this point; he'd rather not think of what he could do with Roger alone in a loft* Anything you want... Whose Collins? *shifts under the weight of the many bags and the guitar uncomfortably*

Oh crap, sorry man. *Grabs his bag and guitar* Thanks. Collins is my roommate. Has been since I moved here. He's a philosophist, is that even a word? Anyway, he's always got pot and vodka and he's pretty chill. You'll like him. *grins stupidly* The Pyramid Club's not far, even closer to the loft. We'll go there and chill then we can go crash, cool?

Cool... *Smiles nervously at his friend, pushing his glasses up his nose as he sighs in relief and continues walking*

So, you said you dropped out. Where were you going? *Roger tries to make conversation, realizing he hasn't talked to Mark since sophomore year*

*looks up and shrugs with a small smile* Brown... It wasnt worth the time or the money. My roommate was okay...

Roommate or roommate with benefits? *he teases nudging his friend playfully, loving how easy it was even after all this time* So now you're here now, for good?

*nods, smiling shyly and laughing at his insinuation* Benny? God, no. He's the straightest guy I think I've ever met

And you? Straight or..? *he asks, coming to the door of the club flashing his ID, dragging Mark before he could get IDed.*

*Stumbles in after him, blushing and stuttering* I um well- straight. Very straight. *Nods unconvincingly, biting his lip*

*snorts loudly* Okay Mark, you liar. *Laughs on his way to the bar and orders two beers* This stuff is actually good, I promise. *Takes a swig before scrutinizing Mark* So, you gonna tell me the truth now?

What truth? There is no truth. The truth is a lie *nervously babbles before taking a sip of the beer, face permanently stained red*

*Smirks before raising his eyebrow, a laugh bubbling from his lips* C'mon Marky *whines getting in his face* Just tell me, you've known me foreverr.

*Leans away so far he's in danger of falling off his barstool, looking away* S'true I really am... Straight. I am. Shut up *sighs*

Okay. I believe you. I'm bi. * chuckles and drains his beer before motioning for another and looking to see if he needed a new one* You gonna drink that?

*Nods faintly, already feeling tingly from just a few gulps and dreading it* I shouldnt have more than one... Im good *raises an eyebrow* Bi? Really?

Yup, since 1969. Plus, it works for the rock star image *waggles his eyebrows stupidly, causing Mark to roll his eyes* Oh come on, I brought you here to get you smashed, lose some self control. *he see's Mark's hesitance* Do it for meee. *Motions for another beer, slapping a five down*

*Unable to resist Roger's pleading tone, Mark smiles wryly as he downs the rest of his first* Fuck, okay okay... *takes the next, sighing*

*Punches the air in victory before taking another gulp* There ya go. *Pats him on the back, maybe letting his hand linger a little too long, rubbing softly across his shoulders* So what'd you think of the show?

I honestly couldnt concentrate on it... *Shrugs, feeling a tad too honest in his increasingly inebriated state and leaning into Roger's hand*

*finishes his beer and waves for another* What? I like beer okay. *covers his mouth to hold back a giggle* Why couldn't you concentrate, too busy staring at my sexy ass? *pulls his hand away, laughing at his own joke because clearly Mark couldn't see his ass but Roger doesn't care*

*Mutters to himself, unaware that he's not as quiet as he thinks as he sips at the beer in his hand reluctantly* Imagining, more like it...

Oh really? *waggles his eyebrows seductively, noticing Mark 's beer draining quicker than before* Like what you see do ya, Marky?

*Nods again, not quite meeting Rogers eyes as he finishes it* Mmmm... S'all your fault... *frowns at the empty bottle* S'enough for me

What do you think of the band? *he asks distracting Mark enough to flag another beer for him and Mark.* Too hardcore for my tastes, the singer kind of sucks. *Takes another sip hoping Mark doesn't realize it's not the same beer*

*Obliviously takes a sip, already having forgotten the empty one* Oh I guess... I'm musically challenged. I wouldnt know... *Giggles, flushed*

I thought you could sing? *Roger screws up his face trying to remember, the alcohol making it's way to his brain* Didn't you sing once? I thought your voice was pretty.

*Blushes at the compliment, smiling* Really? No I don sing very well... *words slurring together slightly, leaning towards you*

Yeah, you're great. *wraps an arm around your shoulders* You were always my best friend in Scarsdale you know. Until I left, it was like me and Marky- yknow?

Mmhm... I 'member *grins and closes his eyes as he rests his head on Roger's shoulder* I had to tutor you cause you failed a grade...

*rests his chin on Mark's head before whispering into his ear* Yeah, we had sleepovers allth'time. I still never passed. Sometimes- sometimes I wish I never left.

I wish you never left... *bites his lip, fighting the strong urge to look up and kiss Roger to show him just how much he missed him* After you left I was lonely

*looks down, resting the side of his head on Mark's before finishing his fourth beer and sighing* Me too. I had like gigs and friends and shit but it still kindasucks. Like, Collins is there, but he's so old and smart and I miss having a best friend. *Eyes light up and he looks at Mark* Hey Marky, since you live here now we can be best friends all over again.

*Nods vigorously in agreement* Yeah, sounds good to me... S'gonna suck finding a place to stay though *sighs and pushes my third empty bottle away*

*flags down the bartender again, this time giving him a 10, he grabs his new beer and takes a small sip, feeling the liquid foam in his mouth* HEY! Maybe you could sleep with me! *furrows his eyebrows* no, no, that's not right...

*Giggles* Better than blowing some manager guy I don't know for a room... I mean I guess I could but it's kind of a painintheass... *shrugs*

*is confused* who said anything about blowing anyone? *shrugs* It's only a pain in the ass if you actually sleep with me. We got PLENTY of space, I mean, we only have two rooms, we can find you a bed or some shit. It'll be an adventure Marky! *gets a stupid grin on his face and his eyes widen* Mark, what are those awesome pink strawberry drinks called!

October 10, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen Thought I was actually sleeping with you? Can't really pay rent otherwise...*furrows his eyebrows* Uhh... Daiquris... Right? What abouttem?

If I want one, does that make me gay? *looks dead serious* Dude, we don't pay the rent. Well, I don't know. Collins just takes care of that bullshit and I'm not sleeping with him so Ibet we'll be juuust great. *Tips his head back, slumping totally into Mark. The effects of drinking too much alcohol too fast, when your brain catches up, it REALLY catches up*

*Slightly disappointed, wraps an arm around Roger to support him* Maybe I wanted to... No I dont think it makes you gay... I mean I like them...

And you're straight! *he beams ordering two immediately.* I should really be using this money for food but this is more fun. Are you having fun? I'm having fun *he breaths against Mark's neck slightly, making the hairs stand on end*

*Mark eagerly takes the daiquri* Lotsa fun... Could be having more, though, f'I wasnt straight *sighs almost sadly*

Maybe you're not *he says in an obvious tone* maybe you're drunk gay. Everyone's drunk gay. *Still whispering against his neck, burying his face in the warm flesh*

*Moans low in his throat at the feeling of Roger's lips on his neck, dirty images flashing through his head* Fuck maybe I'm just gay gay...

*breathes in deeply, the scent of soap and Mark filling his nostrils. Reminds him of when they were teenagers, Mark always smelled good* Hmm... are you coming to a revelation or is it the pink drink and the gay bar? *his voice lowers a little, getting a suggestive tone to it. The smell of Mark is intoxicating, almost like he doesn't need a fix*

*swallows* Dunno... Thisis a gay bar? *having a hard time concentrating, imagining Roger much more naked*

You didn't notice this th'bars filled with gay people? Yes thisiz a gay bar Marky. *He murmurs in the same low voice breathing deeply because the world is kinda spinning.* We should play a drinking game! *he shoots up suddenly before slumping over on to Mark*

O-okay, what are we gonna play? *licks his lips, watching Roger and enjoying the constant contact as well as that low voice far too much*

*runs a hand through Mark's hair* I dunno Marky, what kind of drinking games can we play with just two of us? *wets his lips, which suddenly feel dry forgetting that his mouth is still on Mark's shoulder*

*Widens his eyes at the feeling of Rogers tongue on his skin and struggles to disregard it* We... W-we could play... I've Never, or... well thats all

Sounds perrfect *he rolls his tongue on the r's making a purring noise with his throat, then laughs hysterically pulling away from Mark to order two shots from the bar* You suggested it, so yougotsta go first.

Mmmkay *preoccupied with thoughts ofmaking Roger make that sound for him in bed* Um... I've never... slept with a guy

That's just cause you think you're straight. *downs his shot in a gulp without even wincing, ordering another one.* Hm, okay. I've never... huh. I've never made out with someone younger than me.

*Sticks his tongue out before throwing it back* Not fair... you were the one that made me. Okay. Ive never... Had a threesome

I didn't make ya do anything, you're just a horny bitch. And I haven't either. *stops at your incredulous look* what! I'm only 21, I need to save some experiences for later! Hm, okay my turn. *thinks for a moment* I've never slept with a virgin!

*Flushes as he looks away, mumbling under his breath and not drinking* Never slept with a non-virgin either... *coughs* Ive never given head

*furrows his eyebrows* wait what? *cocking his head to the side before downing his shot* Whatsat supposed to mean?

Why am I not surprised? Oh... Er. Nothing *far too embarrassed to elaborateq. hoping Roger doesnt catch on lest he be teased for all eternity*

Hm, I like boys, isswhatever. *lolls his head back on Mark's shoulder from the front this time, nearly sitting on him.* It wasn't nuthin, I heard you, I'm not deaf.

Can we pretend you are? *pleading, judgement not at its best as he continues* I dun want you to know Ive never had sex, youll laugh

*rolls his head to the side staring at Mark's eyes, not even fazed by his statement. He reaches up to ruffle Mark's hair but lingers too long and runs down the side of his face and lands on his other shoulder* You just told me. Why would you tell me if you didn't want me to know? *his breath quickens because he realizes how close Mark is and he really really likes it here*

Prolly cause I was hoping youd offer to change that *answers bluntly, inhibitions absolutely shot between the alcohol and Rogers proximity to his face*

Hm, really? *scoots so he's fully in his lap, his mouth a mere centimeter from his ear. He breathes out slowly, because the rooms still sort of spinning but Mark looks pale and flushed and like he would taste really good.* Thought you were straight *whispers directly into your ear before biting softly on the lobe*

*Whimpers quietly, hands flying up to grip Roger's shoulders tightly as he stutters a response* Lied... you got really hot since high school...

mmm, *moves my mouth down to taste the piece of skin directly below your ear* You were always hot. *bites down* Mglad you ran me over today.

Meant you got h-hotter... *gasps, quickly turning into a throaty groan as Roger bites at his neck* Fuck... m'glad too, I missed y-you...

*Groans, shifting so he has a larger expanse of flesh to lick and suck at, straddling Mark's leg and balancing himself with his back against the bar.* I- me too. We ... should we... Nng.

*tentatively runs his hands down Roger's sides, stopping at his waist to stroke at the exposed skin between his shirt, which is riding up to reveal his stomach, and the waist of his jeans* Should what? *tries to be a little quieter as he groans again, eyes falling shut and tilting his head back to allow the other man access*

Should... Oh! *hips jerk as a reflex as the waistband of his pants is teased. He moans softly as his erection brushes the other man's stomach.* should... Should go... Unless you want to lose your virginity... on a barstool. *moves his hand down your chest, thumbing over a nipple as he moves his hand down to your thigh, still placing open mouthed kisses along your neck*

N-no I don't think I do... *laughs breathlessly, hips arching unintentionally towards your hand and struggling not to let the noises building up in his chest bubble past his lips* That's weird. Don't say it like that... *one of his hands moves to imitate Roger's motions on his own thigh, not really sure what he's doing but wanting to reciprocate*

Shh *posessively captures your mouth in a kiss* I can say it however the fuck I want. *kisses you again, harder this time, letting his tongue pass between your lips*

*Mark whimpers into the kiss, held there by Roger's hand on the back of his neck but making no objections, just tensely attempting to kiss back*

*threads finngers through Mmark's hair before pulling away, breathing heavily* M-Mark fuck.. Relax *kisses you again, deeper than before hoping to get a better reaction*

*Slowly manages to relax, pressing closer to the guitarist and moving his tongue with his with a groan* Fuuuuck... We should probably head back...

*groans from lack ofcontact* mm, yeah we should... *dives back in for a kiss before grabbing his guitar bag and your arm and dragging you out of the club.

*hardly able to leep up, snatching his bag off the floor and allowing Roger to drag him* Which way?

*keeps dragging you, wrapping an arm around your waist, slipping down your hip and on to your ass* s'not far, two blocks... this way.

*Shivers at the possessive way Roger is touching him and the low tone of his voice* That? Holy fuck thats tall *points at the building in slight wonder*

*laughs airily, dragging him to the front of the building* yeah, we've got the top floor loft. *voice drops an octave* all to ourselves.

Whattabout Collins? *voice squeaks as we start to ascend the stairs, reality starting to crash down on him; he's seriously about to lose his virginity!*

who gives a fuck about Collins? *growls posessively* the only thing I give a living shit about right now is fucking you so hard you can't see straight. *laughs darkly before opening the door to the loft*

I already can't see straight... *allows Roger to shove him inside the dark loft, glancing around nervously as he drops his bags* So...

*pushes Mark up against thee door before stopping suddenly* Collins? *waits for an answer, smiling when there is none, not hesitating to press his mouth firmly to Mark's, licking and biting at his lips*

*Slumps against the door, letting his hands wander into Roger's hair and tugging at it as he groans into the heated kiss, pulse racing*

*presses his body flush against Mark's, grinding their hips together, moaning at the contact and moves his hands down to your hips, pushing up your shirt and feeling the warm, flushed skin*

*Squirming, panting at the feel of Rogers touch on his overheated skin and more frantically kissing him, grinding down on his thigh*

you... fuck... *pants, grinding their hips together rhythmically* you look so hot like this. *thumbs his shirt up even more, latching his mouth on to a nipple and biting down softly*

Nnngh-ahh! *whines helplessly, arching off the wall towards Roger; he wants to be embarrassed at how submissive he's being, but cant seem to talk*

*loves how submissive Mark's being as he lifts the shirt over Mark's head, discarding both it and the scarf, biting down on the spot where the neck meets the shoulder* we... bed... *pants uncontrollably*

*Nods violently* Bed. Sounds g-goood... *trails off into a groan, biting down on his lips to keep anymore sounds from escaping and pushing off the wall*

*starts toward the bedroom before grabbing the scarf from the ground* Hey Marky, what do you say we finally make this scarf useful? *discards his own shirt and runs a finger from your collarbone,

*eyes widen as I stare at the scarf in your hand, then back up to your face, increasingly aware of my shirtlessness* Oh... *inhales sharply* Which way to the bedroom...?

*loops fingers through your beltloops dragging you backwards, maneuvering the furniture and kicking open the door to the bedroom. Pushes you down on the bed, pinning your wrist above your head and staring down at you, flushed and breathless.*

*eyes wide and hazy as he stares up at Roger over him, nearly hyperventilating; he's hard and he wants it, of course, but he can't shake the terrifying feeling that he's going to do something wrong and fuck it all up* R-Roger...

*licks his lips before devouring the smaller man's mouth with his own, pressing a knee between his legs, kneading softly at his groin* Pants.. too many pants... *his erection is becoming painful as he thrusts upwardly on Mark's thigh*

*whimpers, thrusting up against Roger's thigh to create too little friction and reaches down to yank at his corduroys, tugging them down his legs as quickly as he can and thanking God for once that he's so skinny that he doesn't have to bother with the button* Agreed... *stares at Roger's bare torso in slight awe as he kicks them off of his ankles*

*unbuttons his jeans, pulling them and his boxers off in the same movement, kicking them to the floor before moving up Mark's body, kissing and biting up his thigh before mouthing at the fabric straining his boxers, looking up at him through his eyelashes*

*chokes on a gasp, hands coming up to tug on his hair and throwing his head back in pleasure, begging without even thinking about it* Oh FUCK Roger- please! Fuck, please! *swallows hard, making incredibly erotic whimpers and groans, eyes closed tightly*

*groans, Mark's noises making his throbbing erection even harder. He brings a hand to rub at it while he pulls away, biting his thigh again* What was that? *he growls erotic and teasing, planning on making Mark beg for everything he's worth*

Please? Please... *licks at his lips distractedly, panting and spreading his legs further apart subconsciously as Roger's teeth tease his thigh* PLEASE Roger... *at this point Mark is too far gone between the alcohol and the hormones to care that he sounds desperate and horny like a thirteen year old*

Well.. since you asked so nicely. *pulls down his briefs slowly, lapping and biting at every inch of newly exposed skin until he gets them down far enough that Mark can kick them the rest of the way off. He licks the tip of Mark's cock, licking some precum around the head before taking it in his mouth and sucking sharply.*

*inhales so quickly he almost chokes, letting the breath out in a long groan* ROGER *legs spread to accomodate the guitarists bleached blonde head and he arches his back off the mattress, not even realizing that he's completely naked and vulnerable now as his head swims with pleasure and his grip on Roger's hair tightens*

*sucks lightly on the tip, swirling his tongue around. Teasing, sucking hard before lifting off* Marky, do you want the neighbors hearing what a slut you're being? *licks slowly from the base to the tip* Do you?

I- I- ahh... *moans loudly at the stimulation, attempting to tug Roger's mouth further down on his throbbing cock* No? *trying to figure out what Roger wants him to say, unable to breathe properly*

*laughs loudly* Boy, do you have a lot to learn. *takes his cock in as far as it will go and swallows, thankful that he doesn't have much of a gag reflex. For a small guy, Mark was rather well equipped in that department. He licks around the base, swallowing again while running his hand up the back ofMark's thigh.*

*has latched his teeth onto his lips in an attempt to keep them closed, not wanting to sound so desperate, but immediately lets loose a strangled yelp as Roger swallows around him, throat tightening around the head of his cock; it's hot and wet and it feels so good that he can hardly believe it* F-fuck- Fuck...! *hips buck up against Roger's mouth*

*his throat tightens as Mark thrusts into his mouth. He moves his hand up to hold Mark's hips steady as he reaches into his jeans on the floor to grab a small bottle of lube. he uncaps it and lathers his fingers skillfully with one hand, positioning it at his entrance*

*Mark is totally unaware of what is about to happen, having little to no experience below the waist with anyone; he was always too shy in high school and college to get past the pants stage, and Roger is in the middle of blowing his mind- unable to keep quiet he gasps out the other mans name again* Roger R-Roger Roger...

*circles around his entrance, teasing it before lifting off Mark's dick.* Ready? *moans, breathless at the sight of Mark, panting and flushed with his legs open and cock leaking precum*

Ready? *alarm bells are beginning to sound in the back of Mark's mind as he confusedly blinks up at the rocker, whining in protest as his lips leave his cock* For... what...?

*Roger stares for a moment before realization hits. This is sweet little virginal Mark Cohen, about to get fucked up the ass by a big bad wannabe rock star. He buries his face in Mark's thigh, stifling a laugh* Christ Mark. Okay, this might sting for a sec but it gets better, I promise. *nudges the tip of his finger inside Mark*

*yelps in complete surprise, eyes flying open almost comically wide* WHAT THE FUCK! *struggles away instinctively, completely panicked, having had absolutely no idea whatsoever what Roger was doing to him*

Mark, calm down. I'm just going to stretch you out, you know, so it's easier. *tries to explain without sounding like a complete jackass. He's never had to explain the birds and the bees- well, the bees and the bees- to someone he wants to have been fucking into the mattress already*

October 11, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen Stretch me OUT? What the fuck- what? *voice high and panicked as he freezes, things starting to fall into place in his alcohol-muddled brain* O-... Oh. *feels like an idiot, even more apprehensive now that he knows what's going on, and stares blushing and frowning at the cieling*

October 11, 2011Mark Neil Cohen Hey, it's okay. I should have known. *props his head up on his elbow, his still painfully hard erection digging into the mattress* I guess we don't have to, if you're not, you know... *he trails off, trying to make sense of the situation*

October 11, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen *shaking his head already without his minds consent, lips moving* No no we can- I want to... Um... God, I feel stupid *frustratedly groans* I'm sorry... Try again?

*cocks his head to the side and smirks, putting Mark's leaking cock back into his mouth, sucking and lapping at the precum. He inches his finger inside of Mark, looking up at him making sure he's okay. He pulls off and smiles at Mark* You okay?

*nods tersely, nostrils flared as he lays back and stares at the ceiling with a death grip on the sheets beside him, trying not to make any noise to indicate the uncomfortable twinges of pain shoooting through him and just hoping Roger keeps doing that thing with his tongue* Yep. Yeah. I'm fine...

*winks seductively as he starts thrusting the finger in and out, putting Mark's cock in his mouth again, swallowing, trying to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling. He remembers how it feels for the first time*

October 11, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen *slowly starts to relax, thrusting gently up towards Roger's mouth and letting out a soft groan as he ignores the fingers thrusting into him* NNgh... So... What h-happens next? *is slightly curious, albeit nervous, to see what else might be in store for him*

October 11, 2011Mark Neil Cohen *Smiles around Mark's cock while lubing up another finger, pressing it inside and scissoring it, opening him.* Well, why don't you tell me what you think happens next.*He begins grinding against the mattress, frustrated and wanting to go faster but not wanting to hurt Mark. He goes in deeper, finding the small nerve and tapping it lightly reveling in the sight of Mark's body arching and spazzing from the stimulation.*

October 11, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen *jackknifes off the mattress, yelling* H-holy fuck! ROGER! *unashamedly groans our his name, eyes fluttering closed again as he pushes back on those calloused fingers despite the pain in an attempt to get that wonderful feeling back* Ungh... Oh, fuck... Next? Next is... is the.. the fucking right? *struggles to string words together into a coherent sentence*

October 11, 2011Mark Neil Cohen Congratulations *smirks, pulling off and lubing up his own dick, ignoring the relief in the back of his mind. Mark looks so fucking hot sprawled out like that that he could just come right there* You just passed. *Pulls his fingers out and positions himself at Mark's entrance, nudging in just a little bit and throwing himself up, kissing Mark hard on the mouth to distract him*

October 11, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen *sucks in a sharp breath as the head of Roger's cock is forced past the first tight ring of muscle, whimpering in pain, but is quickly cut off by Roger's lips on his* Mmmph- Roger-... Nnnh... *winces, all stiff and awkward angles as he's invaded, wondering for a moment what exactly was so great about sex if it hurt like this*

*slides in until he's fully inside Mark. The tight heat is almost too much and he's almost afraid to move because he's going to come like NOW. He pulls away from Mark's mouth, brushing the side of his face and tangling his hand in his hair.* Y-You *pants* You good?

*eyes shut tightly, tearing up at the corners unbeknownst to him* Ah- I'm- FINE *squeaks, feeling as though he's being ripped in half and not caring for the sensation AT ALL; the gruffness of Roger's voice makes it worth it, just barely*

*brushes the tears away from Mark's eyes, feeling protective, a feeling he's never felt that way before* Shh Marky, Shh. It gets so much better. I promise *waits a moment, letting Mark adjust before thrusting out and back in slowly*

*winces, in the back of his mind registering the feeling of the pad of Roger's thumb wiping beneath his eyes* R-really? Thank God... *spreads his legs further, biting his lip as he waits for something to change, cock heavy against his stomach*

*Moves a little faster, thrusting at different angles hoping to find that spot inside of him that he knows makes everything uncomfortable go away. He reaches his other hand between them grabbing Mark's cock and pumping it at a slightly faster rhythm. He thrusts up again, hitting that spot, feeling Mark clench around him* MARK. M-MARK. Oh Fuck

*Moves a little faster, thrusting at different angles hoping to find that spot inside of him that he knows makes everything uncomfortable go away. He reaches his other hand between them grabbing Mark's cock and pumping it at a slightly faster rhythm. He thrusts up again, hitting that spot, feeling Mark clench around him* MARK. M-MARK. Oh Fuck

*cries out beneath him, seeing flashing lights behind his eyes, sobbing* ROGER!

Fuckfuckfuck *Hips stutter, eyes shut tightly as he lifts Mark's arms over his head* I want you to fucking scream Cohen. I want everyone in this building to know who makes you feel like this. *thrusts faster, hitting the same spot everytime*

*Unable to protest, just arching and thrusting between your hand and your cock, overwhelmed with pleasure screaming* ROGER! F-FUCK!

*begins the feel the pressure coiling in his stomach, closing his eyes and biting down on Mark's neck hard enough to leave a mark.* Nnarg, shit shit fuck. Y-ou Mark, oh! *his balls tighten and he feels like he's going to come any second*

*Mark gasps and sobs, torn between pleasure and pain as he teeters on the edge of his orgasm* Roger please- fuck...! *twists his wrists in your grip*

*pants heavily, thrusting in one last time before coming hard, seeing flashes of light behind his eyes* CHRIST MARK *he gives a particularly hard tug and Mark's spilling all over his hand. His heart is beating rapidly and for a moment he can't breathe*

*The most intense pleasure he's ever felt washes over him and Mark gasps for breath, groaning and screaming and making a whole spectrum of noise*

*Pulls out and rolls on to his side burying his face in Mark's chest.* Shit... that was.. *he murmurs into Mark's flushed flesh still breathing heavily* Are you...?

M'good... SO good *licks his lips, catching his breath and smiling somewhat goofily, instinctively cuddling closer to Roger*

*cuddles close. This wasn't usually something he did, usually he'd just get his clothes and leave, but this was Mark and he was comfortable so who gives a fuck?* m'glad. *sighs* m'glad you're not straight.

But... I am... *not really thinking before he speaks, just rambling in his state of post-orgasmic bliss and starting to drift off, words garbled* Gniight...

*laughs into Mark's chest* mm, okay sure y'are. gnightMarky. *lolls his head, using Mark as a pillow and begins to snore lightly letting the post coital state lull him to sleep*

*groans as he wakes up, head splitting open and light piercing his retinas: his mouth tastes fuzzy and his ass aches*

*the movement rouses Roger, still laying on Mark's stomach, a little pool of drool in Mark's naval.* Mmph *groans, rolling on to his back*

*Swallows dryly, wincing and sitting up with a wince, squinting around and spotting Roger beside him* Wh... *looks down and realizes hes naked* FUCK?

*moans at the sound of Mark's voice breaking through his post-sleep haze.* Hm, *rubs at his eyes* morning.

*Looks down at the cum dried on his stomach with Rogers drool, then back to the guitarist naked beside him, eyes wide* ... Roger?

*lifts his head up in mock interest* Hmmph. What? I'm tryin to sleep dude.

You. ARE. NAKED. I AM NAKED. WE ARENAKED. *starts to hyperventilate, looking ready to pass out any moment in his moment of utter panic*

*looks down, scratching his stomach* Yeah, guess we are. *shrugs laying his head back down on Mark's stomach* You okay man? You seem tense.

*Jerks away violently from Rogers touch, falling out of the bed and windmilling his arms to no avail as he crashes to the ground with a yelp* AH FUCK

*groans rolling over looking over the edge of the bed.* Mark? What the hell, are you okay?

*Pointing at Roger with wide terrified eyes* PLEASE TELL ME IM STILL A VIRGIN!

*raises his eyebrows* you're a virgin? dude. *looks around for a condom, doesn't find one* Uh... I don't see a condom. Check your ass, does it hurt?

*face goes extremely pale as he shifts and pain shoots through his lower regions* ... Imnot... IM STRAIGHT.

*rests his chin on his fist still staring over the edge of the bed, eyebrows still raised* Really, straight? I don't think you were exactly complaining last night.

Straight as an arrow... *Voice faint, looking vaguely nauseous; Mark never imagined himself acting on any of his more forbidden fantasies*

You sound so sure about that. *sarcastically laughs* It's cool dude, don't freak out about it.

But- but you- Oh my God. I'M SO SORRY! *blushes as he starts to babble uncontrollably* I shouldnt drink! Im such a fucking slutty drunk-

Calm down Mark, its okay. *thinks for a moment* I'm pretty sure I came on you anyway. And I kept getting you drinks, its all my fault if that makes you feel better *laughs waving his hand flippantly*

*Draws his knees up to his chest, hugging them and hiding his face in shame* I'll never be able to look my dad in the eyes again... *miserable*

*looks concerned, running a hand throuugh Mark's hair to help comfort him* Hey don't be upset. Why does your dad give a shit who you fuck?

He's going to DISOWN me, he's going to find me and kick the shit o- *sucks in a breath, closing his eyes and counting to ten to calm down, still pale*

Mark, you don't need to be scared of your dad, even if you ARE gay. Its not any of his goddamn business. And if he ever came after you *clenches his fist* id kick his ass.

*Mumbles* I cant even... Urgh... I should go find a hotel room t stay at *starts to get up and then flinches in pain*

*raises hands in the 'I surrender' pose* you don't need to leave Mark. If it bothers you this much we can just pretend this never happened. Don't be a dumbass, giving up a free place to stay.

I know I just- *slumps his shoulders in defeat, looking distraught* Okay... Thank you for letting me stay here though...

No problem man. Happy to help. *Starts to get up, suddenly realizing that he is indeed still naked* 'Mgonna get dressed *yawns, stretching out his shoulder and back muscles* Collins probably isn't home yet if you want to use the shower, you probably need it. *quirks a smile*

October 12, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen *eyes light up as he gets up, making a pained face but trying not to show otherwise how much it hurts* ... I'll have to find my bag...

October 12, 2011Mark Neil Cohen *nods towards the door* s'probably out there. You probably dropped it before.. well you know. Anyways. *blushes and rubs the back of his neck*

October 12, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen *nods and silently stumbles his way out of the room, finding his way to the front door and picking up his bag to rummage through it* Found it...

October 12, 2011Mark Neil Cohen *stands at the door, not worried about decency* found what? *notices stumbling* you okay?

October 12, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen M'fine *mumbles under his breath, leaning on the doorframe for a moment until the dizziness passes* Fuuuck... Where is your bathroom?

*suddenly feeling uncomfortable* to your left.. we don't have warm water long so you'll wanna be fast. *looks at the floor*

Oh- you can take the hot shower, its your apartment *smiles awkwardly, acutely aware of how naked he is and edging away from Roger*

*looks up* oh, no I'll just er- shower later. *hids his groin behind the wall in an attempt to show some modesty in the increasingly uncomfortable situation. He forces a smile* Go for it.

Alright *casts another uncertain glance at Roger as he takes a stack of clothes to the bathroom and sets them on the counter, turning the knobs in the shower*

*decides to get dressed, pulling on the first pair of jeans he finds; they seem a little tight but he pushes that to the back of his mind and pulls on his old band shirt. He decides to get food ready for Mark, maybe make him feel a little more comfortable. He pours Captain Crunch into two bowls and pours some orange juice, looking pleased with himself for preparing such a wondrous meal*

*Mark steps into the hot spray and lets out a groan of relief as it soothes the tension in his shoulders, rolling them forward and just relaxing for a moment before he picks up the bar of soap and starts to lather it over himself, washing away the sweat and cum and spit from the night before; he takes his time and washes his hair thoroughly, rinsing off and stepping out of the shower with a slight wince at the twinge in his ass- he still can't believe that he had his first time with his high school best friend, let alone a man, as he's always thought about it but never tried it- and realizes he doesn't have a towel* Umm... Shit- ROGER

*head snaps up as he hears his name called, thinking Mark fell down or got hurt, he runs to the door* Yeah? Mark, you okay? *knocks on the door*

*mutters in embarrassment, hand on the doorknob* Do you have any towels...?

Oh.. I- we.. yeah. Just a sec. *grabs a towel off his floor, smells it to make sure it's clean enough and walks back to the bathroom* Here I've got one.

*opens the door wide enough to stick my arm through and holds my hand out, blushing madly with my forehead pressed to the wood on the other side*

Er- here. *hands towel* I kinda made breakfast. Well, it's just cereal but you know... once you're *gulps, realizing that Mark's naked* dressed.

Yeah- oh. Thanks *glad that Roger cant see his face flame even brighter- he's always hated his pale skin for that* I'll be out in a minute...

*clears throat* er, no problem *looks up, willing God or someone to remove the image of Mark naked from his mind before that bathroom door opens*

*steps out as soon as he's finished pulling on a pair of pants, having forgotten to bring the boxers in his bag, and a sweater; he nearly bumps into Roger, unaware that he's still waiting outside the door* Oh! Fuck, you scared me! *blinks up at him*

*looks down at him, blushing like mad, then cursing at himself because rockers don't blush.* Oh, sorry. I was just... thinking *gulps looking at the beads of water dripping along Mark's neck, following them to the collar line of his sweater*

*reaches up subconsciously to tug at the collar of my sweater in nervousness, averting my eyes and trying not to feel Roger's body heat emanating from him and stepping back a bit; his heart is thudding unevenly along with his head and he tries to blame it on the leftover alcohol in his system* Right. So, um, breakfast...?

*breaths in sharply as he is distracted from Mark's collar, heart racing* Breakfast, yeah! *Smiles proudly as he gestures to the table* It's a feast, dig in!

*trails into the kitchen, laughing as he sees the bowls of dry cereal and glasses of orange juice spread out on the table* Very nice

*bows* Why thank you, good sir. *smirks, trying to relieve the tension. Grabs a spoon and takes a bite of the cereal* I would have put in some milk but I'm pretty sure it went bad like a month ago... Welcome to Bohemia!

Bohemia, huh? What else should I expect here? *doesnt bother with a spoon and just scoops some of it into my hand, popping it into my mouth and chewing slowly*

*shoves spoon in Mark's face* come on Marky, be modest *laughs, thinking about his inquiry* Oh you know, the usual bums and struggling artists. We don't have heat in the winter or air in the summer. Food is a privillage, not a right. *shrugs* Oh and sexy rock gods with asses that don't quit. *winks, unable to not make an inappropriate comment for more than five minutes*

*splutters, choking slightly on his mouthful of cereal and managing to swallow it with difficulty, pounding on his chest* Fuck- too soon, Roger! Too soon!

*shrugs* I wish I could say I'm sorry but I'm not. You okay? *swallows his mouthful, passing Mark his orange juice*

*gulps at it in relief, clearing his throat* Mmm... You're an ass. I forgot that about you...

I do my best. Oh comee on, you love it *teases, choking back a laugh at Mark's expression*

*Mock glares as he reaches up to rub at his temples in a futile attempt to soothe his headache* Youre lucky I have a hangover

Why? Because you'd kick my ass if you didn't?*looks skeptical*

Yes *manages to keep a completely straight face as I say it, but snorts a minute later and leans back in my chair* ... Shut up

*laughs hysterically before flexing* see, I could totally kick your ass. *flicks a piece of cereal at you*

*grimaces and flinches* You're obnoxious... What the hell did I agree to? *sighs* You're not that strong you know

*looks hurt* too obnoxious to live with?

Almost *cracks a smile, moving to get up and hissing in pain, having forgotten* FUCK. What the hell did you do to me? *exasperatedly falls back*

*grimaces in sympathy, remembering what it's like* Sorry man, the first time always hurts like that. You should probably take it easy for awhile

Last time... *Says it more to himself than anything, stiffening as he once again thinks about his dwindling faith in his sexuality*

*smiles, shaking his head* Whatever you say dude, once again, you weren't complaining.

I know. I remember *blanches, trying desperately to backtrack as his cock twitches at the memories* Er- you know I'm not- I...

Not gay, uh-huh. *eyes unfocus as he remembers Mark under him begging and whining, shifting paying attention not to brush against his cock* S'cool, whatever. I get it. *tries to smile convincingly, blushing like mad. He's getting pissed off because rockers really aren't supposed to blush. That's the filmmaker's job*

*The filmmaker is doing his job very well, practically glowing* No I mean I really-... I mean... I have no idea where that came from, I never th-

*Mark's blush isn't helping rid Roger of the images of the previous night, causing his cock to stir and his blush to deepen* It's cool, shit happens Mark. You don't have to prove to me that you're straight, I don't care. *lies, trying to will his erection down. He soo cares whether Mark is straight or not (he's willing to put money on the not)*

Really? *lifts hopeful blue eyes to meet Roger's, looking incredibly naive and innocent, reminding Roger of how much he has to learn* ... Thanks, Rog

Yeah, no problem. *meets his eyes* you know it's okay, if you are. Nobody's judging you. *puts head in hands, worried about how naive little Mark is going to get along in alphabet city* I'm going to take that shower now. *swigs back orange juice letting out a belch*

*smiles tentatively* Well, I'm not... I mean- yeah, I'm not *neglects my breakfast, not feeling hungry, and wanders into the living room to unpack my meager belongings*

Right *laughs and walks to the bathroom, grabbing the towel on the way. He strips and turns on the water, stepping into the hot water. He slips his hand down his chest palming his erection with a moan.*

*Mark is quickly beginning to realize just how thin the walls are as he passes by the bathroom door and hears Roger's low moaning, steps faltering* Shit shit shit... *grits his teeth and leans against the wall, thinking of everything except Roger's dick, Roger's hand, Roger's tongue...*

Collins: *whistles walking up the stairs, opening the loft door and throws his bag down looking around seeing Mark unpacking his bag* who the hell are you?

*freezes like a deer caught in the headlights, staring at the tall black man with wide eyes* M-Mark I'm Mark... Hi...? *bites his lip uncertainly, erection effectively killed*

*smiles and walks over to Mark stretching out his hand* Collins, Tom Collins. Roger must've brought you home.

Um, yeah he did... *doesnt mention exactly HOW Roger brought him home, just shaking the hand held out to him firmly- his father always said a firm handshake gave one an air of confidence, which he really needed*

*surveys the young boy, he doesn't even look twenty. Pale, awkward. Tacky sweater. Kid doesn't look like he belongs in Alphabet City* So, where'd Roger find you? *asks confidently, wondering what is was about him that Roger liked enough to bring him home. Or why he brought him home...*

Just on the street- NOT like that! *widens his eyes, realizing how that sounds, and stumbles over his words as he backtracks* I mean- he- we were friends in high school... I haven't seen him in a few years and he just kind of- well we went to his show and then... to a bar... and then here

*laughs, this is probably the most awkward kid he'd ever met. He's obviously new to the city; his innocence still fresh in his eyes.* So Roger got you nice and drunk eh?

Yeah... *starts to relax in Collins presence, already warming up to him- he can tell the older man is a fun person to be around already; Mark's cheeks flame with color as he remembers snippets of their time at the bar the night before, but he hopes Collins doesn't question it and just coughs awkwardly* Is this how you always welcome people to the city?

*claps Mark on the shoulder with a throaty laugh* You just wait boy! There's an initiation ceremony y'know. *chuckles inwardly at the kid's blush, it was so obvious he was new to the city. He wonders how long he'll last.*

*Struggles not to flinch at the casual touch, ducking his head* Oh really... And what does that involve, exactly? *glances the bathroom door*

oh you know, hookers and cross dreessing *shrug* the usual.

Really... Werent any of those in Scarsdale... *Laughs nervously*

*laughs clapping his shoulder again* i'm just playing wit chu *mocks seriousness* unless you're into that, i don't judge! *laughs again* so, Scarsdale eh? Never heard of it.

No one ever has *sighs and rolls his eyes* Small town. Ive been told I have a sort of accent... But um, no thanks. I'm... straight and- yeah.

*raises eyebrow* Straight, really?  
>*Roger towels off, realizing he has no clothes. He wraps his towel around his waist and opens the back of the toilet retrieving his stash and needle. The one place outside his room that Collins hasn't found. He preps the needle, mixing the powder and sticks it in his arm pouring liquid fire into his veins. He returns his stash and walks out into the living area where Collins and Mark are awkwardly getting acquainted.* Collins, s'up man?<p>

*Marks eyes widen at Rogers bare chest, quickly looking away and hoping neither of them noticed, silent*

*Roger notices Mark looking at him and smiles almost shyly, feeling the heroin rush to his brain* Marky, you met Collins! D'int I tell you he was great?

Marky? *furrows his eyebrows, slightly suspicious of the oddly bubbly tone to Rogers voice* Yeah, I met him. *looks to Collins questioningly* Is he ok...?

*Collins narrows eyebrows at Roger* Yeah, he will be.  
>*Roger babbles, oblivious* Collins, this is Marky. He's gonna sleep with us and help pay and stuff... *drifts off, staring as his vision swims in front of him, loving the feeling of the high*<p>

*completely confused, looking between the two of them* Oh... I'll be taking the couch, right? I can still go try and find that hotel if you want...

Collins: Nah boy, you can sleep in Roger's room. We'll just have to get you a mattress unless you like sleeping on dirty clothes. *stares Roger down and turns to Mark* S'that okay with you? I wouldn't let my worst enemy sleep on that couch.

*glances at the duct-taped piece of furniture with a laugh* Yeah, I see your point. I guess... Where would we get one? I don't have money right now- If you give me a few days I might be able to scrape something together *shrugs helplessly, licking his lips in anxiety at the thought of sharing a room with Roger every night*

*Roger's eyes glaze over with the thought of sharing a room with Mark. The images of the night before come back and the high makes them so detailed and exaggerated that he has to hold back a moan; Collins elaborates* Ya never know in Alphabet City. We could probably just find one. Beat having to pay for one, maybe we could actually eat this week!

*sighs* Right. Bohemia. This might take some getting used to... *glances up at Roger and breath hitches at the sight of him; he looks just as provocative as he had the night before and his skin is flushed and dripping as he stares off at seemingly nothing* ... Roger? *tentatively reaches out and waves a hand in his face*

October 13, 2011Mark Neil Cohen *Collins laughs* Right well I'll get a start on the mattress search, no time like the present! You *Points to Mark* take care of him. *Roger focuses his eyes on Mark. All he can think of is jumping his bones as soon as they're left alone. Hell, he'll even do it in front of Collins. For now, he surveys Mark's body licking his lips*

*shifts uncomfortably under Roger's intense gaze, trying to pay attention to what Collins is saying* Thanks man, that's- thanks...

*Roger keeps glaring at Mark's pants hoping they'll fall off, Collins looks between the two boys scoffing. Straight, sure* I'll be back.

Okay... *watches him leave, apprehensively turning back to Roger; he wants it, and it sure as hell look like Roger does too, but in the light of day he can't excuse himself from what might be about to happen*

*growls deep in his throat, eyes darkening taking in Mark's semi-wet hair, droplets of water still falling down his face and licks his lips getting closer*

*backs away into a wall, swallowing hard and looking extremely vulnerable with his wide blue eyes and hands twisting in his scarf* R-Roger? Maybe you should get dressed

*advances closer grabbing the scarf in his own hand* Maybe I don't want to. Maybe you should get undressed.

*inhales sharply, pressing further against the wall, very aware of his lack of boxers beneath his pants* Roger what... What the hell are you-

Shut up. *presses Mark against the wall completely, fitting their mouths together with a groan*

*stifles a whimper and squirms underneath Roger, wanting to push him away but not having the willpower* Mmmph!

*bites on Mark's bottom lip hard enough to almost draw blood, pushing a knee between his legs and grinding hard, nearly losing his towel*

*Gasps at the unexpected contact and grinds down on instinct, moaning into Rogers mouth as a reflex and kissing back in a haze of pleasure*

Ung *deepens the kiss, making it messy and sloppy while grinding back against Mark*

*A sudden boldness descends on him and Mark pushes aside Rogers towel and dips his hand down to take Rogers cock in hand, stroking it lightly*

*groans loudly, throwing his head back and opening his mouth slightly, focusing purely on the pleasure of Mark's hand on his cock* Mark- fuck.

*Trying desperately to think about the hot sounds Roger is making instead of how quickly he gave in, Mark rubs his thumb over the head slowly*

*grabs Mark's waist, clenching his fingers in the fabric of his shirt and shutting his eyes tightly* Fast-unghh go... faster.

*Nods, biting his lip to keep from saying anything stupid as he moves his thumb in faster circles and then curls his hand around the shaft, stroking*

*bucks into his hand with an embarrassing whine* mmm *breath catches in his throat, he tilts his head up and kisses Mark again, sliding a hand up his shirt and pinching a nipple hard*

*cant help but let out a guttural groan, marvelling at how sensetive he is* Shit- Roger... *Hand quickens slightly, twisting just so*

Ah! Don-I-SHIT *mutters incomprehensibly as you quicken your pace, bucks and whines again* Maarky, oh! I'm-

You're-? *contemplates dropping to his knees and quickly shakes it out of his head, kissing back and tightening his grip a little*

I'm gonna, ohh. *pumps his hips against Mark's hand, the friction feeling even better than before. He bites his neck harshly, surely leaving a large, red mark*

*Swallows hard as Roger bites him, his own erection pressing painfully to his zipper; Mark reaches down to palm himself in time with his rapid stroking*

*swats Mark's hand away before pressing his arm to the wall behind him and interlacing their fingers. He takes his other hand and unbuttons Mark's pants and becomes instantly harder seeing that he's not wearing underwear* Mm, you're such a slut Marky. *bites his neck harder, licking away a trickle of blood*

*groans loudly, giving up on being quiet and bucking his hips forward desperately* Roger PLEASE

Please what? *growls possessively, slowing his pace until Mark was bucking and whimpering* Oh, so close, fuck! Almost...

PLEASE let me- let me c-cum- *hardly even believing the words passing his lips in a desperation, overwhelmed and overheated, panting as he strokes Roger as fast as he can*

ah! *groans deep in his throat as he cums all over Mark's hand, his heart rate slowing, he rests his chin on Mark's shoulder and starts stroking faster nipping at his neck. He moves up to his ear and whispers harshly* like this? you want it like this?

*wipes his sticky hand on the side of his pants and jerkily nods his head, whining and getting off on the sound of Roger's orgasm* Ohh- oh fuck Roger please- please faster please...

*obliges, nipping at his earlobe and sucking the red mark he had already created* Come on, come for me *demands seductively*

*bites his lip, tasting blood as he cums with a muffled groan that sounds suspiciously like Roger's name, and then slumps against the wall breathing hard with sweat trickling down his neck* Ohfuck...

*wipes his hand off on the discarded towel before offering it to Mark.* Fuck, that was hot.

*nods dazedly and wipes his hand as clean as he can before he starts to come back to his senses and realize exactly what he's just done* ... R... *pales and chokes* Oh. SHIT.

*smiles genuinely, the heroin glaze still over his eyes* What's wrong? We were just having fun. *fails to see the issue with having "fun"*

Is this what FUN is in the CITY? *is strongly reminded of his mother warning him of the "sins" of the city*

*laughs, walking sloppily to the couch before falling on it, still naked* let me ask you, did you have fun?

I- I- I'm STRAIGHT! *tone panicked as he clutches at his chest, swaying and feeling vaguely as though he's having a heart attack; Mark doesn't want to imagine what would happen if he really did turn out a fag* I'm straight! I didn't- No!

*grins at him matter-of-factly* Dude, I don't think you're straight. But who cares? I'm bi, Collins is gay, my bassist is gay *starts counting them on his fingers* the cute girl at the catscratch is gay, the hot guy downstairs is gay. So what? Nobody cares. It's not like anyone's even straight anyway, it's all Collins' theory bullshit.

*Gives Roger an incredulous look* R- okay what the fuck are you on? You are OBVIOUSLY not sober. *feels extremely vulnerable and lost*

*blinks a couple times, shaking his head* I'm sober. Sober is great. I'm totally sober. *the drugs make him feel panicky and patronized* You're not sober!

*Looks even less convinced, dread starting to pool in his stomach as he realizes Roger could have changed since high school* ... Alright what is it?

What is what? *plays the old game of re-asking the asked question to avoid answering it. He rubs his eyes, trying to reduce the redness and shakes his head trying to focus*

*Frowns and glances pointedly at Rogers jittery hands, thenhis red eyes* Roger you just jumped me for- for NO reason...

There are plenty of reasons *begins ticking them off on his fingers again* one, you're hot. two you'-

*Cuts you off in a deadpan* Im a scrawny, geeky, nervous,ginger, albino LOSER just like I was in high school

*realizes his hands are shaking, rests them under his thighs* Yeah, you're hot man. *thinks for a moment* always have been actually. So what? That doesn't mean I'm "on something" *actually uses the air quotes, forgetting how badly his hands are shaking.

*Watches Rogers hands trembling for a moment with concern before turning away, mumbling* Okay... Maybe- Im gonna go finish brekfast...

Yeah. Okay. *picks up the acoustic off the ground and tries to strum a chord but he's shaking too badly and the guitar falls off his lap and on to the floor* Fuck!

*Glances back, swallowing his mouthful of cereal before inquiring* 'atcha doin out there?

Tryin' to play the motherfucking guitar but it keeps running away from me! *lifts it up again making a loud squeaking noise as it falls from his grasp, this time on to the couch. It's then he realizes that he's still naked and starts laughing hysterically*

... Roger...? *even more alarmed as I watch from the kitchen*

I'm naked! *shouts to Mark from where he's sitting*

... Yeah, I know. You won't put any god damn clothes on *gulps and once again shakes the images out of his head; what is WRONG with him? Maybe it was just the city messing with his head... But if it was, then why had he been jerking off to thoughts of men in the shower since he'd turned sixteen?*

Come onn Marky, you know you don't want me to get dressed. *still playfully trying to convince Mark that he's not straight, though it seems like Mark doesnt need much convincing. He had never even questioned his sexuality; he liked dudes and chicks, so what? He didn't understand why is was so hard for Mark.*

* Roger just- shut up *tries to laugh it off* Im not a faggot, you know me

*rolls his eyes* people change Mark. and don't use that word, I fucking hate that word. So you're saying because I like dudes, I'm a faggot? You're just like everyone else back in fucking Scarsdale, too afraid of what you don't know. Except, you do. Don't be a hypocrite Mark. *scoffs, glaring at his friend*

*shrugs, feeling awkward and looking at the ground* No... Sorry. Force of habit and all that, my sister used to call me a fag all the time... And my dad, too. So- okay. Sorry... Wait, what do I know? *furrows eyebrows, knowing what Roger is going to say but still hoping for anything else*

*throws his head back with a snort* Dude, you just gave me what could possibly be known as the best handjob ever. Look, I'm sorry about whatever problem your family has or whatever with you potentially being gay, or even bi, but I don't care. Nobody here does, but you can't go around here saying shit like that. You'll get yourself hurt. *the thought of Mark getting hurt somehow makes him feel sick to his stomach, he doesn't know why, he hasn't even seen the guy in years*

*nods with a sigh, suddenly wanting nothing more than to escape this conversation; he feels far too vulnerable and far too panicked to stay* Yeah... I think- You know, I think I'm going to go out and try and find a job... I'll be back, I guess *licks his lips nervously and picks his camera up off the table, heading for the door hurriedly*

Yeah... whatever. Good luck. *mutters under his breath, not wanting to argue any further. He grabs a pair of sweatpants and grabs his guitar and smokes. He watches Mark leave and heads out the fire escape to clear out his head. He was coming down from his high, it's his favorite time to write. He sees Mark down on the street with his camera pointed at a hobo on the street. Against his better judgement, he calls down* Mark!

*Looks up in surprise, fumbling and nearly dropping his camera* Roger? *cranes his neck, tilting his head to look all the way up*

*leans on the metal fencing, the autumn air numbing his hands.* Can I- I mean.*cups his hands in front of his mouth, blowing hot air into them feeling incredibly stupid* You don't know your way around. I... I'll come with you, you know, if you want... Wouldn't want you getting lost or something... *trails off looking down hopefully*

*hesitates, thinking of all the reasons it would be too damn awkward to have Roger accompany him, but ends up wanting it too badly to pass it up* ... Sure. Okay...

*smirks down his patented shit eating grin* Okay! *turns around before spinning backwards* I'm just going to get dressed. Stay there! Just... don't go anywhere! *stumbles back into the window before pulling on an old tattered shirt and tearing down the stairs*

*Waits on the corner nervously, glancing around and feeling out of place*

*tears down the stairs and through the door standing in front of you nervously, as nervous as Roger gets, anyway* Hey.*looks down then back up at Mark* I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. *laughs awkwardly* I've just... I've changed a lot since high school. I guess I didn't really realize you haven't so much.

*nods and quirks a rueful smile, not exactly meeting his eyes* ... Its okay. I'm just... Stuck, I guess. Maybe living here for awhile will change me for the better. I want to forget about Scarsdale *sighs and starts walking in a random direction*

*follows after him closely* I hope so, Scarsdale sucks. I'm so glad I got outta there. *laughs darkly* New York kicks the shit out of you though. Don't let it get to you. You've still got hope, maybe you can do something with your life. *smiles, nudging him a little* A famous director or something. All those years of muttering about shots and angles'll do ya some good.

*turns his smile to his camera and it becomes a bit more genuine* I know, I'm really excited... I don't know why you keep telling me the city is so bad. Everyone says that, but since I've been here no one has hurt me or raped me or forced me to overdose or anything crazy and as far as I know, I havent grown a tail and horns... *chuckles*

*laughs* It's not even like that. It's just, you gotta watch it. Don't get into bad crowds and shit. *shoves hands in the pockets of his sweats, covering the marks on his arms* I'd know. You've only been here a day, and you've eaten. It- it catches up with you after awhile.

*shrugs, not really caring at the moment; he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it* I don't mind the whole not being able to eat thing. I don't eat much. And... I have sweaters... So I won't be cold in the winter. And I can just take clothes off in the summer if it gets too hot *sounds far too naive and optimistic as he peers down the street, eyes catching every flash of color and loud voice*

*looks up at him smiling, taking in every inch of this optimistic boy. It's refreshing for Roger to have some kind of light in his life. For the last three years his life had consisted of negativity, dive bars and dirty needles. Mark could be the change he needs. But he shakes his head, trying not to think about it. This was the city, there were millions of people. Mark would find someone more interesting and forget all about the fucked up high school best friend. Once he found out about his problems, he'd leave. Roger was sure of it* Well, you know. You've got that scarf of yours. That'll keep you warm.

*takes a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air for once; Mark has spent a lot of time inside the past year, studying all for nothing because he ended up failing half of his courses anyways. He's bad under pressure like that, and the stress of standardized tests and essays is not for him* You know, I'm really glad I ran into you Rog... It's gonna sound weird but... I missed you a lot. Even though I haven't seen you since I was sixteen. *laughs lightly to cover up his anxiety that Roger would, in fact, call him weird and decide he didn't want him around anymore* Your voice and your sense of humor and... well, everything... Sorry, that's cheesy. i'll stop talking now.

*smiles genuinely, his heart lifting a little, feeling the blood run in his veins.* It's not cheesy. I'm glad you ran into me too. *chuckles heartily* You know, when I think of Scarsdale you were always the first thing I thought of. When we were best friends. 'Cept I try not to think of Scarsdale too much. I haven't talked to my dad since.. *shakes his head, trying not to think of it* Well, anyway.. *smiles, embarrassed.*

*winces at the memory, shaking it out of his head; his morning was awkward enough without bad memories to darken it. Now he just wants to enjoy the company of his best friend- who, he told himself, he most certainly did NOT share an orgasm with twice in the past twelve hours because best friends don't do that* So, um, where might I find a place hiring? I'm not really qualified for anything more complicated than waiter.. *smiles sheepishly*

Dunno. Do you have a resume or something? *tries to think of any places that he's seen that are hiring. Unfortunately, the only thing it the blur of faces and people. He's let the city pass him by and he knows it* We can just go hand out resumes and hope something comes of it? Hey, maybe I should get a job. Get some food up in the loft..

You got by without it before, no need to make any changes now *hurries to assure him of this, uneasy at the idea of being a burden on Collins and Roger* I'll get a job or- Well, I'll make money however I can and buy my own shit. Maybe I can just live on vending machine food? *he mulls over the word resume with an internal cringe*

*shrugs indifferently* Whatever man, I've still got some cash from last night. Maybe we could go get some real food. Like, groceries and shit. Collins is good but he's not magical. *laughs internally because sometimes he thinks Collins IS magical* I don't know when we're gonna have money like this around again. Then we can see what we can do about a job. Plus, change is good. Or so I've heard.

Change is good in small doses. I've had enough change the past two days to last me awhile, thanks *rubs absently at the hickey on his neck beneath his scarf* You don't have to help, Roger, you know... i'm sure I could find my way around. And if I couldn't and I got lost or I needed cab fare or soemthing I could always just go to a back alley and score some on my knees *attempting to make a joke but it really falls flat because he's only half-joking*

*looks put out* I want to help. *furrows his eyebrows in confusion* Are you saying you don't want me here? Plus, I'd never let you suck a guy off for cab fare. *shivers in disgust* You don't know what kind of diseased fuck is propositioning you...

Was joking... *mumbles, blushing and looking down; Mark has never been so confused before in his life. he doesn't know who or what he wants, and all it took was two days out of the sheltered life he lived on his parents money at Brown, thrust into the city on his own for the first time* Where- what's that place? *gazes at the Life Cafe* It looks cozy...

*shrugs, looking in the windows. It did seem nice* Not sure. Wanna check it out? *the name rings familiar, maybe he'd heard about it from Collins or someone. Who knows, he just knows he never finished his cereal and could use some time to talk to Mark without all this goddamned sexual tension*

Might as well, if food is as scarce as you say. I could use a cup of tea about now. *glances at Roger almost shyly, feeling as though he's asking him out on a date adn feeling stupid for feeling like that* Ah- I can... Maybe find money in my pocket to pay for it, you don't have to- *ever apologetic and skittish*

Don't worry. It's on me. *flashes him a grin and walks to the door of the cafe holding it open for his friend. He thinks it's a friendly gesture but blushes when he realizes it really isn't* So, you're a tea person?

Coffee makes me gag *sticks out his tongue at the thought rather childishly, walking in and trying to stifle the blush staining his cheeks; god damn it if he's going to be the girl! But considering the position he ended up in last night, he might already have given up the privelege of being called the "man" of whatever the hell non-relationship they have; he sits down at the nearest booth, a window seat where they can talk by themselves without being bothered*

Really? *looks intrigued, sliding in front of Mark, tossing his wallet on the table* I love the stuff. It's like a drug to me. *the color drains from his face as he realizes that wasn't a good analogy. He avoids Mark's eyes, clearing his voice as he struggles for something to change the subject to.*

*Watches Roger fidget and cough with a slight frown, curious- he's oblivious enough right now that he didn't even catch the drug reference* How can you stand it? It's so bitter. And if not, you have to dump three pounds of sugar into it before it's even tolerable

*laughs* Yeah, it's a good excuse to get a sugar high. *facepalms, unable to stop himself from saying stupid shit in front of Mark. It was something about him, it makes him want to tell the truth. He doesn't want Mark to know though, he'll leave. Roger's sure of it. Mark just emits this trusting vibe, it's intoxicating to Roger*

Something tells me you don't need all that sugar *grins, leaning on one elbow with his hand cupping his chin as he looks across to Roger and then looks down, flipping through the short lunch menu; it's just about noon now* So what do you do besides play in a rock band and have random sex afterwards, if you don't mind me asking?

*grins widely* You're probably right. I eat it anyway, it's my weakness. *fakes offense at Mark's statement* I do not have random sex! Only sometimes. *leans back in his seat, stretching out his back and cracking his neck* I don't know. Hang out? *he shrugs* Me and Collins like to start shit, you know, fuck with people. Be prepared. *winks*

*Groans* Oh WONDERFUL... *runs through all of the possibilities- Mark knows how naive he can be*

*laughs, smirking* Oh don't worry, we don't pull too much. We have to live with you, you have time to retaliate *scans the menu, stomach growling at the menu choices*

*laughs and ends up picking just a tea* Im ready... You?

*chooses a coffee and a sandwich for later* Yeah, lets. *bumping Mark on the shoulder, unable to not touch him for some reason. It was really bothering him, staying away from the smaller man. He shakes his head, he just needed a fix, he was coming down off his high. That would make him stop thinking of Mark*

*Mark flags down a waiter* Umm.. just a tea is good *he smiles nervously, unused to dealing with people*

a coffee and a western sandwich *nods, handing the waiter the menu and pulling some money out of his wallet. * so, where to now?

*shrugs* Anywhere you want I guess... I don't know where I would go. Never been here *keeps sneaking glances at Roger out of the corner of his eye as they get up and exit with their food, sipping at his tea*

Hm.. let's just go for a walk. I never see the city anymore. Maybe you can film? *Takes a gulp of his coffee, wincing at how hot it is, walks down the street* So how have you been, I mean. You graduated, highschool?

Mmhm *licks the droplets of tea from his lips as he looks up, switching his camera on absently with his free hand* Maybe I'll get some footage I can use later... But yeah, I graduated. And did the college thing for about a year...

God, you couldn't pay me enough. *chuckles softly, imagining Mark in a cap and gown. He smiles widely at the camera* Can I try it?

*frowns and reluctantly hands it over* Don't drop it- it's my baby...

*looks over the camera, shocked. He had never seen Mark let anyone touch his camera before. He saw all the buttons and switches and bashfully looked at Mark* Um.. Can you show me how to.. you know..

*reaches for it and takes your hand tentatively, lacing your fingers with mine as I move them to various buttons and switches* This is the zoom... this is the focus... Here's the power button

*breath catches in his throat as Mark's fingers lace around his. He doesn't want to pull away, so they stand there awkwardly holding the camera for a moment. He pulls away and starts rolling* Roger Davis here, Mark's roommate *flashes a grin at the camera before pointing it at Mark* It's Mark's first official day in the city, and we're exploring.

*lips quirk into a smile* It doesn't record sound... But you're welcome to narrate anyways. I do *starts walking again, looking around in wonder at billboards and signs everywhere*

*scoffs at the camera* Why not! The sound is the most important part! *points it after Mark, wondering how much the younger man is actually in front of the camera*

*squirms uncomfortably as he looks back to discover Roger pointing the camera at him; Mark rarely lets anyone touch his camera, let alone film him, and he struggles not to snatch it away* Please don't...

*laughs mockingly* Aw, you don't like being filmed? Why not? Close on Mark, he's blushing again... *lowers the camera, looking Mark in the eyes*

Shut up! *swats at you halfheartedly, turning my flaming face away so the camera cant catch it* Cmon Rog, I hate being filmed! This isn't my Bar Mitzvah...

Yeah, well I didn't get to film your Bar Mitzvah so I'm making up for it. Plus, you're cute when you blush. *pulls the camera up to his face to hide the blush that just won't go away*

Maureen did *huffs, walking just slightly faster to escape you*

Don't run away from me! *runs after you, trying not to drop the camera* Wait, Maureen? Loud, brunette?

Yeah... Remember her? I had a crush on her my sophomore year and you were always teasing me...

*laughs obnoxiously, still filming Mark, much to his dismay* A crush? You were completely in love with her Mark! Damn, she was irritating. I wonder what ever happened to her?

As far as I know she's somewhere here in the city *ignores your comment, blushing*

*lowers the camera, face contorted in disgust* She's not... Tell me that's not why you moved here... *for all he knows Mark's still the same 15 year old boy hopelessly in love with Maureen. Of course, he doesn't feel a twinge of jealously in his stomach, and if he does Mark will never know*

*Mark snorts in contempt* Not after all the shit she pulled... We dated senior year. She cheated.

*looks incredulous* Wait, you actually DATED her? Score buddy. Who'd she cheat with, anyone I remember?

*Glowers at the sidewalk* Probably... Who DIDN'T she cheat with? That's a better question

*gives a sympathetic look and a lingering pat on the shoulder, rubbing across his back* I'm sorry, that fucking sucks. Cheaters fucking suck.

Don't I know... Nasty case of syphilis is how I found out. You can imagine how my mom reacted... *leans into you*

*wraps an arm around your shoulder, pulling you into my side* Aw, shit. Your mom must have flipped. I always hated that bitch.

*Smiles faintly as I lay my head on your shoulder* Yeah well... Its all in the past I guess

*becomes comfortable in the embrace, loving the way Mark feels pressed against his side* Yeah, still hope we never run into her. I'll kick her ass. *lays my head against yours*

*Realizes after a moment of uncomfortable silence that this isnt normal and reluctantly moves away* ... So.

*sighs in disappointment, wishing Mark hadn't moved away. Looks over to the left, the Catscratch Club. A few of his groupies worked there. He noticed a young latina girl, maybe sixteen with long brown hair standing nervously in front talking to a shady looking guy. He nudged Mark* Hey, does she look familiar to you? *tries to remember if he's seen her before.*

*Peers at her closely* ... I think she might have been standing next to the guy you were talking to last night

But.. she's so young. Maybe we should... I don't know. *looks concerned for the young girl, she reminded him so much of himself when he first moved to the city. Desperate for work, and getting in with the wrong crowd.*

We can't do anything... *frowns, thoughts following almost the same line as Rogers* You could talk to her but...

It won't do anything. *stares at the young girl, watching the guy take out a package of powder and show it to her, as if it was an offer. She looked hesitant, probably a first timer. Roger wanted to go over there and knock the powder away, like he wished someone would do it for him. Instead his feet were rooted to the sidewalk and he looked like someone punched him in the face*

*Mark glances at him with more than a little concern, nudging him* ... Hey. Don't get so worked up, it's okay.

*remains completely unaware as he watches the girl hesitate and take the powder in the palm of her hand. He wants to do something, he wants to help her. Instead he chokes up, tears prickling the back of his eyes. Oh god, he wishes someone had have stopped him. But he can't be a hypocrite, he can't go tell that girl to stop when he can't himself.* It's not okay, Mark.

It's some ranom junkie you don't know *laughs nervously, trying to diffuse the tension* Come on, lets just go...

She's.. screwing up. Somebody should... she's so young. *follows Mark after a moment, willing his feet to move. He still looks back at the girl though. She looks terrified. He feels terrified.*

You cant worry about every person fucking up with drugs... They're stupid *being unintentionally blunt pulling him away*

*pulls his arm away looking hurt* She's scared Mark. If you were young and alone and scared you would do the same fucking thing. Don't tell me everyone doing drugs is stupid. *looks down* It's the people that don't understand them that are stupid.

That's a little deep for the guy who got hammered last night and fucked his high school buddy... *snorts, looking away*  
>I'm young too you know, and alone and scared. I'm twenty... but I feel so inexperienced...<p>

*scoffs* Don't even go there, Mark. You don't know the half of it. *looks a tiny bit sympathetic, because he was there* why the fuck do you think I'm so willing to help you out? I fucking know how you feel, except I was sixteen in the city alone. No parents, no money, nowhere to stay. How do you think I know all the bad shit about the city? I lived it. I- I just want to protect you.

I'm glad... *smiles up at you, looking grateful and once again innocent* I-... Thanks for looking out for me Roger.

*his heart hurts for the innocent boy, he smiles back. Maybe he couldn't help the tiny spanish girl with the nervous smile, but he could make sure he never sees Mark with a needle to his arm. That was something he could do.* Of course, Mark. I wish someone looked out for me when I came here. Maybe I... *trails off, looking away* It's the least I can do.

*looks away again, feeling awkward and small and altogether lost in the city* I don't think I'll ever fit in here... *loks back up at you briefly* How do you do it?

Fit in? *looks at Mark sideways* I don't know if I fit in, sometimes I still feel like the sixteen year old kid with all those dreams and bullshit. I guess you just adapt after awhile. I don't think you WANT to fit in around here.

Why not? I mean I know its a scrape to get by... but the whole "starving artist" ideal actually sounds... appealing, I guess *smiles shyly again, looking at his camera in your hands*

*rubs his arm uncomfortably* It`s fun, don't get me wrong. It's just... not Scarsdale. And sometimes, shit happens you know? Not much art gets done because life gets in the way and you're just hungry for no reason. *points the camera back at Mark, grinning at his reluctance to be filmed*

*ducks around a corner into an alley without thinking, trying to escape the camera* Roger! What did I say- *gets cut off as he's grabbed from behind* What the fu-?

*Nearly drops Mark's camera in shock and darts after him, feeling for the needle in his pocket. He grabs the guy's arm and grabs the needle* Fucking let him go *the guy turns around and his eyes go big at the sight of the needle* I'm positive, you touch Mark and I'll kill you

*Mark stares at him wide eyed, mind racing between the man who has suddenly dropped him and run off and the possibility that Roger is telling the truth* R-Roger? *squeaks, breath coming unevenly- he realizes now that they completely disregarded the condom part of sex last night, and again this morning*

*looks between Mark and the needle* Oh! I'm not actually y'know, positive. It's just, you looked so scared, I had to do something.

Wasn't scared... *tries to brush it off as he gets up, wincing at his scraped palms* Fuck. What just happened?

*hands the camera to Mark and puts an arm around his waist, trying to steady him* Well, you were about to get mugged man. Are- are you okay? *looks concerned*

*Leans heavily on Roger, clutching his camera, still shell shocked* Im... I... i- yeah...

*realizes the needle is still in his hand, hoping Mark doesn't question why he had a needle in the first place.* Okay, we're gonna go home now buddy. I'm so sorry, I should have seen that guy. *pulls him closer*

*breathing slows after a few moments* ... Holy shit... I am REALLY glad you took me in...

I am too. So glad. *feels overwhelmed, pulling Mark along the sidewalk on the way back to the loft*

*Stumbles slightly, still feeling off-kilter* So- so what would have happened if he figured out I didnt have anything?

*chokes at the thought* We.. let's not think about that. You always have something to offer, especially someone young and attractive like you. *pockets the needle and ruffles his hair*

*Nods numbly, staring down at himself and imagining it* ... Well fuck. Welcome to New York *laughs weakly*

I'm sorry Mark, that shouldn't have happened. Is your camera okay? *looks at the machine in Mark's hand*

*checks it over quickly, running his hands over it* ... Yeah its.. Good as ever *shakily sighs* Are we almost there?

*pulls him across the street, dodging a taxi* Yeah, just right here. *pulls him inside the building* Breathe, Mark. You're okay. *pulls him into a tight hug*

*Hugs back tentatively, not knowing how to react; his feelings towards Roger are muddled* Thanks...

Yeah, yeah. *keeps holding him, feeling the urge to just protect him. Make sure nothing happens to him.* You're okay.

*pats Rogers back awkwardly after a good five minutes, starting to come back to his senses; the thought of possibly being mugged or raped in that alley makes him want to gag but he can at least put it out of his mind* Um... Yeah... *squirms a little, thoughts of this morning coming back to his mind*

*flushes, pulling back standing awkwardly* Sorry... *leans against the railing, wanting to give Mark some space. He's obviously having issues with this*

*Mark leans away and gives a nervous smile; its getting harder to ignore this odd attraction to Roger, and he doesnt WANT it, he's confused enough as it is* So... I think I've done enough exploring today.

Yeah, definitely. *starts up the stairs,* Wonder if Collins found that mattress? *desperate attempt to change the subject*

*laughs outright* Oh, I forgot about th- FUCK! I still haven't called my mother! *races up the stairs*

Oh shit *runs up the stairs after him. From what he remembers of Mrs. Cohen, Mark's urgency was warranted.* Phone's on the counter! *unlocks the door*

*barrels in and nearly trips in his rush to dial the numbers and raise the phone to his ear* Shit shit sh- Oh! Mom, yeah it's Mark I- *winces and pulls the phone away from his ear as her shrieking reaches a piercing level that even Roger can hear across the room*

Fuuuuck *throws himself on the couch, wincing as a spring digs into his back* Dude, she's gonna kill you! *yells at Mark from across the room*

Like I don't know that? *groans, bringing the phone back to his ear when she's quieted a little* Mom I'm sorry! I got lost- no, I didn't sleep on the street, Mom... No I didn't- what? I'm not a WHORE! *flush rises on his cheeks, his words incredulous* Mom! My old friend, you remember Roger?- he picked me up-

*flushes a deep red, knowing that in all actuality.. He did pick Mark up. Thinking of the bar, sitting on Mark's lap, grinding and kissing him. This morning, Mark's hand on his cock. He moves and puts a throw pillow over his lap.* You are a whore Marky! *Calls jokingly*

*Mark shifts uncomfortably,throwing a glare at Roger and putting his hand over the wrong end of the phone unknowingly to answer him without his mother hearing* Hey, I wasn't exactly sober when we decided to hop in bed together- *widens his eyes as his mother starts screaming again, paling as he realizes he's put his hand over the wrong end* Oh SHIT-

*pales, locking eyes with Mark, his eyes mimicking the panic in Mark's. He pulls the pillow tighter over his lap at the mention of the previous night's events. He felt guilty, but couldn't help laughing at the buzzing coming from the phone's receiver. He mouths "Sorry" to Mark*

*splutters as he tries to explain* Mom no- no no no I- yes, "city of sin", yes I got that the first time- I'm not coming home! I don't need to be exorcised Mom! I'm- I was drunk- *winces* I know I shouldn't be getting drunk, but Roger is a friend not a stranger- Okay thats not fair! Hes not a "hooligan" or some druggie, he's a FRIEND *mouths back to Roger "you'd better be" with a sigh*

*begins laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach and he chokes. Gestures to the phone* Let me talk to her.*wincing at the druggie comment, solidifying the belief that Mark shouldn't find out*

*Mark eagerly hands over the phone, a migraine already beginning somewhere between his eyes at all the screaming; he gives a sigh of relief as he passes it over and drops onto the couch with his head in his hands* You deal with her...

*picks up the phone and puts it up to his ear* Mrs. Cohen? Yes I- No. Er- Christian? *Looks at Mark helplessly* Um a musician? I play guitar. It was just... Yeah I care about Mark? He was my best friend in- as- what? No I- *more screaming ensues from the phone.* Listen, Mrs. Cohen. I have no problem with Mark staying with me. I'll take care of him. I want to take care of him. *Listens for a moment before handing it to Mark* She wants to talk to you.

Oh God *stares at the phone as though it will bite me for a moment before reluctantly taking it and cradling it to my ear* ... Mom? Yeah- yeah Roger's been great... Earlier- *suddenly brightens, haivng thought of a wonderful plan* Earlier today I almost got mugged and he saved me! Yeah, I know he's great he really is *smiles in relief* Yes. I will call you back. I promise... Love you too, Mom. *hangs up the phone and huffs* Fuck that was horrible

*laughs, walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer, tossing Mark one* Here you need one. *Laughs, sitting on the edge of the couch, throwing his feet up over the arm* She gonna be okay?

Should I really be getting drunk with you AGAIN? *doubtfully gazes at the bottle even as I twist the cap off and take a sip; Mark really does need something to help him relax after this confusing day* I think she'll be fine. Let's hope she doesn't tihnk you're my boyfriend or something, she'll flip a shit *sighs loudly*

*shrugs* we don't need to get drunk. Just a beer, or two. *Laughs comfortably* Dude, can she flip more of a shit? I thought that was all of it. She probably does, based on what she was asking me. Like, who cares what God I believe in? *twists off his own beer cap and takes a gulp*

*is reminded once again of his horrible tolerance when he starts to feel buzzed only halfway through his drink* My mom... Well. She's very concerned about her future grandchildren and how Jewish they're going to be *gives a short laugh* Don't have the heart to tell her I hate kids and I don't plan on having any *glances up at Roger through his whitish eyelashes, wondering why he wasn't allowing himself to touch the guitarist when he wanted to this much*

No kids, really? At all? *looks at him over the top of his beer. He shrugs* I want kids, someday. I think it's important to like, live your life then shape your kids from your experiences, you know? Everyone wants to leave a mark Mark. *laughs at the word* Mark. *laughs again* But really, no kids?

... I don't know *pauses thoughtfully* I mean I don't think I have any good genes to pass on, physically OR mentally *gestures to himself; his pale skin, his scrawny form, his hair that couldn't seem to decide whether it was blonde or ginger* And I'm so awkward and I don't think I'd make much of a dad- and to have kids, you have to find a girl who actually wants to fuck you *rolls his eyes at himself, sighing heavily as he takes another sip of his beer*

*leans back and runs a hand through Mark's hair, surveying him intensely* You have lots of good traits. You have gorgeous eyes, the best color hair. You're artistic and modest and just so great. Your kids would be lucky to have you as a dad Mark. Plus, you could always adopt, or like, do the turkey baster thing. *lays his back on Mark's chest*

*automatically moves to accommodate Roger, wrapping one arm around the guitarists waist and resting his chin on his head* You obviously don't know me very well. When we did the flour sack baby thing in middle school, I dropped mine so many times that I didn't even have one by the end of the week

So? You were like twelve. Doesn't mean you'd be a bad father. *Leans his head back so he can see Mark's face and wiggles a little, getting comfortable in Mark's embrace* Imagine if we had a kid. We'd be a pretty great team. *closes his eyes, sighing. He wonders how they got on this topiic*

*snorts at the idea, trying to imagine some scrawny pale child with bleached hair and eyeliner- its an abomination, thats what it is* Yeah, right. No I'm pretty sure even now I'd be clueless... And I don't have a tolerance for lil kids anyways *words beginning to slur slightly; he frowns and attempts it again with limited success* LIT-TLE kids

*frowns a little, shifting.* I think its something you learn, ya know? It's not something you just know how to do. *laughs inwardly at Mark's lack of alcohol tolerance. He shifts on his side, loving Mark's arm around his waist*

*subconsciously,Mark's fingers stray to the patch of skin peeking between Roger's jeans and his shirt at his waist; he's starting to forget what they're talking about, lost in the vivid memories of last night and this morning against the wall* Mmm... yeah...

*Groans at Mark's touch, his fingers skimming the waistline of his pants, he pushes his head back against Mark's chest* mmm.. Mark, what're you doing?

*shrugs, choosing not to say anything because he can't think straight enough to form the right words; he knows what his body wants, and touching ROger's bare, hot skin is somewhat addictive. His fingers dip slightly below the waistband and his other hand, after setting down the empty bottle, comes around to rest on Roger's stomach*

October 16, 2011Mark Neil Cohen *Roger is mildly confused, because this is the first time this has happened and he's been sober. He's just shocked at how badly he wants it. His cock throbs in his jeans and he groans loudly* Maaaaark. Oh, please just...

Pleasewha? *swallows, head swimming; his own erection is pressed against his zipper but he can hardly pay attention to it when he has Roger shifting on top of him, and he dips his hand further beneath the waistband as his other hand pushes his shirt up enough to stroke at the skin at his pelvis*

*bucks up, moaning in anticipation* Mark, nng. Touch me. Please. *shifts more, feeling Mark's hand on his stomach* Please.

Okay... *hesitantly unzips Roger's pants and reaches inside to pull out his cock, stroking at it a few times nervously; this isn't rushed like the last two times and it's the first time he's really paid any attention to what Roger's cock looked like at all; he thumbs over the head because that's what he would do to himself* Am I doing this right?

Yessss *hisses, loving the feeling of being in Mark's arms and Mark's hand stroking his cock.* Oh! Do that again.

*his cock throbs at the noises Roger is making, and he whimpers, rocking his hips up against Roger's back for friction* Like that? *slowly strokes over the head again, paying special attention to the slit leaking sticky precum*

Yes yes yes Mark, oh! *grinds back against Mark's cock rubbing against his back.* More. *rocks faster, prompting Mark's hand to move faster.* I need-

*strokes up and down Roger's cock faster obediently, gasping as Roger's back moves against the front of his pants and the growing bulge there* F-fuck...

Fuck yes! *thrusts upwards, back arching, face flushed and panting* You're so good- at thi- *voice cracks. He moves up a little so his ass is directly on top of Mark's erection. He grinds on Mark harshly as he's being pumped*

*whines loudly, not even caring that he sounds desperate because he is as he grinds his hips up against Roger's ass, panting as fantasies rush through his mind; himself with his legs over his head getting fucked agian, Roger pressing him into the wall, himself bending ROger over this couch and fucking him senseless as his hand tightens slightly* Roger... *moans*

*groans again, whining and writhing. He's loving the feeling of being controlled. His every move and every emotion is controlled by Mark right now* Ungg. I want you. Iwantyou. *puts his head back over Mark's shoulder, panting in his ear. He bites Mark's earlobe, sucking it into his mouth*

*pants, everything fading in and out of focus as he struggles to keep his eyes open, hand twisting around and thumb rubbing against the underside of Roger's shaft skillfully- years of jerking off had to pay off somehow- and he arches up against the guitarist, licking his lips and growing even harder if possible at Roger's words* Please...

Mm, fuck me. *Grinds his ass on Mark harder, rotating his hips faster. The friction shifting his jeans down a little. He moves his hand behind him, guiding Mark's lips to his own, kissing his sloppily and desperately*

*moans into the kiss, allowing Roger's tongue into his mouth and nodding as he manages to flip them around so he's pressing Roger into the cushions as he pumps his cock; he vaguely remembers something and breaks away, panting* ... Condom

I don't... My night- *whines* nightstand. Lube too* keeps his eyes shut tightly, savoring every sensation* Hurry Mark.

*nods again, pelting to the bedroom and frantically searching the nightstand; he comes running back with a half-used tube of lube and a condom* Okay... Back *leans back in without hesitation to nibble on Roger's neck, hand returning to his cock*

*runs his hands over Mark's chest, kissing him again before removing Mark's shirt and toying with the button on his jeans* I- please, please. *His legs are spread and he feels almost vulnerable*

*fumbling, Mark is struggling to tug Roger's shirt over his head and his own pants down at the same time* Fuck, sorry- *shakes his head to clear it, groaning at the feeling of Roger's hands on it, cock throbbing as it's freed*

*Pinches his nipple with one hand and takes Mark's cock in the other pumping it almost painfully slowly* It's, ohhhhh. Fine, it's fine. *kisses him again* Better than fine. I just want you naked. *pulls Mark's pants down his legs leaving him to kick them off*

*doesnt even have the presence of mind to be nervous now that he's naked with Roger beneath him, just gasps and bucks his hips forward into that calloused hand* FUCK Roger- *trails off into a groan, twisting the cap off the lube and coating his index and middle fingers the way he'd seen Roger do the night before* Wish I knew what I was doing...

*Is intoxicated, having Mark naked on top of him. The smell of sweat and lust surrounding them.* Just put your middle finger inside of me... slowly *Opens his legs wider in anticipation*

*bites his lip as he follows the instructions carefully, middle finger pushing up past that first ring of muscle slowly; his other hand slowly strokes at Roger's erection, trying to prolong the experience*

Ohh. *tenses as Mark's finger pushes inside of him. He'd forgotten how weird it feels, having not been with a guy like this in awhile. He likes it though, pushing back on the finger, urging Mark to go faster.* It's okay. Put the other one in now, and stretch it out.

*sucks in a sharp breath, unable to believe how much its turning him on to have Roger's muscles clenching around his fingers like that; he can imagine as he presses a second finger up into him, deeper, and scissors them, that it's his cock* Fuuuck... *grits his teeth to keep from moaning*

*He feels Mark's fingers brush up against his prostate and pushes back on them harshly* Need.. more. *Puts his legs around Mark's waist, the skin flushed and hot. He roams his hands around Mark's body, loving the feeling of his skin under his palms*

*Mark gulps for air, intoxicated by the way Roger is pushing down on him; he curls his fingers deep inside him*

FUCK *screams, jolting off the couch* Do that again!

*Tilts his head curiously, repeating the motion* There? *he tears the condom wrapper open with his other hand*

Yesyesyes *Hisses, moaning loudly* Now, please. I want you... inside... now. *Pushes his hips back sharply before capturing Mark's lips again*

*Hurriedly rolls the condom over his cock, withdrawing his fingers and pressing the head to Rogers entrance nervously* Now?

Please. *Pushes back on Mark's cock, licking and sucking at his neck*

*Grits his teeth, willing himelf not to cum yet although hes having trouble- its his first time topping either sex* Oh FUCK

Mark fuck, *slides his arms around his torso, pulling them closer together and wrapping his legs around him tighter, pressing his heels into his back*

*Chokes out a moan, hips jerking forward on reflex before he stills suddenly* Ohshit sorry sorry-!

SHITFUCKOHGOD *legs fly out in spasm as Mark jerks his prostate* DO THATAGAIN. *reaches down to pump his erection that was now leaking precum*

*Pulls out slowly, licking his dry lips, and thrusts back in HARD* L-like that...? *He knocks Rogers hand away and begins stroking*

Yes! MARK! *Puts his head on his shoulder breathing heavily into his hear* yesss there, faster god.

*Brain nearly shorts out; Mark sets a brisk pace, thrusting in and out at the same angle, panting* Fuckfuckfuck...

I'm gonna cum, oh *he can feel the tension building in his stomach, his breath is uneven and his eyes roll back in his head, the pleasure almost too much to handle*

*groaning under his breath, Marks thrusts become hard and erratic as he nears his orgasm* God... ROGER-!

MarkMarkMark- *he chants his name at the pace of the thrusts* AH! *he comes in thick spurts, on Mark's hand and his and Mark's stomachs which are still pressed tightly together*

*Gasps as Roger tightens around him, cumming hard deep inside him and throwing his head back* FUCK! ROGER!

*groans at the feeling of the condom expanding. He sighs, wrapping his arms around the pale man, sinking back into the couch, not wanting to disrupt the comfortable silence*

*Pulls out after a moment and shifts, pulling the condom off his cock and tying it off but not wanting to get up and move* Mmm...

*grabs the old afgan off the back of the couch over them and wraps his arm around Mark's waist, holding him close as he tries to catch his breath* Wow.

*Mumbles something unintelligeble as he snuggles closer, his breathing slowing* Nnh... Rog?

Yeah? *cards his fingers through his hair, examining the strands of hair, wondering if they're really blonde or ginger*

*Rubs his head up against Rogers hand with a sigh, an odd clarity to his thoughts* ... Does this make me gay?

Course not *keeps running his fingers through his hair, loving the response he's getting, also knowing this was what Mark needed to hear for him to stay comfortably on top of him*

*Smiles and makes a pleased sound almost like a purr, eyes closed as he arches into Roger's hand* Oh good... I'm going to Heaven?

Sure, if you believe in that sorta thing. *buries his head in Mark's shoulder, inhaling deeply*

No... I jus' wanna tell my mom issokay cause Im still going to heaven... *Happily squirms closer, sharing body heat* Ilikeyou

I wouldn't be telling your mom anything if I were you buddy *tries to press their bodies closer together, loving the embrace. He laughs* I like you too? It would be awkward if I didn't.

*Nods entirely too seriously* We wouldnt want that... Why cant I tell my mom? *gives Roger an innocent, naive wide eyed look*

*tries incredibly hard not to laugh, failing. Mark's body moves a little with his laughter* You really want your mom to know you just fucked me up the ass? After what happened earlier?

*Frowns a little, rethinking this, then brightens* My dad then! He'll be proud of me right? *a childish smile unfurls on his face*

*remembers Mr. Cohen, and from what Mark has said about the fag comments, thinks he should deter him from this idea* Er- I don't think so Marky. *kisses him chastely* I'm proud of you though, does that count?

... I guess... *pouts a little, put out, and nuzzles his head under Roger's chin* Next time we need chocolate!

*rests his chin on Mark's head, the thought of licking chocolate off the paler man's body dancing behind his eyes rousing him a little. Also, the thought of a "next time" making him grin stupidly* Sure Marky. Whipped cream too?

If you want... *Screws up his face, thinking- he doesnt even recall his objections earlier* We never used my scarf for fun...

*eyes light up, breath hitching at the thought of Mark tied up with his own scarf* You're right. We have to schedule that in for next time too, won't we?  
>n Mm, sure... *rests his head on Rogers chest, eyes falling shut; a few minutes go by before you realize hes fallen asleep*<p>

*smiles at the sight of Mark looking so peaceful. He rubs his back before deciding to make the most of this because there's no doubt in his head that Mark will be spazzy and panicky when he wakes up. He closes his eyes, falling asleep to Mark's easy breathing*

*The next morning Mark awakes with a sigh, feeling well rested despite the headache that comes with a night of drinking* Mm...

*Mark's stirring barely fazes him, Roger is a deep sleeper. He just holds him tighter and gets comfortable again*

*Blinking, the filmmaker looks around blearily, glasses smudged and still on his face; he shifts in Rogers embrace* Leggo... *Yawns*

*refuses to let go* Dontwanna. Go back to sleep *tries to pull him back under with him*

*memories come back to him in a rush and Mark yelps, shooting up out of Rogers grip* FUCK! NOT AGAIN!

Come on Mark, * groans, shifting slightly* Can we not do this, it's so early.

Its- Im naked again... *trails off, shoulder slumping in defeat as he lays back down* Fuck it... Im never drinking again

Yes, you are.*pats his shoulder in what he hopes is a friendly gesture* Don't be like that Mark. It's not a big deal. *Yawns* God I'm exhausted. *leans into the couch more*

*Heaves a sigh, extremely tense; he cant shake the feeling that this implies something about his sexuality*

*Can't stand the uncomfortable silence.* What wrong? *he asks, even though he knows the answer. He figures it's better to talk about it now than later*

*Mark opens his mouth then shuts it again several times before squeaking* ... I will jump off the roof. If I end up gay.

*sighs in exasperation* What's so wrong with being gay Mark? *rubs his arm* I don't want you to jump off the roof.

I don't either *mutters, eyes closed tightly* Its how I was raised, Roger. I dont want to deal with it...

You don't have to, not right now. *wraps his arms back around his torso* Just promise not to do anything stupid like that, okay?

I don't make promises I can't keep *despairing tone, flinching as Roger continues casually touching him*

*concern fills his face as he looks at Mark's* What's that supposed to mean? You want to hurt yourself?

*Mark shrugs awkwardly, scratching absently at his arms and remaining silent*

*sits them up, arms still wrapped around Mark's waist* Mark, answer me please, this is serious. *images come into his mind, of Mark dead and bleeding and it makes him want to cry*

*Mark averts his gaze and stares at the cieling; he doesnt want to explain his compulsions*

Fine I'll talk then. I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me. I'd never forgive myself. *looks down at Mark, who's staring at the ceiling* Can you at least tell me about it?

*Mutters stiffly* I dont talk about it. Ever. But you wouldnt be the first person to make me want to. *Scratching at his wrist*

*looks at the ceiling taking a deep breath. He grabs Mark's hand, lacing their fingers together to get him to stop scratching.* I'm not gonna make you promise to not do it, because everyone has their own coping methods. But I just want to say, you don't need to think about this. *he moves their linked hands, as if they have significance* Just worry about what you want, everyone else comes later.

*after a long pause, nearly whispering* What if what I want is- wrong? *looks down at their hands, then at his wrist*

*shrugs indifferently* If what you want makes you happy, it can't be wrong Mark. *squeezes their fingers together in reassurance.*

*Twitches slightly, a challenging tone entering his voice* And if I want to bleed? If I want to hurt myself?

*He ponders this for a moment, trying to find the right way to say what he's thinking and not be a hypocrite* I know what it's like to do something that's not good for you. I don't want to see you hurt, and I don't want to see you bleed because that scares the crap out of me. But I know what wanting to feels like. And I know I'll be there for you if you ever do give in to the urge, okay?

*Flushing and glancing up at Roger, he cant help but think how sweet hes being as he tightens his hand* ... Okay. Yeah.

*smiles, looking at Mark's deep blue eyes as he squeezes back* Don't be afraid to tell me shit okay? I want to take care of you. Is that weird?

What hasnt been weird since I got here? *shrugs, unconcerned even though hes naked and possibly gay* Its okay. I like you...

*laughs because it's so true.* Yeah? *he grins sideways, his eyes smiling with him* You do?

*Blush deepens as he looks away again, spluttering and tugging his hand away* Not like that! ... I need clothes

*laughs at him lightly* Sure sure. *swats him on the shoulder moving a little, wincing* You get embarrassed so easily. *his eyes are still light as he watches his friend fluster* You know where your clothes are. Or you could do the whole nudism thing. Collins did that for a week once.

*Eyebrows raise as he laughs despite himself, starts looking around for his discarded clothes* Really? Hes an interesting character...

Yeah, I guess he is. You'll like him though, he's always fun to be around. Never a dull moment with Collins. *chuckles silently* Huh, I wonder if he came home last night.

*Freezes* Wait... Oh, fuck *groans at the idea of having been seen in post coital bliss with Roger* You think he...?

Saw us? *shrugs* Dunno. Doubt it, he would have woken us up to make fun of us. Plus, it's Collins, he doesn't care.

*glances down the hallway doubtfully* Sure? *realizes hes being prudish and sighs in disgust at himself* Oh, fuck it...

*grins at Mark's disregard, thinking that he's finally getting the filmmaker to loosen up* Dude, he's gayer than Freddie Mercury in a pink thong. He doesn't care.

*Finding his boxers and starting to pull them on, hopping on one leg, Mark nearly chokes* COLLINS? He's gay?

Yeah? *finds his own boxers, pulling them on* I told you that yesterday, when I was listing off people I knew who were gay... *laughs at Mark's face*

*Looks absolutely stricken; Mark had always been told that homosexuality was a sin, but Collins seemed perfectly fine* Oh...

*furrows his eyebrows at Mark's response* Is that a problem?

No I mean- *struggles to put his thoughts into words* ... Look, this is taking some getting used to...

What is? *looks confused, sitting back down before throwing on his t-shirt*

Everything. *Pulls his own shirt on, getting stuck with his arm and head coming out the same holes* Fuck-

*sighs in exasperation* Do you need some help? *reaches to touch Mark's arm before Mark jerks away sharply*

No no I'm good! *has once again sunk deeply into denial and gotten comfortable, wriggling until his head pops out* See?

*shakes his head* Okay Mark. You're obviously not okay about... whatever.

*feels like sort of an ass* Its not that...Its not that Im against it, its just- my parents always taught me that way... Be patient?

*groans, getting frustrated* Be patient? You're the one who keeps fucking me, then freaking out about it! I think I'm being relatively patient.

*winces, looking away again* I know! I know- okay no more fucking... no more of that. I'll be good *offers a weak smile* And I- I really am trying. I'm confused. I'm used to living in a small town and having my mom breathing over my shoulder and at college, there was Benny always telling me what was right and wrong...

I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. And for the record, you mom and that Benny guy were wrong. You need to figure out and decide that shit for yourself. Sorry, I just need a- *catches himself before he says it. He sees the needle in the pocket of his jeans which are right behind Mark. It would be awkward to go around him to get them.*

Need what? *not really paying attention, seemingly unable to find his pants; he gives up with a frustrated sigh and goes to his bag lying next to the couch to riffle through it and find a new pair*

A walk. I need a walk. *grabs the needle out of his pants inconspicuously, before going in his room and pulling on a new pair* I'm just gonna go for a walk. Are you okay here for awhile?

I- Yeah I guess... *blinks, not really expecting that* Mind if I use your shower again? I think I'm gonna go out jobhunting again...

It's your shower as much as mine. *shrugs and grabs his leather coat* Maybe you should wait? I mean, you don't know where you're going and you're an easy target. I mean, what happened yesterday.

I think I can deal *gives you a look; Mark is annoyed when people point out how small and vulnerable he is. Like he doesnt already know?* I can take care of myself. Im a big boy. *heads towards the bathroom, wondering if Collins is home but not really caring at this point* Hope you find what youre looking for on your walk

I wasn't saying- Just be careful. *Feels in his pocket and tosses Mark a pocket knife.* Just in case. I don't need it, I've got- I don't need it.

I wasn't saying- Just be careful. *Feels in his pocket and tosses Mark a pocket knife.* Just in case. I don't need it, I've got- I don't need it.

*Catches it and stares at it in mild fascination; Roger probably shouldnt be giving him knives* Yeah... Have fun...

Yeah, you too. *smiles, checking that the little packet is still in his wallet before running out the door and out of the building looking for the best place to shoot up*

*Mark strips down, not forgetting a towel this time as he turns the water on and steps in tentatively* Ahh... Hot

*Walks around the corner of a familiar club and sits on the curb of the alley. He prepares the needle and slides it in his vein feeling the liquid pleasure pump through his body. He hisses as he takes out the needle* Fuck *He tosses the needle on the ground, not wanting to use one more than twice. When he looks up, there's a beautiful girl with firey red hair standing in front of him. She smiles and he thinks it's more than the heroin making him light headed*

*Mark washes himself as quickly as possible, mulling over his situation with Roger*

*Stumbles home hours later, higher than he's ever been in his life, reeking of sex and stumbles into the loft nearly falling over.* Honeey I'm home!

*Is sitting on the couch fiddling with his camera; he jumps up, eyes widening* Roger what the FUCK- are you high?

Noooo *giggles eyeing his friend carefully. Shows him his arm* I'm fineeeee. *even though there are three marks there are clearly recent and hundreds that are scarred over*

*stares in horror at the marks dotting his arm* ... Roger... OH fuck *sways slightly, looking ready to faint*

*cocks his head at him, smiling sideways* You okay Marky? *grabs his arm, more because he's dizzy than because Mark's swaying*

*Shakes his head in disbelief* Roger no Roger thats not- you said- no... *takes a shaky breath* How long have you...?

*puts his hand up to Mark's face* You're so pretty. You have such pretty eyes. *stares at his face, not even hearing what he's saying, unable to focus unless he's forced to*

*Stares back, feeling like the bottom has dropped out of his stomach; Averts his gaze; he almost idolized Roger and now its been shattered*

*looks at him, confused. Why isn't he paying attention to Roger* Are you okay? You look tense.

*Sets his shoulders and looks back up with a clenched jaw* Yeah. Little bit. Go to bed, sleep it off- we'll talk in the morning *shrugs him off*

But it's early! *Smiles brightly* I don't wanna sleep yet, I wanna play. *his voice lowers* Let's play, Marky.

*gives Roger an incredulous look, backing away* i dont know what the fuck youve been doing today, Roger, Im not touching you

I just went for a walk, I'm not diseased Mark. *advances on him, shedding his coat, the needle falling out of his pocket* Please?

*frowns and bites his lip, continuing to back away; he cant help but start to get hard at the thought of touching Roger again* N-no...?

*keeps advancing, breath hitching* Why not, Marky. Play a game with me?

A game...? *his heart is beating entirely too fast, and internally hes cursing himself for going along with this* What kind?

*heart skips a beat as the colors and visions blur, he advances more, backing Mark against the wall. He runs a finger down his chest and whispers huskily in his ear.* I don't know, what kind of game do you want to play?

*Mark strugglesnot to whimper, attempting to back further into the wall* R-roger, no. Go to bed. Go... *weakly pushes at his chest*

You don't want me to go to bed. You want me to stay here. *he continues to whisper, tugging at his scarf*

*chokes back a whine, cock beginning to throb in the confines of his pants and fists clenching at his sides* N-no...

No, you don't. *starts to pull the scarf toward the bedroom, Mark stumbling along* You want to come with me.

*Helpless to resist, Mark allows Roger to drag him as he protests* But- I'm pissed at you! fuck *gasps as you throw me on the bed*

You're not pissed at me *unwraps the scarf from around his neck. Wraps it around one wrist* You're pissed at April.

April? *slightly panicked as Roger restrains him, but makes no move to stop him; his hormones are raging and Roger is demanding*

*wraps the scarf around the headboard and around the other wrist tightly, successfully bonding him to the bed. He pops the first few buttons of his shirt* You're so fucking hot, Mark. So fucking hot.

*Mark doesnt reply, watching Roger with apprehension and some degree of curiosity; he doesnt know whether or not he'll enjoy this*

*undoes the rest of the buttons biting down right under his bellybutton hard enough to leave a mark. He palms Mark's erection, watching him squirm*

*Inhales sharply, but otherwise makes no indication of the torture hes being put through, just tugging at his bonds*

Don't struggle Marky, play nice. *undoes the button of his corduroys pulling them and his boxers down just enough to set Mark's erect cock free*

*hisses as his cock springs free, hard and leaking precum* Let me go... *He twists his wrists again, harder*

*licks up Mark's cock from base to tip* You want me to let you go?

*whimpers loudly despite himself, hips lifting off the bed and toes curling, eyes falling shut* you're an ASS!

runs a finger down the top while he licks at the underside* Yeah, I am. You love it.

Such an ass- *chokes, whining at the tongue carressinghis cock* Fucking ass lying to me and- nnhah!

I didn't lie to you *smiles sweetly, kissing the head* I wouldn't lie to you. *takes the head in his mouth and sucks it hard enough to bruise*

*Throws his head back, nearly blacking out for a moment and muttering curses under his breath as his pleasure spikes* FUCK!

Want me to stop? * resumes his too-sweet smile, nipping at the skin below the base*

*nearly panics at the thought, head shooting up to stare at Roger with wide, dark eyes* Fuck- no, fuck no no dont stop-!  
>*smiles slyly, lightly scraping his teeth up the shaft, licking after the trail* That's what I thought.<p>

*Yelps, pleasure pain making him buck his hips off the bed again; it shouldnt turn him on so much but it does* Shhhh-ahhh...

*holds his hips down, glaring at him with mock anger* Don't. Do. That. *takes him in his mouth, all the way down his throat until his lips touch the base. Then he swallows spastically*

*screams loud enough for the neighbors to hear as Rogers throat tightens and pulls, already right on the brink of orgasm* FUCK!

*keeps swallowing him, feeling in control as Mark squirms and spazzes beneath him. He runs a hand up the inside of his thigh and squeezes his balls softly*

*feeling himself spinning out of control beneath Rogers touch, Mark lets out a stream of guttural moans and spreads his legs further*

*Plays with his balls, rubbing the little patch of skin right behind them as he moves up and down on Mark's cock before lifting off* I want you to come for me Cohen. I want you to fucking scream. *plunges down on his cock again*

*Entire body spasming, Mark cums with a low groan, his wrists twisting themselves raw against the scarf* R-Roger! Fuck, ROGER!

*swallows Mark's entire load before crawling up and resting on his chest* That was fun, wasn't it?

*Too out of it to really respond, Mark just nods as he pants for breath, mind hardly able to keep up* Fuuuu...ck

*lays on Mark, neglecting to untie him before dozing off to the sound of Mark's escalated breathing.*

*Gazes down at Roger, lying on his chest and sleeping soundly, in vague incredulity; he cant think, and ends up drifting off*

*stirs a little, not registering where he is; in his bed, still laying on Mark. All he knows is that he's hard and rutting against something soft and warm*  
>*Mark groans as he wakes up slowly, taking in the chafed feeling of his wrists and the body warm against his* Roger...?<p>

*lifts his head up, meeting Mark's eyes* Mornin'

*Memories begin filtering back to him and he widens his eyes, kicking at Roger's shin* Dont you "morning" me you lying fuck! Untie me!

*obliges, knowing he's in shit.* I didn't lie to you. *feels vulnerable, rubbing at his arm*

*Rubs at his wrists, refusing to look at Roger as he sits up and pulls up his pants, zipping them* Its called lying by omission, asshole

* looks hurt grabbing Mark's wrist, rubbing it for him softly* Don't call me an asshole, please. I just didn't want to scare you off.

Yeah well, great job! *sarcasm dripping from his words; hes hurt that Roger hadnt told him before, and angry* Im going home

*startles, looking at him with wide eyes, his heart beating incredibly fast. He's feels tears prickling at the back of his eyes. He chokes, holding his wrist a little tighter* Please, don't leave. Let me explain. Please.

You come home high asa FUCKING kite, drunk, horny and tie me to your bed- *yanks his wrists away, cheeks burning with shame and anger*  
>I cant- I need to get tested... Im going home. Fuck you. *Gets up and stumbles towards the door, feeling lost and scared and angry*<p>

*Every word is like a punch to the gut. He doesn't know why he cares this much. He walks to the bedroom door, watching Mark collecting his stuff from the living room* God, Mark.I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, hear me out. Don't leave. *picks his camera up off the table behind him*

*Mark wants to cry; Roger was supposed to be his best friend here and he'd turned out to be an irresponsible stoner* Why should I?

Because I'm different. I'm not- I'm fucked up Mark. But you- *he looks up, choking back tears, feeling emotionally distraught* You're special, you're different too. I never realized how much I missed you until you came here. You're like-*he thinks for a moment*. I feel sane with you. You're the only person who knows who I used to be and who I am now. *lets his demeanor slip* I'll miss you too much if you leave. Please.

*Resolve nearly crumbles as he watches Roger fall apart, and he hesitates as he takes his camera from him* ... Roger I dont think I can stay... *Takes a deep breath, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder and heading for the door again*

*something inside him snaps, seeing Mark leave, he just knew he needed to stay. He knew, for some reason, he'd fall apart if he left* Hey! *He stuggles to get the words out of his throat* Remember what I said yesterday? About the self-harm? How I don't care if you do it, because everyone needs a coping mechanism. *he points to his arm, tears falling freely* this is my mechanism. You know how it feels Mark, I know you do. How it feels to need to feel something. Remember when I told you I'd be there if you did it, if you needed someone? Well, I need someone Mark. *His throat closes, he hangs his head waiting for Mark to leave. He can't watch*

*unable to stand listening to Roger break down behind him anymore, Mark looks back and his heart breaks t the sight of Roger's tears, the hangdog look about him* ... *takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, voice coming out scratchy* ... Okay... *Drops his bag*

*looks up, shell shocked* What? *he's deluding himself, Mark can't be staying*

*Still avoiding Rogers eyes, Mark sets his camera down on the coffee table- a clear sign- and marches back to the bathroom*

*watches him leave and looks up, thanking the God he doesn't believe in. He sits on a rusty kitchen chair, putting his head in his hands and just lets himself cry*

*Mark closes the door behind him and leans over the sink, turning on the faucet and splashing his face; he notices the knife on the counter*

*continues sobbing loudly, unaware that Mark's alone in the bathroom with a knife. He needs to cry, he hasn't let himself cry since he was sixteen and being held to a building with some sick fuck pummels him up the ass in exchange for a place to stay for a night.*

*unaware of Rogers sobfest, Mark flicksopen the blade and stares at it intently, unsure* ... Fuck it *he figures while he's doing stupid things like staying here, he might as well do this too; he draws up his sleeve and presses it down to his wrist lightly*

*cries until he feels like his stomachs going to cave in on itself. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't need to look up to know it's Collins. He allows himself to be lifted into a tight embrace by the older man, sobbing into his pj shirt*

*Mark winces as the knife bites into his skin, but the rest of the world fades out as he draws it down in a line once, twice, three times*

*feeling broken. He looks up at his friend. Collins face says he heard, every word. He knows how fucked up he is. He knows he's a junkie. He looks at Mark and sees how badly Roger could screw him up, but he still hugs him and gives him support. He hopes Mark finds it in his heart to have the same sympathy*

*sighing shakily in relief, Mark rinses off the knife after the fifth line, which had been the deepest- he doesnt bother bandaging them and just pulls up his sleeve, figuring theyd stop bleeding eventually, pocketing the knife and returning to the living room* ... Hey

*after finishing crying, he had just let Collins hold him for a moment. With the return of Mark, Collins saw his opportunity to leave. Grabbing his coat and exiting the loft. Roger whips around and looks at Mark.* Hey. *he realizes how weak his voice sounds, and is instantly embarrassed. *

*Mark doesnt look him in the eye but nods at his greeting, sitting heavily on the couch*\n/ think im pulling an all nighter...

Are you okay? *realizing that he's getting some sort of silent treatment, or that Mark hates him* I mean, you're obviously not okay *coughs to try and roughen his voice up, but it still sounds exactly like he's been sobbing into Collins' shoulder*

*attempting to slow his heart rate, adrenaline rushing through his veins from the cutting* Yeah I- yeah

I'm sorry, I'm pathetic. *chokes, apparently opening the flood gates was a abad idea because now he can't seem to close them. He shakes his head because ROCKSTARS DON'T CRY DAMMIT*

So'm I *mumbles under his breath and finally looks up to meet Rogers eyes reluctantly, looking slightly panicky* YOU okay?

*looks down, letting a few more tears escape, trying but failing to not let Mark see* No.. I don't think- *he whimpers under his breath, disregarding the no crying policy as he breaks down all over again* Fuck

*Feeling heartless just sitting there watching, Mark gets up and awkwardly strides over to him, wrapping his arms around him* Shhh...*He winces as the material of his sleeves rubs against the still bleeding wounds, hopin Roger doesnt notice his flinching*

*leans his entire body into Mark, sobbing into his neck and fisting the back of his shirt. He doesn't notice Mark flinch because he's too overwhelmed by his own emotions.*

*the filmmaker holds him for awhile, waiting for him to calm down and then speaks* Roger... Look, Im sorry. I just...

*tenses, waiting for Mark to say he's changed his mind. That he's going to take his camera and leave and never come back.*

I freaked out. Im sorry *rubs Rogers back soothingly with a sigh* I dont know how to deal with- with sex and drugs and all that shit

Me either *laughs tensely, still holding on to Mark's sweater for dear life* I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted like that. *buries his face in Mark's neck to avoid eye contact*

*Mark squirms a bit after a few minutes, trying to keep still for Roger's sake but not being entirely comfortable; his wrist is starting to throb now, and his head hurts like a bitch, headache concentrated between his eyes*

*realizes Mark is starting to squirm and is probably uncomfortable being this close to a junkie and takes a step back and looks down* Sorry.

S'alright *makes an attempt to smile for Rogers sake, tentatively reaching for his hand with his injured arm*

*wipes at his eyes with his other hand and sees Mark wince uncomfortably* What is it?

Nothing *says it a bit too quickly, realizing belatedly that slicing open his arm may not have been the best idea* Are you okay?

I think so. I think I scared myself *laughs looking back up, seeing Mark's face* You're not okay. Are you really that mad at me?

No, its- I get it... *Mumbles, subconsciously shifting so his hut arm faces away and looking down, slightly ashamed*

*tilts Mark's chin up and looks in his eyes* Tell me what's wrong then.

Nothing, don't worry about it- we're talking about YOU *attempts to shift the focus back to Roger uncomfortably* How long?

*hesitates but responds to Mark's question anyway* I don't know. Two or three years at least. Since I've been here anyway.

*Winces both from his throbbing wrists and the response* ... Are you going to quit?

I- *chokes off, looking at their hands* I don't know. *looks back at Mark, looking terrified* I don't know anything.

*Squeezes his hand reassuringly, but he feels nauseous, imagining all the things that could happen* Rog... I think...

*squeezes back, watching the emotions pass over his face* yeah?

... Its not really my place *chews his lip, looking down at their hands as he mulls it over* I just- you're my friend...

You're my friend too.. *moves a piece of hair out of Mark's face as he waits*

WILL you quit? If I help you? *glances up anxiously to check for a response, reaching absently up his sleeve to scratch at the cuts*

*grabs his other hand, thinking he's just scratching again and becomes anxious at the question* Shit, Mark. I don't- You'd do that?

Yeah... *looks uncertain, tone wavering* I could... I can deal with that. Yeah. *sounds a little more sure, shifting agitatedly*

I don't know- maybe. If you helped me. I just- I don't know. *squeezes his hands and smiles shyly*

Right. Well, I don't think it will work unless you really want to- wait, I almost forgot... Whose April? *blinks, suddenly remembering the name*

April? *runs through the blurred memories before his eyes light up and he smiles widely* She's a girl I met yesterday.

Oh *nods, the queasy feeling returning for entirely different reasons* ... You were fucking crazy last night

I'm really sorry *looks ashamed, beating himself up for it* I never should have.. You have no idea how sorry I am Mark.

*sighs and looks to the wall, slightly jealous and still concerned; his arm is still itching* Its okay. Im not leaving.

Still. *squeezes his eyes shut and looks down* I could have hurt you. If I hurt you when I was high- I don't even know.

*Laughs shortly* I think you did the opposite of hurt me- except my wrists are kind of raw...

*begins lifting up the sleeves to look at the damage* I'm sorry. I hardly even remember-

*Panics and jerks his wrists away* Its okay! Dont worry about it! *smooths his sleeves back down, flustered*

*grabs his hand back* Mark? What is it? *looks extremely concerned*

Just ah- don't touch, they hurt *swallows hard, trying a little too hard to be convincing*

Why do they hurt? What did I do? *begins shaking, thinking that Mark was downplaying the night before*

Nothing- *gives a very fake smile and attempts to divert your attention* Maybe you should take a shower, you smell like beer...

You're full of shit *grabs your sleeve, toying with the end* Tell me?

*struggles not to flinch, heart in his throat as Roger plays with his sleeve; he doesn't want Roger to see how fucked up he is, even if they'd already talked about it. He would feel like a hypocrite* No...

Please *voice is almost a whisper. In the back of his mind, he knows, but not consciously* Just let me see. *voice cracks*

*licks his lips nervously and pulls up the sleeve on his uninjured arm, showing Roger the red rawness of his wrist* No big deal... I've had worse *smiles again, trembling and hoping Roger won't try and look at his other arm*

*takes his wrist in his hand and brings it up to his face* I'm sorry. *presses his wrist to his lips* I feel horrible.

Roger is oka- *realizes to his horror that blood is seeping through his sleeve* ...

*looks alarmed* Mark- What? *Follows his gaze to his other wrist seeing a trickle of blood* Mark. *looks back at him, eyes narrowing*

Roger. *does a remarkably good job of keeping a straight face, slowly drawing his arm back to wipe it on his pants*

*catches his arm wiping a bit of the blood away, keeping their eyes locked. He begins to pull down the sleeve* Mark-

*Attempts to pull away again weakly* No-

Don't. *keeps pulling it down until the first cut is revealed* Oh, Mark. *his stomach drops and he feels nauseous as he pulls down the sleeve to reveal more cuts* Oh, no.

*Numbly mutters, averting his gaze* I- there's only five... *fidgets under your gaze*

Only... *reveals the fifth one, still seeping blood* Oh, Mark *wraps him in a tight hug* It's okay, It's okay. *not sure whether he's talking to Mark or himself, he's still holding Mark's arm*

*Tears well up but he refuses to let them fall as he tightens his free arm around Roger* ... Its okay... *echoes him*

You're okay. *wraps his free hand around the nape of his neck and through his hair*

*Shivers slightly* Im... *Starts babbling halfhearted excuses* I was shaving...? I fell?

Don't lie Mark. *looks at him before pressing their lips together chastely. he pulls away, eyes wide* Sorry I-

*breath hitches; he doesnt know what he wants right now, and just acts on instinct, pulling Roger back into a harder kiss*

*heart begins beating rapidly as he kisses back just as fiercely, placing both hands on the sides of Mark's face*

*absolutely overwhelmed, Mark groans unintentionally into the kiss, feeling good indulging himelf* Nnh...

*pulls away, pressing their foreheads together* c'mon, lets get you cleaned up.

*Nods mutely, breathless and too exhausted t fight anymore, allowing himself to be tugged to the bathroom*

*pulls out a cloth and a tensor bandage from an old basket* from when I sprained my ankle *wets the cloth annd puts pressure on the wound*

*winces but stays silent, feeling guiltier and guiltier the more concern Roger shows*

* finishes cleaning the cuts and begins wrapping the bandage around his arm* Mark?

*Looks up at Roger with chagrin, face red and eyes troubled; his lips are pulled into a slight frown* Yeah?

*brushes his cheekbone with his thumb* Can you tell me next time? You don't have to do it alone. *smiles a little*

*Leans into his touch and nods, smiling a little despite himself* I- I wont do it again. I promise... *looks down at his bandaged wrist*

*sighs a little* you don't have to promise not to. I just want to know. I won't get mad. *keeps stroking his cheek*

*blinks rapidly, knowing he shouldnt let Roger touch him but craving it too much to protest* Im promising anyway

okay *speaks quietly, hugging him close* thank you for staying.

I didnt really want to leave... *hugs back harder, wondering how they must look, but before he can say anything the phone rings*

really? *enjoys the embrace letting the phone ring*

I like it here. I like you- as we've established *the voicemail picks up* "Mark? Mark are you there? Areyou screening your calls?"

*laughs at the sound of the voice on the voicemail* you gonna pick that up man?

Ugh... *Stares at the phone and reluctantly disentangles himself to pick up, twirling his finger in the cord* Hey mom...

*stands by the table awkwardly listening to their conversation*

Roger is good... N-no we arent fighting... *a blush rises on his cheeks and he scratches the back of his head, shooting Roger a helpless look*

*laughs, jumping up and sitting on the table, kicking his feet in the air* aw, you're blushing.

*glares* Mom? He's not my boyfriend- nope, not my domestic partner either... MOM! That is NOT something you say to your son! *splutters*

*begins laughing hysterically, walking behind Mark, wrapping his arms around his torso*Oh Marky*teases in falsetto* Be my domestic partner.

*growls in an attempt to seem masculine, then fumbles with the phone* No! No I dont want to talk to Cindy! N- ... Hi Cindy... No hes not!

*strokes his chest, trying to make him more uncomfortable, and partially unable to stop touching him, even playfully*

*Gulps and leans away from Rogers hand, mortified to be hard when hes talking to his sister* No, you may not talk to him- fuck off Cindy!

*whispers in his ear* c'mon Marky, let me talk to her. *breathes hotly on his neck, knowing he was rousing his friend*

*Chokes, hurriedly thrusting the phone into Rogers hand* Here! *hopefully now the guitarist would stop teasing him*

*laughs at Mark, pressing the phone to his ear* Hello? Cindy? Roger. No he's- No we're- Condoms? *looks at Mark with a raised eyebrow*

*Nods frantically* Oh fuck yes tell her we used a condom- if she tells my mom, I dont want her to pierce my eardrum...

Which time? *laughs, then eyes wideen* Oh, no, no! I mean, it was only twice- I mean once- I mean *looks panicked*

*laughs at the expression on Rogers face* I should have warned you that Cindy likes details... Have fun with that

Position? *gives the phone an incredulous look* Uh- I- TUNNEL! *slams the phone back down* Fuccck Mark.

*Mouth twitches several times before he gives up and bursts into a wild bout of laughter* Oh FUCK your face! *points, still giggling*

She asked me.. *realizes his voice is high and coughs trying to lower it* If I bottomed... *his voice is still high and strained*

*Snickers* Well you did... *Eyes Roger in amusement, knowing that hes not as used to his sisters bluntness as Mark is*

So did you! *laughs because he doesn't care if he does this with Mark, but Cindy scared the fuck out of him*

Shes just nosy. Youll get used to her *teasing, not even realizing hes referring to it asthough Roger really IS his boyfriend*

*laughs, shaking his head* I guess I will, won't I?

Yeah *smiles and lays back on the couch, feeling energized but wishing he could just sleep off the tension that had started off their day*

*looks around scratching the back of his neck flinching at his stench* uh, I think I'm gonna take that shower.

*nods, sighing and leaning back up to riffle through his bag* I need to change...

Okay, well you can change in my- our room? Oh.. We still have to get you a mattress. *shrugs* whatever, we'll figure it out later.

*nods, and as Roger leaves sighs over the fact that he cant seem to decide whether he even wants a seperate mattress* Fuck...

*gets into the shower and lathers up, mulling over the rough morning they'd had so far*

*Mark pulls off his sweater, replacing it with his last clean article of clothing- an old t shirt that rode up his stomach when he moved; he sighed* why do I even still have this...? *he discards his pants in favor or a regular pair of bluejeans, also slightly too tight, leftovers from high school*

*steps out, feeling clean and awake. he figures since Mark's changing, it's a good time to shoot up. He opens the toilet and curses loudly when he sees that his stash is gone.* FUCK!

Roger? Everything okay? *Mark calls from the living room, in the midst of attempting to fix his hair- its getting too long for his liking*

*the bathroom door flies open and Roger's standing there in a towel, pissed off* Did you move my stash Mark?

*Utterly confused, Marks wide blue eyes are the picture of naive innocence* Stash? Of what?

*blinks at him, unaware of his naiveity.* Heroin, Mark. My stash of heroin. Did you move it?

Heroin? *the word feels dark and foreign on his tongue, and he quickly shakes his head* I didnt even know you had one...

*shakes his head, realizing how naive Mark is* Sorry I- Well, I did. Now it's gone, all of it. I thought you might have moved it after this morning, but now I realize you didn't really have a chance.

*shakes his head again, trying hard not to think about it* I dont know where it went... Maybe you just used it up. Or Collins-?

Collins! *shakes his head* Fuck! He's been trying to get me to quit. He must've found it. *puts his face in his hands* It's probably in the sewage system by now. That shit cost me a fortune, it was pure!

*shrugs awkwardly, not really knowing what to say- Mark isn't comfortable imagining Roger sticking a needle in his arm or snorting the fine white powder like he'd seen several people doing in a back alley just yesterday. In his mind, Roger is different than the rest of the junkies out there*

*clenches his fists, still fuming.* I- shit. I'm so pissed off right now. That bastard. He's never gone this low before. *looks at Mark shaking his head* He just doesn't get it. I can just throw it down and say I'm done, it's not that easy.

I know. *quietly, looking down and picking at the end of his too-short shirt, Mark continues trying to avoid the subject, fidgeting* Erm- Well when he gets back I guess...

*starts moving cushions and books trying to find some* There's gotta be some around here somewhere. *rifles through the fridge wrinkling his nose at the contents before admitting defeat* Fuck man.

... You gonna be okay? *eyes him warily, brushing a hand casually through his hair and stretching, shirt riding up his stomach*

No I-*turns around intending on giving him a nasty look, but his jaw goes slack when he sees the three inches of pale skin above Mark's waistline. Instead, he just nods blankly*

*yawns and returns his arms to his sides, smoothing his shirt down absently and agitatedly before looking at Roger and brightening slightly, unaware of his staring* Good! What do you want to do today?

*shakes his head, forcing his mouth shut* I-er *coughs* not, I'm not sure. Any ideas?

*shrugs, feeling self conscious in anything other than his usual corduroys and sweater, wrists exposed* Er... Well, I still need a job, and I need to do some laundry...

*shrugs* Well we could go out I guess. I need to- yeah, anyways. *feeels extremely uncomfortable talking about his drug habit with Mark*

*nods and checks to make sure that he has all of his clothes in his bag before hoisting it onto his shoulder, wanting to flee the tense atmosphere of the loft* Do you have any quarters?

Quarters? *looks around, still flushed* maybe. *opens the door to Collins' room taking a few out of his change dish* Yeah, here.

*cups my hands and holds them out for them, smiling* I'll pay you back, don't worry. Just give me a few days, i'll get a job or- or something...

*shrugs* S'not my cash and Collins won't miss it. Don't worry about it. *grabs his coat and wallet off the table, the little packet of powder the bartender had given him at the club falling out* sweet! *pumps his fist in the air, grinning at Mark* that's why I that's why I keeep a wallet, I never have any money to put in it.

*gives a wide eyed berth to the packet, edging towards the door with his bag and his quarters; he doesn't really want to be around when Roger does whatever he does with the powder* I'll... be back

*smiles widely, staring at the packet* okay! see you later man! have fun with your quarters! *looks around to find a lighter*

*Mark nearly trips down the stairs, trying to get away as fast as he can; needles make him queasy and he wants to pretend everything is normal and Roger isnt upstairs about to shoot up*

*begins cooking the powder when he realizes Mark left his scarf in his hurry. he runs out the fire escape to tell him, but he sees April standing directly below him with a sly smile shaking a little baggie up at him*

*Mark eventually finds his way to the laundromat he saw on his way to the loft yesterday and half an hour later exits with his clothes in his bag, yelping as he's once again tugged into an alley roughly*

*Roger is learning the beauty of April. Her soft skin, her beautiful smile, her soft whimpers and her needle. He's so far gone he doesn't even realize Mark's been gone far longer than he should have been*

*Mark stares in horror at the man who is searching through his bag for anything worth taking, bruised and bleeding; when he doesnt find anything he turns back to Mark and Mark remembers with a pang what Roger said the day before...*

*it's not until they're wrapped up in their afterglow that he realizes Mark's not home. He just assumes that he's gone exploring and settles back with April, letting everything else wash out of his mind*

*forehead pressed against the brick of the building, Mark clenches his fists and his teeth and feels his cheeks burn with shame as his pants are yanked down his waist, dreading the next part* P-please let me go... *chokes out*

*finally waves April off and sits out on the fire escape with his guitar to watch the sunset, wondering where the hell Mark is*  
>*a good hour later Mark stumbles up the sidewalk towards the loft with his bag over his shoulder in a haze of pain and horror, head down and eyes glazed over*<p>

*sees Mark and his heart jumps into his throat* Mark! *he calls over the railing* Mark, dude, where have youbeen?

*ignores him, not even looking up, just trudging towards the doors slowly dragging his feet and wincing with every step*

Mark! You need the keys! *dangle them over the railing* Wait, whats wrong.. why are you walking like that?

*swallows hard and calls up scratchily, voice raw* Just throw em down... *refuses to look up, staring at the pavement*

Uh, okay.. I gueess. * tosses them over the railing, going inside to wait for Mark*

*every step on the long flights of stairs sends pains shooting through him; Mark finally reaches the top and slumps agianst the door, unable to stand, head resting on his knees as he draws them up to his chest*

*paces, concerned about Mark. He opens the loft sending Mark tumbling backward* Oh, sorry I- what happeened to you?

*tumbles backwards and manages to catch himself on a scraped palm, hissing in pain and closing his eyes, gritting his teeth for a moment* N... Nothing... M'fine *wobbles to his feet, loking dangerously unsteady adn ready to cry*

*looks crushed, pulling Mark into his arms carefully* bullshit *whispers into his hair* who did this to you?

*weakly attempts to jerk away, eyes wild- there's no way he wants to be touched right now. His voice comes out panicked and hoarse* Off. NOW.

*stumbles backward looking absolutely horrified* I didn't- I don't... Mark. *voice cracks as he sees the pain in Mark's eyes*

*leans away against the doorframe, reaching up to push his cracked glasses up his nose and averting his gaze* ... I need a shower

You need to tell me who the fuck did this to you *rage rises inside him, who would dare touch Mark?*

October 18, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen Nothing ha- *he cuts himself off, coughing before looking back up- glaring is more like it, looking haunted- snapping* He didn't exactly show me his fucking ID, Roger.

*feels his chest close in on itself, feeling like he's going to be sick. realization hits* Oh Mark. Oh god, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.

*slightly bitterly, hugging his arms to himself protectively as he looks down again* Well, at least I knew what was going on... *referring to the fact that Roger had already given him his lesson in anal sex* Could have been worse

don't do this Mark. Don't close off. *feels edgy, wanting to give support but not knowing how* If I had've been there-

*shakes his head violently, jerking his bag off the floor and tossing it inside before marching towards the bathroom and leaving Roger in the doorway; he doesnt want to think about it, he just wants to wash the feeling of that mans hands off of him as soon as possible*

*backs off, letting Mark cope. He wouldn't be surprised if Mark went home and left him. He cooks up some more heroin sitting on the table to shoot it up*

*less than five minutes later Mark returns, a towel wrapped around his waist; he'd gotten dizzy in the shower and hadn't been able to stay upright long enough to finish cleaning himself. He walks into the kitchen to apologize to Roger, feeling bad, but stops suddenly* ... Roger?

*head snaps up as he's shooting thee rest of the drug into his vein. he tries to hide the needle* Yeah, Mark?

*stares at the needle for a moment, suddenly overcome with nausea; the memories catch up to him and he dashes for the bathroom, dropping to his knees and leaning over the toilet as he starts to gag*

*runs behind him unsteadily after dropping the needle. He falls to his knees behind him and brushes his hair away from his face* s'okay.

*shakes his head, heaving; there arent any contents in his stomach to empty, but a few dribbles of ugly yellow acid make their way past his lips* Ngh...

shh *keeps petting his hair, trying to comfort him* want some water?

*nods mutely, spitting into the toilet bowl, still leaning over it with his glasses nearly slipping off his nose just in case; he feels weak and sick*

*gets up, pouring him a glass of water, bringing it back to the bathroom* I'm sorry. I should've done that somewhere else.

Not your fault *mumbles, sitting up finally and reaching out for the glass looking almost like a lost child as he sips at it*

yeah, it is. *watches him cautiously, eyes glazing* I wish I had have gone with you.

Issokay... *sets the glass down, shifting to his knees and starting to get up shakily again*

*puts out a hand to help him up* no It's not. I promised I'd take care of you.

*gratefully takes it, wincing a little at the feeling of skin on his* No... No.

*keeps his hand, trying to keep some physical connection* I failed Mark. Will you forgive me?

*Shakes his head, then realizes how that looks* Im not mad at you Roger... *Tugs at his hand uncomfortably*

I'm mad at me Mark. I fucked up and now you're hurt. Here, you should lay down* guides him toward his bedroom.

*Too exhausted to argue, lets himself be sat down on the old mattress* ... M'sorry... *feels inexplicably ashamed*

*rubs his back softly* you have nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault Marky, we're blaming me, reemember?

I'm not- *tears burn at his eyes suddenly and he blinks them away angrily, tensing* If I wasn't so fucking scrawny-

Hey. *looks in his eyes, tilting his head up* you have NOTHING to be ashamed of, okay? You're perfect Mark.

Don't say that, its... weird. You're my best friend *shies away awkwardly, sniffing and furrowing his brows* Smells like sex in here

*shrugs* April was over. And by the way, I can say whatever I want, as long as it's true. *looks at him meaningfully, trying to make him feel better.* and it is.

April... Right. Pretty girl with the needle. *looks down with a small frown, jealousy twisting in his gut* It's not. Stop it.

*looks confused, Mark hadn't met April, had he? Then he realizes the implication* Hey, she's nothing okay? *Smiles brightly, sticking his tongue out* It isssss true.

*cant stop imagining Roger and some unknown female figure on the bed; Mark abruptly stands* I think I'd rather take the couch

Don't be like that Mark. I'll change the sheets if it bothers you that much. I wouldn't let my worst enemy sleep on that couch *bundles the comforter in his hands and stands up*

*shakes his head, smiling for effect and lying through his teeth* No really. I dont want to sleep in any bed... Couch is fine. Or floor.

With the roaches? Come on, don't be stupid. Just lay down. I'll get you something to eat. You need to relax *moves towards the kitchen before looking back and watching him carefully*

*Slumps back when he thinks Roger is gone, curling into himself and shuddering; he cant seem to block out the ghost of rough hands on him*

*watches his friend carefully, feeling devastated. How could he have let this happen to Mark. He chokes, remembering when that was him. Weak, vulnerable and alone. He lets a tear slip down his cheek as Mark trembles, oblivious*

*It isnt long until Mark falls into an uneasy sleep; within fifteen minutes hes fallen into a nightmare replay of his experience in the alley*

*sits on the edge of the bed watching Mark wince, twisting and kicking in his sleep. He realizes that Mark is having a nightmare. He lays behind him, making sure not to touch him, telling himself he won't wake him unless it gets really bad*

*Gasps, thrashing and whimpering; in his mind it is dark and the mans hot breath is on his ear as he fucks him mercilessly against the wall*

*begins to doze off until Mark lets out a high pitched wail and he receives a swift kick in the gut* UNGFFH *grabs Mark around the waist* Wake up, Mark. Wake up!

*Feels hands on him and, still unconscious, starts struggling harder; he growls and thrashes around, elbows and knees flailing* NO!

Mark, Mark. *pushes him softly* Wake up, it's just a dream *pushes harder as he still gets no response, his gut beginning to ache from the impact of Mark's kick*

*Roges voice filters through to him and Mark twists, trying to reach him through the dream haze* ROGER NO DONT LET HIM ROGER PLEASE! *sobs*

*pulls Mark into his arms, still attempting to shake him awake* You're okay, you're okay. Nobody's gonna hurt you, I'm here.

Roger? *breath hitches as he blinks his eyes open, still bleary and terrified; he clings onto his friend* Oh, fuck... *heart beats irregularly*

You're okay, shh. *pulls him so that they're facing each other and begins rubbing his back in slow circles* I'm going to protect you. You're going to be fine. Nobody will hurt you, I promise.

*Huddles into Roger, feeling small and young, heart beginning to slow* ... Thanks... *sighs, staring at the fabric of Rogers shirt*

Of course *keeps rubbing his back and just holding him, making sure he's okay for his sake as well as Mark's*

*relaxes into his hands, even pressing back against them, enjoying the light massage* Mmmm... *He glances up at Roger, eyes bright*

You okay? *smiles at the look in Mark's eyes, making him calm down a little, breathe easier*

... You know what I havent done in a really long time? *bites his lip, finally calm, leaning towards Roger subconsciously*

What? *feels breathless, feeling Mark leaning closer*

*Smiles, unaware how close theyve gotten, and murmurs* Sat down and watched movies with my best friend and a bucket of popcorn all night

*puts his arm around Mark's waist, nearly pressed completely together* Me either, *laughs huskily* we should do that again sometime. Y'know, when I get a tv. And we can afford popcorn.

*Smiles, sighing and staring up at the cieling* Yeah... I'll have to find a god damn job. Is no place hiring? *makes a frustrated noise*

*shrugs* I dunno. I haven't really been looking. We make do. Collins has the magic money around here. *laughs, knowing it's the truth. Whatever money he gets goes to smack and everyone knows it*

*Nods, taking this in and already planning in his head as hes wont to do* Mm... Im thinking I might be able to apply at that place- the Life?

*nods sleepily* sounds good. We can get free food. S'a good idea Marky.

*hands twitch, coming up to rest on Roger's chest as a barrier between them* Okay... You're tired. You should sleep.

*breath hitches at the feeling of Mark's hands on his chest* M'not tired. I don't wanna sleep.

Then what do you want to do? *raises an eyebrow, alarmed that hes actually slightly turned on this soon after his incident*

I dunno *squirms down a little, still holding him tightly around the waist* What d'you wanna do? *he feels like a child, but he feels like being playful*

*Starts to make a sarcastic comment and belatedly realizes Roger is probably still coming down from his high* ... Well...

Yeah? *smiles lazily, feeling Mark's hands move on his chest*

... Nothing. We could play a game... *internally Mark is conflicted; he's traumatized, but he still wants Roger to touch him*

What kinda game? *looks up at him with mock innocence*

I only know two *keeps his eyes down, toying with the hem of Roger's shirt* Would You Rather... and Truth or Dare

*sucks in a deep breath* Would you rather, all the cool kids are playing it. You go first. *grins stupidly*

*Wants to make fun of him but controls himself* Would you rather... quit singing, or guitar?

Singing *doesn't miss a beat.* You can express feelings with music the way you can't with words. Y'know?

*Shrugs awkwardly, offering an apologetic smile* Im not very musical... But I think the same thing applies to film.

Yeah? Probably. *smiles and nods* Would you rather give up your camera or your scarf?

*Looks torn for a moment before sighing* My scarf. I can always get another one from the thrift store. My cameras my baby

Really? *cocks his head to the side* I like your scarf. You can't cuddle with your camera.

But without my camera I couldnt function *dead serious tone* Would you rather finish high school or settle down?

*is taken aback* Uh. *thinks hard* I guess I'd rather settle down. I mean, it's something I expected to do someday anyway. I've never wanted to finish high school, so.. yeah. Settle down. *makes a stupid face*

*Snorts and pokes you in the chest* I cant see a domestic Roger Davis, somehow... Better you than me.

*sticks his tongue out.* You'd be surprised, Cohen. You'd be a good mommy one day. *shoves him playfully*

*Splutters* MOMMY? ... im going to let that one go... its your turn *frowns, still bothered by Rogers comment*

*ruffles his hair playfully with his free hand* I'm just kidding. Hmm... Would you rather come out to your parents or go back to Brown for four years?

*Automatically* Brown. *Blushes as he realizes how little he had to think about it* I mean-... Im not gay, Roger

I know, you're straight, right? *pulls Mark closer to him, breathing in harshly*

*Nods tersely, not moving away but looking stiff as a board* Extremely. Straight. Not a queer bone in my body.

Really? *looks him in the eyes, faces only inches apart* So if I kissed you right now, you'd hate it?

No I- Friends can kiss... *Uneasily averts my eyes, heart thundering* Its no big deal, its just friendly

*moves so their lips are nearly touching, catching his eyes again and keeping them locked* Only friendly, right? *He can feel his breath against Mark's lips*

*cant seem to move, frozen and wide eyed as Roger gets closer* I- I- Yeah-... *eyes start to flutter shut despite himself*

*hesitates before pressing their lips together softly, holding Mark as close as he possibly can*

*Mark has to make a conscious effort not to press himself closer, gently moving his lips against Rogers before pulling away* ...see?

Yeah... friendly *manages to choke out before kissing him again, harder*

*Heart beats unevenly as he freezes indecisively; hes never done this entirely sober*

*notices Mark freeze and licks along his bottom lip, not sure why he's doing this but wanting to prove a point.*

*Mark inhales sharply, jerking away and attempting to calm his frantic heartbeat, averting his eyes*

*breathing heavily, he laughs a little* fine, you win *runs his hands up and down his back*

*Grows more uncomfortable* Er... I- i should- lets go... eat or... something

we don't have any food *shrugs, not really wanting to move* It's your turn anyway.

Right... *Takes a deep breath to calm himself* Would you rather be trapped in a small dark room or be lost in an open field?

the open field I think. At least eventually there's a way out. *closes his eyes* would you rather give up film altogether or become a father?

I... *grimaces* I guess I'd become a father... But my kid would be so fucked up, it's not even funny.

*opens his eyes again recalling their earlier conversation on the topic* Why are you so hard on yourself Mark?

This isnt a self esteem issue. I KNOW I couldnt do it, Roger

How could you possibly know that? Imagine this; a pale little girl with curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes asking you to show her how you make such pretty pictures with your camera. You're saying that's not appealing whatsoever?

*Bites his lip, hanging his head* Thats the problem. I know I dont... Do well with sweet little kids like that. My sister has two

So? they're your sister's kids. When it's yours, it's different I think. I have a little sister you know? Never met her, but Mom's sent me photos. She's two now.

Oh, I always liked your mom... So she found herself a new man? *smiles, feeling more at ease now that they were reminiscing*

Yep, once she realized my dad wasn't coming back. His name's David. I only met him once *shrugs* she seemed happy though.

I'm glad then *sighs contentedly, feeling calm for the first time all day* ... Roger? Do you think I'll make it in the city?

*looks shockeed* Of course you will Mark. If you can make it through today, you can make it through anything.

Are you sure? I'm just afraid I won't be able to keep up... get a job... finish a film *looks uncertain* I don't know if I can do it

I don't doubt you can. *yawns tiredly* If I can do it, you can do it. Probably better, even.

I don't think it gets better than rock star *punches his arm playfully, grinning* You should sleep, Rog, you look tired

You should sleep. *lets his head fall against Mark's shoulder* You should be tireder. *begins snoring, even though his eyes are open*

*Stays very still, trying not to disturb him as he falls asleep* I'm afraid to... *sighs, eyes falling shut, prepared to wait all night*

*is in that state between consciousness and unconsciousness when he hears Mark's voice. He mumbles back* Don't be afraid. I'm here. You've got nothing to worry about.

*Smiles faintly, beginning to drift off despite himself; hes exhausted* Yeah, I'm sure everyones afraid of Roger Davis...

*snores loudly drifting deep into sleep, holding Mark like his favorite teddy bear, keeping him safe*

*In the morning, Mark wakes in a panic, images of the alley flashing before him* ROGER!

*eyes open widely as he's met with Mark's terror stricken face* Mark? *blinks a little, wondering if he's dreaming*

*tries to break free of the arms encircling him, gasping and sobbing, tears streaming down his face* Get off!

But I'm not- oh! *pulls away a little* Mark, I'm not going to hurt you.

*manages to tumble off of the bed and land on his feet, swaying and leaning against the wall before slumping and sliding down it into a fetal position, eyes wide, panting* ... *looks up after a moment* Sorry...

Don't be. *walks around the bed, standing in front of Mark* I know how you're feeling. It's okay.. *offers him a hand*

*shakes his head mutely, feeling his cheeks burn with shame again*

*drops his hand and squats down* you have nothing to be ashamed of, Mark. Trust me.

*blue eyes still slightly wet and bloodshot, he looks up at Roger reluctantly* Why?

*looks down for a moment, breathing in heavily before looking Mark in the eyes* It happened to me too.

*eyes widen impossibly, almost in wonder* Why does anyone live in this city?

*looks down, shaking his head and chuckling softly* I don't know, maybe we're just all masochistic.

*gives a slightly bitter chuckle, hand reaching down to absently rub over his wrist; the bandages probably need to be changed but he doesn't trust himself anymore* I can see that

*watches Mark's hand move over the bandage* Just, don't let it take over your life. I did and look where it got me. I thought I was the only person who shit like that had ever happened to. *shrugs* I was a self-involved kid.

You had issues, Roger, I was there I remember... It wasn't your fault *shrugs, still staring at his arm; he's severely tempted to try it again now, and he knows Roger wont be happy if he does; hell, NO ONE would be happy, including his mother and his sister and the rest of them*

This isn't a self pity party. I deserve what I've gotten. *looks from Mark's arm to his face* you're thinking about it again, aren't you?

No... *glances up through his eyelashes tensely, guarded and guilty*

*Almost reaches out to touch him, but remembers the chill of the memory. The fear of being touched* I don't want you to do it. It scares the hell out of me. But if it makes you feel better, for one second, I'll help pick up the pieces.

I'm not- I'm not. *tries to banish the quiver in his voice, pushing himself up off the floor and hissing at the pain shooting through him* Fuck

*shakes his head slowly at Mark's denial, pushing himself up off the floor* You okay?

I'm okay *nods, more echoing Roger than anything* I just need to take a real shower... Yesterday I tried and got dizzy

*sighs, stripping off his shirt in favor of a new one* Okay, I'll be out here. Call me if you need me.

Why would I need you? It's a shower *snorts, gathering up some freshly washed clothes and a towel and heading to the bathroom*

*shrugs* you never know. You could fall- *laughs to himself, thinking of some ways he could help Mark shower, then shaking them out of his head*

*Mark steps into the hot water with a sigh of relief, so hot its practically boiling* Ahh.. *he starts scrubbing himself down methodically, determined to wash the last remnants of the mans hands off of him*

*decides to put on some coffee and retrieve his needle, the perfect opportunity to shoot up again without Mark knowing. He goes back into their room and empties the last of his stash, cooking it up and preparing it*

*having thoroughly washed, skin red and raw, Mark steps out of the shower and towels off, starting to get dressed slowly, still achy*

*finishes injecting the drug and throws the needle to the side feeling much better than he had before. Feeling things were never Roger's strong point. When in doubt, use the drug. He stumbles out into the kitchen, growling stomach reminding him he hadn't eaten yesterday*

*in the middle of struggling into his sweater, Mark remembers that he needs to rebandage his arm and starts rummaging for bandaids in the medicine cabinet, finding only a bottle of Tylenol, a few q-tips in a container, a bottle of advil an d abaggie of what he assumed was pot* ... Roger? What...?

*hearing his name, he stumbles into the bathroom seeing Mark holding up a baggie of weed* Yeah, Mark?

Um- is this... normal... is this supposed to be here? *looks utterly at a loss, water still trickling down from his hair which is wet and spiky*

*throat dries at the look of Mark looking confused and disheveled.* It was in the medicine cabinet right?

... I take it that's normal, then... Yeah. I'll just put it back... *laughs a little, amused*

*shrugs, laughing with him* It's medicine right? Pot's like advil for bohemians. It's cheaper too.

It is? *Mark is starting to realize once again that he has a lot to learn, and finds himself hanging off of Rogers every word* ... Anything else I should know?

*thinks seriously for a moment before shrugging* I could teach you how to roll a joint- you know, just in case you have a headache and I'm not here.

I don't think that's a skill I necessarily need to learn... *smiles slightly, on the verge of laughter at the serious look on Roger's face* I think I can handle a headache

*shakes his head, the serious look not wavering* I don't know Mark, what if you stub your toe, or fall off the fire escape? It's an essential skill of bohemianism.

*trying and failing miserably to keep a straight face* ... You expect me to fall off the fire escape sometime in the near future?

It could happen. *looks as if teaching Mark how to smoke pot was really essential to his well-being* And when it does, and I'm not here, that baggie will taunt you and you won't know how to roll it. See, I'm thinking ahead here.

I don't usually look to illegal drugs when I have a minor headache... *laughs lightly, still in disbelief* My mom would flip

You have more than a minor headache when you fall off the fire escape. Ask Collins. *takes the baggie* Plus, pot's not illegal.

... Er... Roger? Yeah, it kind of is... *watches him with mild interest anyways; Roger is an amusing person*

*furrows his eyebrows in confusion* Since when? That's fucking stupid. Anyway, you drink and that's illegal. For you anyway. *looks smug*

Only for a month! *protests immediately, face slipping into a petulant frown* And I DIDN'T drink- but you're a bad influence...

*grins, looking smugger* Good, you need a bad influence around. I'm only concerned about your well-being Mark! *waves the baggie*

Clearly *sarcasm dripping from his voice* If I let you do this to me once will you calm down?

I am calm! *grins excitedly* But I will be calmer, yes.

You are NOT calm *narrows his eyes accusingly* You're wired! I don't know where you got sugar, but as soon as I find out I'm taking it away

Sugar? *looks confused for a moment before realization hits* Right, sugar! I do love sugar. Now c'mon. *leads the way out of the bathroom, leaving Mark to follow*

*sighs in exasperation and trails after him* How many firsts can I have in three days?

As many as you've never had before! *Grins stupidly, clearly thinking he has the supreme logic. He grabs the papers Collins found and sets out the supplies in front of Mark*

*eyes roam over the paper and tilts his head* What's that for?

To smoke it with? *looks at him as if he's a small child* First, you lay out the paper like this and put some weed on it like this *demonstrates*

*watches, sitting cross legged before Roger, feeling like an idiot* Okay?

Then you wrap it like this and twist the edges so none fall out *wraps it expertly, showing Mark his masterpiece* Then you light it *pats his pockets, not finding a lighter.* hold on *lifts a couch cushion, moving a needle aside to find a lighter. He flicks it in success* Found it!

*gazes in much more interest at the flame, back straightening* Alright, seems pretty simple... Is that all?

Well, now we smoke it! *Lights the end of the joint, sucking in a cloud of whitish smoke before handing it to Mark* Your turn!

Wh- I have to smoke it too? I thought you just wanted to show me how to wrap one! *blinks, slightly panicked; he's never taken any kind of drug before*

Well whats the fun of wrapping it if you can't smoke it *laughs, letting out more smoke* Come on! I'm peer pressuring you.

I'm a good boy, I don't give in to peer pressure *takes it anyways*

Sure ya don't Marky boy. *watches him tentatively roll the joint around in his fingers* Go on then!

Bear with me, I've never smoked anything before *brings it to his lips and inhales, almost immediately jerking away and hacking* UGH

*laughs watching him splutter* Here *Crawls over and lights the end again* try again?

*pounds on his chest, coughing and spluttering, eyes watering* I don't want to!

Yes you doooo! It gets better the second time!

Why don't I believe you? *mutters, glaring at the joint*

You have no reason not to! *looks offended before he snaps his fingers* When we had sex, I said it got better and it did, right?

That does NOT count! *nearly chokes on his own spit, surprised at Roger's bluntness*

How doesn't it count! If anything, it backs up my reliability. *looks proud*

No, it doesn't, because- because I was drunk- and... I was drunk *voice is firm, as though this makes the entire experience null and void; he brings the joint back to his lips and attempts to inhale again*

Wait, which time? *looks genuinely confused before snatching the joint back and inhaling like he'd been doing it all his life*

*still struggling not to cough as he exhales the white smoke* Well, Rog, considering it happened twice and I was drunk both times...

AH! You just need to get drunk again! *laughs ridiculously before passing the joint back*

The point was that we DON'T want a repeat *gives Roger a look, inhaling slightly more easily the third time before his breath catches and he doubles over, feeling like he's coughing up a lung*

No, you don't want a repeat. Speak for yourself buddy. *goes to the fridge grabbing two semi-cold beers* Apparently all we have is this and some green crap *hands Mark one* Don't choke and die.

*sets the beer down in protest, crossing his arms, eyes watering* I'd rather not... *despite his better judgement he lays back on the floor and stretches, already starting to feel somewhat more relaxed from the smoke hes inhaled* Nnnha... what the fuck?

*starts gulping his beer* Whaaaaa? *Watches Mark stretch looking at his pale skin and smiling lazily*

Ifeel fuzzy... *shakes his head, sitting up again and trying to clear his thoughts*

It's the best, right? *lets his head fall to the side before laughing hysterically*

*frowns to himself, trying as hard as he can to sharpen his thoguhts again but he can only seem to concentrate on one thing at a time*

*looks at Mark's confused face, taking another hit from the joint, he begins to sing* 

*watches Roger in amusement, everything else slightly blurry as he focuses on the guitarist singing his tuneless song and giggles, pressing a hand to his mouth and flushing* Damn it!

*smiles lopsidedly before screaming* BATMAN *looks at Mark skeptically before giggling* If I was batman, you'd be Robin.

*nods, completely at ease being the sidekick* Okay... What if you were Spiderman though? Spiderman lives in New York City...

That's true. *smirks at the fantasy of him shooting spiderwebs and wearing spandex* Well you know, if I was Spiderman you'd probably be MJ. MJ's even ginger so it works!

I'm not a GINGER Roger, I'm STRAWBERRY BLONDE *in an affronted tone; he lays back again, shirt riding up, and begins giggling for no apparent reason*

*touches Mark's hair* It's a pretty color. It's better than MJ's. Maybe, I'm better than Spiderman, or just luckier. *grins at his revelation*

You're cooler than Spiderman. Spiderman was a nerd *snorts, rubbing a hand over his face, thoughts turned back towards Roger's reference to them as a couple and he becomes even more flushed*

Spiderman is a nerd *Roger corrects him, looking out the window* He's out there, trying to save Mary Jane and all that bullshit when I've got you here. He should be trying to save you, c'ept he doesn't have to, cause that's my job. *grins wider, looking back at Mark*

Thas smart of you. Youre smart *gives Roger an appraising look, feeling far less than sober* Mmm... *he continues staring at Roger, eyes travelling from his face down over his collarbone and his chest*

I know! *gleams proudly, watching Mark look at him* You're smarter though.

I feel clueless... *eyes still roaming over Rogers body in fascination, growing hard* 3 days here and Ive done everything I shouldntve

*gets closer, feeling tension build between them* Like what? *breathes harder, seeing the bulge in Mark's pants*

Had sex with my best friend. Got drunk. Got high... *Ticks them off on his fingers obliviously as Roger moves in*

Those are all good things though *runs his hand down Mark's chest* and we had sex like, four times. How is that bad?

Itsbad because I shouldnt... *Leans into Rogers hands, groaning without really thinking about it*

Says who? *runs his hand up and tweaks a nipple*

*His breath hitches in a high pitched whine* M-me and... my mom and my dad... and... Benny... *eyes fall shut*

You're saying you don't want this? *moves his hannd down his stomach and around his back, caressing his lean muscles*

*makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat, arching into the touch* N... N-no?

okay. *pinches his nipple again and backs away, leaving a centimeter betweeen their bodies* If you don't want it, I mean..

*Stares after him, pupils dilated and breathing uneven* ... You... I... *Awkwardly looks away, unable to make a move*

*whispers inn his ear still not touching the rest of his body* come on Marky, if you want it, take it.

But I... *Whimpers, biting down on his lip and leaning in, hand hovering over Rogers thigh* I... *rests it on there tentatively*

*groans at the contact* You what? *whispers again*

Am I allowed? *oddly hesitant, afraid of overstepping his boundaries; Mark moves his hand slightly further up Rogers thigh*

*throws his head back at the pressure on his thigh* don't ask. just do it.

*inches his fingers up towards the clear outline of an erection and tentatively rubs over it*

*groans loudly at the contact, putting his chin on Mark's neck and biting down softly.*

*gulps, shaking his head to clear it* Roger we shouldnt- I shouldnt- Ngahhh... *continues rubbing through your jeans*

yes we should *continues licking and sucking your neck, creating little red patches*

*nods frantically* Okay. Okay. Yes. *grasps your cock more firmly, properly stroking*

Mark- *shifts so it's easier for you to move, kissing the hollow of your throat softly before biting down*

*Eyes start to flutter shut, one hand resting on your head, fingers in your hair, the other on your clothed cock* Mm?

*moves up his jaw and kisses him firmly on the mouth, moving his hands up and down his sides*

*Submits to Rogers touch, his own hands coming up to gently tug at the guitarists hair, pressing closer as he kisses him back*

*sucks Mark's bottom lip into his mouth, kissing him with everything he has. he runs his hands down to undo the button on Marks jeans.*

*trying to keep up with the pace Rogers setting, Mark hardly notices his hands moving south, mouths sealed hotly together*

*undoes the button, pulling down the zipper and palming his erection, keeeping their mouths moving together desperately*  
>*Mark finds himself being laid back on the wooden floor and he doesnt care but starts getting nervous when a hand approaches his entrance*<p>

*pulls down Mark's pants and boxers stroking his erection while moving his hand down to his entrance. he puts his fingers in his mouth before looking at Mark.* is this okay?

*winces and nods tensely; at least this way maybe he can forget about the incident* Yeah...

*smiles genuinely, pushing the tip of his finger in, waiting for Mark's reaction* you okay? *remembers what happeneed yesterday feeling guilty*

I I... Yes *deliberately nods, giving his permission despite his mild panic*

*strokes the inside ofhis thigh with his other hand, grabbing his cock, pumping slowly before pushing his finger all the way in*

*Tries to focuse on the pleasure running through his throbbing cock rather than the pain the other hand is causing* Nnng..

Sorry, sorry, I know it hurts. *whispers soothingly as he begins to move his hand, stretching him slowly. he tugs his cock harshly*

*Mark loses himself to the feeling of that hand on his cock, wrapping around it, and he moans even as he's painfully reminded of the alley*

*egged on by the moan, he pumps faster adding another finger, scissoring and stretching him, rubbing his erection against his thigh*

NNN... ah...*too giddy from the pot to think clearly; he groans low and long as Rogers fingers slide deeper, bucking off the floor desperately*

*unbuttons his jeans just enough to pull his cock out. He pulls his fingers out, spitting on his palm and lathering his erection in spit. He positions himself* Ready? *kisses him slowly*

*Rogers cock nudges at his entrance and hes suddenly petrified, flashbacks turning his blood cold, and he freezes in terror*

*notices Mark freeze and laces their fingers together* I won't hurt you. It's okay.

*The color drains from his face as he nods slowly, not wanting Roger to be disappointed with him* ... Kay...

*begins to enter him slowly, seeing him wince* I'm sorry, I know, I know. *begins licking and kissing his neck, still pumping Mark's cock trying to take his mind off of it*

*Torn between begging him to let him go and thrusting into Rogers hand* Nnh- I... *Licks his lips, barely restrained panic in his eyes*

*pushes in to him slowly, until he's in halfway, still squeezing Mark's hand. He sees Mark's eyes* Mark?

*Hisses in a strained tone* Roger. Just do it! *squeezes Rogers hand in a death grip*

*looks taken aback by Mark's words and decides to just go for it, pushing in all the way until he's completely inside him, panting and holding still for Mark to get used to it*

*Grunts, swallowing back a yelp of pain* M-move *pushes back on him instinctively, tears welling up when agony shoots through him*

O-okay *swallows thickly, thrusting slowly. He reaches their linked hands up and wipes the tears from his eyes* Oh- god. *pleasure shoots through him as he moves within Mark*

*A whine slips out as Roger begins thrusting, and he reaches down to touch himself, hoping for a distraction* Fuck...

*the sight of Mark touching himself turning him on more, he begins thrusting faster at different angles hoping to hit that spot that will make Mark forget about all of this* Fuck Mark, oh!

*Makes faces at each new angle until one of them hits his prostate hard* FUCK! *gasps out without even thinking*

*groans loudly as Mark clenches around him* shitshitshi- *makes a choked off noise and angles himself so that he makes Mark scream with every thrust*

*whimpers helplessly, still half-terrified and hurting but unable to stop his toes from curling as he arches off the floor and cums hard between them, spilling over his hand and onto Roger's shirt* Roo...Roger!

MARK.. MARK, OH *thrusts a few more times before he cums, collapsing on top on Mark, breathing heavily* shit. *tries to catch his breath, failing terribly*

*pants beneath him, half crushed under his weight and relieved that its over* ... Yeah... *tears still leaking out from beneath his eyelids as he squeezes his eyes shut tightly*

*pulls out, rolling to the side, still choking on his breaths* Are... you? *wipes Mark's eyes again, trailing his hand down his cheek*

*lets out a groan, almost like a sob, and curls up into a ball, completely spent and ready to fall asleep just so he doesn't have to be awake anymore*

*watches him, collapsing on his back feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted. Something about sex with Mark always exhausted him. He's worried, but he knows that saying anything won't help*

*Mark begins scratching beneath his sleeve again after a minute furiously, the scabbing over cuts itching like fuck* ... Should go to bed *mumbles*

Yeah *stands up wobbily* You go, I'll... I'll be here *inexplicable guilt crashes over him in waves as he looks at Mark. He looks so... broken*

*gives Roger a doubtful look and then casts his eyes away again, wincing as he heaves himself to his feet and stumbles towards the bedroom* Coming? *looks back, shoulders slumped*

*looks between Mark and the door, sighing heavily. * Yeah. *follows after him* Yeah, I'm coming.

*collapses into the bed, blacking out almost as soon as his head hits the pillow; he doesnt even care that he's fully clothed, just begins snoring*

*sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing Mark's back slowly before he's sure he's completely asleep. Then, he grabs his leather jacket and exits the loft, hardly even hesitating.*

*out cold, breathing slowly and evenly as he dreamlessly sleeps on the bed*

*he shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks down 11th, coming down from his high. He passes a grocery store, his stomach growling at the thought of food, maybe he should buy some since he only has 20$ left in his wallet. He looks down the alley beside the store, seeing his dealer and April. He calls after her and she turns, smiling and waving her little baggie of heaven. Any thoughts of a broken Mark disappear at the sight of this beautiful eccentric girl. He doesn't even blink before handing his dealer his last 20*

*tosses and turns, hours later, starting to wake up- he blinks his eyes open and groans, knowing that when he moves its going to hurt like fuck* Roger? *he calls through the loft and recieves no response; climbing out of bed slowly, wincing, he keeps one hand on the wall to keep him steady and starts searching around the loft, finding it empty and silent*

*completely unaware; he's at a hole in the wall club, grinding up against April, four new marks decorating his arm- he doesn't even know where he is or what he's doing.*

*after a few minutes Mark feels the weight of the past few days crashing down on him, alone for the first time since he's gotten here and left to his own muddled thoughts; thinking back on everything, the drugs and the sex and the mugger and the rapist in the alley, he can't help but start to think maybe his mother was right and he hesitantly goes to the phone, punching in the numbers and bringing it to his ear*

*still unaware, hoisting April up against a grimy bathroom stall pounding into her. Mark passes through his mind for a moment, thinking of him safe in their bed as April squeals. He has plenty of time to think about Mark later, for now, April and her needles are keeping his mind occupied*

*voice cracks as his mother picks up, delighted to hear from him* Mom? ... I think I want to come home... I dont think- I cant... I cant do it *she immediately hears the distress in his voice, fussing over him and making arrangements, and ten minutes later he's set the phone down and begun to pack*

*he stumbles into the loft, hours later with April wound around his waist. He throws his keys on the table, immediately feeling an air of change in the dingy apartment* Mark? Collins? *he receives no answer, his heart beating faster as he inspects every room before realizing that Mark wasn't here* Fuck...

*is sitting in the car with his sister at the wheel jabbering on about how relieved Mom is that he's coming home, smiling at him every few minutes anxiously; Cindy might be a bitch when she wanted to be, but she could tell that something was seriously wrong with her little brother from the way he clutched his camera til his knuckles turned white, staring down at his feet comepletely still and silent*

*April comes up behind him whispering* looks like we've got the place to ourselves* He snaps backwards sending her stumbling* No. This isn't good. Mark, Mark can't be alone. I need to find him *grabs his keys and heads out of the loft, leaving April looking dumbfounded, determined to find Mark before something bad happens again*

Cindy: *driving into Scarsdale, sees the welcome sign and turns to grin at Mark, who still looks like someone killed his puppy* We're home, aren't you excited to see everyone?  
>Mark: *just shakes his head, silent and wondering what Roger is doing- probably with that April girl, he sighs internally*<p>

*sees the sun begin to rise, slumping against a building. He'd spent the last four hours looking for Mark. Every dive bar and cafe within ten blocks and he still hasn't found him. The only image he can see behind his eyes is Mark pressed against a building crying and shaking, being fucked senseless. It drives Roger to get up and keep looking*

*Mark lays in his single bed in his old room back home in Scarsdale, staring at the ceiling- he can't sleep. Not when Roger's probably back in the loft wondering where he's gone. He wonders if maybe he should call...*

*finally returns to the loft, exhausted and needing a fix by 9am. April's sleeping on the couch and there's still no sign of Mark. Collins is in his bed though, face down and still dressed. He laughs, not knowing what the philosopher could have gotten himself into. He looks into his room, seeing the imprint on the pillow where Mark's head was. He crawls into the bed and puts his face into the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly*

*Restlessly, Mark tosses and turns all night, unable to sleep at all until it starts really getting light out; hes out cold til four pm*

Roger:*wakes up to the sound of laughter in the main room. He stumbles out, realizing the sun's setting and April and Collins are tossing cereal into each other's mouths.* Collins: Morning. *tosses a piece of cereal at Roger who growls, flipping him off and throws himself on the couch* Where's your boy, Roger?  
>Roger: Fuck you. *grumbles looking around, heart sinking realizing Mark never came home*<p>

*sits at the kitchen table with his sisters children* Devon: An' I gotted a BIG fish- Uncle Mark are you LISTENING?  
>Mark: Wh- yeah...!<p>

*listens to Collins and April's blabber about bullshit. It just pisses him off, so he grabs his guitar and sits on the fire escape, half to escape the joy of people becoming friends and half to watch out incase Mark decides to grace them with his presence*

*Mark quickly gets tired of listening to his nephews babble and gets up t go to his room; he stops as he passes the phone, biting his lip* ...

*becomes increasingly frustrated, not seeing a blonde head or a striped scarf or a damn camera in sight. He hadn't seen Mark in 6 years, but now- now it was crucial. If Mark was in trouble, it was his fault. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked having Mark around a lot more than he wanted to. He looked between the phone and the road, if Mark was okay, he would have called by now. It just increased the anxiety*

*Punches in the numbers and presses the phone to his ear tightly before he can stop himself, desperate to hear Rogers voice* Hello? Look I know you screen your calls but I- *sighs, feeling increasingly guilty* Well I just wanted to talk to you, Roger. So get back to me-

Collins: *hears Mark leaving a message, walks over to the window* Roger, that cute little blonde's on the phone for you.  
>Roger: *stumbles inside, tossing his guitar on the ground and lunging for the phone* Mark! What the hell- where are you?<p>

*Nearly jumps at the panicked tone in Rogers voice* I- Im in Scarsdale... Home. *Coughs awkwardly* I hope you werent freaking out...

*heart nearly stops at Mark's words. Home. He left* What? You- you left? You're gone?

I'm sure you figured that out last night, Roger *exasperated tone to cover up his guilt as he picks at his sleeve* Yeah, Cindy came to get me

I was out looking for you all night, Mark. *bitterly cursing himself for leaving in the first place* Why? Was it.. was it something I did? *whispers guiltily, clutching the phone against his cheek*

October 20, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen *Shakes his head vigorously although Roger cant see him* No! No. I just- I woke up alone and I started thinking and... I dont think Im cut out for city life Roger... *Swallows, heart thrumming*

What? No! *puts his palm against his forehead* You are! You- god, I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry. *chokes a little* You're seriously gone?

I- yeah, Im home... Cindy and the kids are here- *groans, the sound of child voices filtering through the phone and Mark moves his mouth away from the phone long enough to tell them to leave* Cmon Devon, take your brother and go upstairs okay? Im- Im talking to someone important

I'm someone important? *says teasingly, the words feeling somewhat sentimental*

*Blushes and mutters into the reciever* Sure, take it however you want... Listen, Im sorry I didnt leave a note- I had to get out

You scared the fuck out of me Mark. *sighs heavily* I, I don't want you to leave. But I mean, I'm glad you're okay though. *shakes his head*

'Course I'm okay, do you think I'm REALLY stupid enough to go wandering into alleys by myself anymore? *bitter edge to his tone*

*feels incredibly stupid and guilty* Sorry. I was so worried when you weren't here, I just freaked out..

I should have left a note... *Cindy singsongs in the background* "Markys got a booooyfriend!" *Mark groans, already regretting leaving*

You really should have... or something.. *laughs at Cindy in the background* She irritating you yet?

Shes being VERY OBNOXIOUS *raises his voice for her to hear and the phone is dropped as she tackles him; yelling and laughter ensues*

*hears the phone drop listening to the laughter feeling even shittier. Mark was probably better off there, but Roger's always been selfish.* Mark?

*Breathlessly picks up the phone again, now sprawled on the ground with a wide grin* Roger! Sorry, my sister is batshit- er... crazy *Lowers his voice* Censoring for the kids fucking sucks... LANGUAGE YOURSELF, CINDY!

*laughs awkwardly* Yeah, I guess that would... suck. *takes a breath* so... what are you going to do now?

I dont know... I have a feeling my dads going to try forcing me back to college *sounds absolutely miserable at the thought*

*rolls his eyes, Mark's dad always was pushy.* Come home or- just come back, please. You hate Scarsdale Mark and- and... you promised you'd stay. *crosses his fingers, hoping that was enough*

*Mouth goes dry, the guilt clawing at his stomach and his voice gets lower* ... Roger I cant... *listens carefully* Whose there? *confused*

Collins and April *scoffs, passing it off* Mark... yes you can. You can come back and make your movies, and we can watch them. And eat popcorn. *smiles sadly at the memory* Please, consider it?

*There is a long, pregnant pause before Mark mutters* And what if... It happens again? What then? *sounds rather lost, naive*

*sighs, not knowing what to say* It won't. *he reassures him* I won't let it happen again. But- *he catches himself, not wanting to gets Mark's hopes up* if it ever does, I'll be here. I'll help you. I know what you're going through y'know. I wanted to go home too, but I didn't, and I'm so glad I didn't.

*Scoffs at himself, cradling the phone to his ear drinking in Rogers voice* ... I didnt even last three days. Im pathetic.

You're not. *reassures him, knowing he needs to hear it, whether it's the truth or not* You're not, Mark.

*Broods for a moment, feeling oddly because Roger is supposed to be the one brooding* ... I might come back if my mom doesnt stop me

Really? *says breathlessly, grinning stupidly while the phone shakes in his hands*

She's already giving me suspicious looks for beingon the phone with you- *heated whispering for a moment* Sorry, I had to make her stop trying to eavesdrop *exasperated* But... Yeah really

*laughs heartily, laughter bubbling through his lips* That's- that's great. She can't really stop you y'know. And we can go find you a new mattress... if you want *ignores the fact that he's hoping Mark will say sharing a bed with him was fine*

Oh. She can. My mother... *Shakes his head* Yeah, a mattress... Good idea. Cant stay in your bed if Aprils there, right? *laughs awkwardly*

Oh no, she's not- she won't be around all the time. *coughs awkwardly* But anyway, you're an adult, Mark. You can do whatever the hell you want. And if you want to make movies and eat dry cereal with me, then do it.

*Laughs outright at that, sounding so young and corruptible its almost painful* Well, I'll give you a heads up if I do end up packing my bags

*laughs freely along with him, then takes on a serious tone* Please do. And y'know, even if you don't... Call me anyways?  
>Maybe *feels awkward all of a sudden, thoughts turning to their confusing relationship* I'll see you...<p>

yeah.. *smiles a little, hoping Mark decides to ccome back* see ya, Mark.

Bye Roger *hangs up the phone reluctantly, staring at it and swallowing down the sudden urge to cry; hes surrounded by family, but lonely*

*hears the dial tone, hanging up the phone* Bye Mark. *turms around, seeing Collins and April whispering to each other. He growls and goes into his room, slamming thee door*

*By the next day, Mark is going crazy; Cindys sons are always bugging him and his mother keeps fussing over him, and all he wants is Roger*

*April hasn't left the loft yet always mooning over Roger, laughing with Collins. He's even getting sick of her needle. He just wants Mark to come home*

*Later that day a knock sounds at the door; Mark isnt behind it- its his sister, come to get to the bottom of some things*

*opens the door in the midst of a high, slick with three day old grunge and stench and increedibly grumpy* Who the fuck are you?

*Eyes him with distaste, hair perfectly combed into place* Cindy Cohen. pleasure. *she barges her way in without asking, looking aroung*

*steps back looking at her with his eyebrows raised* uh, can I help you?

Mark wants to come back you know *her tone bland as she marches to the fridge, checking the contents* He never wanted to leave, really

So? *feels offended as Cindy wrinkles her nose at the contents in the fridge* Why are you here?

Listen, you- youpathetic excuse for a rock star *she turns with a deathly glare to point at you* If you fuck up my little brother I'll fuck you up

Woah, no need to be a bitch. *holds up his hands* If Mark wants to come back, what does it have to do with you?

He's MY little brother *sniffs, disguising her flush of embarrassment as well as she can* I've seen how funny he's been walking and I know it was you

*looks down, closing his eyes and taking a breath* So what if it was?

I'm not an idiot, Davis. I remember you. I know the type and I don't want you getting Mark into anything bad. No drugs, no sex- no.

Listen, I don't want Mark to get hurt either. I- he means alot to me, okay? I'll protect him. I'll never let him touch a drug.

*Crosses her arms, blue eyes sharp and narrowed at Roger for several searching moments; she then relaxes and sticks out a hand* Protect him. I'll drop him by whenever you want him, just tell me when *waits for you to take her hand*

*bewildered, he reaches out and shakes the hand* uh, yeah I will er- Cindy. *suddenly becomes self conscious, exposing his track marks to Mark's sister. She doesn't need to know he's a junkie. He whips his hand back* Uh, anytime after I shower would be good...

*Smirks at him, looking so remarkably similar to him when hes feeling mischievous that its scary* Scarsdale is four hours away

er- yeah? *nods in confusion*

If you want to see him so badly, I can bring you home with me... *dangles the offer like a carrot in front of a horse*

*head snaps up sharply* You'd take me with you?

If you promise to be good. Can't be giving my mother a heart attack *doubtful look up and down you* Id appreciate if you cleaned up a bit

Oh yeah * blushes a little before turning toward the washroom.* Just make yourself comfortable.

That's alright *gives a small smile and stands near the window uust loooking out*

*jumps in the shower, making it fast, the anticipation of seeing Mark nearly overwhelming. He dresses hurriedly and rushes out to the main room*

*Cindy rolls her eyes; hes like a child* Right. Do you have everything? Ready? *she starts walking towards the door*

*pats his pocket with his wallet* Yup! *opens the door, allowing Cindy to leave first*

Such a gentleman! There's hope for you yet *the sarcasm in her voice sounds almost exactly like Marks as she steps out*

*double takes at Cindy* Shut up. *starts down the stairs*

*Takes her time on the way down, to Rogers dismay; she smirks at him as she leads him to her car* Impatient much?

*shrugs* a little. *laughs impatiently* this isn't a place you want to hang around in too long.

I had one hell of a time finding it *she unlocks the car and slides into the drivers seat, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel*

*laughs* I bet. *gets in the car, looking aroundin fascination* Nice ride.

Its new *she smiles a little, turning the key in the ignition and pressing her foot on the gas, driving down the dismal street*

*feels uncomfortable in this situation so he just nods* s'nice. must make good money.

My husband is a doctor and I'm his receptionist *she makes small talk, keeping her eyes on the road as they exit the city*

*laughs indignantly* Office sex much? *doesn't care about being crude*

*She gives him a sly smile that reminds him of their earlier phone conversation* Oh, yeah. His desk... All the unused rooms... Bathroom...

*shrugs* I'd do it. *leans back into his chair* Nothing better to do in an office.

We're of like minds, aren't we? *she laughs, warming up slightly to the sketchy Roger character that she'd expected to be a threat to her brother*

*chuckles* Guess so. *watches Cindy, trying to count how many ways her and Mark are alike*

*She brushes her hair out of her eyes the exact way Mark does, tilting her head just the same way as well* so howd you run into Mark?

*smiles, shaking his head as he adds another gesture to the list* He ran into me, literally. I was on the way to a gig and invited him along.

*She rolls her eyes the same way as him too; its getting rather amusing* I can see him doing that. He's such a little spaz.

*laughs, sighing* He really is. It's great.

I know all the dirt on him *a mischievous grin grows on her face* ... Do you want to hear it or not? This is your only chance

*nearly jumps in his seat, looking like a kid in a candy store* Ohh, yeah!

*Grins* Where to start? Well he's scared of the dark... If you look he keeps a night light with him everywhere he goes. That and that damn camera.

You're serious? *cocks an eyebrow at her statement* And I know, what is it with that thing? It doesn't even record sound!

He's obsessed *shakes her head in exasperation* Won't even get a new model, that one's eight years old... There's no reasoning with him

*nods* I know what you mean. It's worse now though, since we were kids.

He didn't have a lot of friends after you left *sounds slightly accusing, frowning at the road* He got quieter. And his anxiety got worse.

Oh. *feels bad, looking out the window* sorry.

Well, just don't fuck with him again *her lips twitch; they've been driving for an hour already* Lets see... He's really, really ticklish

*smirks, knowing he's already fucked with him. this new piece of information intrigues him* really? ticklish?

*She stifles a giggle* I accidentally made him wet himself two Hannukahs ago... The whole family was there. He didnt come out of his room for a week.

Holy fuck! *clutchees his side in laughter* how'd you manage that?

*Shakes her head, the memory making her shoulders shake with silent mirth* He was annoying me and I was all hormonal and pregnant...It hardly took five minutes. I know exactly where he's ticklish.

Oh yeah, you have kids! *leans in closer to her, joking* where is he ticklish

I could tell you, I could show you, or you could find out for yourself *her voice takes on a suggestive tone* Which you probably already have...

*flushes a little looking down* not yet...

*She snorts* Why dont I believe you? Oh, right, because since he's gotten home he hasn't taken a step without wincing

*flushes deeper, shifting awkwardly* Its not my fault your brother has a hot ass.

I'll pretend I didn't hear that. But it's- a GIRLY ass, that's all I'll say. I always had a feeling about him...

He won't admit in anyway. *shrugs* still thinks he's straight.

*She groans in exasperation, hands tightening on the wheel* It's dads fault... Our whole fucking town is one giant pit of homophobes

I know. Why the fuck do you think I don't live there? and him, he's obviously not straight..

Mark's always been a little funny... *she shrugs, seeming very lax about the whole subject* I never got proof but I think he had a crush on you once

*eyes light up at this, lookinng at her with surprise* really?

Freshman year... He was obviously head over heels *she giggles, glancing at the guitarist through whitish eyelashes the way Mark always did*

*giggles at the way Cindy was looking at him* really... even back then.. huh.

Well, I think Maureen Johnson effectively killed it when she stole his heart away the next year *a smirk graces her lips as she waits for his reaction*

fucking bitch *mutters under his breath* I always hated her.

She's not so bad- a whore, but not bad. *they see a sign advertising that Scarsdale is coming up within thenext half an hour*

She's a bitch. * scoffs at Cindy* Mark deserves better

Like you? *she rolls her eyes as they approach the first few buildings* You're nothing special. I'm not sure you're whats best for him.

*glares at her* how do you know what's best for him? Plus, you don't even know me

Your hands are shaking *her tone is mild, but its clear from the edge in her eyes that she knows Rogers not an entirely moral person*

yeah... *tries to hide his hands in his lap* sorry.

October 21, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen Coffee addiction? *tone slightly more challenging now; much as she likes getting along with Roger, she wants to make sure Mark is in good hands*

*shrugs* something like that. *rubs his arms subconsciously*

Right... Well, we don't have coffee in the Cohen household. So I hope you're set for a few days *she begins weaving through the streets expertly*

*looks at her blankly* no coffee?

Nope. We drink tea. *she smiles wryly as she drives down the street towards the house* Mark was too hyper as it was, we didnt want him getting any worse

he can be hyper, I guess *nods, reminicing in the familliar neighborhood* does he know I'm coming?

*She shakes her head, pulling into the driveway and shutting off the car* He's oblivious. Come on, come say hi

Oh, okay. *gets out, feeling awkward, following Cindy up the steps*

*its late in the evening and as she pushes the door in, Cindy notices that Mark is not in the living room where he usually was* I think hes upstairs...*upstairs, Mark is sleeping in his bed fitfully, one hand reaching down to knead at his erection* Nnh...

*nods*er- thanks for driving me out here... *begins walking toward Mark's bedroom *

*Cindy nods and goes t check on her children in the backyard with her parents; Mark, still asleep, moans Roger's name breathily*

*walks tentatively up the stairs pausing to knock at Mark's door* Mark?

*Subconsciously registers Roger's voice and whimpers, hand dipping below his waistband to wrap around his cock*

*knocks again* Marky, you in there?

*Panting, Mark pushes his hips up into his hand, groaning loudly; no need to restrain himself in sleep* Fuck... Roger

*hearing his name, he steps into Mark's room and looks towards his bed* Mark?

*Twisted under the sheets, sweat on his brow and mouth open, whining and stroking himself* Rogerr...

*jaw slacks in realization, wondering whether to wake him up or not, he puts a hand on hisshoulder* Mark? Buddy?

*Breath hitches; his eyes blink open and as realization crashes down on him he jerks his hand out of his pants, flinching away* ROGER?

*flinches his hand back* er-yeah. I mean, hey. Mark.

... Hey? *his voice is high pitched, cheeks flushed as he stares at Roger fuzzily, fumbling around on his nightstand for his glasses*

hey. *smiles shyly* sorry to wake you...

Er- Was having a bad dream anyways... *tries to blow it off, coughing and looking away awkwardly* How did you...?

Cindy. *smiles fondly* bad dream eh?

*Pales*... Youve been talking with my sister? Whatever she said, shes LYING! *nearly forgets all about the erection still heavy against his thigh*

I heard some... interesting things about you *chuckles, sitting beside him*

They're all lies. Cindy knows nothing! *he blushes even deeper, knowing hes fucked now that Rogers in his bed*

yeah, so you didn't have a crush on me in freshman year? *teases getting closer.*

*Gulps, fidgeting as Roger approaches* Fuck- look, I only wrote "Mark Davis" on ONE of my papers, it was honestly an accident!

*chuckles* sure, sure. Mark Davis *says teasingly* I like it.

Once *feels the need to reiterate, licking his lips nervously; hes dangerously hard and Roger is too close* I- I, er... New topic

No I like this one. *laughs* Mark Davis eh?

*Inches away, muttering* Just once... I seriously didnt have a crush on you. Really. *Swallows* I- Cindys being a bitch...

Okay. *laughs more* what if you did though?

*Raises an eyebrow* Well, fourteen year old me did an awful lot of jerking off in his spare time... *chuckles a little*

*looks intrigued* really now? so youre saying you werre Mark Davis in more than your head?

*Yawns and shakes his head, figuring he could blow it off* Dont take anything I say to seriously, I'm not fully awake...

Riiight. *rolls his eyes* C'mon Cohen, you can come up with a better excuse, I'm sure.

That's my story and I'm sticking to it *smiles a little, closing his eyes and laying back as he stretches out the stiffness in his back*

Okay buddy, *gets under the covers* whateever you say

*Gives him a confused look* ... Did you just climb in my bed? ... Where are you staying for the night? We dont have any spare rooms!

I'll jus stay here. I alwaysdid when we were kids, why does it matter?

*Shifts uncomfortably, suddenly all too aware of the aching erection he never took care of* ... Guess thats okay... *Mumbles*

*hesitates* I could sleep on the floor if you want...

No, that's okay- I got the floor *smiles awkwardly, patting Roger on the thigh before climbing out of bed*

*jumps off the bed* No dude. I wouldn't ask you. You- it shouldn't be a big deal.

Its not. I'll just get out a sleeping bag and crash right here, its- just lay down and go to sleep *sighs*

No. *looks completely serious* dude, it's your bed. I'll sleep on the floor.

*Gives him an odd look* It hasnt been my bed in a couple of years, Rog... They kept my room the same as it was in high school but...

*sits down, patting the bed.* c'mon. noone needs to sleep on the floor. I promise I wont jump you.

I wasn't worried about THAT... *goes to the closet anyways to grab a sleeping bag; unbeknowst to him, an old notebook falls out*

*snatches the notebook* what's this Marky?

*Blinks down at it for a moment, confused, before his eyes widen in horror* ... Nothing interesting. Nothing at all...

*flips through the book* i dont belieeve you *singsongs*

*Attempts to snatch it back* Come on Rog! Get off, thats my old journal!

I just wanna see it. *attempts to snatch it back* why can't I?

Because I need to make sure there's nothing I don't want you to read...

Why? are you hiding something from me? *smirks, watching him closely*

*Fidgets, thinking of all of the lovesick entries over Maureen and Roger that he wrote during high school* Ah- Roger, come on, be reasonable

*looks up at him with a devilish grin* why? if I were to read it, what would I find?

N-nothing! *lunges at him and attempts to wrest it from his grasp*

*reaches it over his head, revelling in the fact that Mark's shorter than him* Nu-uh. C'mon, you obviously don't want me to read it. What've you got to hide?

I... Roger you KNOW what I was like when I was a teenager, whatever I wrote is irrelevant anyways *flushed and flustered, reduced to trying to jump for it, feeling remarkably like he was that boy in high school all over again*

Yeah, but I missed alot, I've gotta catch up *holds it up and starts reading* Maureen and I kissed today. It was everything I ever hoped it'd be. *closes thee book* bitch.

*thanks God that Roger had flipped to one of the senior entries and not the sexually confused freshman ones* I told you... *sounds entirely too relieved, grabbing it out of your hand*

I wasn't done! *goes to grab it back, knocking Mark over and landing on his stomach* oops.

*breath is knocked out of him, grip on the notebook slackening as he lets out a pained whine* Ow! Fucker- *alarmed as Roger takes it back, flipping back farther* No not those ones-!

2/2 1/2 *gives a michevious grin before straddling his stomach, holding thee notebook out of his reach and reading* Roger told me he was going to New York today. It's gonna be really hard to see him go, but maybe hee's better off. He doesn't need a best friend with a weird fag-crush on him, mooning over him all the time *trails off locking eyes with Mark*

*holds his breath, REALLY hoping Roger doesnt feel how painfully hard he is and wishing he could just pretend he hadn't said anything* ... I didn't write that

You really thought I'd be better off? *looks at him searchingly, holding the book in a death grip*

*shrugs, avoiding his eyes, staying very still beneath him* ... I knew you were in a crap situation at home and I... You could definitely find a better best friend than some awkward sophomore

*shakes his head, resting the book on Mark's chest* You're the only best friend I ever had. *shrugs* only one I ever wanted. Is this why you never called me, or anything?

I lost the number but... I would probably have called if I found it *sighs, tossing the notebook to the side; there's no way he wants Roger reading the racier entries* I'm glad you're back

I thought you were pissed because I left *admits, shifting so that he's more comfortable* I would be. But I'm glad I'm back too.

*twitches as Roger's knee brushes his hard on, willing it to go away with all his might to no avail* I was at first- but I guess after Maureen started spending more time with me I got over it... until we broke up

That sucks. *threads his fingers through Mark's hair* did you love her?

I thought I did, but looking back... I was more like her puppy than her boyfriend *shrugs, attempting ot dislodge Roger* Gettoff will you?

*shakes his head, grinning again* why? I'm comfortable *shimmies a bit, revelling in Mark's growing discomfort*

I'm not! *face grows redder as he tries desperately to squirm away before Roger realizes what he's doing to him* This is MY bed, you should listen to ME

demanding, are we? *guessing by the redness in Mark's face and hisdiscomfort exactly why he wants him to move* y'know, I like that in a man.

*chokes at the implications, lurching up and attempting to throw Roger off* Please get off!

*braces himself, ignoring his hard on* why, Marky?

I- I want to make my bed up on the floor... And you have a bony ass *splutters, not even convincing himself; his dream is still vivid in his mind*

*snorts, wiggling his ass just above the waistline of Mark's sweats* You love my bony ass Cohen.

*freezes, eyes widening slightly, in a very precarious position; he's not sure if Roger knows what he's doing to him or not* ... Off.

*eyes darken as Mark's flush darkens* No. *doesn't even care if Mark notices he's getting rapidly harder*

*cant seem to tear his eyes away from Roger's, his pupils rapidly dilating in arousal* Why not? *tone slightly more breathless than it should be*

*shrugs, speaking in a challenging tone* I don't want to. *is now hard enough that his erection is poking Mark in the stomach*

*Mark takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down even though his heart is racing* Get off.

*feeling bold, he reaches back gripping Mark tthrough his sweatpants* gladly.

*A groan slips out before he can stop it, hips thrusting forward automatically into Rogers hand* F-ffff... Roger-!

*forgetting completely where they are and why they shouldn't be doing this, he starts pumping him firmly*

*Mark gasps, mind going blank as Rogers hand moves over him*

*smirks, dipping his hand below thee waistline and grasping him tightly*

*heart beating nearly out of his chest, Mark weakly protests, squirming* Roger my parents are outside-

Then I guess you'll have to be quiet. *smirks, moving down his body and pulling off the sweatpants and boxers*

B-but... Roger I- I thought we went over the whole "I'm straight" thing... *trails off, erection springing out of its confines*

*licks precum around the tip on his cock* fine. tell me to stop. Say no. *looks at him as if it's a dare*

*Struggles to obey* N-... no-ahh... *hips move upward of their own accord, seeking more of that warm wet heat* Fuck. Roger... Go home *groan*

*Moves backwards a bit, still breeathing on his erection* Fine. If you want me to go, I'll go.

*Vision blurring slightly, glasses falling down his nose as he tilts his head back and fists his hands in the sheets* Fuck I think Im gay...

*crawls up his body, placing his hand on his chest* That's the best thing I've heard all day. *kisses him hard enough to bruise*

*Opens his mouth beneath Rogers, moaning helplessly, feeling vulnerable* N-no its TERRIBLE... *arches up off the mattress*

*traces his teeth with his tongue, reaching his hand down to grasp Mark again* Bad, is it?

*whimpers, feeling like hes doing something forbidden, hands cming up to rest on Rogers waist* My dads going to fucking kill me...

*kisses back insistantly* can we not talk about your dad right now?

Its hard not to think about it when I can hear him talking outside- *gives up on resisting, hands coming up to Rogers hair, tugging him down*

*kisses him deeply, letting him tug at his hair* too much- clothes, off... Now.

*Starts struggling out of his shirt, not hearing the pitter patter of his nephews feet coming down the hall* Good idea...  
>mmm... *helps him take off his shirt and discards his sweater in one swift movement. he locks their lips back together and starts fumbling with his jeans*<p>

*Moans loudly, kissing him fervently before the door suddenly bursts open and a little redheaded boy pops in excitedly* Uncle Mark!

*makes an embarassing noise, tumbling off of Mark, nearly falling off the bed, his pants around his ankles*

Devon: Uncle Mark? Whos that? Mommy says I can't talk to strangers! *pointing at Roger; Mark stays frozen, shirtless and staring, as Cindy bursts into the room*

Cindy: What's going on? *a two year old blond boy is on her hip, sucking his thumb, and she takes in the scene in mild disbelief before hurrying Devon out of the room* You two need to get dressed!

*looks at Mark shell shocked, too mortified to say anything. Mark's gaze mirrors his own*

*Cindy scoffs and shuts the door, and they can hear her muttering "lucky I wasnt mom or dad..." as she walks away with her children in tow; Mark scrambles for his pants in a panic* Fuck fuck FUCK-

*tosses them to him before pulling on his own hoodie* er- *holds out his shirt* sorry.

*doesnt speak to Roger, too overwhelmed by his own inner turmoil as he pulls his shirt on inside out, struggling to pull his pants on* Oh fuck...

are... it- *goes quiet, waiting for Mark to finish his battle with his jeans. He doesn't want to make this more awkward than it already is

*Mark ends up fully dressed, looking disheveled and guilty, running his fingers through his hair* Fuck. Presentable? *he turns to Roger, looking frantic*

*smirks, bringing a hand up to fix his hair* yeah, you look fine. Me? *turns around slowly, showing off all angles*

*Mark coughs awkwardly, turning his eyes away* ...You're not wearing pants, Roger... *starts for the door, voice high pitched and uncomfortable* I'm gonna- I'll be outside...

*splutters trying to find his pants* oh yeah, er- okay. *pulls them on hurriedly, stepping outside to join Mark and Cindy*

*for most of the night Mark manages to avoid Roger, letting his parents talk to him and make polite conversation, asking him inane questions; he stays with Cindy in the corner or with the boys, awkward*

*sits on the couch uncomforably, being questioned by Mark's mother. He keeps running his hand through his hair and looking towards Mark and Cindy; Mark avoiding eye contact and Cindy grinning ruefully*

Nancy (Mark's Mom): So, Roger! *chirping cheerfully; she is cut off by Mark's father, Doug*  
>Doug: *face somber and slightly disapproving* What are your intentions regarding my son?<p>

*crosses his legs gulping* I-er... Mark's my friend, I mean... *looks at Mark for help.*

*Mark is oblivious, teaching Devon about his camera but not letting him touch it, looking wary* Doug: And how did you come across him?

Oh well, we were friends in highschool.. and I ran into him on the way to a show and invited him along. *crosses his hands over his legs and shifts uncomfortably*

*Doug fixes him with a suspicious stareand Nancy tries to dissolve the tension* I do remember you- how have you been? Ihavent seen you since you were 16!

Oh... good. My mom got remarried. *relaxes at the change in topic* I moved to the city awhile after. I have a little sister now.

*Marks head pops up, listening to Rogers conversation; he feels guilty for leaving him alone and sidles over* Hey, what are you talking about?

*looks at him; relief evident in his eyes. he nudges his shoulder in a friendly manner* oh... just small talk. where have you been?  
>Oh, just... catching up with Cindy... You know *he shrugs awkwardly, drifting towards the house and gesturing for Roger to follow*<p>

*nods, waving at Mark's parents. He figures he might as well be polite. as soon as they'ree far enough away hee glares* You would leave me there with them!

*Mark shrugs, not meeting Rogers eyes as he blushes and grabs a juice box out of the fridge, sticking the straw in it and sucking quietly*

*rolls his eyes and continues* Your dad gave me the 'what intentions do you have with my son' talk. It was so awkward man.

Sorry... *he cant resist laughing a little at that, still sipping happily at his juice box and looking remarkably young* I thought my mom would control him

I guess not. *laughs at the aura of innocence Mark emits* So what did Cindy say?

Nothing, really. Shes such a good mom... Sometimes I wonder how her and Phil even managed to create kids, theyre such prudes *snorts*

*grimaces at thought of Cindy reproducing* How d'you figure?

Well shes Phils receptionist- hes a doctor- and yet I havent heard one peep about an office sex life. And Cindy loves to gross me out, she would have mentioned

*flushes deeper, lip twitching in laughter* Maybe. *chokes on a laugh* Maybe she's sparing you the imagery.

*Shrugs* Her husbands not really my typ-... Hes just Phil. Theyre cute together *stutters over his slip up, returning his mouth to the straw*

*laughs outwardly, snorting* Were you just gonna say he's not your type? What IS your type Cohen?

Boobs. And vaginas. *Nearly chokes on his juice, coughing and turning away to diguise his darkening blush* And- girls...

*snorts loudly* that's not what you said earlier Marky.

I dont know what youre talking about. *He blatantly denies their earlier conversation, extremely tense, still feeling vulnerable in Rogers presence*

Mark, can we not do this again? *groans, getting tired of Mark's denial* If you want, we could talk about it? *offers tentatively*

Talk about... what? *licks his lips, gazing at the floor, wanting Roger to say it because he sure as hell isnt going to*

*looks up at the ceiling in frustration* Mark. Don't play stupid. Let's start with the fact that we've slept together five times and you refuse to acknowledge that like dudes, then you say you think you're gay and then won't talk about it.

I didn't say that! *snaps, flinching and looking around* Fuck, Roger, dont say that where my dad could hear! I like you in one piece, thanks

*mentally shoots himself* Sorry, sorry. But you get my point. Why are you so scared?

I'm not scared of anything, Roger, Im just... *Frowns to himself insecurely; Roger is touching on a part of him hes been denying for years* Im just not.

*shakes his head, still frustrated* Mark.. You obviously have a problem with this *gestures between them* That's fine, I get it. But honestly dude, you gotta stop denying it. It's not doing anyone any good.

I. *Points to himself* Am not. In any kind of denial. Come on, Roger! What about Nanette? What about Maureen? You were there!

What about earlier? You were there too! *rubs his hand across his face* Cindy doesn't care, your parents would get over it. You're the only person who has an issue Mark.

My mom MIGHT get over it- you... you dont know my dad. *pales slightly, remembering* When I turned thirteen I- well... It doesnt matter. It hurt.

*looks confused, almost reaching out to rub his shoulder* Tell me what happened?

*just shakes his head, glancing out the window to see everyone beginning to migrate inside* ... I should go make up my bed on the floor

Mark- *Mark turns to leave just as Cindy steps through the door, Roger gives her a pleading look, knowing she can't do anything as he continues on toward the bedroom*

*Cindy watches contemplatively as Mark leaves and turns to Roger, whispering* What did you do? I havent seen him so upset since he peed himself. *Snorts*

*looks exasperated as he speaks to Cindy, trusting her for some reason beyond his knowledge* He's settled so deep in denial, I'm not sure he'll ever find his way out of his closet.

I could have told you that. *She rolls her eyes* It's like he can't find the damn light switch in there. If anyone can drag him out, though, its you.

*looks up at her, doubt evident in his eyes* You think so? I don't know, he seems pretty damn comfortable.

*She gives him a genuine smile* No, he's not. Our dads always... Pressured him, I guess, and its been hard on him. But hes got that light back in his eyes.

Yeah. I know it has something to do with your dad. He's mentioned, but he won't talk about it. My dad was a complete dick, it's not like I don't get it. I wish he wasn't so hard on himself though.

*Shoots him a look* Do you have any idea... No, you probably dont *sigh* Its better left unsaid. Hes got a nervous disposition for a reason though.

*looks down* Oh. What if- *thinks about it* What if I can get him to talk about it, do you think it will help?

*Widening her blue eyes, for a moment Cindy looked exactly like her brother* No. NO. Whatever you do, dont do THAT. He used to have panic attacks...

*looks shocked for a moment, and a little scared* Fuck. No wonder. Do you have any ideas then? I mean, he obviously needs time to- get over whatever happened. I just hate seeing him do this to himself.

He's had a couple of years out of the house and dad is better now, taking the pills. *Shrugs* You could romance him a little. You know, before hopping into bed

*ponders that for a moment, face reddening at Cindy's comment. He's faced a decision, whether he wants this thing with Mark to go beyond what it is. Roger's never been one to think ahead, always about the here and now. He nods though* Maybe, yeah. I- I could.

*She eyes him wryly* Don't just say that, Davis. He's still got that little best friend crush on you, but if you arent prepared to deal when it gets serious...

*feels overwhelmed nodding blindly* Yeah, I know. He's really important to me. But even if it's not with me, he needs to come to terms with this whole *gestures with his hands* thing.

I agree. It would just be easier to transition if... Well. Its not my job to play matchmaker *she grins* He likes being touched. Softly. Anywhere. Closet romantic, you know? DEVOURED romance novels... But you didnt hear it from me... *with that she trots off to her children*

*laughs lightly, waving her off* Thanks Cindy. *he makes his way to Mark's room, just a little more confident that this may turn out well. He knocks on the door* Mark, you decent?

Decent as decent can be *Mark snuggles further into his sleeping bag, scribbling words into an old unused composition notebook, just writing to write*

*opens the door, stepping in lightly and watching Mark scribble in his notebook.* Hey. Whatch'ya doin'?

Just... Writing *he shrugs, feeling more at ease out of his fathers watchful eye; he wonders if Roger will start pushing the gay issue again*

*sits on the bed tentatively* About what? *asks, partially to make conversation, not wanting to push him too far*

*Relaxes visibly, clear blue gaze flickering up to look at Roger* Nothing in particular. Whatever comes into my head.

*smiles, nodding* that's what I do when I write. Music, I mean. I just sit there and play until something cool comes out.

*he laughs a little* Yeah, when I write my scripts I always think theyre the shit until I start trying to film them... Then they fall apart

*laughs along with him* I know what you mean. My goal is to write one awesome song, just one. Then, if the rest is crap, at least I know I did something good.

I wish I could finish something *gets a faraway look, sighing dreamily* I want to be an artist. Its all Ive ever wanted to do with myself

*nods, tapping his feet* Me too. That's why I moved to the city, you know. I just figured it would all fall into place. Didn't realize I had to work for things to be perfect.

I was scared to be in the city by myself... Im glad I didnt really have to whore myself out for a room *gives Roger a grateful look* Thanks to you

*smiles, a little bashful* Well, it's no problem really. I missed you and I like having you around. And Collins seems to like you, so you're pretty much guaranteed a place to stay.

*He looks down, feeling suddenly emotional; finally, he has his best friend back* ... Dyou REALLY think I should go back with you?

*grins stupidly* You want the truth?

Yeah? *he looks up like a lost kid, hanging on Rogers every word anxiously*

Hell fucking yes I do! *laughs, still grinning* If you're willing, that is.

I guess... *looks out the window into the darkness outside* I dont want to fuck up your thing with April or, like, freeload off of you...

April's just a girl, Mark. You're like, my best friend. *his grin dies a little, but then comes back full force* I freeload off Collins who freeloads off the general public. It's seriously no big deal.

Really? *gives Roger a hopeful, shy smile* Because Id kill to get back out of this house. Dad is... Dad is himself and I dont feel comfortable here

*nods, not knowing the full situation, but sympathizing nonetheless* Okay. So you'll come home with me?

Sure, I guess *looks young and unsure for a moment, smiling nervously at the ground; he snaps the notebook shut and sets it aside*

*resists the urge to do a victory dancee* Awesome. *looks at Mark on the floor, exasperated* That can't be comfortable.

*Shrugs, smiling* I used to sleep on my floor instead of my bed when I was little... I like it. Its fine.

Really? *shakes his head* Still, I can't barge in your house and take your bed.

It's not like you didnt do it almost every night for two years *he laughs, laying down and curling up, looking like a cat as he yawns and closes his eyes*

*something inside him swells as he sees Mark curl up* Yeah but I didn't kick you out of your bed...

No, you just climbed in with me *he blinks one eye open, still smiling lazily* And looking back, Im not surprised my mom thinks you're my boyfriend now...

*throws himself back on the bed laughing* No shit. *pats the bed* C'mon Marky, no groping *puts his palms up* scouts honor.

You were never a scout *scoffs, leaning up on one elbow to look at Roger* You dont want to sleep with me. I talk. And I fidget. You wont be able to sleep.

*smiles lazily, shrugging* I did it fine every other night, and we'll have to do it at least until we get you a mattress.

The flooris FINE Roger *rolls his eyes but he looks hesitant, internally conflicted; Rogers touch is addictive* And its fine at the loft too. What about April? *He tries to look like a friend whos happy for Roger to have a girlfriend* I dont want to have to be in the room when you two do your thing. Its really fine!

You don't want to sleep on the floor at the loft either. *looks dead serious* It's okay Mark, really. April's just a girl. I hardly even know her. You're way more important.

Yeah but... *He scratches his head, torn, faltering in his argument; notices Rogers hands, which are trembling* Hey- are you feeling okay?

*looking ashamed, he tries to hide his hands* I think so.

*It dawns on Mark belatedly that Roger wasnt likely to find any heroin dealers in Scarsdale* ... Are you sure? *gets up, sitting on the edge of the bed*

*holds him arms close to his torso, the shakes migrating to his spine, shaking his whole frame* 'mfine.

*Bites his lip, lowering his voice and resting a hand on Rogers shoulder tentatively* ... If you have your shit on you, I can cover for you... No one will know

*leans into the touch, looking haunted* I- I'm out, Mark. I didn't even think... fuck. *shakes from a particulairly bad tremor*

*Tilts his head, frowning and rubbing his thumb soothingly over the rockers shoulder* Do you have cash? I mean the nearest city is only twenty minutes away... I can go and come back within an hour if you need me too *looks earnest*

*looks at him fondly, before realizing what he was saying* You'd do that? I- no, you can't. You could get hurt. I wouldn't... no.

*The hesitancy in Rogers voice solidifies his determination* Alright, I'm going whether or not you give me permission. I have money *lies exceptionally well*

No. *looks fierce* I don't ever want you buying drugs Mark. Especially for me. You're not putting yourself in danger for me.

*He stands and makes his way to the door, ignoring Rogers protests* Just give me an hour and I can make you feel better okay?

Mark, no! *reaches out, trying to stand, but feeling too shaky* Please don't. Just stay, I'll be... I'll live.

You don't look okay. It won't be long, just... lay down *he smiles awkwardly and leaves, and a few minutes later Roger hears the car pull out of the driveway*

*groans, shaking uncontrollably. Mentally, he's trying to will himself to go after Mark and stop him, but he knows theres nothing he can do, Mark's too stubborn and he feels sick*

*When he reaches the city, Mark winds through an alley nervously; he finds a sketchy looking man and approaches him* Erm... Hey

The man: *nods in acknowledgement, grunting a response* Sup?

*Mark looks extremely awkward* Er- I... Fuck. *doesnt really know how to ask*

1/2 *recognizes his awkward stance, definitely a first timer. Plays it cool, thinking he could get a long term customer out of this* What do ya need, kid?

*Glances up at him through his eyelashes, trying not to tremble and failing* I... I, um, do you... heroin *He starts babbling anxiously* I dont have any money, but I could... I can like, run errands for you or something... I just really need this

*rolls his eyes impatiently* no money huh. *looks around cautiously*, alright come on *turns and walks down an alley*

*Hesitates and then follows him, keeping close, wary of the dark, noiseless, unfamiliar city* Where are we going?

Well, you want the smack, you gotta pay. *shrugs indifferently, unpopping his jeans* Well, want it or not?

I do- what are you... *his eyes widen, the aura of innocence around him palpable as he struggles to understand* I dont- what?

*groans, almost feeling bad for the kid* you get me off, you get the smack. Easy enough?

*Mark flushes deeply, stuttering for a moment* Wh- but-... *he swallows, forcing his breathing to steady* What exactly...do you want?

*smirks, not caring that he's defiling this kid* Just suck me off, that's good enough.

*Squeaks and allows himself to be forced to his knees by the mans hand on his shoulder, feeling extremely unqualified for this*uh... I dont have any experience

*getting annoyed* Just don't use your teeth.

*Nods mutely and leans forward, staring crosseyed at the cock in front of him in concentration as he tentatively sticks out his tongue and licks t the head*

*groans, leaning back and fisting the wall* come on.

*forces himself to swallow his fear and leans forward more, hands braced on the ground, inches of the mans cock disappearing into his mouth*

*flinches as his teeth scrape the underside* watch it. *bucks into the warm heat surrounding his cock*

*furrows his eyebrows, trying to master the art of wrapping his lips around his teeth as he takes the cock as far as he can into his mouth without gagging*

*rhythmically starts bucking into his mouth, thrusting into the wet heat* ungh-

*Mark struggles not to choke, tears forming in his eyes as his gag reflexes are tested; he winces as the man brutally tugs his head down*

Come on *thrusts a few more times before cumming down his throat. He zips back up, looking down at Mark* Not bad for a first timer.

*Coughing violently, Mark wobbles to his feet and leans back against the wall, spit and cum dribbling from his lips; he wipes it away shakily* So...

*tosses him a packet* I wouldn't go asking anyone for free smack kid, you're lucky I'm feelin' nice. *turns away, walking back down the alley*

*Mark fumbles before staring down at the baggie and licking his lips, grimacing at the taste; he slips it into his pocket, shakily walking back to the car*

*back in Mark's room, Roger is wrapped completely into a ball shaking and choking, gasping for breath*

*The drive back passes in a blur; Mark finds some mints in the car and chews them furiously, pulling into the driveway and slowly getting out of the car*

*perks up hearing the car pull in, he groans* Mark? Marky?

*Mark makes his way up the stairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the rest of the family; he opens the door with a creak* Roger, you awake?

*moans in relief, seeing Mark walk in* Mark, 'm... *holds his head down as he shakes*

*Mark gives him the best smile he can muster, still feeling defiled* Here *tosses the packet at him* Easy peasy

*gasps* Oh god, thank you. *reaches around, hugging Mark's legs* Thank you. How much do I owe you?

*Freezes, trying to think up a number* Um- um... 10 bucks? *he sounds uncertain but smiles down at Roger, ruffling his hair*

*leans up into the touch, looking up skeptically* ten bucks? you serious? *sits up shakily*

Um... Yeah? *he shrugs, feeling awkward* I didnt think to ask for a needle or... Whatever you need. Sorry...

It's good, it's okay *pats his pocket, pulling one out* It's April's, but she won't care. Do you have a belt? *fishes out a lighter*

Probably too many *goes to the closet, riffling through it, hands still shaking; finds a belt and brings it to Roger, morbidly curious as to how he does this*

*smiles as he takes the belt, hands still shaking, and ties it around his arm. Then he prepares the mixture, looking up at Mark* You don't have to watch if you don't want to...

S'okay *he sits on the bed cross legged, trying to calm down; he doesnt want Roger to see how shaky and sweaty he is* If it makes you uncomfortable I wont...

*shakes his head* I don't care. *pushes the needle into his vein, tagging it before pushing the plunger, releasing liquid pleasure into his veins* Fuuuck. *he relaxes instantly, pulling out the needle and undoing the belt*

*Blinks, gnawing on his lip until it bleeds; he would be turned on by the groan Roger makes, but hes still traumatized* Better?

*sags to the side so that he's leaning on Mark* Much, thank you Marky. You didn'hafta do that.

Yeah I did *he shrugs and smiles shyly, feeling slightly proud that hes did this for Rogers sake* Its okay. *Reaches up, stroking his hair*

*feeling sated, he sighs at the touch* Will you lay with me? *pleads with his eyes, hoping Mark won't refuse*

*Nods, not really wanting to talk anymore; he lays down on the bed with Roger, not touching him but close enough to*

*pulls the covers over both of them, settling into the pillow* Thanks. Love'ou Marky. *slurs, curling up into himself*

*Sighs and throws one arm over Rogers form, for warmth and comfort; he disregards his mutterings as the words of someone high off their ass and drifts off*

*wakes up the next morning to the hazy sound of children running and playing in the hallway. He shifts and feels Mark's arm still over him, he cuddles back into Mark's sleeping form*

*Mumbles in his sleep unintelligebly; Roger hears random words every now and then, from "fuck" to "Roger" to "love" to "please", but isnt having a wet dream*

*Tries to fall back to sleep, but between the noise from the hallway and Mark's mumbling, he can't. Instead he attempts to wake Mark up* Mark, c'mon buddy, wake up. *nudges his shoulder*

*Shifts, frowning and slowly blinks his eyes open* Rog...? *the memories of yesterday come back slowly, and he has the sudden urge to brush his teeth* Hey

*smiles softly, running a hand through Mark's hair. He looks so young without his glasses on* Morning.

*Rubs at his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and yawning as he leans into Rogers hand despite himself* Morning... You still feeling better?

*sits up, throwing the covers off and nodding while stretching his arms out* Yeah, alot. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm really sorry about that.

Its okay... you should get back to the city today though. *He leans back and stretches, arms over his head, arching off the mattress and groaning*

Yeah I- Wait, aren't you coming? *turns to look at him, looking almost wounded until he sees the position he's in. Then his eyes have a different kind of haze*

*Continues arching until his back cracks audibly and groans in relief* Fuck, I need to do that more often- I guess I'm coming... *he sits back up, oblivious*

*jaw slacks and he's nodding, his breath coming quicker. He shakes his head, trying to rid the image of Mark stretched out and begging for him* Yeah.. okay. *he smiles, not reaching his eyes which are still clouded with lust*

*Face slips into a concerned frown, he reaches out and rests a hand on Rogers thigh, which is closest to him* Swrong? I thought you wanted me to come...

*breathes in sharply, praying Mark doesn't notice the developing hard on, not three inches north on his thumb* I'm not- I am, I do. *stutters, trying not to lose his cool* I'm happy you're coming home.

Home... *His mouth quirks into a slight smile at that* More of a home to me than here I guess. *Removes his hand and stands, starting for the door*

Hope so, eventually anyway.*sighs in relief as Mark removes his hand. If he's going to take Cindy's advice to not jump him whenever he can, Mark needs to try and not be so damn hot.*

*leaves the room without explanation, walking down the hall to the bathroom and squeezing toothpaste onto his brush, furiously scrubbing his teeth and tongue*

*relaxes back into the bed, not wanting to get up yet, letting his hand slip down around his erection. His imagination picking up where they left off last night, he throws his head back in pleasure*

*Mark brushes his teeth for too many minutes, desperate to erase any trace of the man in his mouth, before starting back down the hall towards his room*

*Roger's pumping hastily, Mark's name on his lips as he's inching closer to orgasm. He doesn't hear Mark in the hallway, his brain too preoccupied with the image of Mark's lips stretched around his cock*

*hears Roger speaking his name muffledly from behind the door and pauses for a moment, wondering who hes talking to;hhe opens the door without caution* Rog-

*Roger has his pants shimmied down his hips, his hand wrapped firmly around his cock and he's thrusting into his fist moaning Mark's name when the door opens* Mark! *he screams out of horror, rather than pleasure, trying to find a way to cover himself*

*Mark squeaks and backs out of the room quickly, slams the door, heart beating out of his chest and a dangerously bright red flush creeping into his cheeks*

*zips up his pants, wiping his hand off feeling mortified. He gets to his feet and opens the door finding Mark directly on the other side.* Mark, Sorry I- *he's still flushed and panting and doesn't know what to say*

*refusing to meet his eyes, Marks voice comes out slightly too high, nervously laughing* No big deal! Happens to everyone! Lets... Lets go grab breakfast...

Mark.. *sighs in exasperation* Yeah, breakfast.. sounds good. *follows him to the kitchen where Nancy is making pancakes*

*She smiles brightly* Boys! Im making pancakes, what would yu like on yours? The kids asked for strawberries...  
>Mark: *mumbles* sounds good...<p>

*nods along with him* Strawberries... sounds great Mrs. Cohen. *sits down at the table next to Cindy, still looking mortified*

*Cindy nudges him, looking mildly curious as Mark goes to the fridge to find syrup; she leans in and whispers*What happened? You both look like fuckin tomatoes

*looks down, becoming redder by the moment* He walked in on me.. I was- yeah. *meets her eyes, laughing awkwardly*

*She bites her lip, shoulders shaking with stifled laughter* Fuck, thats- *a giggle escapes and Mark looks back, eyes widening as he sees them talking*

*He reaches over to whack Rogers shoulder, hissing embarrassedly* Hey! Dont go- dont tell people that!

*laughs harder looking at Mark's expression* Oh come on, it's just Cindy. *flinches at Mark's touch, the arousal still not completely gone*

*Realizing hes touching Roger, Mark flinches away and sits down across the table, once again not meeting his eyes; the children sit down between them*

*bites his lip to keep himself from laughing at the awkwardness, and Cindy's still giggling beside him* Shut up. *wipes his eyes*

*Nancy slaps pancakes onto everyones plates, smiling and placing a bowl of strawberries in the center of the table* Dig in. *Mark nibbles on a strawberry*

*grabs the syrup, pouring it over his pancakes before almost literally digging in. He hadn't eating in... well who was counting? He makes a low groan as the food enters his mouth*

*Across the table, Mark flushes deeply at the sounds Roger is making; he doesnt really feel hungry, nauseous from the thought of what he did last night*

*completely unaware, he keeps eating until there's nothing left and he's sitting back in his chair, his stomach heavy with food* Thanks Mrs. C, that was great.

*Nancy beams at him and thanks him for the compliments; Cindy glances over to Mark whose oddly silent and nudges Roger, gesturing to her brother*

*shrugs, looking at Mark who's strained smile doesn't meet his eyes. He watches him carefully, trying to figure out what he's so upset about. It's not like he hasn't seen his dick before*

*Mark is busying himself trying to keep Devon and his brother from getting their hands sticky* No- No, Kevin- *internally hes thankful for a distraction*

So, how are we getting back to the city today? *asks the room in general, in an attempt at conversation*

*Cindy waits before realizing Mark isnt speaking* I can drive you two. I have to get gas though, its emptier than I thought *Mark flushes and looks down*

*nods eagerly* That'd be good, yeah. *attempts to catch Mark's gaze* S'that okay with you Mark?

Yeah its- its fine *pushes his plate away, looking vaguely nauseous; its obvious that he hardly ate* Here, someone else eat this Im not hungry...

*looks around the table* Dude, you might want to eat that. We need to- go shopping, might not get food like this for a while. *tries to be subtle about that fact that they don't have food like this ever*

*Mark shakes his head, standing abruptly and heading for the stairs; he already has the urge to brush his teeth again although his gums are still bleeding*  
>*Cindy levels a look at Roger and looks pointedly at Marks back s he walks away*<p>

*looks deeply concerned as his eyes follow Mark out of the room. He looks at Cindy* What's wrong with him?

*She shrugs, suddenly glaring at Devon who innocently puts down the sticky hand hed had hovering over his brothers hair* I dont know... Go ask him

Oh- yeah. Good idea. *gets up and walks toward Mark's room, finding it empty. He knocks on the bathroom door* Mark, you in there?

*His words come out garbled from behind his toothbrush and he spits, trying again* Just brushing my teeth... You can come in if you need to

*opens the door slightly* Hey. *watches him brush for a moment* Are you alright?

M'fiii *mumbles, spitting one final time into the sink; its tinged pink from his gums, which are bleeding from his brutal brushing* Why? *guarded tone*

You just seem... off. Like you're trying to act like you're fine, but you're not. *surveys him, head tilted to the side*

*Winces at how perceptive he is* Nothings wrong... *Not convincing either of them* Cmon lets pack

*sighs and drops the argument, following Mark to his room. He sits on the bed, watching Mark rifle through drawers.* Want some help?

Depends. Will you be nice and not make fun of the thousands of sweaters and pairs of corduroy pants my mom decided I should wear when I turned thirteen?

Already do. *grabs a bag and opens his closet, stuffing pants and sweaters in the bag until he comes across a tux* What's this?

*Blushes and looks away, looking through various knicknacks and deciding which things he wants to take with him* Er... Its what I wore to prom.

*pulls the article out of the closet, inspecting it closely* Prom huh? You went with Maureen?

Yeah... *Groans at the memory* God. She spent the entire time fawning over the quarterback. And then the head cheerleader.

*shakes his head in disbelief, still staring at the article, maybe trying to picture Mark in it* I always hated that bitch.

I wish I knew why Im so fucking awkward... *sighs, the old insecurity creeping up on him at the thought of Maureen* We were so good together at first

Yeah? *tucks the suit back into the closet* What happened?

*Shrugs halfheartedly, looking uneasy again, licking at his bleeding gums* ... She never officially broke up with me but... Well, she slept with everyone

I'm sorry *looks at him sympathetically* You're probably better off though. You don't need that bullshit. If you're gonna be with someone, be with them, right?

Right *thinks of Roger and of the man he sucked off last night, faking a smile to stop a worried frown from appearing on his face*

*doesn't notice the falter in Mark's expression as he keeps talking* I got cheated on once. When I first moved to the city I was with this guy who was a complete dick, the guy who got me hooked actually. Anyway, long story short he was sleeping with my drummer the whole time..

*pats you on the back, hand lingering there tentatively* Im sorry... What a shitty move. I hope you punched him

*laughs, very aware of Mark's hand on his back* I wish, I was a scrawny seventeen year old kid. I didn't have these guns back then. *flexes playfully* I did give him sugar instead of smack though, guy was a tool, probably never even realized.

*Rubs his thumb over Rogers back, feeling oddly romantic for a moment before pulling away blushing* ... Nice *laughs awkardly*

*not realizing the reason for Mark's blush, he grins* I know. I was a bitch when I was a kid. *cocks his head to the side* Hell, I still am. *Bends over and begins going through a box*

*Blush deepens and to his mortification he starts growing hard at the thought of Roger being his bitch* Er- well, yeah, you kind of were... dont touch that

*turns around, still bent over the box* Why? What's in here?

Its mostly porn *says it with a straight face, disguising his embarrassment as well as he can* Magazines... Stuff I wrote...

You wrote porn? *looks ridiculously intrigued* I'm more a pictures and movies kinda guy, but I totally call reading it.

*Gives you an incredulous look* Its not GOOD porn... its porn written by a fifteen year old boy! And half of it features- *pales suddenly* ... dont touch

*completely clueless* Why not, come on! Don't be a bummer. *starts going through the box frantically looking for anything that could have been written*

*Frozen, watching Roger with wide eyes* You really, really do not want to read the shit I wrote when I was fifteen or sixteen, Roger... *Swallows*

Oh it can't be that bad. I'll show you some bad poetry I wrote. If you look at it closely, it could be porn. *pulls out a tattered notebook, that said Mark Davis on the front with a heart* Well, we can add this to the list of thinks that you "accidentally" wrote Mark Davis on *jokes, chuckling*

*Stutters, attempting to snatch the notebook from your hands* Fuck! Give me that!

You have a thing with notebooks huh? *Opens it up, trying to find something interesting and holding it out of Mark's reach*

*Watches in horror as Roger scans the page and groans, giving up and banging his head on the wall* I cant watch...

*he's flipping through when his name catches his eye. He scans the page, and realizes with wide eyes what he was reading. Porn, yes. But the kind of porn that involved him fucking Mark senseless. His face heats up and his breath quickens as his eyes travel over the words. Mark's right, it's not good porn, but anything that involves Mark spread over a table Roger isn't opposed to.*

*Cindys voice floats up the stairs* Are you two ready? *Mark breathes a sigh of relief, zipping up his bag and racin out the door and down the stairs*

*is hardly even aware that Mark left, but when Cindy calls a second time he tears his eyes away from the page and tucks the notebook away for later use. He grabs Mark's bags and bolts down the stairs saying a quick goodbye to Mark's parents*

*Sitting in the car and fidgeting as he waits for Cindy and Roger to climb in, Marks heart and mind race; he cant believe he was such an idiot, leaving that Justlying around where Roger could find it*

*climbs into the back of the car, mind going back to that notebook as he sees Mark's embarrassed grimace. He tries to smile to let him know it's okay, but Mark doesn't look at him. He has a feeling its going to be a long car ride*

*Two hours in Mark still hasnt looked in Rogers direction once; hes staring out the window, doing his best to look nonchalant but still blushing like a tomato*

*Roger tries to make conversation but all attempts fail so he just pulls out the notebook and picks up where he left off, eyes travelling hungrily over the poorly written words*

*Unaware, Mark continues staring out the window, trying to recall the things he wrote in that notebook anyways; bondage, shower sex, everything; he winced*

*his jeans are tightening, breathing hard as he reads through a shower sex scene, Mark on his knees sucking and kneading his crotch. He lets out an involuntary groan*

*Mark frowns, thinking that he heard Roger groan, but hes probably imagining it; Cindy asks him something and he responds absently*

*stifles his groans, shifting a little to hide his erection. Mark really wasn't as bad as he thinks he was. He feels cramped in Cindy's small car, brushing Mark a little as he shifts*

*Flinching as Roger touches him, Mark glances at him despite himself; Roger looks more disturbed than he even thought hed be and he turns away, feeling shitty* Is it okay if I take a shower when we get home? *Mark mumbles, feeling extremely awkward now*

*looks at Mark, the desire and want ripe in his eyes as he mentally undresses him. The topic of the shower is brought up and he chokes, unable to say anything that doesn't involve Mark on his knees. He nods though, really just wanting to ask Mark if he can join him.*

*Cindy glances back at them in the rearview mirror and rolls her eyes; Mark gives a relieved sigh as the city comes within sight. Theyre nearly home*

*Roger groans as the city comes into sight. Twenty more minutes and he'll have to move, his erection making life uncomfortable at the moment.*

*Mark stiffly gets out of the car as Cindy pulls up in front of their building; its still fairly early in the afternoon. He grabs his bags out of the trunk*

*Notices Mark struggling with the bags and grabs them, even holding the door open for him. He winks at Cindy who's giggling and follows Mark up the stairs, opening the door to the loft* Home sweet home.

For good *smiles at Roger briefly before digging through his bag for clothes and fetching a towel, headed for the bathroom* Shower sweet shower is more like it

*forgets that he said Mark could use the shower, mentally facepalming, desperate to get off already* Shit, right. Well... that's okay I guess. You can take the hot shower. *shifts his weight awkwardly*

*Glances back, raising an eyebrow* Do you want to go first? Its your apartment, and I can wait. *Wonders why on Earth Roger looks so uncomfortable*

Er- *looks down, getting more excited as he says it* We could just take it together.. I mean, me and Collins did it once. That way we both get the hot shower. *blushes more*

*Twitches slightly, immediately thinking that its a terrible idea, but his mouth contradicts him* Okay... That works, sure *tries not to sound awkward*

*grinning he discards his shirt, walking toward the bathroom. He's trying to tell himself that he's not going to jump Mark the first chance he gets but something tells him that's not going to happen. He turns on the water, waiting for it to warm while he strips the rest of his clothes*

*Mark puts his clothes on the counter and shuts the bathroom door behind them, turning away to take off his clothes, trying desperately not to stare at Roger*

*steps in the shower, reveling in the feel of the warm water on his skin, he turns and looks at Mark.* Coming?

No- oh. Er. Yeah? *he swallows and steps into the shower, nearly slipping on the wet porcelain but catching himself on Roger, inhaling the steam and choking*

*Breath catches as Mark falls into him, catching him around the waist and knocking him into the wall* Umph-

*Freezes, water plastering his hair to his head and clinging to his eyelashes as he glances up at the other man nervously* Um... Sorry... *struggles away*

*can't handle it anymore, Mark looked so hot all flushed and wet, and he was still horny. Screw Cindy and her "romancing" bullshit, plus it doesn't count- they're in the shower. He pulls Mark back against him, kissing him sloppily.*

*Makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, eyes widening as hes pulled into a hot, wet kiss and finds himself responding instinctively* F-fuck-

*moans into Mark's mouth as he's kissed back fervently. He moves one hand into his hair and one down Mark's back to cup his ass as the warm water cascades over them*

*Mark makes a helpless whining noise, lost in the fervent kiss* Fuck... *Breathlessly moaning, mind racing, wondering what Roger is doing to him* Roger

*pulls away for a second, pressing their foreheads together* Yeah? *moves his hand around to grasp their cocks, pumping theem together*

*Chokes off whatever protest he might have made, eyes fluttering shut and mouth hanging open as he whimpers and thrusts shallowly into Rogers hand* Nnh...

*kisses him again fiercely, pumping harder even more turned on by the sounds Mark is making*

*allows Roger to dominate his mouth, hands coming up to clutch at his shoulder to keep his balance; he helplessly moans, lost in a haze of pleasure*

*nips at Mark's lips, moving down to suck on the patchof skin right below his ear* You know your story? The shower one?

*Hands tighten, panting and slowly opening his eyes to watch Roger* Yeah...? *he only vaguely recalls the story, but its definitely there* Yeah I remember

*groans, biting down on the skin* the thought of you on your knees... sucking me off *bites down again, harder* god, it made me sohot. *tightens his grip*

*groans, unable to quiet himself; the thought of making Roger hard for him goes straight to his cock and he doesnt hesitate to drop to his knees and look up shyly*

*cock twitches at the sight of Mark on his knees looking up at him through hooded eyes. He moans as Mark tentatively licks the tip* Mark- fuck

*Remembering what the man told him last night, Mark teases the head with his tongue and then wraps his lips carefully around his teeth, leaning forward to take Rogers cock into his mouth slowly, hands stroking at his thighs*

*thighs quiver as they're stroked tentatively,. He breathes heavily as Mark takes him into his mouth* Ungg..

*Angles his head so he can breath comfortably as he bobs his head further down along the length, not quite managing to engulf the whole length*

*moves his hand so it's stroking softly through Mark's wet hair. is other hand is clenched tightly to his side as Mark's tongue rubs against the underside of his shaft* goddamn, nnng. *pounds the wall with his fist*

*encouraged by the sounds Roger is making, Mark starts a slow, steady bobbing rhythm, trying to make it feel as good as possible; he attempts to take the rest of the length in but gags slightly as the head touches the back of his throat and pulls back* Shit

*doesn't have the ability to speak as the head meets the back of his throat. He's resisting the urge to take over and fuck Mark's mouth, the warm heat driving him crazy. He feels Mark gag and it sends warm pleasure to his toes*Mark- shit.

*forces down his reflex to jerk away, breathing deeply through his nose and starting to bob his head faster up and down Roger's cock; on a whim, he hesitantly begins to hum in the back of his throat, a tune he vaguely remembers from one of Roger's songs* Mmmm...

*Roger nearly screams as Mark begins to hum. His fingers tighten in Mark's hair and his fist is restlessly beating the wall* Christ, fuck! *his eyes close and his legs are shaking, nearly unable to support him*

*Mark can feel his jaw locking and he winces, but continues; Roger's groans are more than enough of a reason for him to keep going, and his erection throbs against his thigh as he speeds up, feeling Roger tense as he nears his orgasm*

Mark, I'm gonna- *he feels the pleasure heat build in his stomach as Mark speeds up, feeling his cock throb the release of his orgasm rip through him* FUCK!

*jerks back at the warning, remembering the unpleasant taste of the mans cum in his mouth the night before, and shuts his eyes tightly as Roger cums onto his face* Urgh... Good? *he wipes come of the sticky substance off his eyelids and opens his blue eyes wide, looking up hopefully*

/ way to be obvious about your questionable sexuality, Adam...

*pants heavily, nodding as he wipes some come off Mark's face with his thumb before pulling him up to his feet and kissing him hotly.* You.. That was... fuck. I can't believe you haven't done that before.

*kisses back with a light groan as his cock accidentally rubs against Rogers thigh, pressing closely to him as he stands adn mumbling, thinking Roger wont hear* S'cause I have...

*wraps his hand back around Mark, pumping him slowly before realizing what he's said* Wait- what? *looks wide eyed and confused*

Nothing! *shakes his head frantically, unable to concentrate as Roger pumps his cock; it feels too good, and he hasn't gotten off in a couple of days now* Fuck... More *whimpers*

*obliges, continuing to pump him as he mulls over his words* No, you said you'd done that before... When? *closes his eyes, trying to ignore the jealousy pooling in his gut, that Mark had done that with someone else*

*Mark mumbles out something unintelligebly, hissing as Rogers thumb rubs over the slit at the tip; he can't think straight, can't think up a good cover story* Jus... Just... Stupid, dont worry about it

*holds him close, whispering in his ear* Not stupid, just tell me. *tugs a little harder, biting his neck in the same spot he was biting earlier*

*the red skin at his neck tingles as its sucked and Mark is helpless to comply* Was just helping out a friend... Nngh...

Yeah, a friend eh? *twists his wrist, thumbing the slit. He bites the mark harder, loving the feeling that he's leaving a mark. That Mark will look in the mirror and remember who did this to him*

Real good friend *voice comes out higher than he intended, leaning into Rogers mouth subconsciously, skin scraped raw by his teeth; he thrusts his hips forward into his hand and groans louder, nearing his orgasm already, thigh muscles tightening*

*moves back up to his lips, kissing and biting them as he wipes precum around the tip, Mark's noises spurring him on.* Really? Who? *looks him in the eyes as Mark squirms*

*whines, embarrassingly desperate noises escaping as he leans more heavily on Roger and thrusts into his hand harder, so close it hurts* R-rog- You! *cums in thick, hot bursts into his hand sand nearly collapses*

*feels Mark collapse into him and holds him, feeling the water start to cool. He lets the water rinse the cum away, and he lets Mark's words run through his mind. Was he replying to his question or just saying that? He decides not to push it further* You.. good?

Y-yeah.. *pants out, starting to catch his breath slightly* Yeah I'm good... you *he repeats, answering Rogers question more firmly this time before changing the subject* So, should we... Actually get clean?

*doesn't catch that Mark was answering him, and shrugs* I guess... we could. *kisses him again* or we could keep doing this. *shivers as the water becomes cooler still*

*Mark starts to kiss back but shies away when he realizes what theyve been doing* Of, fucking- *facepalms* Fuck... Lets jsut wash up *mutters, turning adn lathering soap onto the washcloth, starting to rub it over his body*

*winces, realizing that Mark is probably going to freak out again. He grabs his own cloth, washing off, attempting to not stare as Mark runs the cloth over his own bare body*

*Mark turns blushing feeling Rogers eyes on him; he hopes he didnt get his subtle hint at what happened*

*finishes washing, feeling awkward because this is the first time it's actually happened that they haven't had excuses and Mark obviously regrets it*

*rinses the shampoo out of my hair and shuts the water off, climbing out of the tub and starting to towel off* So- *awkward* Er... Hows... Things?

How's things? We get off in the shower together and thats all you have to say? *looks ar Mark incredulously while towelling off*

*Shrugs, face heating up, bringing his fingertips to his lips as he thinks how hes just given head consensually for the first time* What do you want me to say?

*ties the towel around his waist* I don't know! Not pretending it didn't happen would be a good start!

*Pulls on a pair of boxers, then jeans, still staring at the floor* ... Okay, it happened. are you happy? *grabs his sweater and starts to put it on*

*shakes his head* Yeah, I mean.. You're obviously not okay with it *shakes his hair out*

*Looks up almost apologetically,opening his mouth to protest then sees Rogers hair all wet and mussed and looks down before mumbling*...itwasprettyhotthough...

*sighs in relief grinning stupidly* It really was, wasn't it. You're good. *laughs before furrowing his brow* you never did tell me where you learned that.

*makes a face, shaking his head and running a hand through his wet hair absently* Urgh. You dont WANT to know, Rog...

*looks confused* why not? just tell me Mark. I don't judge! Wait- it wasn't Collins was it?

*bursts out laughing* COLLINS? Seriously? *leans against the wall, giggling, still flushed* No... No, no one that chill. its- dont worry about it

*flushes a little* Yeah, well you never know. C'mon.. just tell me!

Youll judge. Trust me *shrugs, feeling slightly ashamed all over again, rubbing his arms and averting his eyes* ... i mean, it was in an alley...

*looks pained* was it when.. you know... that guy *tries to be subtle, not wanting to hurt Mark*

Wh- *clueless for a moment before it dawns on him and he hurries to disagree* No! No no no- no. I wasnt... Forced or anything. *Licks his lips, nervous*

Oh... *tries to think of a time when Mark might have been alone in an alley. He pales in realization* You didn't have any money last night. *chokes*

What? Shut up, Roger, yes I did *stutters slightly, trying to be convincing and failing pretty miserably as he stares in mild panic*

*puts his face in his hands, choking on a sob* Oh god, oh god. *looks at Mark with tortured eyes* Why would you do that?

*Eyes wide Mark holds his hands up in surrender* I didnt DO anything! I dont know what youre talking about! *shakes his head* I went, got the smack, came back

Don't lie to me! I can see it in your face! *getting increasingly angry* and you said it was to help a good friend. Fuck Mark!

*Swallows hard, shrinking away from Rogers anger against the wall; he cant meet his eyes* I- it wasnt- no, it wasnt like that I promise... I- I had ten bucks

*groans, the accusation solidifying* Do I look fucking stupid Mark? You can't get baking powder for ten bucks. *guilt chokes him and he feels like he can't breathe* Why?

Why- why what? *voice is quiet, guilty; he stares at the wall, fiddling with his sleeve anxiously, filled with shame thinking Roger is disgusted with him*

*looks him in the eye, looking agonized* why would you do that for me?

*Markreaches out, wanting to comfort him but not really knowing how, and makes a pained expression* ... I just wanted to help!

*shakes his head* I don't even *guilt pounds through his veins making him feel sick to his stomach* You could have gotten hurt Mark!

Im fine Roger, its... its no big deal okay? *watches him anxiously*

*looks at him, screwing up his face* How the fuck is it not a big deal? If you- If you had've gotten hurt, I'd never forgive myself. *hides his face, as tears prick his eyes*

*Tries to reason with him* Roger, I obviously dint get hurt- I mean my knees are a little sore but-

Christ Mark. *looks up at him with watery eyes and a strained voice* I- it's my fault. I'm putting you in danger.

Danger? *snorts, stil alarmed at the way Rogers voice is cracking* Its hardly dangerous to lose my oral virginity, Roger, its- its perfectly fine. I helped.

You fed my drug addiction Mark, is that helping? *wipes at his eyes furiously* You didn't know the guy, he could have been fucking diseased!

*Winces, trying to ignore the suden rush of shame* Roger... Look, you were shaking and sweating on my bed and I wanted to make you feel better

*feels torn, he wants to be mad, but can't be mad at anyone but himself. Instead he flings himself at Mark, hugging him as tight as he can* I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry.

*Stumbles backwards into the wall with an armful of Roger* Woah- Its not your fault, Rog, dont say that *tentatively reaches up to pet his hair*

It is my fault. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have HAD to. *rests his head against his shoulder* Fuck.

*starts carding his fingers through Rogers wet hair soothingly* Shut up, okay? Im here, Im fine, you're... sort of fine. Everything is fine.

Promise me. Promise me you'll never do that again. Let me suffer, I deserve it. *sighs at the feeling of Mark's fingers in his hair.*

*Hesitates and words it carefully* ... I promise I'll never give head for heroin again... You should get dressed *blushes, realizing Roger is still naked*

Don't wanna. *holds him tighter* Thank you Mark. You're amazing, you know that?

*Shakes his head in exasperation, squirming uncomfortably; hes a cuddly person, but with Roger it seems awkward* Sure, sure. Whatever you say.

I mean it.*pulls back, pulling his towel up a little* Sorry.. again. *still feels immensely guilty, but tries not to let Mark see*

*Nods, feeling the tense silence that follows and fidgeting; he pushes his glasses up his nose and abruptly leaves the room, bumping suddenly into someone*

*Collins lets out a throaty laugh as Mark stumbles into him looking oddly out of place* Camera boy! Thought it was you in there.

Its me... *Coughs awkwardly, practically running past him into the living room; hopefully Collins wont ask why he was in the bathroom WITH a naked Roger*

October 25, 2011Mark Neil Cohen *waggles his eyebrows suggestively, following him into the living room* So, you and Roger huh?

*vehemently protests, face far too red and blue eyes trained at the ground as he sits on the couch* No! No. I'm straight- we had this conversation...

Boy, if you think you're straight... *continues laughing* Those weren't very straight noises comin' from in there if ya catch my drift.

*Makes a strangled noise and hides his face in embarrassment, groaning and not bothering to object; for all he knows Collins really heard everything*

*pats his shoulder, struggling to catch his breath* it's a good thing I think. Kid went on a bender when you took off. Never seen him like that, and I've known him for awhile now.

Kid... Hes only six months older than me and Im not a kid *Mark looks up, still supremely embarrassed* Anyways, we're... I guess we're best friends

*snorts* Best friends my ass. *sits on the arm chair* Mark, you listen to me. His girl was here and he wouldn't even look twice at her. When you called it was like a kid on Christmas. I know it's not my place, but it sounds like you two got some stuff to figure out.

*Frowns deeply at the thought of April occupying the space he was, preoccupied with the uncomfortable tingle of jealousy* I dont know if I like her...  
>*Looks back up, flustered, and mutters* Im supposed to be straight<p>

Of course you don't like her, you're knocking her boy! *throws his head back* You just gotta decide who you're trying to please. Doesn't matter whether you're supposed to be straight or not.

*still frowning, feeling vulnerable, but Collins seems like someone he can talk to; hesitantly* Rogers been teaching me about the city... like how pot is Advil And... *Flushes* Well, nevermind. But no one around here cares if we... If we're... *sighs* Its not like Scarsdale

You mean how nobody cares if you want to bump uglies with rocker boy? *rolls his eyes* True 'dat. But.. *hesitates before he continues, choosing his wording carefully* Don't get mixed up in Roger's problems.

*Looks vaguely ashamed and mumbles, glancing down* ... Might be too late for that

*cocks an eyebrow* How so?

*shrugs, not wanting to explain to this man that he hardly knows* He came to my place yesterday... Didnt have any... *Gestures vaguely, awkward*

*eyes widen, eyebrows raised* Shiiiit. What'd you do? *looks concerned, Mark was far too vulnerable for Roger's bullshit*

*opens his mouth several times to speak, only to shut it, trying to word it properly* ... I went to the nearest city

And you got it for him. *finishes his sentence, nodding* You can't indulge him Mark, he's gotta quit. He's gonna kill himself at this rate.

I know... I told him I'd help him quit if he wanted, but we never... I mean he was shaking and I felt bad *gives Collins a helpless look* Now hes all guilty

*closes his eyes, feeling sorry for Mark* Of course he's guilty. Drugs are dangerous, but the fuckers who deal them are worse. You coulda gotten killed. And he's gotta want to quit, and he doesn't.

No? *feels the small hope draining out of him and sighs, watching as Roger enters the room fully clothed; he shoots up, dashing past him to the bathroom*

*Roger glances around the room after watching Mark leave. He looks at Collins* What the fuck was that about?

*Mark shuts the bathroom door behind him and leans against it, willing himself to calm down; he needs to stop getting worked up over his old best friend*

*Collins reams Roger out for letting Mark get him smack* You're going to get him killed Roger! He'll do anything for you. *Roger looks down, feeling defeated* I know. I feel like shit. *grabs his coat* I need to go.

*Mark returns a few minutes later, looking slightly calmer* Hey... where'd Roger go?

*shrugs, gesturing toward the door. He uses airquotes* Out. Gone to take a hit I assume.

Mm... *frowns and looks away, mood lowering despite his best efforts* So... what is there to do around here? I don't have a job yet but I was thinking of applying at some place called the Life as a waiter...

Sweet deal. *grins, putting his feet up* Only decent place to eat around here. Plus, you'd actually have a job. A first around here. *chuckles* We usually just chill I guess.

*sighs* Since I got here everythings kind of been a blur... Its really fast paced! No one told me itd be like this... *sits down on the couch beside him and lays back* I've lost my virginity, gotten high and gotten drunk off my ass for the first times already

*grins, sighing. He's just realizing how naive Mark really is* Welcome to Bohemia. Or life with Roger at least. Don't let him force you into anything. He can be a prick.

He's never forced- *thinks again and cuts himself off, remembering the night that Roger met April and rubbing absently at the faint bruising remaining on his wrists* Well. He's never been a prick to me, at least

Yet. *narrows his eyes* Look, don't get me wrong. I like Roger, but the guy has serious issues. I don't want him dragging you don't with him.

He won't! I have my morals *says it sounding much more certain than he really is, considering the fact that he's thrown half of them out the window in the past week*

Okay boy. *reaches in the couch and pricks himself on a needle, he reaches his hand back and sucks on his finger, taking the needle out with his other hand* Fuck. Whatever you do, don't touch this.

Why not? *pulls back the hand that had automatically shot out to help him slowly, looking confused* It's just blood. I'm not one of those people that gets nauseous ar-

I'm HIV positive. *stands up to put the needle in a plastic bag* Don't want everyone gettin' sick cause Roger can't be bothered to clean up after himself.

*his eyebrows raise* HIV? Shit... There's another thing I never had to deal with in Scarsdale... *having failed health class, Mark doesnt seem overly concerned about being near someone with infected blood; he doesnt know a lot about it* How'd you get it? If you dont mind me asking

*smiles, shaking his head. He can't believe how sheltered Mark is* I don't mind. I had a fling with a student a few years back, didn't bother to tell me he was positive. Only takes one broken condom, and ta-da *gestures to himself* You're sick.

*winces and nods* Yeah... Oh, fuck. Condoms. I should buy some of those... *flushes and tries to cover up* Er- I mean... Um... In case I get laid... with a chick

*laughs hysterically* Okay Mark. Sure. *clutches his side, laughing still* But when you and Roger are going at it, just keep in mind that other people live here too.

*grumbles* Paper thin walls... How does anyone manage to have a private sex life around here?

We don't. *grins* That's how conversations like these start.

*sighs, shaking his head* Can I be honest with you? *looks guardedly hopeful, wondering if maybe Collins will be the person who can really listen to him and offer advice; he seems wise enough*

Course. *nods, sitting back down on the couch beside him, still sucking on his finger*

*hesitates, then plunges on* Roger was my best friend for my first two years of high school and I sort of... I think I had a crush on him, and I was really starting to- but then he left... And now that I found him again, I dont really know what to do. Hes the same person but he's still different...

Very different. *agrees, waiting for Mark to go on, but he doesn't* Well, what do you want Mark?

I dont know *quietly frustrated; he begins picking at the ends of his sleeves* I can't seem to say NO to him. And... I can't say I don't like all of the touching and the s-sex *stumbles over the word awkwardly* But I'm not- I'm not GAY, I've never been gay! I loved Maureen... And the city is still confusing me, and Roger has his own problems and his own girlfriend

Just because you like Roger doesn't mean you're gay Mark. *chuckles softly* And I can assure you, April is not his girlfriend. She's nice, but I don't think she holds a candle. *thinks for a moment before shrugging* You could be bisexual. Y'know, girls and guys. Makes more sense.

*Mark looks doubtful; in Scarsdale, "bisexual" was a slanderous term for someone who wasn't ready to come out and just be a faggot already* I thought she was? He came home high as FUCK the other night smelling like sex and said that's where he'd been.

So? He's fucking some groupie. She's probably giving his drugs. *shakes his head* She was here the other day, she's something else that girl. I don't think it's serious though.

*draws his knees up to his chest, feeling even more frustrated than before* I dont understand anything in the city... S'why I went back. And the whole thing in the alley, I couldn't be left alone for a couple fo days but... Ugh

*looks concerned* What thing in what alley?

Nothing. Don't want to talk about it *blows it off, waving his hand uncomfortably; he stares at the door*

*wants to argue, but knows when to leave well enough alone* Okay. I'll tell ya something though, living here takes some getting used to, but don't bail man. I think you could be good for him. *nods towards the door*

*sighs, waiting for Roger to reappear; he feels nervous being left alone with this man he doesnt really know* I'm staying...

*nods* He's not coming back anytime soon. *notices his gaze, fixed on the door* I'm gonna get goin' though.

*Glances back at Collins* Oh, alright... see you then *sighs and goes to pick his camera up off the table, fiddling with it, subtly filming Collins leaving*

See ya buddy. * waves as the loft door slams shut*

*Settles back into the couch, thinking and absently playing with his camera as he awaits Rogers return*

*Roger returns a few hours later with a giggling red head attached to his side.* Marky, hey!

*Mark looks up and quickly back down as jealousy twists in his gut; this must be April. And fuck, she was beautiful* Hey Rog...

*smiles warmly, stumbling a little as he wraps Mark in a hug before turning around.* This is April, April, this is Mark.

Hi... *He shyly nods at her, allowing Roger to crush him into a hug; as his eyes travel down her body, he internally rejoices that HE'S NOT GAY!*

*April waltzes over, extending her hand to Mark* So this is Mark huh? I've heard alot about you. *smiles brightly, noticing his eyes scanning her body*

*Blushes and takes her hand, feeling awkward as usual; he averts his eyes, not wanting to be caught staring* Yeah.. Im afraid I dont know much about you though

*cocks her head to the side, still smiling* Really now? We'll have to fix that. *shakes his hand softly, noticing that Roger is still clinging to him*  
>Roger: I missed you. You should hangout with us!<p>

*Reaches up absently to push Roger off, letting go of Aprils hand and smiling a little more naturally* Well I dont have anything better to do. Whatre we doing?

*April sits delicately on the couch, pulling Mark down beside her.* We're going to get to know each other! How do you know Roger?

Oh- *stumbles down onto the cushion beside her* We went to high school together for a few years... howd you two meet? *glances up as Roger sits practically in his lap*

*smirks at Roger sitting in Mark's lap* We met outside a club. He's a good musician, isn't he? *Smiles at Roger who is completely preoccupied with Mark* Very good performer.

I've only been to one of his shows and I wasn't really paying attention... *sighs and squirms as Roger starts petting his hair* I'd be happy to go to another one though *smiles up at her, loosening up a little* He really does seem good.

He is! *squirms at the sight of Roger all over Mark. She can't pretend that wasn't hot* We'll go together one time! *grabs her bag, rifling through the contents* So, Mark. What's your brand of poison?

Poison? *gives her a confused look; hes still new to the slang of the city and Roger is distracting him clinging to him as he is; he wonders why hes so touchy*

Your drug of choice? *pulls a few baggies out of her purse waving them in front of Mark. Roger starts licking his earlobe tentatively*

*His eyes widen, blue and innocent as ever; Roger is growing hard against his hip and he cant breathe, disbelief radiating from him* I- I dont do that stuff...

You don't? *looks intrigued* You haven't lived until you've tried this. *pulls a smaller baggie out of her bag. Roger begins grinding against his thigh*

I've done pot... *attempts to sound at least slightly experienced; he gasps, arching up into Rogers hips despite himself and eyes fluttering shut* Nnh...

*smirks as she pulls out a clean needle* Pot's not even a drug. You only have to try it, it's not like you're gonna get hooked. *catches Roger's eyes before grinning. Roger runs a hand down Mark's chest, licking at the mark he'd made earlier*

*Eyes the needle warily, too overwhelmed by the sensations to think straight* I dont know... *Tilts his head to allow Roger better access to his neck*

*Roger palms at Mark's growing erection* You should try it Marky. It's unreal. Not like anything else in the world. You can even have the first hit.

But I thought- *whines, rubbing up against Rogers hand helplessly* Okay! Okay I'll try it... *pants, head thrown back, legs spreading slightly*

*April smiles beautifully, mixing the powder and lighting it. She crosses her legs tension building in her thighs at the sight of the two boys. She pulls off her scarf pulls up Mark's sleeve, tying the scarf around his bicep* Ready?

Ready? Ready for what? *his nerves mirror that of the first time he had sex; its hard to tell what Aprils doing, anyways, with Roger touching and kneading him*

*laughs airily before pushing the needle into his vein, pressing the plunger, depositing a small amount of the drug into his bloodstream before doing the same herself. Roger straddles him completely, grabbing the needle from April and injecting it, giving her a lingering kiss*

*too preocuppied to even notice Roger kissing April, gritting his teeth and hissing through them as the drug rushes through his bloodstream* Holy FUCK

*Roger grinds down on Mark, moving to his ear and biting it* Good, isn't it?

*Gives a startled groan as Rogers hot breath on his ear sends a surprisingly strong jolt straight to his cock* Fuck, oh my fucking... *head swims pleasantly* Yeah... *Lifts his hips off the couch to meet Rogers, feeling for once not awkward at all*

You're so fucking hot. *mashes their lips together grinding down hard, the intense pleasure shooting through his body*

*Kisses back just as hungrily, reaching between us to palm at your erection; more relaxed than Rogers ever seen him, grinning lazily* Mmmm... So're you

*groans, tilting his head so he has better access to his mouth* I fucking love you like this. So hot. *puts his hands up his shirt, pinching a nipple. April's hand travels down her skirt, fingers kneading at her clit, moaning at the sight*

*Throws his free arm around Rogers shoulders, pulling him closer and sucking at his lower lip; his other hand wraps around Rogers cock firmly, stroking slowly*

*Moans in Mark's mouth, biting his upper lip as Mark strokes him. He thrusts into his hand, moving sideways and moving backwards so that Mark's on top of him. His cock twitches at the sight of April with her head thrown back and her hand working her clit furiously*

*Eyes flickering between April and Roger, Mark hardens further and some inner confidence suddenly shines through as he straddles Roger and unzips his pants, reaching inside to pull out his cock nd rubbing his thumb over the head, smearing precum* I want you to moan *breathes into his ear*

*Mark's confidence turns him on and be obliges, moaning loudly* Mark! *thrusts up into his hand and pants harshly* Christ- I want you. Fuck me, N-ng *back arches*

*Drug sustaining his sudden confidence, he smirks and nibbles at Rogers ear, sliding his pants off in one smooth motion and lifting Rogers shirt over his head* Tell me EXACTLY what you want *hand on Rogers cock tightens slightly, twisting to rub at the underside of the shaft*

*moves with him, rendered speechless by this new side of Mark. April moves over and kisses him upside down, sitting on the floor to get a better view. He groans loudly, gasping at Mark's touch* I- I want you to fuck me. I want you to lick me and touch me as you pound me into this couch.

Good.. *Practically purrs; hes never felt so good, and he leans down to bite hard on Rogers shoulder yanking his jeans down. Aprils hand smooths down his hair*

*mewls at the sound of Mark's voice, bucking up and moaning while he bites his neck and shoulder* Mark, please.

*Finally manages to lose the last of his clothes, reaching into the pocket of Rogers jeans and fishing around until he finds the tube of lube* Patience. *Grins*

Fuck patience. *grabs the back of Mark's neck, kissing him deeply as he hears the squirt of the tube of lube* Now. *thrusts upwardly, grinding against Mark*

*indulges Roger for a moment, kissing him deeply; he coats his fingers with the lube and presses them up into Roger lightly but unhesitantly, slowly thrusting*  
>That okay? *breathes hotly into Rogers ear, licking at the shell* Im going to fuck you so hard...<p>

Oh, yes- Mark! *presses back on Mark's fingers, wanting more, now.* More, please. *whines as Mark quickens his pace a little*

*Concentrates hard on tilting his hand just the right angle and jabbing his fingers up against Rogers prostate as hard as he can manage* That it?

f-FUCK *Roger screams as Mark jabs his prostate, pleasure coursing through his veins, the drug intensifying it.* NOW- ungg.

*Hastily pulls his fingers back and forcefully flips Roger over onto his hands and knees on instinct* Now? Okay *he growls as he positions his cock at Rogers

Entrance; he glances up at April, who is watching them with dark eyes and a lingering smile*

*steadies himself on his knees as Mark thrusts into him fast and hard. April moves over and kisses him softly, weaving her hand through his hair. He tugs her skirt up and begins biting and sucking at her thighs.*

*Unbearably turned on by the sight before him Mark pants and groans unashamedly, hands tight on Rogers hips as he thrusts* Fuck.. *hisses, pleasure spiking*

*pushes up April's skirt, moving aside her underwear and licking her slowly. He moves a hand to his own cock, pumping to the pace of Mark's thrusts, groaning unconsciously into April, making her moan his name loudly*

*Mark strokes at Rogers hip with one hand, the other sliding up his side to circle his nipple, squeezing and tweaking* Fuck. Roger. I want y-you begging...

I- *feels Mark slow, his cock throbbing. He's getting close.* Christ Mark. Don't- don't stop. Fuck me. Please. *presses his tongue inside April, hearing her squeal of delight*

*Groans loudly, unabashed; his blood is racing hotly through his veins, cock throbbing inside Roger as his thighs tighten, right on the edge of an orgasm*

*Moans, Mark's name falling off his tongue which is still thrusting inside of April. Her hands are lodged in his hair and he's so close he can feel it in his toes. Mark hits his prostate hard and he's cumming, screaming against April, clenching spastically around Mark*

*Rogers clenching around him drives him over the edge, and his orgasm combined with the heroin dilating his eyes rips through him hard* ROGER! *chokes as he Cums deeply inside him, continuing to thrust until hes ridden out his orgasm; he slumps forward, exhaustion crashing down on him all at once* Oh shit...

*Mark's weight buries his face deeper between April's legs as he licks and sucks her until she's screaming. He groans, falling forward, taking Mark with him.* Fuck.*the post coital effect doubling because of the heroin, and Mark's still inside him, nudging against his prostate*

*eventually regains enough of his senses to pull out with a groan, rolling off of Roger and clinging to his side; he pants, out of breath and still in ecstasy*

*rests his head against April's bare thigh, pulling Mark's arm around his waist and sighing, completely content* You're good Marky, you should top more often.

*shrugs nonchalantly, blinking one eye open curiously, half hooded* Hey- didnt you say youd never had a threesome before? *voice lazy and low*

*chuckles softly thinking about it* Yeah. Guess I haven't. *breathes out steadily*

Didn't this count?*the naivete has crept back into Marks voice; he doesnt know much about sex beyond masturbation and everything he knows he learned from Roger*

I- Yeah it does. *smiles lazily* I just had my first threesome!

Funny, so did I.. *Glances up at April, whos skin has a sheen of sweat on it and whos head is lolling back, eyes closed* What 'bout you, April?

*She grins, licking her lips* Nope, not my first time, but hell you boys put on a hell of a show. *tries to catch her breath*

Mmm... I just think Roger's hot *he shrugs again; the hedonist atitude that the drug promotes is prevalent* Fuck my parents, fuck Benny, fuck- just fuck!

Yes, fuck. *Roger groans, cuddling into Mark* Fuck your damn parents, they just don't know what they're missing.

*Bursts out laughing at that, somewhat more forcefully than he would have if sober* Yeah... Well, Im outta there now... They cant stop me here.

Nope. You're all ours now. *doesn't feel like explaining that one, just glad that Mark doesn't want to leave anymore* Wait, are you just staying because of my ass?

No- I mean, you've got a pretty great ass *smirks, eyes fluttering shut again* But I came back cause I like you... And my parents are fucking annoying

I have the best ass around. *bucks his butt back into Mark, mock offended* Your parents are fucking weird, they asked me if I was fucking you. *this ears a giggle from April*

Knowing my dad, I'm not surprised *snorts and smacks your hip lightly* Be happy he didn't pin you down and force every detail out of you. He probabny wanted to

I am fucking you though, so it was awkward. *grabs Mark's hand off his hip, playing with his fingers* Especially if he pinned me down.

*Eyes darken for a moment, face slipping into a frown as memories filter through the drug haze; he shakes his head to clear it, looking down at their hands*

*oblivious, he links their fingers together, resting their hands on his hip* It was fun, in Scarsdale though. *looks up to see that April has fallen asleep*

Not really *chuckles, pressing further against his friend, pressing his lips to Roger's collarbone* It was pretty terrible. Im glad we're back here...

*sighs at the feeling of Mark's lips on his neck* I am too. We can't do this there. *yawns, the exhaustion catching up with him*

Well I mean we COULD... maybe next time. Dads overdue for a nice heart attack *mumbles,breathing starting to even out*

I'd like that. Cindy'd die. *closes his eyes, stretching tiredly* M'tired.

*Stretches as well, toes and fingers curling, and cuddles closer to Roger as he starts to drift off* Love you Rog... Night. *Falls asleep peacefully*

Love you Marky. *flexes their linked fingers and drifts off as well, enjoying the peace of the moment*

*The morning arrives and Mark is shivering and shaking in his sleep, sweat coating his brow as he moans and curls in on himself fitfully*

*Roger feels Mark moving and wakes with a start, turning around and wrapping his arms around him* Mark- shit. Are you okay?

*Hearing Roger's voice he wakes up and licks his dry lips, eyes pained as he groans hoarsely* Everything HURTS

Shit, you- ugh. I'm so stupid.*Holds him close, trying to ease the shaking* Shh. Fuck. I'm sorry.

Hurts *mutters head throbbing; moves his arm, wherea single trackmark stares innocently back and pain shoots through his body; his head feels likeits splitting*

I'm sorry. You shouldn't have mainlined the first time. *guilt crushes through him like it never had before* I promised, I promised I'd never let you. *runs his fingers through his hair trying to soothe the ache*

*Unable to think clearly Mark just presses himself closer to Roger with a pitiful whimper* Please make it stop*he mutters even though he knows it isnt possible*

*tears well up, knowing exactly how Mark is feeling* I will. Oh god, I'm so sorry. *holds him as close to him as possible*

*Manages to calm down after a moment, still shivering lightly, and pulls away* ... Ow

You're- oh god *gets up, not caring that he's naked and goes into the bathroom. He comes out with a bottle of painkillers* here, last two

*Shakes his head, sitting up nauseously* No... Thats alright

Take them. Marytr doesn't look good on you. *tosses the bottle over, going to sit on the couch looking miserable*

*Throws them at him, botle bouncing off his chest with a frown* Fucker. I dont want them.

Take them. *growls, glaring at him menacingly. He tosses the bottle back*

*Winces and hesitantly pours them into his hand, tossing them back and swallowing them dry* Ugh... What happened last night?

*clenches his ass, wincing* I think we had sex. *images flash before his eyes, recalling the night before* With April.

*Pales, looking sick* ... what? WHAT? *shoots up and immediately regretting it groaning*

*is torn between laughing and getting sick himself* Well... you had sex with me and I had sex with April... if that makes it better.

*Blinks, stares for a moment an after a long pause manages to shrug almost nonchalantly* ... Okay. I can deal with that. *forcing himself to be calm*

*looks skeptical* can you, really?

Yes *voice wavers only slightly; he glances to the couch where April should have been* Where did she go anyway?

*looks around for a moment, shrugging* who knows? probably left.

*shrugs back, still feeling achy and ready to throw up* Holy fuck, what did I DO? How much did you let me drink? *he has forgotten, at least for the moment*

*looks nauseous, the guilt seeping through his bones he looks at Mark, trying to find an easy way out* Oh... you know...

No I dont, or I wouldnt be asking you *closes his eyes, trying to concentrate through the headache* Ugh... I remember... you came home and...

Iconvincedyoutoshootupwithus *says without a breath, expression painful* I am so sorry Mark. I-

*eyes wide in disbelief, he stares at Roger* ... you've- you're fucking kidding me, Roger *the memories are rushing back now, hazy but there* Shit. SHIT.

*looks helpless reaching out* Sorry- I'm so sorry. I'm such a bastard. *looks down*

Yeah, you kind of ARE *a note of fear creeps into his voice as it goes up an octave* What if I get addicted? What if my mom finds out? What if-

You won't. She won't. You're never TOUCHING it again, understand? If you got addicted, I'd kill myself. I'm sorry. *grabs his arm, looking at the mark* Don't forgive me.

*Jerks away from Rogers touch, voice quiet and fearful* Im SHAKING and I want more and- fuck! Fuck, fuck, I should have stayed at home! *hyperventilates*

*flinches back, seeing the fear in Mark's eyes. He begins to cry* God- please don't leave. I promise I'll never touch you again-

*starts to give a more panicked response but makes a face halfway through and lurches to his feet, stumbling to the bathroom* Nn.. *Leans oer the toilet*

*Walks over to the bathroom, watching Mark dry heave into the toilet, wanting to go comfort him but not wanting to scare him. Tears are falling faster down his face as he sees what he's done to his... Mark* Mark, are you...?

Mfine! Go way!*groans muffledly, stomach spasming as he gags over the toilet;whether hes having one of his panic attacks or if this is the drug hecant be sure*

I'm not leaving. *crosses his arms, leaning against the doorframe. When Mark finally throws something up, he resists the urge to go and hold him and tell him it's going to be okay; it's not.*

*Sits back up, panting for breath, headache having lessened slightly; he looks up as he hears Collins entering, dragging a mattress*

*turns around seeing Collins with an old mattress, sighing with both guilt and relief, not even caring about his modesty* Collins, hey.

*Mark feels himself flushing, remembering suddenly that hes naked, but feels to shitty to really make a big deal; he absently rubs his hand over his trackmark*

*Collins looks at Mark hunched over the toilet* What happened to you boy? *glares at Roger, knowingly. Roger shrinks away*

*Mark just mutters, leaning his forehead on the seat* Hangover... on what, I cant be completely sure. But I dont want to know... is that my new bed?

*Collins grins, knowing he'll give Roger royal shit later* Sure is. Got it from my buddy who just pawned for a double. It's a little springy, but it'll do the job.

Thanks... Means a lot. Roommates? *he manages a smile, feeling the Advil kick in; his thoughs are clearer now, although his hands are shaking violently*

Officially. *fakes a smile at Mark before glaring at Roger.* Come help me set this up for him.

*practically drags Roger out of the room by his arm, fingers digging into him harshly*

Ow, fuck dude. What the hell. *stumbles along behind him until they're safely out of Mark's hearing*

*Collins whips around, eyes fiery, and snaps as he pokes Roger in the chest forcefully* The fuck did you do to that boy, Roger!

*squirms under Collins' gaze.* I-er... I don't know what you mean. *looks away, trying not to look him in the eye*

*He barks angrily at the smaller man, towering over him* You listen to me, Davis! You're going to wreck him if you keep this up! What were you THINKING?

*shrinks into the wall, choking on his words* I... It was April's idea. I just kind of- I don't know. I'm a bastard *he emphasizes the earlier idea, cementing the fact that he is, indeed, a bastard*

I know that, you know that- that's not NEWS *he snorts, glaring; hes genuinely pissed off at the rocker* Cut the shit, or he's going to leave.

*looks at him, guilt evident in his eyes* I feel like shit, okay? What the fuck am I supposed to do? He can't leave.

He can, and I don't doubt that he wants to right about now- *as if on cue, Mark moans from the other room* The last time his sister showed up and swept him out of here like a fuckin prison escapee while we were gone, how can you really expect he won't leave again?

He- he promised. *looks down, knowing that Collins is right* Well, what am I supposed to do- quit? You KNOW what I'm like when I'm high man, I can't control myself. S'pecially with April.

We're done with excuses. *voice firm, a slight edge to it; Collins isn't often this serious, but he's seen the innocence in Mark and he knows if he doesnt keep Roger in check he's going to crush the poor boys self worth* You're going to go clean him up, and you're not coming home high anymore. I don't care if you're illin', go do that somewhere else.

Fine. *looks up with as much confidence as he can muster* Look, I didn't bring him here looking to fuck him up okay? I never wanted this to happen. If he ever got hooked- fuck. He's just a kid.

*he sighs, all of a sudden feeling tired* Yeah, man, he's just a kid. And so're you. You're already fucked up enough, though, and we don't need two Roger's around here... Go. Help him get himself together and I'll set up the bed- and if I ever come home and find him like this again, I'll know it was cause of you *he sends Roger off with another warning glare*

*opens his mouth as if he's going to say something but closes it and walks back to the bathroom; Mark's still hunched over the toilet* Hey. Are you feeling any better?

*Mark nods, but he doesnt say anything; he's preoccupied with the way his hands are shaking, worried that maybe the worst has happened and he really is going to be a junkie*

*moves over and squats down beside him, rubbing his back slowly* You're going to be fine. Your body's just in shock right now. You just need to relax.

How am I supposed to relax? *hisses through clenched teeth, looking up at Roger helplessly* Urgh... does this seriously happen EVERY TIME?

No. *shakes his head slowly* We- you shouldn't have shot up the first time. It overwhelms your body. It'll pass in a little while. *stays there, half holding him with his arm on his back* Is there anything I can do?

I doubt it. I can't be sure, but I think my brain might literally be melting. *groans, eyes closing as he leans against Roger heavily, not even caring that he's naked still* Fuck... If you ever convince me to do this again, can we do it sans needles?

*uses his other hand to move his hair away from his forehead* Course. If it's up to me, you'll never look at the stuff again. Collins kinda banned me from the loft if I'm high.*sits on the floor fully, pulling Mark against him*

*frowns, leaning further into him, eyes still shut tightly; he can't help but enjoy Roger's touch, despite everything that happened* ... Isn't it your apartment?

Technically it's Collins'. I hardly even pay. *laughs, strained as he realizes how much the older man has really done for him* He's right though, I should never have exposed you to the stuff in the first place. I don't need to fuck you up too. You've still got shit going for you.

I- I don't think it was your fault... you were acting funny when you came back. I think you were already high... *he trails off, not wanting Roger to feel any guiltier than he already does* I've got shit going for me. I'm a college dropout and I have about five outfits to my name. And a camera. And now a mattress.

I was *bows his head in guilt* Hey. You have dreams. And- well I haven't seen any of your films since tenth grade, but I can only guess you've gotten better. *squeezes him fondly* Don't give that up.

*smiles slightly* Oh, hell. Those were shit... I don't really think I have much of a dream anymore. I want to finish something... But I can't do that either. So I'm just getting by...

You will one day. *smiles back, just a little* I gave all that up for drugs. Or I guess I thought drugs and glory were the same thing. Either way I regret it. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

You're a pretty damn good guitarist... and singer... *he thinks for a moment, hand stroking at Roger's bare hip absently* You just need to quit. But you have to want to... *he remembers what Collins said with a wince*

*shrugs, sighing* Some days I do... Days like today. But then I remember how awful I feel without it, I just can't do it. *sounds resigned, knowing that each hit is taking time off the end of his life*

*opens one eye to watch Roger with some concern* I can help you quit... Say the word and I'll do it. I mean, I don't know a lot about all this shit but if you need someone to hold your hand while you puke, I can do that

Thanks Mark. *tries to smile but it falters, instead he looks down sadly* Maybe one day. One day, not today. *begins to curl into Mark, the guilt and sadness making his stomach churn*

Hey. None of that. *Swats at his head playfully, trying to lighten the mood* Did you guys put my bed in your room yet?

*looks up, trying to brighten his eyes* Collins is working on it. You're officially moved in. *chuckles a little before sighing*

Roomie*grins up at Roger maintaining his happy facade spectacularly well; hes learning how to lie better lately*So, anything I should know before I get settled?

*shrugs indifferently* I think you've learned enough. Just don't get on Collins' bad side.

He has a bad side? *raises an eyebrow, pulling his hand off of Rogers hip self consciously as he realizes that hes treading dangerous waters*

*looks at him cautiously* He does, trust me. He's a good guy though. Only one around here with morals I think. Makes me wonder why he's the one who got sick.

Yeah, he told me about that... its funny to think that someone I know has... *Trails off, staring into space* In Scarsdale they told us it was for sinners. But Collins is chill... So maybe that was just because we're a conervative Jewish town *smiles wryly*

Hey, I'm from Scarsdale and I'm not Jewish! *slaps him, the playful vibe starting to come back* But I know what you mean. Collins is the last person on earth who deserves it. *shakes his head vigorously* It pisses me off sometimes.

I should probably start buying condoms... *gladly falls back into their old pattern of teasing and joking around* He's been... he gives good advice, yknow?

I guess you should. *laughs shortly* He really does, he's helped me through alot. I was really only a kid when I came here. He gives off this vibe, like he's lived through everything you have and he always knows how you feel, even though he's never touched a needle in his life.

*Nods in agreement, abruptly trying to stand as he realizes hes sitting naked on the floor with a seminaked Roger*Er-I should.. Get dressed.. Clothes *flushes*

Yeah, probably. *sighs as Mark gets up. He stretches across the floor, laying on the grimy bathroom tile* Is it weird that I'm still exhausted?

Not really. I could keel over right now if I wasnt so self conscious *he speaks louder as he exits, picking his pants up off the floor where he left them*  
>*shrugging, unable to find his boxers, he slides them on without anything underneath andbegins searching for his sweater*<p>

*Gets up, head spinning a little* Me too. *grabs a clean pair of boxers and a wifebeater from his room and comes out to see Mark still searching for his sweater.* It's there, behind the couch.

*Bends over the couch, stretching out to reach it just barely, his boxers showing over the top of his pants* Thanks- so are you feeling less shitty than me?

I feel fine. Just tired. *moves over to sit next to him* You only feel like shit because it was your first time. * amends himself, narrowing his eyes* Only time.

Only *reiterates, rolling his eyes* Im not that stupid, Roger. *He leans back up and starts struggling into his sweater, getting stuck again*

Good. I'm serious Mark. *begins laughing genuinely as Mark struggles with his sweater* Need help?

NO *pouts, frustratedly squirming with his head stuck halfway through one sleeve* Ugh- I have no sense of direction right now...!

Apparently. *continues laughing as Mark's head finally pops out the right hole* Maybe your glasses would help?

... Oh... I was wondering why everything was so blurry *flushes deeply, crossing his eyes as he stares confusedly at Roger* Have you seen them?

Nope. *moves around a little, feeling something digging into his ass. He pulls out Mark's glasses* Oops, sorry. *opens them, seeing that they're not bent, he puts them on* Hey. I'm Mark Cohen. I'm scrawny and Jewish and have a nice ass.

Roger *frowns, blushing despite himself and feeling like a girl as he snatches blindly at the glasses on his face* Thats- thats not even true! Shut up!

October 26, 2011Mark Neil Cohen *hands him the glasses, laughing hysterically* It is too. Name one thing that I said that isn't true!

... I dont have a nice ass, and Im a terrible Jew because last year I let Benny coerce me into eating bacon *jams them on my face, pouting*

*mouth waters* Ungg- bacon. We should get some bacon. *stomach rumbles in response* Oh c'mon don't pout Mark, I'm just teasing you.

I know. I don't like being teased *sticks out his tongue very maturely, stomach also growling* shit... I need to get a job so we CAN get get bacon

Yeah man. *fist pumps awkwardly* We should eat though. I haven't eaten since your parents house. And you didn't even eat. You must be starving.

*Shrugs awkwardly, curling in on myself* Im okay... Im small and I dont eat much... Mom had me tested for an eating disorder once because I hardly eat at all

*looks concerned* Well... Still we should probably eat something. Want to go out, since all we have here is cereal and lard?

*Looks thoughtful for a moment* We could always go back to that cafe... The Life. I still have some cash from home and I can apply while we're there

*eyes light up* Good idea! I'm fucking starving. Should we ask Collins or-? *looks back into their room, seeing Collins sprawled out on Mark's half-made mattress* Maybe not.

*Laughs and stands, reaching for your hand* Come on. I had two hundred bucks saved and Im planning on blowing it all on food for the next two weeks.

*looks shocked* Two hundred bucks? That's more than I've seen... ever. *takes your hand and stands up* Let's go, I'm excited.

*trying to get over his phobia of being caught doing anything remotely homosexual, Mark leads Roger out and down the stairs by the hand* Which way again?

*baffled by Mark's hand holding, but hardly complaining he gestures* that way, three blocks. Fuck it's getting cold out.

It is... I'll have to start wearing my scarf again *frowns, patting his neck with the other hand as they walk, feeling vulnerable without his scarfy*

*looks at him blinking; he didn't even realize Mark wasn't wearing it* You never leave the house without your scarf. *frowns* Where is it?

Wh- oh *flushes and stares down at the pavement* After that time I... Woke up tied down... i think I just left it on your headboard

Oh. *flushes, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand* Sorry about that. Is it still y'know, good?

The sex? The sex is fine- *splutters as I realize, from your shocked expression, that thats not what youre talking about* Er..

*laughs it off, shaking his head* I was talking about the scarf... but I think fine is an understatement, personally.

Personally. Right. *tries not to let it embarrass him, skirting around an alleyway quickly and tugging you along*

*frowns, staggering along after him* Mark, where are you going?

Three blocks down, like you said *glances back at the alley behind us slightly nervously, grip on your hand tightening imperceptibly*

It's just, I'd usually take that alley.. But I understand. We'll just go the long way. *smiles comfortingly, squeezing his hand, trying to clear the memories from his mind*

Sorry... *Struggles to keep his heart rate down; its times like these he wants to hit himself, realizing how vulnerable he really is*

*they come to the end of the street and turn the corner, seeing the cafe* It's okay you know, I still haven't gone into a motel since it happened to me.

*Looks at you doubtfully* So it doesnt go away? ... well fuck. *sighs dejectedly as we approach the building, gazing up at the large letters proclaiming LIFE*

No it does I'm sure, I'm just weak. *grins surreptitiously, pulling him along* You're strong, you'll be okay.

Strong? *snorts incredulously, pulling you inside and sighing at the warmth before pointing to one scrawny arm* Not even a blind man would be fooled, Roger

*rolls his eyes, giggling as he wipes his nose on his sleeve* I mean like, emotionally. *diverts his eyes, not wanting to be called on for sounding like a fourteen year old girl*

*Pulls Roger into a booth in the corner, sitting next to him instead of across from him and laughing outright* Way to sound like a teenaged girl, you pussy

*flushes, choking a little* Shut up *smacks him with their joined hands* I do not.

*Pulls his hand out of Rogers (to Rogers disappointment) and clasps both of them together over his heart; in a cracking falsetto* Dear Diary- Its Roger again!  
>I went to meet Marks parents but I dont think they like me! Despair! What ever shall I do! *breaks off laughing*<p>

*flushes deeper smacking him in the chest, not hard enough to hurt* I don't sound like that! And you're the one with the diary anyway. *laughs awkwardly, remembering the entry about Maureen*

*Winces, batting him away; theyre starting to get looks and he tries not to pay attention to them* I dont keep one LATELY..i cant find my porn notebook, either

*looks away, still flushed* I don't have it, I swear. *notices an older woman looking at them awkwardly, he sticks his tongue out at her. The waitress comes to drop off the menus*

*Mark pores over his, glad to remove himself from the awkward conversation* Hmmm... Its odd coming here whn you actually have money

True that. *looks over the menu, still inclined to buy the cheapest thing on the menu; a veggie wrap and soup* What are you getting?

I dont know... Like I said. Not a very hungry guy *smiles awkwardly* Probably just some veggie burger and fries combo... Maureen and I were vegans for awhile

*shrugs* probably a good thing, we don't get much food around here. *laughs mockingly* That's awful, vegan food takes like ass.

It's not so bad. It's an acquired taste *is searching the menu for a burger and fry combo absently* Its like.. People automatically assume its bad, but its not

*wrinkles his nose making gagging noises* So gross dude. Nothings like the real thing. A nice big fat meaty- *cocks an eyebrow at how dirty that was coming out*

Mind out of the gutter, Roger *chatsises him lightly*

Shut up. *grins, patting his thigh teasingly* You know you like it.

*Squirms away unconfortably, not wanting Roger to feel how turned on hes suddenly become* I er...

*makes an amused sound* you DO like it. Come on Mark, mind out of the gutter! *closes his menu as the waitress comes back*

Thats my line... *he quickly cites his order to the waitress and then stares down at the table lost in thought*

*he sticks his tongue out and hands the waitress his menu. He follows Mark's gaze* Penny for your thoughts? *at Mark's amused look he shrugs* Mom used to say it all the time.

*Shrugs, looking down shyly* I feel like Im on a date... Except Im the girl *flushes*

*looks at him fondly, a giggle bubbling out his lips* I thought we established that I was the girl?

*Blush darkens* Well- last night, yeah... *shakes his head, desperately trying to clear his thoughts* Anyways!

*flushes, gaping at the memory* you were fucking awesome last night. I mean, that was- *shakes his head, wide eyed* wow.

*Mumbles embarrassedly* Im not usually like that!

I know! *takes a sip of their newly delivered sodas* It was really fucking hot.

Yeah well... *He looks away and tries not to think about it, hazy pleasure clinging to the memory*

*Roger pointedly thinks about it, how dominant Mark was, the feeling of his hands on his skin. He lets out a breathy moan*

*gives Roger an incredulous look, growing slightly hard and squirming* Roger?

*looks at Mark, flushing. He decides to take a chance and slide his hand up Mark's thigh.* Yeah, Mark?

*Tries not to gasp, hoping Roger wont feel his hardness; he wont look at him, squeaking* Nothing!

*moves higher up his thigh whispering* look at me, Marky.

*Shakes his head, heart beatng wildly; he cant believe this is happening in public* Roger...

*voice lowers to a growl, his hand not half an inch from Mark's erection* Do it.

*Reluctantly turns to him, glancing up through whiteblonde eyelashes* W-what?

*He looks at Mark, flushed and hesitant and suddenly he's kissing him with as much force and passion imaginable*

*Stiffens, mouth opening automatically as he moans into Rogers mouth* nnh... *his cock presses against his zipper*

*he lets his hand press against Mark's erection, rubbing him as he lets Mark dominate the kiss*

*Tentatively. Mark lets his tongue slide into Rogers mouth, hips lifting towards Rogers hand* oh f uck...

*groans as Mark lifts into his hand, kissing him sloppily, grasping his cock through his jeans*

*Lets out a whine, flushing darker* R-roger!

*looks up when an annoyed cough breaks through their haze. The waitress is smirking, waitng to hand them their food*

*Mark jumps away, staring at the wall, mortified ashhe takes his food* ... thanks...

*cocks a flirty smile at the waitress* Thank you. *looks at Mark* what?

*He shrugs, thrumming with adrenaline and shame at being caught* nothing.. *he chews a fry slowly, willing his persistent erection away*

*laughs a little, stealing a fry from Mark* I've actually never done that before. Two firsts in one day, how sweet is that?

*Mumbles* Just peachy. *Leaning over, he sips from Rogers straw and grimaces* Urgh. What- oh, its root beer

*scowls mockingly* Root beer's awesome man. *takes a sip* how's your veggie mush?

Its delicious *indignantly takes a bite; he cant help being distracted by the lingering thought of having sex right here, rightnow* Root beer though? Ew

it's good. *sucks on the straw, almost seductively* can I try it?

*Sucks in a sharp breath, cock throbbing at the sight as he hands the burger over* Sure?

*takes a tentative bite of the burger, grimacing as he chews it* It's good. *eyes it suspiciously before handing it back*

*Smiles teasingly* Did you think I was lying? Ill be honest with you if you ask, Rog. Anything.*He realizes a little too late the poisition hes put himself in*

Really, anything? *looks at him with a mischevious glint in his eye*

Y-yeah? *he stutters, thinking to himself that theres no way anything Roger can ask will make him more uncomfortable than he already is*

*smirks pondering the question for a moment before suckin on his straw* Do you still like me?

Of course I like you *determined to take this question more literally than its meant, attempting to keep a straight face* Youre my best friend

*rolls his eyes, looking at Mark perhaps a bit more seriously than he should* You know what I meant. Do you liiiiiiiike me?

What are you, nine? *he frowns, fighting down the blush threatening to climb up his neck as he avoids answering the question*

Sure, if that gets me a straight answer. *raises his eyebrows* I'm just wondering.

... I dont know. *He mutters, returning his attention to his fries; truth be told, hes afraid of how much he "likes" Roger even now after years apart*

*shrugs, accepting this as a valid answer* Okay, cool. *takes a bite of his wrap, moaning* This is delicious.

*Shoots Roger a look at the nearly sexual noises hes making, rolling his eyes* Its just been too long since you actually ate something. But their food is good.

That's probably true. *shrugs, eating another bite* It's delicious.

You already said that *laughs, setting aside his garbage as he finishes up* Where would I apply...? *looks around curiously, half standing*

I dunno, just ask the waitress? *finishes the rest of his drink in one gulp, letting out a loud belch*

Lovely *sighs and goes to talk to the waitress, hardly able to contain his blush at the way she smirks at him; she leads him into a back room*

*stands awkwardly at the counter, waiting for Mark to return. He sees a couplee girls giggling and smiling, he flashes them his best smile*

*Mark returns a few minutes later looikng exasperated* Idiots... Do i look like I have a resume?

No? *he guesses, examining Mark's expression* Why don't you make one?

Well, they said theyd hire me anyways... *still looks annoyed* Whatever. Where to now?

*looks astonished* really, you got a job? *begins to exit the cafe*

They said to show up on Monday. That means I got it right? 8he reaches down and hesitantly takes Rogers hand again as they walk*

Usually. *shrugs, loving the feel of Mark's hand in his own as they meet the biting wind of the street* Fuck, I swear it got colder.

Probably... *He huddles closer to Roger, glancing up as they pass a club; the Pyramid Club* Hey isnt this where we...

-Got wasted and horny the night we met? Yup. *tightens his grip on Mark's hand* Good times.

I cant believe I didnt notice it was a gay club *muses to himself, staring at the posters of shirtless men grinding up against each other on the walls*

You didn't? *looks incredulous* A blind nun would have realized.

I was sort of drunk and staring at you he whole time *snorts at himself* Apparently Im slutty when Im drunk... Good to know

Remind me not to let you loose in a gay bar when drunk, *he nods, grinning knowingly*

Fuck alcohol, Im done with it! *exasperated* It makes me gay, and it makes me do stupid shit. That's it! Im swearing it off

Mark, somehow, I don't think alcohol's your problem. *laughs at Mark's exasperation* Especcially since Winter's coming. You'll see it more often.

See what more often? *forwns at Roger, wondering what hes implying*

Alcohol. How else do you keep warm in a loft with no heat. *laughs, even though it's not really funny*

*Also manages to find the humor, laughing a little* Damn. Youd better tie me down or something.

*grins micheviously with a glint in his eyes* Sure, gladly.

*turns away to disguise the desire in his eyes* ... Not what I meant...

Still *he shrugs* you walked right into it man.

*Sighs, trying to calm down once again; what was WRONG with him today? everything was making him horny* I guess... My bad

*swings their hands in the air laughing* You know you want it, Marky. *moves his shoulder to bump Mark's playfully*

*bumps him back, not confirming or denying the statement* So, um- whens your next gig? *trying to change the subject*

Huh, I don't know. Haven't talked to anyone since the last one. Soon though. *pauses, clearing his thoughts* Why, did you want to come?

I didnt pay a lot of attention to the last one... I mean, if its okay, Id like to go *grins at him shyly, squeezing his hand, reminding him of Cindys advice*

*he quirks his lips just as shyly* I think I'd like that.

*they approach the loft and Mark stares up at the fire escape* Dyou think you could really climb up the whole building to get in that way? *curious*

*shakes his head, imagining climbing up there* Maybe, but only if you were desperate enough. Or crazy.

Really? *ponders this as they enter the building and start up the stairs, but is distracted by the cold* Shit. There really isnt any heat here is there...

Nope! *grins stupidly, though nothing is really funny* No hydro most days too.

*Groans* Thats shitty... *Shivers a little, either from the cold or the drug lingering in his system*

You learn to live with it. *shrugs feeling Mark shiver* Hey, you okay?

Y-yeah *nods vigorously, rubbing his arms to create friction; he leans against the wall, waiting for Roger to unlock the door* Mfine.

*fumbles with his keys before unlocking the door and sliding it open and tossing his keys* So, what do you want to do?

*Mind immediately jumps to all of the recreational ways they could use his scarf* ... I dont know. Got any board games? *aware that he sounds lame*

Board games? Uh, I don't think so. We've got cards... but thats just asking for me to jump you. *looks around the room in thought*

Cards is fine *shrugs, looking around before sitting unceremoniously on the couch* What could possibly happen?

*bends over abox looking for the cards* Well, the only card game I know how to play is strip poker.

*laughs, settling back still at ease* Well I cant say Im uncomfortable bein naked around you

Well thats progress. *fishes around for the cards* I don't know where the fuck Collins put them.

*Looks around, spotting them on the floor in the corner* Is that them? *points*

*follows his gaze and pouts* Not fair! Took you like three seconds.

*shrugs, grinning* I have a knack for that kind of thing. Alright cmon... Youll have to teach me, its been a long time since I played poker

*screws up his face, shuffling the cards* Uh.. You... All I know is that you get naked *shrugs* We could play strip go fish?

Sounds good to me *slides down onto the floor to sit cross legged, hands folded in his lap; he glances at his camera, wondering if he should get this on film*

*sits across from you, shuffling and dealing the cards* Yes Motherfucker! *screams putting down the twos*

*giggles at you, laying down a pair of Kings* Okay, I'll go first... have you got any sixes? *raises an eyebrow at you, cards held casually in one hand and leaning back on the other*

*scans the cards and looks up smirking* Go fish. *he winks*

... Wait. So how are we doing this? Is it like, whoever loses takes something off, or...? *he really hopes so, because otherwise he's only wearing about five things at the most and he doesnt have boxers on*

*sighs, thinking about it* Depends how fast you want to get naked Cohen. I'm the KING of Go Fish.

*bites his lip to keep from laughing* Somehow, that didnt sound as fantastic as you thought it would. Okay. I'll wait until I lose then *laughs and draws a card* Your turn!

*snorts and looks up semi-seductively* Any... nines? *flutters his eyelashes*

*the six-nine reference goes right over his head; Mark is sadly uninformed about a lot of sexual activities* Here *hands a card over with a sigh*

*looks smug as he lays down the nines* Those pants are looking better and better on me every minute Marky. Go!

Er... Dyou have any aces? *uncertain, now slightly nervous about losing and having to be naked while we play*

*scowls, handing over a single ace* I'm still winning.

*Lays down the aces with slight relief* Ppht. Thats what you think... Your turn *smiles, relaxing a little*

If you win... I get to do whatever you want for an hour. *boasts loudly, as if he's never lost a game*

I'd say you're going to regret those words but I don't really think there's anything I can make you do thats too humiliating..*Waits for you to take your turn*

I don't know, I'm sure you can think of something. *grins, thumbing through his cards* Tens, Marky?

*pouts at you and hands a ten over* Am I going to assume that if you win you get the same?

If you want to play that way, but I'm warning you, there are alot of embarassing things I can make you do. Your go, by the way.

*shrugs* Maybe Ill win? Hell, Im feeling daring. Sure. Same stakes *looks down at my cards* ... any sixes? *forgot he already asked for one*

*rolls his eyes* Go fish, dumbass.

Did you just call me a dumbass? *takes a card and mock glares at you*

You are, you already asked me for sixes. *laughs throatily* Any queens Mark? *narrows his eyes* Other than you.

*gives him what is supposed to be a glare but looks more like a confused pout* You cant prove that! And yes- how the fuck do you know which cards I have?

Maybe I can, when I win. And I told you, I'm the king of Go Fish. *lays down the queens* It's your turn. Baby, I'm going to kick your ass!

*Gives you an odd look* ... baby? Im going to have to draw a line there, Rog *snorts and pores over my cards* ... any threes?

*looks condesending* I get cocky when I'm competitive, okay? I can call you whatever I want. And no, *he smiles mockingly* Go fish!

Fuck! *takes another card, sighing, knowing he has very little chance of winning at this point* How can you be competetive with go-fish?

*glares, crossing his arms* Because I have to win. Any fours?

*Rolls his eyes and sighs melodramatically as he forks over a four, eying Rogers last two cards nervously* ... Do you have any six- fuck, no, um... Jacks?

Yeah. *hands over a jack, growling.* Eights?

Mmhm *hands the card to you, internally groaning because you only have one left* Er... twos? *trying futilely to find hope in the situation*

*looks at you like an idiot* Those were the first things I put down. *puts down the pair of eights* I win. Now take off your pants.

..What? *eyes wide; stays frozen, laying down his cards slowly*Roger when I said Id do whatever you want-*blushes in realization* Oh right. *Slides them off*

*mouth gapes open, staring very hard at the fact that Mark isn't wearing underwear. His face flushes and he chokes a little, eyes bugging out of his face*

*Coughs self consciously, shifting so that his legs are infront of him blocking Rogers view of his umentionables*.. this morning I was too lazy to look for boxers

*nods, still gaping. He deals another game, not pulling his eyes away and developing a raging hard on* Uh-huh...

*Forces down his embarrassment, trying to ignore the intensity of Rogers gaze* Mmm... You go first *determined to win this round and get Rogers clothes off*

*gulps, licking his lip subconsciously* Any fives. *doesn't even examine his cards*

Yeah... *hands over the card, laughing at your absent voice* Distracted much? *teasing tone, wondering what Roger is thinking about*

*shakes his head, eyes watering from the intensity of his stare* Nope *chokes, voice strained, he's nearly painfully hard* Go.

*is still blissfully oblivious to why exactly Roger is staring at him like that* Dyou have any SIXES? *is childishly determined to get that six at some point*

*blinks through the haze of lust in his eyes before smirking* Only if you have a nine.

... Is that supposed to be dirty? Because if it is... You're going to have to explain it to me. Slowly. *Smiles slightly, clueless*

*rolls his eyes again* think of the number sixty nine. Flip it sideways.

Yeah? Theyre just the same number upside down... *Shrugs, not really getting it and feeling a little stupid* Does that mean you dont have any sixes?

Fuck this. *throws the cards down* You win, I lose. I'm your bitch. *throws himself at Mark, kissing him fervently*

*Jerks away in surprise, pushing him off* WOAH. Down boy. What the hell? *puts a little distance between them warily*

*leans over him panting, a hand pressed against his chest* Christ, Mark. You're not wearing pants. Couldn't help it, you're driving me crazy.

YOU made me take my pants off! *scrambles for them, starting to pull them back on with a bright red face* How about we play something tamer? Truth or dare!

*snatches his pants away, throwing them behind him* Or we could just do this. I swear I've been hard forever. *moves down to kiss him again*

No, no I think thats definitely enough! *squirms away, flustered, mind flashing back to the night before; in contrast he feels alarmingly submissive now*

Come on. *groans, pathetically hard* I warned you I'd try and jump you. *runs a hand up his thigh giving him a pleading stare*

*Hisses, shaking his head to clear it; sounding slightly desperate* Im sober and- and Im not gay! Im trying to maintain my heterosexuality here Rog! *whimpers*

*moves to his ear, rolling his eyes* Shut up Mark. *moves his hand up his thigh to grasp his cock tentatively* Tell me you don't want it

I d-dont- *chokes on the words, cock twitching at the mere brush of Rogers calloused fingers; his resistance falters for a moment, and he bites back a moan*

*pumps him painfully slowly, breathing directly into his ear* Say it, tell me to stop. *licks the mark under his ear, quickly becoming his favorite spot on Mark. Besides his ass.*

*Makes a valiant effort* Sto- st... sto... ahh... *his hips push insistently against Rogers hand as he tilts his head, giving him more room on his neck, submitting with a groan*

S'what I thought. *sucks him into a hot, wet kiss that makes his hair stand on end*

*pulls Roger down on top of him by the hair into a more desperate kiss, sucking on his tongue; he has the sudden inexplicable urge to be dominated* F-fuck...!

mmm, Mark. *straddles him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He breaks away, shedding his shirt before reattaching their lips*

*Years of repressed sexual tension rush to the surface of Marks skin, bubbling out of his lips in a mewl of appreciation as his hands roam eagerly over Rogers newly exposed skin. He feels himself spinning out of control, giving in to his repressed desires for the first time even though hes completely sober*

*Hearing Mark's noises, he groans, grinding down against him. He pulls away slightly, pumping faster so he can watch Mark fall apart in front of him*

*Having been reduced to a moaning puddle of testosterone, Mark feels as though hes coming apart at the seams; he cant even be bothered to care* P-p-please!

God so hot. Love you like this, so hot Mark, makes me wanna- *chokes off panting. He grabs the lube from where it was on the floor* Can I?

*Nods vigorously, unable to form words; hes in the process of mentally losing his boundaries and Rogers help would be fantastic* Yes. PLEASE.

*smiles almost shyly before regaining his dominance, slicking up his fingers and entering Mark slowly*

*Grits his teeth at the invasion, hands coming up to grip Rogers shoulders as he chokes out* M-more

*reaches down to undo his jeans, shimmying them down as he obliges, adding another finger and moving them faster, trying to find his prostate*

*winces at the first few jabs and then gasps, clenching around Rogers fingers as he brushes on his prostate* Mmm-!

*groans as Mark clenches* Yeah? *begins to lube up his painfully hard cock*

*Pulls his sweater over his head frantically, pulling Roger down in a forceful kiss, tracing his lower lip with his tongue* Fuck me.

*cock throbs at Mark's forcefullness. He pulls out his fingers and positions his cock at his entrance, pushing in painfully slowly*

*Groans, legs spreading subconsciously as he throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut tightly at the pain* Fuckin- ungh

*pushes in until he's up to the hilt. He's panting and his cock is throbbing visciously* Shitfuckjesuschrist *he's trying not to move because Mark's still grimacing.*

Very arti...ticu-late... *licks his lips to wet them, trying to relax; his fingers dig into Rogers shoulders as he attempts to move his hips up towards him*

Fuck you. *holds your hips still, giving you a posessive grin* No way, Marky. We're doing this my way. *retracts nearly all the way before inching back in, making Mark groan impatiently*

Youre such a bitch! *whimpers in a rather undignified manner, flushing; knees bend as he tries to angle his hips, heels coming up to press on Rogers back*

Patience is a virtue Mark. *continues at the same pace, knowing how Mark's feeling. He moves his hand up the thigh that's now wrapped around his waist*

*He moves his hands to Rogers hair, tugging on it impatiently, sparks of pleasure beginning to shoot through him along with the pain* Sober sex is awkward...

*growls, angling toward Mark's prostate, not thinking about the fact that he subconsciously knows where it is, and thrusts as hard as he can kissing Mark hard enough to bruise*

*Cries out muffledly against Rogers lips, hips bucking up automatically, and attempts to stifle the long moan that follows as ecstasy races up his spine*

*sucks on his bottom lip, pounding into him and wrapping a hand around his neglected erection* still- *pants* awkward?

*Chokes on the embarrassingly desperate groan thats torn from his throat, whining various nonsensical phrases* Roger! Please! Fuck! More! Harder! *arches up*

*grins smugly. Mark clenches involuntarily and Roger cries out, thrusting even harder* Mark! Mark! Fuck-oh!

*unable to stop moaning, too enveloped in pleasure as Rogers thrusts become quick and erratic;puts a hand on the back of his head and forces it down in a kiss*

*moans loudly against Mark's lips. Roger feels his orgasm coming; pleasure shooting up his spine and he sees white spots behind his closed eyelids*

*Thigh muscles tense and untense spastically, cock leaking precum inro Rogers hand as he pushes up against him* God Roger FUCK-

Mark! *thrusts upwardly making a squeaking sound before cumming abruptly, heart pounding and muscles aching* Fuck.

*face twists into an expression similar to his "confused" as he cums into Roger's hand, a low moan filtering from between his clenched teeth* Rooooger...

*rides out his orgasm, milking Mark* God. *pulls out, rolling to the side, watching Mark breathe heavily*

*panting in an effort to catch his breath, slowly coming down from the pleasure spike of his orgasm; he feels far more relaxed than he has in days. Maybe all he needed was some willing, sober sex?* Roger? *hoarsely*

*tilts his head up, still breathing heavily* Yeah? *admires the way the sweat is pooling in his collarbone*

*leans up, propping himself up on one elbow* I think I'm gay *says it so calmly that Roger's eyes bug out, smiling lazily*

*blinks, breath catching a little* You-what? *rubs his ear; he couldn't have heard that right*

Gay. Homosexual. Me. *says it slowly, letting it sink in, feeling ridiculously relieved and sighing happily* Fuck. Wow.

*wraps an arm around his waist pulling him close* Yeah? *smiles fondly*

Yeah... *he glances down as he hesitantly entwines their fingers; maybe he's gay, but he doesn't know what the fuck he and Roger are doing really* So...

*squeezes his hand and kisses his forehead sighing* So, are we just going to make a habit of this?

*sighs, feeling his face heat up and buries it in Roger's neck to disguise it* D'you want to? *sounds uncertain, vulnerable- he doesnt know if he even wants Roger to say yes*

*flushes at the way Mark says it* I- kinda do. *looks down, his confidence waveering* You?

*he nods slightly, trying to keep the smile off of his face* I guess... yeah. I do. But... I mean... Only if... if you do. I mean-  
>Yeah. Okay. *presses his lips softly to Mark's, sighing*<p>

*relaxes into the gentle kiss, then pulls away and lays back, the picture of exhaustion* Tired...

*pulls him into his chest* Metoo. *breathes in Mark's scent, completely calm*

... Should we go to bed or something? I don't know how Collins will react finding us naked on the floor in the living room *reluctantly cracks one eye open to glance at you*

*groans tiredly, tightening his grip on Mark* I don't wanna get up. Collins can suck my dick.

Only I get to do that *mumbles under my breath, grinning to myself*

*chuckles softly, dozing off* Right. You can do that *yawns* all you want.

*he snuggles up to Roger's chest, not thinking twice about it; it isn't until the morning, when Collin's hysterical laughter and a pillow thrown at his head wakes him, that he has the sense to be embarrased* Fuck- Hi...

*sleeps soundly through Mark's squirming until he receives an elbow to the gut* Mark, go to sleep *tries to pull him back in*

*hisses* Roger! Roger get OFF! *blushing tomato red, squirming as Collins continues to laugh that booming laugh of his*

*hitches his leg around him* Don't wanna. S'not what you said last night.

*groans, hiding his face from the laughing black man who was now spluttering at the sight of them, dried cum between their naked bodies* Straight, huh?

*the sound of Collins' voice rouses him* Whassgoinon? *wipes drool off his chin*

*Mark just groans, intensely embarrassed; he turns back to Collins sheepishly, smiling* So guess what? I decided I'm gay

*Collins scoffs between his laughter* Could've told you that boy. *Roger doesn't have the decency to be embarrassed.*

*Mark shrugs, still smiling shyly; he sits up, leaning over to cover himself in an attempt at modesty* So.. Um...

*Roger groans, rolling over* I was warm, you fucker. *attempts to fall back to sleep, failing as Collins laughs again*

*laughs a little, in wonder at the fact that this is hardly as awkward as he would have imagined* Should get dressed... *crawls over to his bag, rummaging through it*

*whines looking up at him* Don't get dressed, just stay naked forever. *flips onto his back, stretching like a cat*

*gives him a LOOK* Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to be naked all the time for you. You'll have to give me a better reason than that. *starts to pull on a pair of boxers*

*leans up reaching over and pulling him down by the boxers kissing him deeply* Good enough reason? *doesn't care that they have an audience*

*inhales sharply and pulls away, flicking Roger's nose* Alright! Enough! Clothes are still necessary glances up to see that Collins has left*

*looks at him like a kicked puppy, following his gaze, he frowns* Where'd he go?

I think he left us to our nakedness... *chuckles*

*shrugs* cool... *kisses him again, teasingly*

*Breaks away, smiling awkwardly and continues to pull on clothes* So... Plans for today?

*rolls his eyes, giving up on him and pulling on his discarded pants* I dunno. I'm gonna try and call my bassist today, see what's going

Youve said something to me about your bassist before... *struggles to remember, sighing and running a hand through my short hair* Gig coming up? Cant wait

*groans at the mention* He's a dumbfuck. *sits down, putting his feet up* Hope so, need some cash. *notices his hands shaking* damn.

*Glances up at him with a worried frown, wondering if he should offer... he decides to go for it* I have money you know, if you need it...

*ponders it seriously for a moment before shaking his head* Can't ask you for that.

You dont have to ask, Im offering. I can even get it for you *shrugs, feeling more confident* This time I wont even need to suck anyone off except maybe you..

*grins stupidly* Not complaining there, still though. I... maybe I just shouldn't do it. Maybe I should just stop.

Really? *perks up, looking entirely too inocently hopeful* I can help! I'll- well I dont really know what it entails but Ill do it!

*looking terribly sad, he meets his eyes* You think? I- I don't know. I think I want to.

*Breaks into a wide grin* Yeah! Lets do it! Just tell me what to do, and Ill do it *eagerly bounces on the balls of my feet*

*smiles brightly, standing up and hugging Mark to his chest tightly* Thank you.

*Hugs him back, feeling giddy and light as he nuzzles against Rogers neck* Course. Youre my best friend

*he feels something foreign tugging at his heart but he shakes it off* You're my best friend too. I mean it.

So do I *heart lighter than its been in years, Mark looks around for something to do, shrugging off the thought that he was getting dangerously attached*

*kisses him so chastely it could be friendly and rests his head on his shoulder, simply enjoying the embrace. Not wanting to face reality*

*Sighs and relaxes for a couple of minutes, wondering what they must look like to outsiders; as if on cue, the phone rings- he disentangles himself to get it*

*sighs, watching Mark go to answer the phone, ignoring the emptyness at the lack of embrace* We screen.

Yeah but I promised my mom- *picks up the phone* Mom? Yeah, it is Mark! Wait- wait youre not- Maureen? *eyes widen*  
>*feels his heart sink, seeing the smile on Mark's face* Shoulda screened. *tries to stay aloof*<p>

*He grins, clutching the phone slightly tighter* Howd you get my number?..of course. Thats my mom for you *laughs, looking completely at ease* howve you been!

*grumbles, walking off into the other room and slamming the door*

*Glances after Roger with a slight frown, wondering what his problem was* Yeah, I am in New York... You are? Sure! Where and when? We can totally catch up

*snorts sarcastically; Mark's such a sucker. He lays face first on the bed, trying to drown out the conversation*

*After a few minutes of animated conversation, Mark sets the phone down and follows Roger into his room* Hey, Rog? Are you okay?

*mumbles indignantly into the pillow, looking the other way.* m'fine.

You are not *crosses my arms, frowning* Cmon. Stop pouting and tell me

i'm fine *mumbles into the pillow* What'd she want?

Just to meet up sometime, you know, catch up... *smile plays at his lips*

*scowls* What a bitch. *rolls to the side so he's not looking at Mark*

What? Why? *blinks, slightly surprised*

*shrugs* It's Maureen. She's a bitch. *wraps his arms around his torso*

Thats not fair. You didnt know her. I actually got to be friends with her... Shes okay *tilts his head curiously, laying a hand on your shoulder*

*shrugs his hand off, shaking his head* Still, she's a bitch. I just don't like her okay?

Give her a chance? Im going to lunch with her later... You two can get to know each other! *looks slightly hurt*

*looks up tentatively* You paying? *slightly intrigued by the mention of food*

We were gonna split the bill. But yeah if you come Ill pay *grins, seeing you falter*

*shrugs again, turning away* ...okay. But I'm not promising to be nice.

Good enough for me. Go take a shower, we're leaving in an hour *bounces out of the room after snatching my scarf from the bedposts, in a fantastic mood*

*puts on a permanent frown as he gets up and walks to the bathroom, making sure to scowl at you as he walks by*

Someones in a bitchy mood *smiles at you, still too excited to care about your moodiness*

Fuck you. *flips you off, slamming the bathroom door and undressing, turning the knobs on the shower and stepping in, hoping to relieve the shaking*

*Busies himself in the other room putting his stuff by his new bed, humming all the while*

*groans as the water washes the grime off his skin. He cleans himself off and steps out, realizing he'd forgotten a towel.* Mark?

Yeah? *calls from the other room, where he's fiddling with his camera*

er- could you bring me a towel? *yells, shaking his hair out like a dog*

*Grabs a towel and scampers to the door, knocking lightly* Sure, right here *not wanting to open it and disturb you*

*opens the door, revealing his wet, naked body. He grins widely* Thanks man.

*Coughs, face flaming* Here! *thrusts it into your hand and backs away quickly, eyes trained at the floor*

*laughs loudly* What's wrong Marky, see something you like? *teases beginning to towel off*

N-no... *mutters and turns away* Bastard

*grins stupidly* I'm not a bastard, bastard. *the shower lightened his mood, he whips Mark with the towel*

*Flinches and mock glares at you* Am I going to have to get you back?

*looks smug, challenging him* Bring it, Cohen. *whips him again*

*launches myself at you, tackling you to the ground laughing* Fuck you Davis!

*pinches your side, flipping us over so that I'm holding you down* Wanna go?

*Squirms uselessly beneath you, still flushed and laughing* Lemme go! I'll kick your ass!

I'm naked and I'm kicking your ass. *holds you down, watching you squirm helplessly with a smug grin*

Not fair. You lug your equiptment up and down stairs all the time *pouts, panting as I give up and go limp*

*chuckles happily and straddles him, tickling his ribs* C'mon Marky, fight back.

*Jackknifes off the floor, twisting away violently* N-NO TICKLING! I'M T-T-TICKLISH! *laughs hysterically*

Really? *grins boldly, tickling his feverishly, beginning to harden at the sight of Mark, flushed and breathless*

*Yelps, continuing to laugh so hard that tears form at the corner of my eyes as I squirm harder* S-stop! Roger! Not fu-f-funny! *arches off the floor into you*

*stops breathing as your clothed hips meet my half hard cock. I meet your eyes; mine dark and lustful and yours watery and amused* Mark?

*Blinks, mouth forming an o as I realize, still panting for breath; stammers* W-we should... get ready to... *breath hitches as your cock rubs on my thigh*

*shifts uncomfortable on your thigh, letting my fingers migrate south, to the hem of your shirt* Yeah... yeah... we should...

*Licks his lips, staring blankly at Roger for a moment, eyes travelling along his bare skin as his blush darkens* Yeah... *Voice trails off, cock twitching*

*breath hitches and his eyes darken. He shakes his head* fuck that. *He leans down and kisses Mark firmly, his hands teasing the stripe of bare flesh at the waistline of Mark's cordoroys*

*Mark groans, wrapping his arms around Rogers neck as he kisses him back, whimpering* Nnh...

*nips his bottom lip, undoing the button on Mark's jeans* how long do we have before lunch?

*withholds a moan at Rogers touch, panting and glancing up at the clock on the wall* ... an hour... *he swallows, imagining what Roger will do to him*

Beautiful. *has a glint in his eyes as he gets off Mark, pulling him up by the scarf, kissing him thoroughly*

*moans into his mouth, unable to restrain himself anymore, pressing closer to him* Nnh ROGER...

*grins wickedly, pulling him into the bedroom* What do you want, Marky? *kisses you again*

*Stumbles in with you, clinging to you* Fuck um... *Struggles to think, quickly giving up* Anything. Anything. *Whines*

*closes the door, pressing you against it, whispering in your ear* Tell me. Tell me what you want. *strokes his thigh softly*

I d-dont know... *gulps, watching him avidly with rapidly dilating pupils* Anything is good... *Hips involuntarily press forward towards Rogers hand*

C'mon babe, *tongues the shell of his ear tentitavely* You've gotta ask. *traces his erection through his pants*

*Whimpers, face extremely flushed as I push my hips towards your hand* FUCK Roger-!

*licks into your mouth, sucking on your tongue* c'mon. *pulls away slightly* tell me what you want *breaths heavily on the 'want'*

*Mind spinning with pleasure, he lets out a shaky breath and tugs on Rogers hair, grinding on his thigh* Touch me?

*whimpers, touching him through his jeans* That's a good boy. Anything else?

*heart beating erratically, Mark nods at the hand on his cock, reaching one hand down to grasp Rogers lightly*

*groans at the warm hand wrapped around him, giving up on his dominating game and kissing him sloppily* b-bed. now.

*lips moving against Rogers, Mark moves blindly towards his bed, not yet slept in, hand stroking teasingly at Rogers cock*

nng- Mark! *bucks hopelessly at Mark's hand, stumbling backwards blindly until his knees hit the mattress* unf!

*tumbles onto the bed with Roger, laughing breathlessly and rolling off of him* Sorry!

*growls, mocking anger and pulls Mark back on top of him with an urge to be dominated* You know what I want Marky?

What? *straddles his hips easily, smiling naively down at him*

*toys with thescarf betwen his fingers* I think we should make good use out of this old thing, what do you think?

*grins wickedly, catching on although hes still uncertain, having never dominated anyone sober* ...You wanna be tied up?

*looks at him seductively* If you insist. *palms your erection before putting my wrists up to be tied*

*Blinks, mind going blank for a second as his erection throbs at the thought of teasing Roger until he could cum without being touched* ...

*the sight of Mark's face flushing makes him more impatient* Please?

*Reaches up to clumsily tie Rogers wrists together, then to the bedposts, all the while biting his lip* Can do... *Kisses Rogers chest lightly*

*arches off the bed where Mark kisses him whining* Mark-!

*slides further down Rogers body, trailing his hands down te guitarists sides and his tongue down his chest, dipping into his bellybutton*

*squirms, his body twisting under Mark's touch* Fuck. *jacknifes off the bed as Mark's hand slides over a sensitive spot on his stomach*

*Raises his head and arches an eyebrow, trailing his finger over the spot again* what was that? *he moves the other hand down to circle the base of Rogers cock*

MARK! SWEETBABYJESUSFUCK! *he's choking on his breath, thrusting against his restraints, whining and whimpering*

*Grins, gaining confidence as he makes a circle with his index finger and thumb, stroking lightly from base to tip* Is that a good thing?

*hips stutter as he attempts to get more friction* yes- MARK. Please!

*Continues stroking up and down your cock at the same slow, leisurely pace, not in any hurry* I have to say, Im enjoying this *Roger's face shows that he agrees immensely, but since he can't speak, he emits a low moan* Maaaaark

*hesitates for a moment, still stroking at your cock, before leaning down suddenly to close his mouth over Rogers head*

*screams out in surprise, bucking up into your mouth* MARK! *struggles restlessly against the scarf*

*Laughs a little, sending vibrations down your cock as he continues to stroke the shaft, sucking lightly on the head*

*he's close already, arching spastically, lifting his legs off the bed* Christ- OHFUCK! Mark! Oh- I'm gon- *he chokes off, eyes closing tightly*

*Feels Rogers balls tightening and smiles as much as he can around his cock as he sucks sharply, grip becoming firmer and stroking faster*

Ohohoh! *bucks his hips as hard as he can as he cums suddenly, so hard he sees white flashes and his eyes water restlessly as he screams* M-MARK!

*Does his best not to choke as Rogers cum fills his mouth, swallowing on reflex and leaning up and over Roger, stretching to untie his wrists*

*Roger's body's still spasming, cum trickling down the shaft* Mark. *he pants uncontrollably, looking up at him with hooded eyes*

*Leans back down to lick the sticky white substance from Rogers cock, smiling innocently as he sits back up, hard and flushed watching his face* Yeah?

*flinches slightly at the overtimulation before throwing himself at Mark, capturing him in a hot, dirty kiss. Moans at the taste of himself on Mark's tongue*

*Whines, finding himself thrown onto the bed beneath Roger, nipping at the other mans lips; he pushes his clothed erection against Rogers hip*

*still panting, he moans* That was the best orgasm I've had in my life. *unzips Mark's pants, pulling them off in one motion*

*Hips lift off the bed eagerly, arms wrapped around Rogers neck as he kisses him breathlessly back* That isnt true

*grabs his cock firmly, pumping fast. He nods vigorously* Yes. It is. *he mumbles between kisses*

*Gasps, hips thrusting towards Rogers hand, trailing off with a long groan* Fuck- Dont believe you- *his eyes shut tightly, writhing*

*pumps faster, sucking the hickey under his ear and biting the lobe* Believe me, nobody gives head like you. *moves down, biting right below his bellybutton.

*sucks in a sharp breath and then gives a guttural moan, knees coming up and legs spreading slightly* R-Roger-! Fuck! HOLY-

*smirks, wrapping his lips around Mark's cock, sucking harshly and lifting two fingers to Mark's lips. He looks up through his eyelashes*

*Stares down at Rogers lips stretched around his cock, opening his mouth automatically to swirl his tongue around the digits* Nnh...

*moans at the feeling of the wet tongue swirling around his fingers, vibrating Mark's cock, He slides a finger into Mark*

*moans at the feeling of the wet tongue swirling around his fingers, vibrating Mark's cock, He slides a finger into Mark*

*Mark shifts uncomfortably, trying to relax as Rogers finger nudges further inside him, concentrating on his throbbing cock in Rogers mouth* F-fucking FUCK

*nudges his finger sharply against Mark's prostate, making him yelp. He bobs his head up and down faster*

*Yelps and whines, hips thrusting up into Rogers mouth, nearly choking him* Roger! FUCK ME! *doesnt have the sense to be embarrassed*

*grins around Mark's erection, winking and pressing Mark's prostate harder with his finger, moaning harder around his cock*

*Eyes squeeze shut tightly as pleasure shoots through him, throatily moaning Rogers name over and over; he doesnt even remember Maureen, too overwhelmed*

*lifts almost completely off before jabbing his bundle of nerves and sucking the head sharply at the same time*

*cums suddenly and hard into Rogers mouth, screaming, head thrown back and hands in Rogers hair, tugging* ROGER! FUCK ROGER FUCK!

*lets his head be pulled down, swallowing Mark's cum like a pro and swallowing his length spasticcally* nngp

*Slowly comes down from his orgasm, panting and grip on Rogers hair loosening* Holy shit Roger that was... Wait what time is it?

*licks his lips, reaching up to kiss him deeply before looking at the alarm clock over his shoulder* 12:15, why?

Shit! We're going to be late! *shoots up and pulls his pants on hurriedly, attempting to smooth his rumpled clothes down* How do I look?

*looks at him, halfway into his jeans and gulps; he looks thoroughly sexed* Fucking hot. *Kisses you hot and messily*

*kisses back slowly, savoring it, and pulls away running a hand through your hair* Cmon we gotta go! *tugs you towards the door*

*pulls you back, latching our lips together again* Don't wanna. Fuck Maureen. Let's just stay here and do this.

You said youd go! So we're going *resists the temptation, forcefuly dragging you out and down the stairs;ssurprisingly strong*

*groans, stumbling down the stairs behind him, linking our fingers together* Remind me why we're doing this again?

Because I miss Maureen and she asked me to meet her so Im going to *sticks my tongue out childishly, ignoring the chill as we walk down the street*

And there's food *nods, remembering* I remember now. *gets closer as he realizes the chill*

*Walks for a few blocks humming, leaning on Roger; as they reach the cafe, his eyes brighten with excitement*

*before they reach the cafe, he spins Mark around and kisses him harshly* Okay. Let's.

*Dazedly stumbles the rest of the way into the cafe, grinning goofily and searching for Maureen* Mmmm...

*stomach grumbles atthe smell of food* Smells good. Let's just eat and forget aout whatsername?

*looks slightly disappointed, sitting at a windowseat- Maureen comes pelting into the cafe, panting* Mo: Sorry! Sorry sorry Im late!

*raises an eyebrow at her, still clutching Mark's hand* Maureen, we've been waiting forever, god. *rolls eyes impatiently*

*Mark shoots him a look* Roger! Hi, Mo! *chirps at her, blushing slightly; his crush obviously hasnt completely faded* Mo: Roger? Roger Davis?

*scowls at Mark, squeezing his hand harshly* the one and only.

*Mark winces a little, shifting uncomfortably in Rogers grip; Maureen reaches out to pet his hair affectionately* Mo: Marky you look exactly the same!

*jealousy flares in his gut as Maureen pets Mark's hair* Let's eat, shall we? * drags Mark to a booth*

*stumbles into the booth, Roger getting in after him; Maureen sits on the opposite side* So Mo, whatcha up to?

*glares across the table, letting go of Mark's hand to look through the menu* Yeah Maureen, why are you here?

Mo: Well Ive been drifting lately... *launches into a detailed explanation that Mark listens to attentively, nodding at all the right places*

*lets Maureen's words become background noise as he rubs Mark's thigh softly, pinching the inner skin*

*Twitching slightly, knuckles tightening on the edge of the table; otherwise he doesnt acknowledge it* So you're staying awhile?

*bites his bottom lip, stroking higher on his thigh while they order their drinks. He rubs his thumb against his half-hard cock*

*Mark jumps, jerkily taking his drink nearly spilling it as he tries to back away from Rogers hand* Mo: Yeah, but I dont have a place to stay yet...

Thats too bad. *begins to pump Mark through his pants* I know a good place to squat.

*struggles not to squirm keeping his face as blank as possible as he stares at the table, trying to pry Rogers hand away* Mo: Really? where?  
>*acts completely normal, batting Mark's hand away, unzipping his pants and grabbing his cock* This place on Avenue C. Wait- do crack heads scare you?<p>

Mo: It depends, are they friendly? *she grins; Mark lets out a quiet gasp and bucks forward unintentionally into Rogers hand*

*grins at Mark sideways, thumbing the head and looking at Maureen head on* As long as you don't piss them off. How long have you lived here?

*Mo gives Mark an odd look when he whimpers, face twisted slightly in pleasure, entire body tense* Mo: This parta town? Only a day or two

*nods, milking Mark from base to tip, swirling the his thumb around the head furiously* Yeah? Why'd you move? Get kicked out? *snickers*

*Already exhausted from earlier, Mark chokes back a long groan, trying desperately not to cum* Mo: No, I've just been exploring... clubbing...

*twists his hand quickly on the offbeat before settling back into the same fast rhythm* Oh, sweet. *pretends to care*

*Maureen glances at Marks disturbed face, then Rogers arm moving slightly, and down to where it disappears beneath the table; she gapes* ... Are you...

*looks at her, half smug and half innocent, keeping his hand still but gripping him as tight as he can* Am I what, Maureen?

Mo: *stares, half in amusement half in disbelief* You are NOT... *Mark holds his breath, so close to his orgasm his cock almost hurts when Roger stops*

*begins pumping him slowly again, slow enough to be painful* Not what, I don't understand?

*Mark, lost to the world, reaches up to tug at Rogers sleeve whimpering* PLEASE? *Maureens shoulders shake with silent laughter, observing them*

*looks over to Mark, faces inches apart, moving his hand slower, if possible* Please what, Marky?

*Mark stammers, pushing his hips insistently at Rogers hand under the table* P-pl-please- *Maureen is tempted to finish the poor boy off but restrains herself*

*groans in arousal and pity, pumping fast and finishing Mark off, letting the warm liquid flow over his hand*

*makes a desperate noise as Roger finishes him, slamming his head down on the table as his body seizes up in orgasm* Fuck- nnhah...

*gives a throaty laugh as he wipes off his hand, zipping Mark back up and folding his hands on the table.* So, where were we?

*after catching his breath, Mark looks back up still flushed and flustered* Mo: Come back to the world of the living yet, Marky? * she smirks*

*laughs, looking at Mark* Yeah Mark, you seem... distracted.

You motherFUCKER *mutters, glaring at Roger, running a hand through his already mussed hair as Maureen giggles at him* Er, Mo I wasnt-

Oh shut up Mark, like you weren't asking for it two minutes ago. *their food comes, Roger digs in, literally*

*stuttering out denials and apologies to Maureen, Mark reluctantly picks at his food* Mo: So, Marky, anything you have to tell me...? *suggestive laugh*

*snorts, looking at Mark as if he's daring him to deny it*

N-no... not really... *he looks down, blushing profusely; hes starting to rethink this whole "coming out" thing when faced with his ex girlfriend*

*rolls his eyes, deciding to let Maureen handle this one, shoving more fries into his mouth, his hands beginning to shake the table*

*Mark frowns, noticing the shaking and resisting the urge to take Rogers hand* Mo: *sarcastically* So you DIDNT just get a handjob from your male "friend"?

Hey! *puts a shaking hand up, his breath quickening* that is BEST- male friend to you. And we're roommates.

*Mark mutters, half amused* We're close... *Maureen throws her head back, laughing throatily and Mark is momentarily caught up in her chest pushed out*

*attempts a laugh but is overcome by the shivers, holding the edge of the bench and clenching his teeth, looking down*

*deciding to screw if Maureen saw, Mark sets his hand over Rogers and looks at him with concern; Maureen doesnt notice, too absorbed in her vegan platter*

*clenches his fingers around Mark's tightly, looking for some ccomfort as he gives a violent shudder* F-uh *groans, tossing his head back*

*Finishing her meal, Maureen notices Rogers shaking and Marks concern; confused, she tries joking* Mo: Are you returning the favor over there, or...

*glares at her, attempting a few deep breaths* I... I'm fi- *sharp intake of breath, he feels like his senses are lagging* Fine. I'm fine.

Mo: sure... well, Mark, it was really nice meeting you- when I find a place to stay Ill give you my number *She trails off;Mark looks up with a strained smile*

B-bye, Maureen. *Roger's too distracted to remember to be rude; his whole body feeling foreign, his bones weighing too much for his muscles*

*Maureen leans in to peck Mark on the forehead before walking out the door; he stands, tugging Roger with him* Come on. We should go home.

*Tries not to wince at your grip on my hand, walks fast as I can in the direction of the loft* Its okay, Roger. Im sorry I dragged you out.

*shakes his head* It's f-fine. *bites his lip, wincing at how his senses take a minute to catch up with him* W-what happened with Maureen?

Shes finding a place to stay... Dont know when Ill see her again *shrugs, watching you carefully as we walk* Are you okay?

I- don't know. *looks fearful as he catchees Mark's eye* This is- I've never- It's bad. *looks ashamed*

*Catches your eye and tries to calm you pulling you closer* Fuck, I forgot about it too- we'll be back at the loft soon... then, I'll figure out what to do ok?

*nods solemnly, moving closer to Mark, trusting him immediately* O-okay. *tries to breath deeply but ends up coughing and sputtering*

*trying not to show his increasing worry, he fumbles to find his key in his pocket as they enter their building* Hey- Roger I dont have a key do I?

C-collins said... *gives up on speech as he hands Mark the key from his pocket*

*Accepts it gratefully;goes up the steps two ata time wondering what the fuck Ill do when we get there* Thanks. This's going to be annoying if dont get my own

*nods, opening the door to the loft and stepping in, pulling Mark with him and embracing him* What do I do?

Er... Well, Ive never exactly... Had to quit a heroin addiction so... I dont know but, um, I'll figure it out *holds Roger for a moment, feeling him shake*

*sobs dryly into Mark's shoulder.* I can't- I don't know. *let's his eyes well up as he shakes, trying not to cry* Fuck, Mark.

*he wants to cry himself at the desperation in Rogers voice, realizing perhaps for the first time how hooked he really was* S'gonna be good Rog...

*begins to cry against Mark's shoulder, tears staining the fabric dark* No-no. I. *begins shaking with sobs as well, shaking Mark's frame as well as his own* I can't.

No! You can Roger, I know you can just tough it out! I'm right here *squeezes him tightly, mortified to see Roger is snivelling all over him, dignity gone*

*continues sobbing, choking on his tears* Just one hit Mark, just give me one and I'll stop. I promise. *moves his face into his neck*

*feeling absolutely terrible, Mark shakes his head* Rog no... You cant start over now, youre already this far. Come on.

I can't. I can't Mark. It's too awful. *clutches at him desperately.* Just one time. That's all. I need it. I need you.

*Keeps shaking his head, looking torn; he hates seeing Roger like this, shaking and begging and not in a good way* We have to try, okay? Just a day

I caaaaaan't. *wails into Mark's shoulder* God, please Mark? Don't give it to me, but I need it! I need it so bad.

You don't need it. Its just some stupid powder and you dont need it, you dont, just hold on *tightens his arms around Roger desperately*

I do, I do! *clutches at the back of his sweater* Please. *sobs, unccontrollably* Can we lay down?

Yeah, we can... *sighs and leads you to the bedroom, climbing onto the bed with you and holding you close to me* Youre gonna be alright Rog

I'm not. I- *entwines his legs with Mark's* Don't leave me, please. *continues sobbing incoherenty into Mark's chest*

Im not leaving, God Roger why would you even think that? *blushes as you press closer, kissing your forehead*

*tears are still leaking from his eyes as he meets Mark's eyes* Every one leaves Mark *says seriously* You'll leave too. *chokes on a sob*

Im different. Im your best friend... *Strokes your hair gently, grimacing at the sweat filming your brow* I wish there was some way I could distract you

You are *voice shakes with his body* The best. I love you. *the tears are still falling as his body fights itself, twisting and writhing

*wipes away someof your tears with the pad of my thumb, smiling as reassuringly as I can* I love you too, okay? *tries not to flush at the sound of that*

*smiles shakily, cuddling into Mark further* Thank you Marky. *kisses him tentatively and wetly*

Its no problem. What are friends for? *shrugs awkwardly, staying still so Roger wont see how uncomfortable he is; kisses back tentatively*

*keeps the kisses chaste, resting his head on Mark's chest* I dunno You're the only one I've ever had, really. Collins.. he's got other shit.

Well I dont. Your shit is my shit *smiles lopsidedly* I dont plan on leaving you to deal with this on your own

*feels overwhelmed, choking back another sob* thank you. thank you. *tries to take steady breaths embarassed at his actions*

You dont have to thank me... *Soothingly continues petting him, alarmed by his overemotional state and wondering what hes getting into*

*curls into him, straddling his thigh, the shaking finally starting to subside. He closes his eyes, beginning to drift off*

*as Roger falls asleep Mark sighsand begins to relax as well whenhe hears a knock on the door; disentangles himself, frowning and gettingup*

*curls into the warm space Mark's body used to occupy, moaning softly at the loss of comfort*

*Opens the door, raising an eyebrow at Maureens curvy figure standing there sheepishly* Mo? Why are you...

*Maureen flings herself at Mark* Oh, I'm so glad I finally found the right building! You said it was a loft but I didn't-

*Pushes her off after a moment, laughing slightly* Okay okay I get it... Why are you here, though? I thought you were apartment hunting

I was, but then I thought.. Why don't I just say here with you? *looks hopeful, but not giving up* It's not like we don't know eachother

*Splutters* B-but this isnt... this isnt MY apartment! Its Rogers and Collins and-and sometimes April comes over- I should really ask them..

Oh well that's fine, they'll love me. Roger already does. *steps in around Mark and looks around* A bit dingy, but nothing I can't fix.

*Helplessly watches her, shutting the door behind her* Oh..Well..Okay.. Just, um, we dont have a room really, Im already rooming with Roger.

*looks at him suspiciously* rooming with Roger or roooooming with Roger? *crosses his arms, staring him down*

*A blush lights up his face and he refuses to look at her as he responds* Hes my best friend, Mo, we're just roommates... Nothing weird about it

Roommates don't give each other handjobs under tables, Mark. *holds in a laugh as she watches him splutter*

He didnt! I didnt, I mean- he was bluffing! *stammers out, moritified and uncertain* He did NOT Maureen... And anyways, he has a girlfriend

Does he?*looks around curiously* Where is he anyway? I want to see him!

He's sleeping in our room, so shush *gives her a look, half serious* He... Doesnt feel good and I dont know how to help him

*ccontorts her face in confusion* Doesn't feel good? What's wrong with him! *invites herself to sit on the couch, crossing her legs*

*Cant seem to stop staring at her; Maureen gives off an irresistable sort of energy* He's, ah, sick and Im helping him get through it...

*clamps a hand over her mouth* Oh fuck, is he contagious? Should I open some windows? I don't want to get sick..

No. I dont think its the sort of thing thats contagious *skirting around the question nervously, shifting his feet*

*furrows her eyebrows before grimacing* Oh, it's not a sex thing is it, because I-

*He looks horrified and embarrassed by the suggestion* Maureen! I JUST told you Im not f-fucking him- I mean- I was drunk the first time-

*laughs outwardly* The first time? How many times have you fucked! *invasion of privaccy means nothing to Mauren*

*realizing hes given himself away he tries to backtrack* Er. I didnt mean- I meant to say he found me at a bar and thats how I got here

I don't care how you got here, I just want to know if I can stay. Man you're self-involved Mark.. no offence.

*realizing hes given himself away he tries to backtrack* I didnt mean- I meant to say he found me at a bar and thats how I got here...

I don't care how you got here, I just want to know if I can stay. Man you're self-involved Mark.. no offence.

*Mumbles* Sorry... I guess you can stay. I mean, Collins probably wont care and Rogers not in his head right now

*nods, beaming* Oh, thank you! *hugs him around the waist tightly* This means SO MUCH. *immediately makes herself at home* This couch isn't very comfortable you know.

I dont think they care about comfort *shrugs, face heating up as Maureen presses herself against him; hadnt he just told Roger he was gay?*

October 30, 2011Mark Neil Cohen Well I do, you know. Am I going to be expected to room with this Collins guy? How do I know he isn't a sexual predator. This IS Alphabet City Mark. *puts her hands on her hips, not noticing his flush*

Collins? Queer as a three dollar bill, nothing to worry about *laughter bubbles to the surface as he tries to imagine Collins asa predator*

*squeals* Oh, a gay friend? Oh, Mark.. that's terrific. I can tell dates that I have gay roommates now! *grins happily*

ONE gay roommate. Singular! *coughs, blushing furiously* Im- Im not- that way... *he feels like hes betraying Roger saying it, after coming out to him*

*looks skeptical, but takes it for what it is* Okay, fine. ONE gay roommate *rolls her eyes sarcastically. Then she smiles, hugging Mark close again* I really missed you, you know.

Aw, I missed you too *he smiles as he says it, surprised to find that its true, and squeezes her tightly* You can take my bed tonight okay?

Okay! *lights up, pecking his cheek in excitement* Wait, where will you sleep?  
>n Probably the floor or the couch *he shrugs, unwilling to admit that he'll probably end up sleeping with Roger... In more ways than one*<p>

Oh, I can't let you do that! We can share the bed! *grabs his hands* It'll be like a sleepover! Just for one night? *looks entirely too hopeful as she blinks her brown eyes at him*

Ah- I dont know... *he shies away nervously, afraid that he might embarrass himself snoring or worse, moaning Rogers name* I...

Come on! It'll be fine! *grins, letting go of his hands and grabbing her bag off the couch* Just make sure it has clean sheets. I'll be back later. I'm planning this one woman show about the eventual fall of America. You'll be there?

*Blushes and shakes his head* Cant... I have to stay here with Roger... Maybe another time though? *looks slightly hopeful*

*looks disappointed* Okay. I'd like that. *looks hopeful also as she exits the loft, with a little wave and blowing a kiss*

*Mark stands dazedly still for a moment before fetching his camera and getting to work with it; that night Roger is still asleep when Maureen returns*

*Maureen enters the loft loudly, dancing and jumping* Mark, oh they loved the show! I knew it, this was the way I was going to start my acting career. *bounds over to him and wraps him in an embrace*

*He nearly falls over from the force of it and hugs her back, grinning ear to ear* That good? Good! I made the bed *he gestures to his room*

Oh wonderful, I'm exhausted. You know, being an actress isn't easy. Being in such high demand is taxing. *sits on the edge of the bed, jumping up and down a little before turning to look at Roger* Is he okay? *Roger's shaking and heaving in his sleep*

He's sick. Don't worry, I'm taking care of it *feels slightly inclined to protect Roger from Maureens scrutiny as he sits with her*

He looks bad. Maybe he should see a doctor? *cocks her head, watching him carefully before looking at Mark, concerned*

No, I- He doesnt want to see a doctor *his voice is uneasy; hes worried too, and he knows hes in too deep, but he still wants to help* So...

*shakes her head* alright. I guess it's none of my business. *looks at Mark with a little smile* You look so much... older.

*he has to hold back a grin at that* Really? Roger says I look just the same as I did freshman year... *He scoots further onto the bed*

*rolls her eyes* Well Roger's an idiot. *touches his face* You're still cute as hell though.

*He flushes further, the pink travelling down his neck to his chest, not that she can see it* You're still stunning as usual, Maureen...

I know. *grins smugly* but thank you. *cuddles close to him on the bed* Don't you guys believe in heat?

I'm pretty sure we're broke and can't pay for it *his hand automatically comes up to stroke through her hair, unable to breathe properly*

*chuckles softly as Mark strokes her hair the same way he used to when they dated. Unable to resist, she kisses him softly*

*He flinches a little, tense, but slowly relaxes and kisses her gently back before pulling away self consciously and diving under the covers*

*looks rejected, watching him pull away and dive under the covers* What's wrong? Did I do something?

No I- I just- Um. Im sort of... attached right now *thinks of Roger, glancing across the room at him, peeking from under the covers*

*looks taken aback, looking at Mark through the sheets* Oh... I'm sorry. I had no idea. * shrugs, getting under the covers, looking at him challengingly* Who is she?

*stiffly tries to make sure they arent touching, still unsure what he and Roger are at the moment* I- uh- *mumbles a correction* He...

He? *scrutinizes him, or what she can see of him* I thought you said you weren't gay?

*shakes his head to clear it, looking at Maureen shyly and a little lost; they were good friends before they dated* Im not I- well... I dont know...

*turns towards him and sees the unsureness in his eyes* You don't know? Well... do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener you know.

*he nods uncertainly, scooting closer towards the familiar body for comfort* ... I dont know whats going on. Ever since I got here.

Yeah? *lets him come closer, prompting him to talk instead of talking herself*

Yeah. I mean Ive never- but then- and it was a gay bar and I didnt know! And I still dont know what the fuck a prostate is! *he babbles on in distress*

Mark. Mark! Calm down. *she puts a hand in his shoulder, trying to calm him down without laughing at him* Why don't you start from the beginning?

*He touches the tips of his pointer fingers together sheepishly, mumbling* I think Im gay... Then I see you, and Im not sure anymore... My head hurts

Well, I've been known to turn gay guys straight *shakes her head as she realizes this is about Mark* Well... you could be bisexual?

*He frowns, uncertain* Doesnt that just mean you cant decide? I want to figure out what I am and get it over with... *He blushes, realizing their proximity*

*moves her hand down to his arm* No, no. It just means you're attracted to both sexes. Or you could be pansexual, and like people for themselves, and gender isn't an issue.

*In the dark, his skin tingles under her touch and Mark remembers how she used to touch him with a shiver* I dont know... Roger... Hes different

*smirks knowingly* I knew you and Roger... sorry. Anyway, he's different how?

Hes- my best friend! Hes Roger. *his vulnerable innocence shines through, and he cuddles closer* And now hes sick and I dont know what Im doing

He's Roger*nods in agreement, remembering how torn up Mark had been when Roger left for New York in the first place. She holds him close, putting her arms around him* Take him to a doctor honey. He's not going to get better on his own. How sick is he?

Its not sick like youre thinking *he waves off the suggestion, preoccupied with trying to figure out how to explain to her* Hes- ah... Hes quitting

Quitting? *realization dawns as she hears Roger groan from across the room* Ew, you mean Roger's a junkie?

Dont say it like that! *he frowns reproachfully at her, once again trying to protect Roger* He cant help it that he got in with the wrong crowd

Sorry, sorry. You're right. But Roger always was a rockstar... In his head anyway. Who says he's not going to go right back to it? *doesn't want to crush Mark's hope, but is thinking realistically*

He wont. He promised me he'd let me help him quit! *sounds almost desperate to believe it* Its horrible, Mo, he was shaking and crying and begging-

He needs it. *she shrugs, feeling pity for Mark* I don't think theres anything else you can do to help him other than support him, unless you send him to a rehab? *throws the idea out there, knowing Mark won't go for it*

*Violently rejects the very idea* NO. Im NOT handing him over to strangers who dont care about him! The only reason he agreed was because it was me offering...

It's just an idea. You know he'll come out clean at least. Caring for someone recovering from a drug problem is a 24/7 job Mark. You have to be with him all the time. *shudders, imagining taking that kind of responsibility*

*Hes quiet for a few minutes, and when he looks back up at her he sounds lost* Can we not talk about it? I feel nauseous now. *subconsciously gets closer*

*feels him getting closer and her breath hitches* Okay, sure. *moves closer herself, tracing designs on his back* Anything you want.

*He has the urge to kiss her, but realizing that he just wants a distraction and Roger is right there he settles for pulling her against his chest*

*sighs against Mark's chest, settling for the cuddles* Wanna go to sleep?

I really do *nods, arms encircling her waist; this is entirely too familiar, her form pressed against him and her breath on his ear, and he soon drifts off*

*Roger experiences a violent shiver, startling him awake. He bolts up, feeling around for Mark* Mark, Mark? *whispers frantically, turning and seeing Mark and Maureen curled together on the other bed*

*Mark sighs contentedly in sleep, and Maureen cuddles closer to him with a smile on her sleeping face, unaware of their observer*

*jealousy rages a war in Roger's stomach, and realization that Mark broke his promise; he wasn't here* Fuck this. *gets out of bed shakily and heads to the door, opening it quietly*

*Neither of the two wake up at the sound, sleeping deeply and contently in each others arms for the first time in years*

*Neither of the two wake up at the sound, sleeping deeply and contently in each others arms for the first time in years*

*scowls, closing the door and grabbing Mark's wallet off the table and stuffing some money in his own wallet, seeing the leftover powder from the last time. Adrenaline rushes through him as he digs out a needle and prepares his hit, taking maybe a little more than usual*

*as if sensing something going wrong, Mark mumbles in his sleep and tosses his head, frowning; he settles down, but continues to frown*

*attemps to stand, but can't feel his legs. His heart is beating wildly and he's trying to scream for Mark. His head hits the floor and everything goes black*

*after another couple of minutes, Mark wakes up feeling uneasy; he glances over to Rogers bed and sees it empty, cursing*

*remains still, breathing shallowly and twitching every once in awhile*

*Flies out of bed, running to go find you when I almost trip over your prone body; stares in horror* Roger? ... ROGER? MAUREEN HELP!

*Maureen rushes out into the common area, clamping a hand over her mouth in horror* Mark! God, is he breathing?

I- yeah he is *vision blurring, entire body in shock; he sinks to his knees, panicking, nudging at his fallen friend desperately* Wake up Roger...

*Roger remains still, Maureen begins crying.* Do something! Call an ambulance!

*shaking his head to snap himself out of it, Mark dials 9-1-1 and fumbles with the phone when they pick up, talking a mile a minute*

*Maureen crouches down beside Roger, feeling his face and his pulse* Davis, you dumbass. *pets his hair motherly*

*The night stretches on, and the paramedics wont let Mark accompany Roger to the hospital; he doesnt sleep, just staring at the phone all night*

*Roger wakens hours later in an empty sterile room with monitors hooked up to him and a breathing mask on. He asks for Mark, freaking out*

*The phone rings; Mark picks it up immediately, panickedly asking for Roger andbeing told he can come pick him up; wastes no time flying out the door*

*continues flipping out at doctors and nurses until he sees Mark through the door of his hospital room. He lungees for him* Mark!

Roger! *he rushes towards him, barging into the room and nearly knocking over a nurse as he runs to embrace him* You fucker! You motherfucker!

I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. *grips him tightly, never so glad to be embraced in his entire life* Mark, I'm so sorry.

You're an IDIOT *continues viciously berating him, nearly sobbing as he squeezes him tightly* You stupid asshole I cant believe you did that to me!

I'm a bastard. *squeezes back just as tightly, agreeing with every statement* I'm a bastard, I'm a bastard, I'm a bastard.

I know you are... *eventually calms down enough to sigh and pull away, wiping at his bloodshot eyes* I didnt get any sleep. Come home.

*nods furiously, following him out of the room, feeling indignified and guilty* Please. I hate hospitals.

So do I... *Takes your hand, not even caring who sees right now and stops every two feet to kiss you on the forehead, the cheek, the lips*

*grasps his hand tightly, returning every affection. Kiss, touch, look. He was so relieved to have Mark, he couldn't imagine life without him* Thank you.

*The ride home in the cab is short and full of nonsense spewed back and forth* Stop thanking me, fucker. We're home *relief is palpable*

Fuck. *gets out of the cab after him, grabbing his hand and kissing him softly* I can thank you all I want, fucker.

*Tugs him up the stairs and once theyre inside, he punches him on the arm* What were you doing?

*rubs his arm where it's been hit; it actually hurt* I- I don't know. I just cracked *tells a half-truth, not wanting to blame Mark*

*Mark tries to keep the extreme disappointment off of his face* Its.. Okay. Im sorry *leans in to kiss the place he hit, feeling guilty*

*lets him kiss his arm and wraps his arms around him* Don't be sorry. I'm a dick. I told you I couldn't do it.

I still think you could... I just feel like an idiot. I should have been watching you but I was confused about what to do and I fell asleep with Maureen...

*shrugs* I don't know.. *holds him tighter* I feel so useless, like I ccan't do anything right... you know? S'not your fault.

It is. I told you Id help you and I fucking fell asleep *berates himself for about the thousandth time, pressing closer to Roger*

I should have woken you up. I should have been stronger. Maybe I'm not strong enough to do it. Maybe I'll die a worthless junkie.*looks absolutely terrified, meeting Mark's eyes*

Dont say THAT *groans* We can try again. It doesnt have to be now but... Its not the end of the world *attempting to comfort him*

It could have been *whimpers, resting his head on Mark's chest* If I died, what would I have to show? a dirty needle and some ashes *chokes, sobbing*

And a two people buried *muses almost to himself but out loud, imagining what itd be if Roger died; he'd probably jump off the roof*

*looks morbidly serious* Two? You think I'd kill someone? *confusion flashes in his eyes, touching Mark's hair*

Wh-? oh... I meant- Well, dont pay attention to that part okay? *smiles weakly; leans up into Rogers touch, nearly purring*

*presses their foreheads together* No. I told you everything I feel, tell me what you meant. *realization dawns and Mark can see it in his face* You mean you-

Please dont make me say it *sighs quietly, smile slipping and eyes darkening as he thinks about it; it would be so easy, so many ways to do it*

*eyes become troubled* You were fine before I came along, you'd be fine if I... wasn't here *presses their lips together* don't think like that.

*Leans away, suddenly not in the mood to be touching at all; he just shrugs, feeling awkward and falling into another of those unexpected depressions*

*feels dejected as Mark pulls away, he drops his arms, looking down* Did I say something? I'm sorry.

*Shakes his head, silent for a moment, hands thrust in his pockets as he stares at the ground; looks up, frowning* M'sorry. Happens sometimes.

*nods, rubbing the inside of his arms. The thought of shooting up making him feel sick. He knows he'll need it soon* You know it wasn't your fault though. You did everythng you could.

*Snorts, a more bitter edge to it than before* Fuck off, it was my fault. Its- we'll figure it out. *he wishes the lingering darkness would leave his demeanor*

It was my fault. I'm the one who did it. *surveys him concerned* I'm just glad you were there. You couldn't have been better Marky. *smiles tentatively*

*attempts a smile back but gives up, shrugging again and lapsing into silence; this kind of thing happens to him randomly and it has since puberty*

Are you okay? *feels guilty, thinking it's his fault Mark is acting like this. He wraps his arms around himself*

I'm fine *he frowns to himself, shaking his head trying to clear it* I- Nnh. Just ignore it

*frowns, looking skeptical* I- *sighs in defeat* Okay. If you need to talk, we can talk though *doesn't understand the nature of Mark's depression*

Dont need to talk *mumbles staring at the wall* Sorry... I dont know whats wrong with me

It's fine. *smiles warmly, once he has Mark's attention* Maybe you should get some sleep? You er-said you didn't get any. And I'm tired

*Smiles slightly, trailing towards the bedroom* Yeah. Sleep sounds good... I missed you

*grins, touching your hand slightly, following you into the bedroom* I missed you too, Marky. *laughs slightly, flushing* I wouldn't let a doctor touch me until I knew where you were. They got pissed pretty quick.

*cant help smiling, pulling Roger onto his bed with him* Thats... I want to say cute but... *laughs, suddenly lighthearted* Youre cute

*wraps his arms around him as they fall to the bed, same stupid grin on his face* Well, I do try you know.

*Snuggles into Rogers arms, grinning and feeling safe and warm, pressing his lips to his neck* I feel really small like this

You are really small. *slides his hand down his side, counting his ribs softly* You should really eat more. *smiles, teasingly*

*Pouts* What? Im not small! I just dont eat a lot. You know that *squirms, feelin ticklish and skin igniting under Rogers fingertips*

No, you are small BECAUSE you don't eat alot. *pokes at his ribs, watching him squirm* I like you like this though.

You like me scrawny? *squirms more, struggling not to blush; he doesnt want the erection thats starting to stir, not now*

Yeah... *shrugs, resting his hand on his stomach* It's cute. You wouldn't be Mark if you were fat. *jokes, lightening the mood*

*flinches as Rogers hand gets too close to his halfhard cock, inching away hoping he wont notice and stickingout his tongue*Lucky for me I dont have an apetite

*laughs and flicks Mark's tongue* Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it Marky.

*Face explodes into a blush at the suggestion and he promptly withdraws his tongue* Shut it...

No. *grins at Mark's blush and sighs ccontentedly* You always blush... *feels the reddened skin with a fingertip*

*Breath hitches as Roger touches him, subconsciously leaning into it* I cant help it... And Im pale, too, so you can always tell. Its awful.

*kisses his cheek softly* It's adorable. *lays his head so their faces are close together*

*relaxes against him as much as he can, looking into his eyes and remembering his conversation with Maureen* Mmmm... Why do you like me so much?

*looks perplexed at the question, but responds honestly* because, you're Mark. You're sweet, funny and caring and the best friend I ever had. Oh, and you have a hot ass. *shrugs* Why?

Because.. i dont know *he smiles awkwardly and blinks at the comment about his ass* Roger I hardly have an ass

*grabs his ass to prove it* Do too. And it's hot. End of discussion. *bites his lip thoughtfully* What about me?

Thats why I was thinking about it *he admits, squeaking and backing away from Rogers hand* Maureen asked me why I liked you and I told her because youre Roger.

Thats why I asked *he admits, squeaking and backing away from Rogers hand* Mo asked me why I liked you and I said because hes Roger.

*eyes narrow and he stiffens* Oh. Maureen, right. *avoids Mark's eyes, flushing a little*

*Continues without noticing Rogers change in demeanor* But now I got to thinking... And there has to be a real reason right? *muses*

*calms himself, trying to foccus on Mark* Hm, maybe. What do you think would qualify as a "real" reason?

I dont know... *He trails off indecisively* I mean... Im pretty sure I wasnt gay. Before. So does that mean you made me gay? Thats like, a superpower!

*laughs, snorting* I don't think I made you gay. But I mean, I AM spiderman, right? so I can probably do anything. *winks referring to their past conversation*

*Mark struggles to remember; bits and pieces of the conversation hazily float to the forefront of his mind* Oh yeah... And I was MJ

Yup! *smiles brightly* You'd make a good MJ. *runs a hand through his hair fondly* and I could kiss you upside down.  
>*He laughs and reaches up to playfully bat Rogers hand away* Is that that sixty nine thing you were telling me about?<p>

*laughs loudly, face reddening* No, no. *chokes on his laugh* That's er- Do I have to explain?

... I'm naive *bites his lip, sitting up and criscrossing his legs, leaning forward to watch Roger attentively*

*smiles, almost shyly, looking at Mark through his eyelashes*Basically... you, uh we... suck eachother off at the same time.

But- how does that... *he furrows his eyebrows in confusion, then brightens* Oh! Upside d- *he chokes off, supremely embarrassed*

*waggles his eyebrows* Cool, huh? *nudges him playfully* I've never done it, but I've seen it. *giggles at how embarrassed Mark has become*

I dont even know if Id want to do that! *Mark stares at the wall, confused, and his face looks so similar to his orgasm face that its funny*

*face reddens unintentionally at the look on Mark's face, he laughs awkwardly, trying not to get turned on* Why not! It could be fun! *it's something Roger's always wanted to do, but never had the balls to ask for*

*Mark shrugs awkwardly, fidgeting and shifting, hands in his lap to disguise his erection* i dunno its seems..

Hot? *smirks, sticking out his tongue* I think it's hot.

*Automatically mocks* Dont stick that thing out if you dont plan on using it *he fights down the blush that follows* *looks devious* Maybe I do plan on using it. *moves forward and licks the lobe of his ear tentatively, pulling back looking smug*

*Effectively reduced to a whimpering, tense puddle of hormones, Mark stares at him in mild shock and stutters* I-I- Wh...

*Effectively reduced to a whimpering, tense puddle of hormones, Mark stares at him in mild shock and stutters* I-I- Wh...

*puts his face within an inch of Mark's* You told me to use it. I used it. *his eyes darkeeen*

N-no... *unable to keep track of the conversation anymore, too lost in the flashbacks of the night Roger came home high and tied him up*

You did. *nods convincing, subconsciously getting closer, breath hitching and sticks it out again*

*blinks several times, attempting to clear his head and failing; he fights the urge to give a breathy moan* I dont remember that...

*exhales shakily, licking his lips. He lifts a hand to stroke Mark's cheekbone and tuck a stray hair behind his ear* short term memory loss?

My memory is perfect *his voice is faint, heart thrumming as Roger touches him* What are you... *stares at him, eyes trailing down*

*chuckles airily, trailing his hand down and tilting his chin up, kissing him softly*

*groans into his mouth immediately, nipping at Rogers lips; he climbs into his lap, straddling it, leaning against him*

*clutches at his back, moaning while trying to deepen the kiss* mmph- *threads his fingers through the hair at the nape of Mark's necck*

*Kisses hotly back, thrusting down shallowly against his his hip; his heart is pounding, and hed probably do anything Roger suggested now*

*traces his spine down, drinking into the kiss, gasping* let's try it. *kisses him deeply again*

Try wh-what? *spits out between kisses, almost unable to tear himself away from the kiss. Its addictive and he wants to touch as much of Roger as possible*

*gasps in between kisses* the sixty nine *moves his mouth to Mark's neck and sucks* c'mon..

What? B- but- *he whines, arching into Roger already overwhelmed and cock throbbing*

C'mon Marky. *breathes hotly on his neck* Let's do it. *moves his hand down to rub him through his jeans*

*lets out a long groan and thrusts towards his hand, nodding fervently not really knowing what hes agreeing to* Okay...

*eyes light up, grinning brightly and kissing feverently* Okay *bites his ear before laying Mark down on the bed and slipping his sweater off*

*lays down feeling vaguely vulnerable but the hormones overwhelm his insecurities and he tugs at Rogers shirt, looking up at him silently begging*

*grins, whipping off his shirt and latching onto a nipple with his teeth, grinding down on his hips*

*unable to contain himself at the overstimulation, Mark groans overly loudly and fists his hands in Rogers hair* FUCK!

*kisses down his stomach, nipping at his naval and undoing Mark's pants, mouthing at his erection through his boxers*

*Reaches down to desperately fumble at Rogers zipper, gasping undignifiedly and lifting his hips off the bed into Rogers mouth* God damn-

*thrusts his hips into Mark's grasp* nng- *pulls down his boxers and straddles him backwards, putting his crotch near his face*

*looks apprehensively at Rogers upside down cock tenting his boxers, suddenly uncertain* I dont really know... What Im doing

You sure knew what you were doing a couple days ago. *cock throbs at the memory, he licks along the length, placing tentative kisses at the base* Just, trust your instincts.

But its all flipped- *he stops talking abruptly, choking on the sound as Rogers mouth touches him and he tentatively licks the head of his cock*

*moans loudly, licking up and down the length teasingly. He licks around the base, moving down and weighing a testicle on his tongue* Like that, Marky?

Nngh- YES *whimpers and wastes no time taking Rogers cock into his mouth, inching slowly down it; he sucks sharply around the head*

FUCKKK- *licks back up the shaft, putting the head in his mouth and sliding down as far as he could go, arching his back. He swallows sharply, swallowing his cock, his tongue wrapping around the base*

*Moans around Rogers cock, attempting to take him in further; he manages to stifle his gag reflex enough to imitate the swallowing motion*

*pleasure runs through him as he sucks fiercely, swallowing Mark all the way down his throat. He begins to groan loudly, vibrating the shaft* Mmm..

*finding it hard to concentrate as his pleasure spikes, Mark pulls back to lick at Rogers shaft and then teasingly at the head* Shit, Rog

*thrusts his hips down toward Mark's face, moaning. He comes up for air* Please Mark- oh god! *sucks the head, tasting the precum and tonguing the slit*

*Reaches up to grip his waist, keeping his hips in place as he goes down and hollows his cheeks out around the length sucking to the tip, shuddering*

*whines, bucking down with his thighs shaking* maaaah- *moans around Mark's cock, his own cock pulsing with the promise of orgasm*

*Mark rapidly falls over the edge, cumming upwards into Rogers throat, the orgasm vibrating through him; he swallows involuntarily, groaning*

*swallows every last drop, Mark's throat contracting sends him over, thrusting deep into his throat* Mark, oh god, MARK!

*flinches but manages not to gag, swallowing convulsively and tasting the salty cum on his tongue as Roger rolls off* Nnh... WOW.

*chest heaves as he turns around giving Mark a hot, dirty kiss, mixing their come with his tongue* That was HOT. *dives back in*

*wraps his arms around Rogers neck and pulls him closer, pulse still racing, and licks his lips as he pulls away* Another first... We're on a roll

*blinks rapidly, grinning like an idiot before licking down his defined jaw line* We should try for another one.

While we're at it... *he smiles bemusedly and moans lightly* Love your tongue... What else is there to do?  
>*flicks his tongue across the purple hickey at the comment* Well I could always fuck you w- or... *looks up with a mischevious glint in his eye*<p>

*His eyes widen as he stares back at Roger like a deer in the headlights, wondering what he has in store for him* ... what?

shh. *kisses him, biting his lip softly. He moves down his body, leaving a trail of hickeys in his path. He moves his hand up his thigh close to his entrance*

*cock twitches back to life at the stimulation, starting to swell; Mark makes a muffled groan, burying his face in his arm* Rog? What-

*looks at him devilishly, lifting his thigh on top of his shoulder and leaving open mouthed kisses along the skin. He bites Mark's left cheek, moving his tongue toward the entrance*

*Looking down half intruiged, half disgusted, Mark tries to squirm away* Roger WHAT are you doing?

*looks up, shrugging* I'm eating you out *laughs manically before tracing the hole with his tongue* Never done it before.

Can you not try it now? *whimpers, feeling positively sick and twisted as the nerves ignite and he shudders, wanting more but afraid to want it*

*looks up, confused and feeling rejected* Why not? *rests his chin on his thigh*

October 31, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen Your mouth doesnt- d-doesnt GO there *he says, biting his lip as he struggles not to tell Roger to fuck it and continue* Its not right!

*smiles rolling his eyes* My dick goes in there, my tongue goes on your dick, why can't my tongue go there? *is proud of his logic*

*Splutters* Because- because you dont DO that! *he whines, trying to reason with him although hes hard and ready*

*cocks a half grin, sucking on a patch of skin on his thigh* I do. Come on, It's supposed to be reallly good.

Who came up with sucking on someones asshole? *moans, head thrown back, extremely red and embarrassed*

*shrugs* who came up with sucking on someone's dick? Still feels good. *sucks at another spot* Please Mark? *sticks out his bottom lip*

*shrugs* who came up with sucking on someone's dick? Still feels good. *sucks at another spot* Please Mark? *sticks out his bottom lip*

*He does his best not to moan as Roger sucks on his thigh* I- I- Fuck...*regards Rogers pout incredulously* That would be cuter if you werent- er...

Probably. *licks at the spot between his cock and his hole* You let me do this, and you can do whatever you want with me. *presses his tongue harder*

*Shudders violently, cock twitching* Y-you say that like I know what Im doing...

mmm... you're a fast learner. *licks up his shaft, licking the tip* Come on. Whatever you want.

*Makes an undignified whimper, hips lifting off the bed at the slow torture* Fine! Okay! *twists his fingers in the sheets*

*brightens, grinning and giving the tip a final lick* sweet! *moves down, tonguing around the hole before dipping his tongue in tentatively*

Why do you w-WANT to do this? *Mark chokes out at the odd sensation, clenching instinctively*

*shrugs, looking up at him* Never done it before, why not? *dives back in, pressing his tongue up inside him, hard and fast*

*lets out a strangled yelp, body spasming as Rogers tongue invades him, cock hardening further as he struggles to keep his hips on the bed*

*Writhes and clenches his hands in the sheets until his knuckles turn white, gasping and groaning, feeling vaguely disgusted* F- nnnh!

*continues tonguing him until he finds his prostate, licking it and jabbing it with his tongue while he strokes him*

*Control over his mouth slipping, Mark starts babbling* Oh fuck oh fuck thats- that shouldnt feel like that- *his voice is high pitched*

*tongue pushes more insistantly, he grips his cock harder, pumping to the pace that his tongue is thrusting&

*Feels himself approaching his orgasm, groans becoming more desperate as his thighs tense and hes right there, right on the edge* FUCK ROGER-

*cock twitches at the sound of Mark's groans, he grinds down on the mattress as he pumps Mark to orgasm, feeling him clench against his tongue* ungg-

*he nearly sobs as he orgasms, sounding desperate and more like a slut than ever* R-Roger...! *he cums in hot spurts, some of it landing in Rogers hair*

*watches as Mark comes in an arc, some landing in his hair and on his face. He grins up at Mark.* Good?

*Nods vigorously, still panting and looking with some apprehension and embarrassment at the cum in his hair* Ah- y'got something there...

*laughs, wiping the cum from his hair and tasting it, wincing at the bitterness* Gross. *Moves up and pulls Mark into a long kiss, wrapping his arms around him and grinding on his thigh*

You taste really weird now... *mumbles against his lips absently, still reeling from his orgasms and overheated, reaching down to grasp Rogers cock*

*groans into Mark's mouth, bucking into his hand* So do you. *pulls Mark's tongue into his mouth, kissing him insistantly*

*allows Roger to continue kissing him, kissing back leisurely and pumping his cock slowly, in no hurry* Someones been feeling adventurous

Mmm.. yeah. Guess I'm in the mood. *chuckles, running a hand down his chest, pinching a nipple*

*Twitches, whimpering* I dont know if I can- again- *bites his lip, trailing off as his pumping speed increases slightly*

*moans loudly as his pumping speed increases unexpectedly* don't have to. No harm in trying though.. *breath quickly as he tilts his head back*

*smiles slightly as he slows down again, fingers teasing at the head and lightly stroking up and down the underside of the shaft*

*spreads his legs a little, whining desperately* Maaaark. *kisses him softly, hands in his hair*

Mmm... yes? *kisses back lightly, teasing now, his thumb rubbing over the slit at the tip and smearing precum around the head* What is it?

You- I- *arches his back, trying to get more contact* Not fair... *trys to control his breathing, failing miserably*

Oh please. Like you havent teased me worse *rolls his eyes, laughing lightly and taking pity on him, gripping the shaft firmly and stroking down*

Yes! *sighs in relief as Mark begins to stroke him harder* You probably deserved it. *scoffs, tilting his hips with every stroke*

Did not. I was so innocent. Then I met you again... *Sighs, not entirely sadly, and continues to rub his thumb under the head as he strokes*

You- *chokes off, gasping* You say that like it's a bad thing. *hips stutter uselessly as Mark continues to stroke entirely too slow for Rogers taste*

Pa-tience! *draws out the word, feeling slightly mischievous as he uses the other hand to stroke at Rogers hair* Get some

Fuck patience, who needs pa-TIENCE! *voice raises an octave as Mark twists his wrist on the upstroke* That was- *growls as Mark slows down again*

Im amazed we can even go more than once and still be horny... *Shrugs nonchalantly, repeating the motion with a slight grin* Like that?

Yes, god! *lifts his hips spastically* We could try *chokes off, gasping* see how many times we CAN go.

That sounds painful... *Get tired of torturing him and starts to pump him at a breakneck pace, trying to push him over the edge*

Mark, yes! There, oh-GOD! *begins moaning, pumping his hips in time, groaning and whining* please, faster now please! *feels his orgasm building, his vision blurs and his back arches as he releases over Mark's hand and their legs*

*groans at the sight of Roger writhing, hesitating before bringing his hand to his mouth and licking the cum off of his skin, sucking it off his fingers* Mm..

*gapes at the sight, attempting to catch his breath. He grabs around the waist and licks a drop of cum off his lip, grabbing the lip with his teeth and sucking it into his mouth* have I ever mentioned how glad I am that you came here?

Right now might not be the most lucid moment to say that *he smiles against Rogers lips, pressing close to him; blushes, feeling dangerously lost in Roger*

Shut up! *grins, mumbling against his lips. He lays down, pulling Mark on top of him, kissing him a little harsher*

*straddles Rogers hips, one leg on either side, pressing his lips down on Rogers with more force; he nips at his lower lip, feeling suddenly mischievous*

*straddles Rogers hips, one leg on either side, pressing his lips on Rogers with more force; he nips at his lower lip, feeling suddenly mischievous*

*kisses back with just as much vigor, pressing his hands to his chest, feeling every muscle and curve* Whatchya doin' Marky?

*smiles innocently* Nothing... *Slides his hands up Rogers sides, feeling the overheated skin* Just following orders

Orders? *grins suspiciously, tracing designs up his spine* What were these orders?

Well *smooths my hands down your arms, every scar and hair and mole and track mark* You said to keep going until we couldn't anymore

*shivers at the touch, very sensitive to anything touching his arms. He wraps his arms around Mark's neck and clasps his hands together, bring their faces close together* Those orders, I can deal with.

*Smirks, leaning down, lips brushing Rogers with every word as he breathes out* Tell me how you want it?

*moves his head trying to capture Mark's lips with his own, but he moves his head back every time Roger moves forward. He growls, grabbing the other mans waist.* I want you to fuck me. *looks up, fiercely* Hard.

How hard? *milking this for all its worth, loving the way Roger is giving himself up to him so eagerly as he sucks at his collarbone lightly*

*tilts his head back, gasping* Hardasyou- can *strokes his hair, spreading his legs so that Mark fits nicely between them*

*Reaches down to find a tube of lube, unscrewing the cap and coating my fingers as I stare at you, licking my lips* Might break you though

Somehow, I think I'm okay with that. *watches, biting his lip as Mark moves his hand down toward his entrance slowly* Well, come on! Christ Mark. *opens his legs wider, sighing in exasperation*

*groans at the sudden intrusion* you're just slow. *grins, pushing down on the finger*

*Groans at the sight of Roger fucking himself on his finger, finding it incredibly erotic* Holy- I am not. Im just nice *grabs his hair, pushing their mouths together forcefully* Yeah? Well don't be. *fucks himself harder on the finger*

*Licks his lips anxiously, slightly scared he'll hurt him but wanting to follow instructions; he jams his fingers up harder* Like that?

*Cries out in pleasure pain, closing his eyes tightly* Ohh- fuck! Do that again! *gasps, feeling Mark's fingers move inside him*

*trying not to think about possibly hurting him, just thrusting his fingers harder* Okay... Sorry if- *starts apologizing*

*rolling his eyes he groans, partly in pain but mostly in exasperation* Shut UP Mark. Hurt me. Make me feel it. *whispers almost purring* I want it.

*Watches him incredulously for a moment before hesitantly nodding* O-okay? *angles his hand and thrusts in, curling his fingers viciously*

*heat spreads through his entire lower body as Mark's fingers painfully thrust into him* Jesus- FUCK! *he cringes, tears welling up* More! *he wraps his left leg around Mark's waist*

*winces, looking away as he repeats the motion at a different angle* Can do... *Awkwardly laughs* This is weird

*screams loudly as Mark jabs his prostate roughly* MARK! MARK! *yells desperately, arching toward his hand* PLEASE!

*Taken aback by this sudden shift, Mark freezes and stares at him wide eyed blushing madly*

*glaring at him incredulously, he spits* Last time I checked, please didn't mean stop dumbass. *jerks down, the roughness of it getting to his attitude* come ON!

*Blinks, panicking slightly and slamming his hand back against Rogers ass, fingers striking his pfostate jarringly as he squeaks* Okay! Jeez!

YES! *his hand travels down to pump at his swollen cock* So good. Do- THAT!

*He continues to thrust his fingers at a hard fasr pace, uzing the other hand to keep Rogers hips pinned to the bed* Someones horny...

*pressing his back flush against the mattress, a flushed puddle of desperation* Blame me? *bucks up against the hand again, becoming even more impatient* Just fuck me already! Fuuuuuck.

*Smiles a little, pulling his fingers out and leaning away, rubbing lube on his once again hard cock* God...

*breathes out heavily, watching him. He kisses him roughly* So hot. Fuck me.*presses his heel against his back insistingly*

O-oh... I can do that *nods vigorously, positioning himself over Rogers entrance* Okay. Ready?

I was ready yesterday *breath hitches as Mark finally pushes in. He pumps himself faster to distract himself from the ache*

I was ready yesterday *breath hitches as Mark finally pushes in. He pumps himself faster to distract himself from the ache*

*Eases in, struggling not to pound Roger into the mattress right away* H-holy shit... *grits his teeth., thighs quivering*

*Thrusts in slowly until his balls hit Rogers ass, gasping and holding still out of sheer force of will* Fuck is right, I think...

You think? *leans up on an elbow, waiting for him to move* Stop thinking and fuck me already!*collapses backwards*

You're so goddamn impatient! *pulls nearly all the way out before thrusting back in sharply, hoping to make you rethink your imptience*

*yelps, shrieking* FUCK MARK! *thighs collapse as pain courses through his spine* FUCK.

S'what you get... sorry *leans down to kiss at your lips lightly, your forehead, your cheek, your neck, keeping still once again* Dyou want me t-

Just go. *kisses you softly, nipping at your bottom lip. He clenches around Mark, somehow even more turned on than before*

*Sighs in relief as he thrusts back in, more gently but still hard enough to hurt a little* God you- nnh! *chokes as Roger clenches on him* Fuck!

Mark! *clutches at his back* I need- UNGG! *snaps his head back, whining*

*dips his head down to suck at the hollow of Rogers throat fervently, wanting to leave a mark; sets a slow rhythm with his hips* What, Rog?

You. *arches his neck to give Mark better access, the sensations going straight to his throbbing cock* Faster, please!

Please? So POLITE *smirks, gaining confidence as he licks up Rogers neck to his ear, nipping the lobe and breathing hotly over it as he thrusts*

Fuck- *twitches as the hot breath rushes over his ear and neck* Screw you. * grabs his hair tightly, holding his head beside his ear*

Maaaark! *he hits his prostate and Roger screams out* HARDER, MARK! *moans desperately*

*desperately tries to keep at that angle, groaning under his breath, sucking on Rogers neck in various locations* Yeah, fuck- fuck Roger...

*feels his orgasm coming, slowly. He pants, pleading and moaning in a wanton fashion* MARK MARK, FUCK ME. NNG! *is too wrapped up in Mark to hear the loft door open and close*

*Is similarly distracted, too focused on the words Roger is ranting and the body tightening below his; he speeds up, thrusts quick and hard* Roger! Oh, sh-

*Maureen opens the door to the bedroom just in time to see Mark balls deep in Roger and Roger moaning and cumming in an arc, splattering on Mark's chest. She stands there dumbfounded. * Oh god! I'm sorry! *stares*

*Unable to stop it, Marks orgasm punches him in the gut and he growls as he cums deep inside Roger, thrusting hard one last time before realizing* Ohshit- MO-!

*Roger's still unaware, he kisses Mark deeply* That was- *Head snaps up, pulling Mark close to cover himself up* MAUREEN! WHAT THE FUCK!

*Blushing madly, Mark stares at her like a deer caught in the headlines, erection rapidly wilting as his heart beats erratically* I can- I- um-

*pulls Mark so that's he's still covering his softening cock. He's panting irregularly, blushing harder than he ever has. Maureen just stares, grinning a little* Mark! *he whines in his ear* Do something!

Maureen if you could- um... *unnerved by her smiling, looking down with mild shame at being caught* If you could give us a couple of minutes...

*She nods vigorously, backing out of the room looking almost shy. Roger begins to laugh deeply* Damn. *runs his hands up and down Mark's back* That was awkward.

It still is! *hisses at him, looking absolutely mortified as he scrambles off him and looks around for his pants, stumbling, unable to balance at first*

*looks baffled, handing him his cum stained pants* Uh, is it? It's just Maureen. *sits up, wincing at the ache in his ass* Who cares?

I care! Shes staying here! *voice slightly panicked; its becoming apparent that hes rethinking this whole coming out thing* Thats so- oh God! Oh fuck!

So? She saw you fucking me. *shrugs, throwing on a pair of what he belatedly realizes are Mark's boxers* Better now than later. Why are you freaking out?

Because my ex girlfriend thinks Im gay now and- and she saw your dick- and mine- *flinching, pulling on his clothes backwards and inside out in a panic attack*

*stands up and puts his arms around Mark's waist, lifting off his shirt and helping him put it on right side out* It's okay, Mark. I don't think she cares. *hugs him, trying to calm him*

No! Roger, you do NOT understand okay? *he squirms in his grip, nervous even touching him* God- how am I going to explain this?

You don't have to. *lets him squirm, not loosening his hold* I jerked you off in the same booth as her, she didn't care then. Why's this any different?

Its not that she cares, its that I care! *Mark twists away, breaking free suddenly and making for the door looking ready to cry* Mo? Can we talk?

*Maureen's head snaps up from her spot on the couch* Mark you- *becomes concerned* Mark, are you okay?

*He rushes to her and pleads* Oh god I swear theres been a misunderstanding! You never saw that, okay? *looks entirely too panicked*

Saw what, you fucking Roger? Yeah I did. *looks confused at Mark's panicking*

*Looks ashamed* Look, you- you THOUGHT-

I didn't think anything. You don't have to prove anything to me Mark. *stands up, crossing her arms* So what if you fuck Roger in your spare time? I would too if he wasn't a heroin addict.

Thats not- even the issue right now... look. If you can, just... erase that from your memory. Please. *he looks away, lost*

God Mark, why does it bother you so much if I saw you fucking your boyfriend! We live together, it'll happen! *completely oblivious to what Mark's freaking out over, andthe fact that she called them boyfriends*

*Continues his panic attack without even acknowledging her* Hes not my boyfriend! Im not- Im not some faggot! God, my dad would kill me- urgh...

*unknown to them, Roger stands in the doorway listening to the conversation with a heavy heart. Maureen puts a hand on Mark's shoulder* Your dads fucked up Mark. Anyway, he doesn't have to know. Who's gonna tell him?

He'll find out... Mo? I'm scared ofhim. And even if I wasn't- *he struggles to remain calm* I just dont know- fuck I thought Iwwas over this...

*pulls him down beside her on the couch, holding him* S'okay baby. Don't worry about him, just be happy. You're here now, he can't hurt you.

*Allows Maureen to stroke his hair soothingly; shes the only one who saw the bruises in his last few years of high school* Okay. *sighs, rubbing his eyes*

*sighs, not being able to differentiate between this Mark and the Mark she had known in high school. She kissesthe top of his head softly like she always used to* Okay.

*after a few silent moments Mark disentangles himself, standing awkwardly* ... Thanks, Mo... Um- I'll- I'll try to... be more discreet.

*snorts indignantly, waving him off* Seriously, don't even worry about it. I'm not going to care about you the first time I come out of the shower topless.*becomes more serious, glancing toward the bedroom* How is he doing though?

Roger? He... He's alright *sighs and follows her gaze* He isn't quitting anymore. Says its not my fault, but I know I should have been watching him

*nods sympathetically* Yeah, you're right. Still, Roger's a big boy. He can make his own decisions. He's lucky you found him when you did, to be honest.

*Squints suspiciously down the the crack between the door and the floor where he xan see Rogers stationary feet* Whys that?

*looks at him obliviously* He could have DIED Mark. You dealt with it so well, it's a good thing you were there. That's all I'm saying.

I guess. *Shrugs listlessly, eyes still trained on Rogers feet; he cant help but feel that its his fault* I'm going to go talk to him *starts towards the door*

*snickers under her breath as she turns back to the book she was reading* Have fun with that *Hearing Mark's approach Roger backs away from the door quickly, falling back onto the bed*

*Opens the door preparing to confront Roger for eavesdropping but blinks in surprise when he isnt standing there; he slips inside and shuts the door behind him*

*sits cross-legged on the bed, picking at some dried cum as he looks up* Oh. Hey.

I'm back *smiles slightly as he states the obvious and flings himself back onto the bed beside Roger but not touching him, carefully* Sorry...

S'okay. *nods, looking away and playing with his fingers nervously.* What were you guys talking about?

*Shrugs, not quite looking at him* Nothing... Just making sure it wasnt going to get awkward *laughs slightly* Apparently she plans to walk around topless

*snaps his head up, eyes wide. Sure he can't stand her, but topless Maureen-* Wait.. what? Who said she could stay here?  
>Oh- right I forgot... Um... She sort of asked if she could stay and I said yes- thats okay right? *flushes, looking up sheepishly*<p>

Um! *looks at him alarmed* why would you think that was okay!

Because she needed a place to go and she asked and then hugged me and I said yes without thinking about it? *bites his lip*

*rolls his eyes, looking at Mark sideways* you're such a doormat sometimes Mark. This isn't even my place! And Maureen's so irritating. *whines*

She's not so bad! *frowns, feeling self conscious but wanting to defend her; weakly* She's really... nice... and, um, interesting

She's self involved and annoying Mark! *screws his face up as realization sets in* you still like her don't you?

Maureen? No! Roger, she was my high school girlfriend... we broke UP. *laughs, not entirely convincing, nervously picking at his sleeves*

*nods, not buying it for a second* you were obsessed with her. Apparently still can't say no to her either. *shifts, wincing; his ass still hurts*

*Notices your shifting and, stammering, jumps on the chance to change the subject* Shit, did I hurt you? I'm sorry, you just told me to keep going so I-

No, no. I'm fine. It was- really hot actually. *grins lopsidedly, squeezing Mark's thigh reassuringly*

*Tenses at the touch, still feeling that his dad is watching even though its illogical* Okay... Good... *Edges away* So what to do now?

*sighs as he sees Mark tense up again. He's going to have to deal with another gay freakout* I don't know. *rubs his arm worriedly* can I ask you something?

Sure, anything *he looks up earnestly, wanting to make up for being so skittish*

*picks at his track marks self consciously* do you think I'm just another junkie? *looks up with sad eyes*

*stares at him for a moment, incredulous* ... What? Why would I... Roger, you're my best friend. You're- you're ROGER- *uncomprehending*

I know that, s'not what I mean. When I was in the hospital, they treated me like I was just a junkie. Like, they see overdoses everyday. Then you came and everything was just- better. But they just.. They acted like I wanted to be there. Like I deserved to overdose. *continues rubbing his arm*

You were desperate, its not your fault! *frowns, starting to get angry* I should go talk to somebody down there if theyre going to be dicks to you like th-

*grabs his hand, rubbing it with his thumb.* It's fine. I'm used to it. Just... *looks vulnerable* sometimes I think it's true.

*Tries not to let his anxiety at the handholding show, regarding Roger cautiously* ... are you SURE you dont want to quit?

Squeezes his hand, his palms becoming sweaty* I do. I tried. I want to stop, but I think I've already proven that Im not strong enough. *sighs weakly*

No, I just didnt know what to expect. And I fucked it up. *Squeezes back tentatively, biting my lip* If you want to try... I promise I'll do better this time

I don't know. *looks indecisive, holding on to the idea that Mark could really help him get clean, be normal* I want to, but what if I fuck up again? You'll leave and I'll be alone. *grips his hand tighter*

*Winces; Roger is crushing the delicate bones in his hand* If I promise not to leave can we try again? *looks hopeful, glancing up at you*

*lightens his grip, noticing him wince* sorry. *looks doubtful, pondering it in his mind. I don't know, I guess. It's so awful though Mark. The worst thing I've ever felt. *lays his head on his shoulder* you've gotta promise you won't leave me.

Cross my heart and hope to die *automatically recites the line, crossing his heart quickly and looking to you for confirmation of the deal*

*grins looking up at Mark fondly, a hopeful expression gracing his features* Okay. *sighs in defeat* I'll do it. * kisses his jaw chastely*

*Relaxes, feeling as though things are finally turning in a good direction* Good... *Trails off, nuzzling against you*

Yeah. *sighs, feeling calm for once, snuggling into his side* were okay? *strokes his thigh, clenching his fingers, noticing how tense he is*

We're always okay *replies absently, focusing on relaxing one muscle at a time; for gods sake, they just had a sex marathon! hand holding shouldnt matter!*

You sure? You seem... Tense. *wants to make him feel better, sighing against his body*

*Just shrugs, laying back slowly* Keep asking me questions? It passes the time. And I like your voice.

You do? *smiles almost shyly, laying his head on your chest as he lays down with you* Uh, okay. Questions. Like what?

Like anything. Just ask me about... Anything *he laughs a little, eyes closing slowly, finally starting to relax* You missed a few years...

*laughs into the your warm chest* True enough. *props his chin up to look at you, looking thoughtful* Was there anyone other than Maureen?

*flushes and thinks about it* ... Not really... Nanette asked me out, more than once. But Maureen was sort of my obsession *flush darkens* So, no...

*snorts* Nanette... Ouch. *imagines them as a couple, wincing* what happened after you and Maureen broke up? *genuinely interested*

Well- we didnt. The day after graduation she took off for the city with a friend and she'd been cheating so- I sort of went to college without telling her

*screws up his face in disgust* I always hated that bitch. *wraps his arms around his torso, cuddling into you* I'm sorry I left, you know.

I missed you... *Mutters, remembering* I think thats when Maureen took pity on me and started talking to me whenever I chickened out of asking her on a date she said I looked like someone ran over my puppy. *Snorts*

*looks painfully sympathetic* I missed you too. I'm really sorry. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you came with me, but then I think I probably would have brought you down with me. * looks thoughtful* I wonder what would have happened if I'd stayed.

If youd stayed? Well, Id still be a virgin, you wouldnt know how to use a syringe and we wouldn't be freezing our asses off right now *smiles slightly*

*pats his stomach fondly* you think so? Well, the last two, yeah. But you think we wouldnt have... *trails off, wondering aloud*

Nah *shrugs, just telling it like it is, eyes still closed* I'll admit, I sort of liked you and wrote porn about us... But you never- well *coughs awkwardly*

*laughs muffled into your stomach. Flushes meeting your eyes with an amused glance* you thought I didn't like you?

You didnt! Half of the time I felt like I was annoying you... So I tried not to talk very much *opens my eyes, blushing and blinking at you in surprise*

*gapes at you, shocked at what he's hearing* I- you didn't annoy me! I... Definitely liked you. *blushes, smiling shyly* Why do you think you annoyed me?

Because! Roger! Come on, dont be an idiot *stares at you incredulously* You were in a band and smoking and going to parties and- I was in the AV club...

So I obviously liked you. Come on, do you think I would have hung out with you if I didn't? Don't be an idiot, Mark. *mocks, teasingly.* out of all the people I left behind, you were the only one I missed.

*Looks at you guardedly, an entirely different flush rising* ... Really? *voice cracks and I wince* I mean- that's almost sweet... *looks away, embarrassed*

Almost sweet? That's as sweet as I come bud. *nudges him jokingly* just kidding. I mean I though. I can't believe you though I didn't like you. *shakes his head, still shocked*

I thought you didnt like me... Like THAT *coughs, looking away awkwardly, wondering belatedly where my porn notebook went anyways*

*smiles shyly again* I didn't at first, I guess you kinda grew on me. If I hadn't left I probably would have made a move. Didn't think you'd be into it though. *breaks off for a moment* kinda glad I was wrong.

... Was I that obvious? *frowns, preoccupied with his own insecurity at the thought for a moment* Wait- you would have- *chokes, flushing*

*shrugs, hiding his face* probably. *looks up again, frowning slightly* why? Is that a problem?

... Im not sure how I would have reacted- I mean, beyond the whole being molested part. I probably would have allowed that *nervously looks away*

What about now? *turns the conversation away from their teenage years* I heard you talking with Maureen earlier...

*Frowns at you* I knew it! I knew those were your feet! ... So... Anything interesting...? *hopes I didnt say anything that might fuck up my chances*

*flushes, leaning up on his elbows* I don't mean to pry, or well, I guess I do. *becomes serious* what happened with your dad Mark? Why are you so ashamed of this? *rubs his side soothingly*

You... You dont remember my dad very well, do you? *he stares at the cieling stiffly, not wanting to think about it* I never invited you over when he was home

*shakes his head* no, I met him once I think, when I dropped you off after school once. *notices his gaze, feeling the tension rolling off Mark* What happened?

Nothing. *he strugglesnot to snap, desperately trying to change the subject before he has to share his deepest darkest secret* Just- drop it

*becomes increasingly concerned, biting his lip* tell me, please? *gazes off in thought* you know all my secrets. I just want to know, so I can help you.

There isn't a problem. The problem has been solved. No help necessary *keeps staring straight ahead, not budging, memories seeping through; grits my teeth*

Hey. Hey. *leans up, catching your lips in a soft, chaste kiss* I'm sorry I brought it up. I'd like you to tell me one day, doesn't have to be today. Whenever you're ready, Marky. *cocks his head sideways, smiling*

*heartbeat starting to slow, alarm bells go off in the back of his head that the feeling surging up in his chest is entirely too romantic; smiles* Thanks...

No problem. *rests his head on your chest again, still keeping his eyes locked with yours* you alright?

*Shakes my head to clear it, coughing and blushing so red its almost comical as he realizes his thoughts are heading in a dangerous direction* M'fine...

*chewing his lip tentatively, he smiles, shrugging it off* Alright. Your turn. Ask me some questions.

Oh... Im bad at this *he looks down, then back up tentatively* Er- so... what was it like, the first night you got here?

Terrifying. *shakes his head at the memory* I was only a kid and I had to uh- *shifts his eyes, ashamed* let this guy... Yeah well you get it. If I wanted a place to stay, I had to do it. Somehow I convinced myself it was better than Scarsdale though.

*eyes widen sympathetically, spontaneously hugging Roger tightly against him* Oh God! Why didnt you come back? We both would have been happy!

*lets himself be embraced, reliving his past pain. Somehow, telling Mark wasn't very painful at all* I... He was- it's complicated. And I didnt think you missed me that much. I figured I was better off. I was gonna be a rockstar, remember? *scoffs*

You are, sort of *giggles, feeling alarmingly like one of your groupies* Your music is pretty good... Id love to go to your next gig

I'm not. Since I've moved here, ive been able to make absolutely nothing of myself. *tenses in your embrace, feeling like a failure* I guess you can come. We kinda suck though. Plus, you came last time.

Yes, I did *suggestive undertone to his voice, laughing* But I was more focused on jerking off in public than on the music part

*laughs with him before realizing what he said, spluttering* you were doing WHAT in public? *voice cracks*

It was through my pants... Doesnt count *mutters, trying to convince myself, averting my eyes*

I just make you that hot, do I? *jokes in mock seduction, propping his head up on your chest* c'mon, ask me another one!

*Still stammering, tries to breathe properly* Um... What about Collins? Howd you meet him?

*laughs so hard he shakes the bed* crazy story. Collins, the stand up guy he is, saved me from a army of mutant flesh eating zombies. Been tight ever since. *grins crookedly, watching Mark's face contort with confusion*

Umm... Care to... Explain that a little more thoroughly? *he raises an eyebrow, thoroughly confused and smiling slightly*

*looks entirely too serious* what's there to explain? Once you get saved from zombies, there's like a bond or something. So now I live here. And me and Collins are chill. Pretty simple.

*Lips twitch, figuring Im not going to get straight answer* Okay... Well... Do I have to become a zombie killer or something now too?

*ruffles his hair fondly, grinning* nah, you're good the way you are. Plus, zombie killing is a rough job *touches his ribs, sticking his tongue out* I don't know if your scrawny ass can take it.

Oh REALLY? Im getting sick of being called scrawny you know! *arches an eyebrow and rolls on top of you, pinning you down easily* Im pretty strong

*tries to fight him off, still weak from the overdose* yeah? Prove it! *grins, flexing his arms at Mark*

And how do I do that? I already have you pinned... Id say I win *smiles smugly down at him thinking hed won*

*catches him offguard, flipping him backwards and sitting on his stomach.* nope, I win. As usual. *smirks smugly*

Dont bet on it *narrows his eyes; in a surge of surprising strength he lurches up and they tumble over the edge of the bed in a tangle of limbs*

*whines as he hits the floor unexpectedly, Mark perched on top of him* Why'd you go and do that! Now my ass hurts more, fucker!

Dont even try to make ME feel guilty when YOU were yelling at me to do it harder *sticks his tongue out very maturely, looking proud of myself*

I was horny! You should never listen to Roger when he's horny. *giggles, talking in the third person* it WAS good though. We should do it rough more often. *looks suggestive* OH! and don't stick it out if you're not gonna use it. *winks*

*loses the battle not to blush, as expected, and sighs* ... Ill get you back when I find out your weaknesses... *Thinks of his night light abashedly*

*stares at him as if contesting him* Bring it on, bitch. *leans up toward his ear* what's my weakness, Marky?

I- give me a month or two... *looks uncertain, breath hitching at your proximity*

You plan on sticking around that long? *asks in mild surprise, trying to mask in in a joke. He wraps an arm around you*

*nods, suddenly certain* Yeah... I think Ill be sticking it out...

*suddenly has the urge to kiss you, so he does* thank you. I hope you mean it.

*Smiles nervously, leaning into you* Of course...

*hugs him tightly to his chest, smelling his hair and ignoring how intimate it feels* okay.

*Keeps very still, not wanting to squirm and give you the wrong message*

*looks up with the instinctive feeling he's done something wrong* what?

Nothing. Its fine. *Voice comes out a little higher than natural*

Obviously not. *pulls away worriedly* is it me? I'm sorry.

N-no... you know how I am *shrugs awkwardly*

You're weird sometimes. It's like, one minute you're okay with what ever this *gestures between them* is, then the next minute you're all sketched out.

I- ... sorry... im just getting used to... things *looks down, thinking of my father and Scarsdale*

*gets up, sighing and wincing as he sit on the bed* it's fine, Mark. I get it. *stretches out*

*Looks sad and discontent* I- I feel bad though...

*shrugs, twisting his wrists in his hand* It takes some getting used to. Just come lay with me and we'll forget about it, okay?

*Nods and gets up on the bed, sitting in your lap*

*sighs at the weight of his best friend, pulling him down to cuddle as if it was perfectly natural* I'm scared. *admits, randomly*

You said that last time too... Theres nothing to be scared of. Im not even gonna sleep! I promise *blinks my eyes open again, already feeling tired*

Because last time worked so well. *rolls his eyes, holding you close* sleep, Mark. I'll be fine tonight. I'll enjoy it while it lasts.

Mm... Well alright *uncertainly nuzzles against you and gets comfy, starting to doze*

*sighs at the comfort, feeling completely at peace, letting his exhaustion catch up with him* G'night Mark.

Good night, Rog *smiles and allows himself to drift off*

*wakes up suddenly, shuddering violently. He squeezes his eyes shut* M-Mark?

*Blinks groggily, groaning* Wha?

I- I dunno. *reaches for him with a shaking arm* I'm s-shivering.

*Reaches out to hold your shaking hand, yawning still half asleep* Sokay Rog...

S'not. *clutches his hand desperately, trying not to crush his hand*

*gasp* Fuck, Rog, ow *winces and tries not to pull away* Youll be okay. Promise

S-sorry. Im sorry. *cuddles closer, shaking violently* I d-don't feel good.

Itll pass *whispers soothingly, rubbing your back with my free hand*

W-what if it doesn't? *chokes into your shoulder, with a violent shudder*

*Heart breaks at your tone* Shhhh Shhhh *rubs at your back, not knowing what to do*

I *He chokes, sobbing* Fuck. *tries to control his breathing* Mark.

Roger? *he sounds slightly fearful, not knowing how Roger is feeling*

*looks up with terrified eyes, meeting Mark's* I'm scared, Mark *whimpers*

Roger *bites his lipp til it bleeds, watching him, not knowing how to comfort him* Please, calm down? Its ok.

*brings a shaky hand up to Mark's mouth, wiping the blood with his thumb* S-sorry. I'm sorry.

S'okay, just... shhh *looks at him pleadingly, shaking his head and licking his lips* I PROMISE itll pass

How do you know? *asks maybe too sharply* I feel- It's awful *holds his breath, shuddering*

I- it has to end sometime... *he sounds uncertain, tightening his grip on Roger* I mean... Right? People have quit before...

People are fucking crazy. *buries his face in Mark's shoulders, tears leaking through his eyelids* Hurts, It hurts. why does it hurt?

*Screws up his face, remembering what hed learned in health before he flunked out* I think- it has to do with the chemicals in your brain... *Trails off*

*whines desperately, pleading with him* Make it stop, please god Mark make it s-stop.

Tell me how? *Mark desperately wants to do something, take Rogers pain away, but he has no idea what to do*

*looks up, meeting his eyes again timidly* Just.. kiss me? *sounds unsure, cclutching his backc as if his life depended on it*

*Automatically leans in and presses his lips lightly, barely touching, to Rogers; freezing there, uncertain*

*gasps, opening his lips a little. He presses his lips to Mark's a little firmer*

*feeling as though hes taking advantage of him, Mark pulls away in alarm* Roger are you-

*looks confused and slightly hurt* Am I, what? *holds his face up, tears staining his cheeks*

Are you- going to be ok? *finishes lameley, nervously leaning away, not trusting himself*

*bites his lip, nodding slightly in spite of himself* Maybe. *looks hopeful, leaning closer again*

*Gives in after a moment, leaning in to kiss him softly again, not planing on deepening it*

*gives a breathy gasp, tightening his fingers in Mark's shirt. his lips part a little as he inhales the tastee of Mark*

*He cant help being turned on just a little at the noises Roger is making, pressing closer and nipping his lower lip*

*sighs the comforting feeling of his friend's lips on his own, he allows Mark to take his bottom lip in his mouth tangling a hand in his hair*

*Kisses his slowly and traces his lip with his tongue at a leisurely pace, extremely content*

*smiles slowly against your lips, tracing the muscles in your shoulder with his trembling fingertips*

*Clutches at his arms, feeling helpless, wanting to distract him but not bold enough to do it; sighs, breaking away*

*shifts his eyes between Mark's hands on his arm and his eyes; dark blue with worry* What? Are you o-okay?

Im fine. I just wish I could make it stop hurting... *Looks troubled, frowning deeply as he glances away*

*kisses his lips softly* You're helping. *rubs his shoulder* It's my own fault, I deserve this.

November 4, 2011Mark Anthony Cohen Dont say that. You dont. No one deserves this *he kisses back as softly as possible, almost afraid of breaking him in this fragile state*

*relaxes as you kiss me back again* I do. Did this to myself. *a shaky hand tugs your hair, I remove my hand and cup your necck* Sorry.

No problem. Im here for whatever you need, Rog *smiles hesitantly, aware that hes just offered pretty much anything and feeling vulnerable*

Thank you. *kissees you firmer, cclosing his eyes tight* Just distract me. Make me forget. *traces your spine*

*Arches slightly into your touch, muttering* Dunno if thats a- a good idea.. *nevertheless rolls so hes slightly on top of Roger*

Why not? *sighs between kisses continuing to touch him tentatively, it was more about comfort than lust*

B-because youre all achy and in pain and- and it would be really horrible of me... *he shifts, his half hard erection pressed to Rogers thigh*

*lets his hand roam down to his ass, cupping it* No, you'd be distraccting me. *grins into the kiss, pressing harder*

*Whimpers a little, pushing his lips harder onto Rogers, cock twitching* Ahh... Okay...

*stomach flips sounds Mark's making* Okay. *whimpers breathlessly, kissing him back at a leisurely pace*

*Groaning, Marks heart rate increases, and he delves his tongue into the hot mouth below his*

*opens his mouth instinctively, groaning and breathing shallowly* love kissing you *kisses back, almost passionately, caught up in Mark*

*losing his rational train of thought, too focused on exploring Rogers mouth, hands trailing down his sides* Me too...

*gives a little breathy moan, enjoying being held, being comforted; it's all new to him* Good-

Course *murmurs, eyes shut as he slowly ends up on top of Roger, straddling his hips and kissing him hard*

*moans loudly into the kiss, kissing back just as hard* nngh... *trails his hand down his thigh*

*Pants as their lips part for a moment,leaning his forehead on Rogers* ... are you sure this is okay?

*his shakes have lessened and he nods feverently, looking up; his eyelashes touch Mark's* Yes, please? *still sounds slightly unsure*

*thats enough of a reason for Mark, who then pushes Rogers shirt up and leans down to flick his tongue over his nipple*

*arches his back up, mewling* oh, so-! *chokes off, with a whine, holding his head there*

*grins shyly, tentatively nipping at the sensitive bud and bringing his hand up to rub over the other one* Does that feel good?

*shocckeed at the stimulation, he gasps, eyes popping open* Yes! *runs his fingers through his hair encouragingly*

Good *fingers pinch the right nipple, tongue flicking over the other before he bites down gently, hips grinding down on Rogers*

*his erection grinds on Mark's hip; he groans loudly, thrusting his hips, the pain of withdrawal numb in the back of his mind*

*feeling accomplished, Mark slips down Roger's body and continues to nip and suck at his skin, leaving a trail of red marks leading to his jeans*

*anxiously tilts his hips up, as Mark kisses down his stomach. he bites his lip, looking down*

*focused on trying to make Roger feel good, he pops the button on his jeans and slowly draws the zipper down, glancing up through his eyelashes*

*focused on trying to make Roger feel good, he pops the button on his jeans and slowly draws the zipper down, glancing up through his eyelashes*

*moans at the sight nodding, giving him permission to continue. He grins, almost nervously at Mark* It's okay.

*pushes Rogers pants down over his hips to his knees, his cock springing free of his boxers; breathes hotly over it, smiling*

*licks his lips desperately, his breath coming in hot pants* please? *smiles sweetly*

*Licks over the head lightly, tasting the sharp taste of your precum before moving my mouth to your thigh, sucking*

*bucks up involuntarily, groaning deeply, shaking hands cluthing the bedsheets* F-fuck!

*Tongue slides up from the very base to the tip; Marks plan involves teasing Roger until he passes out, although hes never done it before*

Maaark, *mewls in anticipation. His heart pounds as Mark's warm tongue licks up his shaft*

*he swirls his tongue around the head at a leisurely pace, finger tracing the most prominent vein on the underside, kissing the head gently*

*cock throbs watching Mark kiss the head, his stomach twisting in a weird way that he chooses not to recognise.*

*slyly smirks up at him, looking absolutely naughty without realizing it, and flattes his tongue to lick slowly, deliberately over the slit*

Fuck, nngh- *groans in frustration, regarding Mark's look with a low whimper* Mark!

Yes? *asks entirely too innocently, looking up from Rogers cock after another small taste; this is a somewhat addictive activity*

Please, just- *flushes, knuckles turning white as he clutches at the fabric; he feels stupid asking* Just... please?

*grins, leaning down and carefully wrapping his lips around his teeth before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking hard upwards*

SHIT! *bucks upward, moving his hand to the back of his neck, attempting to guide him down*

*allows Roger to press his palm to the back of his neck and push him down, inches of his cock sliding into Mark's mouth; he loves this feeling of being dominated*

*tenses as Mark goes down on him, shaking more from pleasure than withdrawal now* M-more! More!

*feeling daring, he angles his head and bobs straight down, the base of Rogers cock disappearing between his lips, tip grinding on his throat*

*screams out, thrashing and digging his head into the mattress fingers digging into his neck* So fucking good. You're so good at this.

*makes a noise of protest in the back of his throat at the comment, rolling his eyes and accidentally sending vibrations through Rogers cock*

*opens his mouth to make a comment, but ends up spluttering, lifting hips again* Fuck- do that again!

Hmm? *confusedly hums, tongue working the base of Rogers cock as he bobs his head continuously, head of Rogers cock brushing his throat*

Yes- shitfucksogood. *breathes through his teeth, eyes opening slightly to watch Mark's head bob, cock twitching in his mouth*

*finally pulls back up and resumes teasing the head with his tongue, hand coming up to stroke the portion thats not in his mouth*

*pants harshly, arching to meet his mouth in uneven thrusts* Mark! Nng-ah!

*goes down and sucks back up, hollowing out his cheeks before releasing the head with a pop; observes the way Roger is quivering* Close?

*nods, hips jolting sharply as the sensation coils in his gut, his thighs quiver restlessly* yes, oh god more. Please!

*obediently, Mark closes his lips over the head again and after sucking once hard sets a fast rhythm of bobbing(

*groans, tensing and relaxing his muscles orgasm coiled in his balls, thrusting harder in an attempt to release*

*feeling you right on the edge, Mark strokes at your thighs, the spot right above your entrance and behind your balls; sucks sharply*

Close, so close. *cock throbs painfully, so close it's nearly unbearable, gasping. He wants to cum and he's SO close* Maaark!

*quickens his pace, grip on the shaft firmer as he sucks at the head, concentrating hard* Mmmm... *hums, vibrating the head*

*thighs tense spastically, stomach clenching, frowning in frustration* gnnn-ungg! *throws his head back, focusing on his orgasm as he realizes his cock is softening in Mark's mouth. He clamps his eyes shut, pounding the mattress in sheer frustration*

*pulls his mouth away, frowning* Rog? Are you okay? *feels slightly awkward, thinking he couldnt do it right*

*he's blushing harder than he ever has, blinking back tears of frustration* I can't- *chokes, overly embarrassed* This'as never happened

*extremely red, Mark stammers and leans back on his heels, wondering if hes lost his touch* Yeah...

*watery eyes widen at Mark's tone* Oh, no. You... I- *looks down, humiliated* You were great. I just- don't- can't. *looks away*

*face heats up even more at the implication, suddenly feeling absolutely horrible for him* OH. Oh, shit- sorry... *coughs, not knowing what to say*

*looks up to the side, unable to meet his eyes as a tear leaks out* S'fine. Not your fault.

*for some reason, guilt crushes him and he climbs up to lay beside Roger, wrapping his arms around him* Hey. Dont cry...

S-sorry. *gasp, sobbing dryly and falling back into his embrace* I'm sso fucked up.

Don't apologize. Come on, Rog, its fine *hugs him tighter, pressing the other mans face to his shoulder, once again helpless*

*cries into your shoulder, ashamed and humiliated* I'm sorry. Fuck. So p-pathetic.

No youre not. Come on *rubs your back soothingly, kissing your neck*

*leans into him seeking comfort.* That was- *blushes deeper* I'm so embarrassed. *admits into your collarbone.

Thats alright *he shrugs, feeling for him* Id be embarrassed too... Its not a big deal. Your brain is fucked up right now

Thats alright *he shrugs, feeling for him* Id be embarrassed too... Its not a big deal. Your brain is fucked up right now

But.. fuck. *sniffs, trying to calm himself,drying his tears* I feel so useless.

Like i said, it will pass *he murmurs into his ear* Dont worry about it for now okay? Worry about being okay

*looks unsure but nods anyway* Why are you being so nice about this. *looks him in the eye, flinching like he's done something wrong*

*blinks at him uncomprehendingly* What do you mean? I'm never MEAN am I...? *he continues to rub his back*  
>*shakes his head* no, it's just. If... you're just so understanding. You're amazing, Mark. I wouldn't deal with me if I were you.*whispers muffled in his shoulder*<p>

*laughs, joking trying to lighten the situation* Oh, you know you could never be me. We're opposites. Im a wimp and you actually have confidence. Youre a rock star. Im a film geek.

I'm sure confident right now. *attempts a giggle, going quiet all of a sudden* How the hell do you do that?

How do I do what? *obliviously grins at you, heart a little lighter than it was before; maybe this can work. If its always like this, he thinks he can deal with it*

*shrugs, sighing and looking up, a glint of something in his eye* I don't know. You just always know how to make me feel better.

Well, blowjobs are usually a surefire way... *shrugs helplessly*

Not when you can't cum. *grumbles bitterly* Sorry... I mean it though, you always make me feel better, even when I feel like this. *shrugs*

*smiles bashfully, once again feeling dangerously romantic towards Roger; he pulls him closer, comforting him* Well I'm glad...

*nods, allowing himself to be held, feeling oddly calm for someone in his position* I stopped shaking. *notices, smiling widely thinking that maybe Mark was right and there is a way that this will be okay*

*he nearly squeals in happiness, hugging him so tightly hes suffocating him* You did! Thats great!

*smiles tentatively, heart lifting at Mark's enthusiasm* Yeah... I guess it is good. *hugs him back tightly*

You want to take a shower? You were sweating all night... *he sits up when Roger lets him go, stretching like a cat and yawning*

*mulls it over, deciding a shower would be a good idea* Probably. *sits up, feeling faint* Did er- you want to go first? You're sweaty t

*notices you swaying with a hint of concern* Maybe I'll just take it with you. You don't look very steady... I dont want you to slip

*hesitates before nodding, standing up unsteadily* Okay. We can do that. *grips the bed, trying to stay steady, smiling sheepishly*

*stands and puts your arm over my shoulder, supporting you as we walk to the bathroom, humming with a bounce to my step* Mmmm...

You seem happy. *leans against him, putting an arm around his waist and looking around* where is everyone?

I am happy *he grins to demonstrate his point, leading Roger into the bathroom* Yeah, Maureen is out doing God knows what... Havent seen Collins

Huh. Guess it's just us. *smiles weakly, leaning against the counter for support while Mark undresses*

*Hums absently as he takes off his clothes, turning on the water and looking far too cheerful* Guess so

*disposes of his clothing and grabs Mark's hand as he steps into the shower* Okay. *sighs at the hot water hitting his back*

*Lathers up a washcloth with soap and starts scrubbing himself; Mark has always been thorough* So howd you sleep?

*blushes at the sight, rubbing shampoo through his hair* Good. *nods* Sorry for waking you up earlier.

That's what I'm here for... I told you I would help you, didn't I? *he beams, oblivious to the fact that Roger is watching him wash*

*shakes his head, focusing on washing himself* Course, of course. *grins, pouring soap on a washcloth* thanks.

Stop thanking me! *he laughs, grabbing the shampoo and starting to lather it into his hair* Its not a problem

*shakes his head, focusing on washing himself* Course, of course. *grins, pouring soap on a washcloth* thanks.

Dont thank me, of course Im helping you, thats why I offered *he pours some shampoo into his hair, closing his eyes as he lathers*

*notices it drip dangerously close to Mark's eye. He wipes it with his thumb, lingering on his forehead* Still... you don't have to.

*Leans subconsciously into Rogers touch, practically purring* But I am, arent I? *smiles sweetly*

*blinks, smile mirroring yours* you are. *breathes deeply, hand rubbing your soapy hair* hair's wet.

*Allows him to take over washing his hair, Mark nuzzles against Rogers hand* Mmm... Yeah well, we're in a shower you know...

Mmm... we are. *lathers his hair with both hands, washing the shampoo out* wet and naked. *laughds*

*He flushes brightly, trying to force down his half hard erection as he opens his eyes* I suppose we are. Want me to do you? *reaches for the conditioner*

*gawks at him, spluttering* What! I- *blinks, blushing* Oh, sure. *giggles softly*

*blinks as he realizes the implication and frowns* Er- I meant... Um... *he pours some into his hand and starts to thread his fingers through Rogers hair*

*gawks at him, spluttering* What! I- *blinks, blushing* Oh, sure. *giggles softly*

*blinks as he realizes the implication and frowns* Er- I meant... Um... *he pours some into his hand and starts to thread his fingers through Rogers hair*

I-I know. *shakes his head, blushing. He rubs his head against his hand, exhaling softly as you lather my hair.*

*Gently massages your head, hummming soothingly* Just making sure... *Laughs awkwardly*

*chuckles, gasping and pushing his head up against his hand* mmm... feels nice. *moves closer subconsciously*

*Stammers as you press against me, moving my hips away feeling guilty for being turned on* Ahh... *Fingers press slightly harder*

*notices him move away and looks down, checking him out* Huh, you're hard. *grins smugly* Am I that hot? *presses a hand to his chest*

*Leans away, back against the shower wall; nervously* N-no Im um... Morning wood...? *tries to explain it away, extremely embarrassed*

We woke up forever ago. *laughs, stroking his chest* Want some help with that? *

Thats... okay you dont have t-to Im fine! *squirms away, looking awkward and cock twitching*

*lets him hand trail down, he realizes he was too upset to return the favor earlier* no, i insist. *mutters seductively*

N-no... *he gasps breathlessly as Roger trails his hand over his cock, precum leaking out* Thats not- not...

S'not what, Marky. *breathes into his neck, teasing the head of his cock* You don't want this?

* Very quickly losing the battle, unable to articulte, panting against Rogers shoulder bucking into his hand* Ah- ohhh... *whimpers*

*smiles, knowing he's won, rubbing the head harder* thought you didn't want this? *mocks confusion*

Nnnh- *he groans wantonly, enjoying the feel of Rogers hands on him far too much* Please... *its barely audible, and he flushes*

I don't know. you drive a hard bargain. *grins, moving his hand over the head slower* You've got to convince me.

H-how? *he squeaks, desperately thrusting forward trying to create friction*

You're a smart guy. *whispers in his ear* Convince me .

I- I- *he falters, eyes opened staring at Roger helplessly, pleading* Please? I want you. All the fucking time... I came out of the closet so I could do this!

*his breath hitches, shocked at the statement. He kisses Mark's lips, just tasting him* Really? *pumps him slightly faster*

*moans into Rogers mouth, tongue flicking out to taste him, hips arching towards Rogers hand* W-well I... I mean... I dont think i would have otherwise...

*becoming turned on by the sound of Mark's moans, he kisses him harder, twisting on the upstroke* Really? I would have fucked you anyway

B-but it wouldnta felt r-right... *his voice is shaky, thighs trembling as he struggles to stay upright; he whines as Roger twists his wrist* Fuuuuck...

maybe. *grins, moving down to bite his neck hard* S'a good thing you did. *rubs him at a faster pace, thumbingtheslit* I like you like this

*Whines, shuddering as pleasure spikes me* Oh GOD th-there!

*kisses him deeply as he keeps his hand in the same position, pumping faster* mmph. *bites his ear lobe*

*Cums far too early, exploding into Rogers hand with a sob, cum splashing over his leg and hand; shaking, he groans* Roger... Nngh

*holds him up against the wall, kissing him fiercely, pumping him through his orgasm, smirking* Woah, like that?

*Nods, leaning his head back as Rogers lips part from his, slumping against the wall* Oh GOD... Wow... *he grins lazily, eyes closed*

*holds him up against the wall, kissing him fiercely, pumping him through his orgasm, smirking* Woah, like that?

*Tilts his head back against the wall, panting and coming down from his high with a lazy grin* Yeah... Woah... Rog...

*kisses down his neck softly, just holding him now* Good. *trails his hand up his chest, tweaking a nipple*

*Breath hitches and he laughs, hanging onto Roger contently* Im happy... I hope youre happy...

I am. very happy. *mirrors Mark's expression, dropping his head to his shoulder and kissing the skin where his neck meets his shoulder*

*Shivers, feeling lightheaded and overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of happiness* ... Youre perfect

You think so? *flushed, the moment feeling very emotional. he continues kissing his neck* Why would you think that?

*Tilts his head further, allowing Roger free reign, murmuring* Youve been amazing. And perfect. When I got here I had no idea what to do... But you helped

You think so? *flushed, the moment feeling very emotional. he continues kissing his neck* Why would you think that?

*Tilts his head further, allowing Roger free reign, murmuring* Youve been amazing. And perfect. When I got here I had no idea what to do... But you helped

*uses this to his advantage, kissing and nipping his neck softly, the warm water cascading over their bodies* How about you? You come here alone, have to deal with me and my drugs and my bullshit and offer to help me. You could change me.*leans up with a smile* Sounds like you're the perfect one.

*whines at the feeling of Rogers teeth and tongue on his neck, unbearably sensetive; hes starting to realize how bad it is* Shit- THERE- *groans, eyes falling shut* I dont mind, Roger, its- youre my best fucking friend, Id do anything for you *smiles, shaking his head* Im not perfect.

*smiles against his skin, nipping at it again* Nobody is. But you're pretty damn close. *moves down, kissing his collar bone* I left you. I came here and fucked myself up, and you're still here. *sighs* Couldn't ask for anyone better. *lays his head against his chest*

*reaches up to stroke his hair, wondering how he got so lucky; Roger was gorgeous and way sweeter than he could be expected to be* I- Well... *feels awkward, low self esteem making it hard not to disagree; he has a sudden flashback of his father pressed against him like this and shudders, trying to force it away* I- I really- Thank you for being such a good friend...

Course. *leans up, pressing their mouths together softly* what else am I here for? *chuckles, realizing how close to home that statement hits, pushing it aside. He hugs him close, loving the feeling of being close to someone emotionally as well as physically; something he's never experienced before*

*feels extremely connected to Roger in this moment and for the first time allows himself to wonder what it would be like to be Roger's boyfriend; he doesnt dwell on it though, just leting the water continue to beat on them until it starts to cool* Mmm... We'll eventually have to get out, you know

*looks up pleadingly, pouting* I don't want to. *wraps an arm around his waist* We could just stay here forever, never have to worry about anything again. *traces his jawline with a thumb* Wouldn't that be nice?

It would... Unfortunately, we DO sometimes have to pay the rent... And I think I start work in... two hours *laughs and leans into Rogers touch even as he reaches over to shut the water off* We can chill after, though. And if you have a gig or something... I can come. And cheer you. I promise, Ill pay attention instead of masturbating this time

*shrugs* we never pay the rent. *grabs his hand, stepping out of the shower* Yeah, that'd be fun. And I could help you masturbate after. *grins at the implication, watching Mark blush*

*face flaming, cant help spluttering; he knows its ridiculous, after all Roger DID just jack him off, but he cant help it. He still feels embarrassed every time someone mentions sex, adn Roger is so casual about it* Ah- Ah... Okay... *licks his lips, stepping out after him*

*looks at him, narrowing his eyes a little* What, backstage sex not your thing? *laughs offhandedly at his own joke, grabbing a towel and beginning to towel them off*

I think sex in general isnt my thing... *mumbles, face still bright red; flinches when Roger rolls up the towel and smacks his ass with it* HEY! Cut it out! *laughs, shaking his hair out like a dog*

*smirks mischeviously, cracking the towel close to his ass* Someone who's that good at sex can't think that sex isn't their thing. *Screws his face up in confusion* That made sense, right?

*shakes my head, backing against the wall so you cant touch my ass* No! Im not good at it at all, and I blush too much and fumble and- and Im awkward and weird... *looks down, biting my lip, extremely red* Im WEIRD. You dont get it. Im- you dont even know... *sighs, embarrassed*

*smiles fondly, shaking his head* You're not weird. You're cute and geeky and passionate and sexy. *scrunches up his nose at how stupid he sounds* Anything but weird. Plus, I love your blush.

Of course you do! You get off on embarrassing me *frowns, crossing his arms petulantly* But- I AM weird you just- Im good at hiding it... *his mind floods with all of the kinky things hes been tempted to ask for in the bedroom and he flushes so brightly he can practically feel the heat radiating from his face*

*notices his face flush darker and cocks an eyebrow, folding his arms together to mock Mark* How do you think you're weird? Tell me, I'm curious. *sits up on the counter, still naked* I want to know if what you see is different than what I see.

No, no no no we're not having this conversation... *he looks around desperately and realizes he didnt even bring his clothes into the bathroom* God dammit.

*pouts again, trying to guilt him into it* Please Marky? I wanna know. *whines like a child, kicking his legs from on top of the cabinet*

You DO NOT want to know *covers his face, groaning and wishing his blush away* Fucking hate how pale I am... Damn it *flings the door open, intending to go get his clothes adn is met with Collins amused gaze; squeaks, slamming it shut again*

*grins wider, realizing their situation* Now you're stuck here with me, you've got to answer my question. *hops down, pinning Mark to the door in a swift movement* I do want to know. I want to know everything about you.

Not my perverted inner thoughts! *squeaks, looking round desperately for an escape route; Collins is chuckling outside the door*

*advances on him, now seriously intrigued. He pushes Mark against the door, putting a hand firmly on the handle* Oh, I really think I do.

I really think you dont *sounding more desperate by the second, the images clouding his mind; his scarf, toys he doesnt even know the names of, chocolate...*

*leans in, lips brushing his ear* Tell me. *blows in his ear purposely, sending chills down his spine* You know you want to.

I p-promise, I dont want to... *Whimpers as his body jerks at the stimulation, cock stirring again: hes sure that hes a freak and these thoughts arent normal*

I really think you do. I could share some of mine. *muses, lust clouding his tone* God knows I have enough of them. *trails a finger down his chest*

*Gulps, shuddering under Rogers touch; hes unbearably curious now, but hes still not willing to share his thoughts* N-no thats okay... Id just rather n-not..  
>Please? *breathes convincingly, trailing down to his bellybutton now* I won't judge. Mine are pretty fucking weird.<p>

Really...? *he sounds almost hopeful, shying away from the contact, embarrassed to be hard again already* I mean- I wouldnt really know whats weird, I guess...

*lays his palm flat against his stomach, sliding it up his chest and tweaking a nipple* Exactly. That's why you have to run it by me. *quirks his lips, flicking his tongue against Mark's teasingly*

*Nearly melts into a puddle right there, giving a breathless groan and leaning into Rogers hand* O-okay- uh... *he flushes deeply, unable to speak* Er...

Come on. *kisses his jaw tentatively, wrapping his hand around his neck now that he's sure Mark's not going to run for it* Tell me something.

I- I... Cant... *Splutters for a few moments, overwhelmed with lust and embarrassment; looks away, flustered* Just- you start? Maybe...

Okay. *smiles, realizing that Mark's being shy* I think about you, naked, wearing nothing but your scarf. I'd tie you up with it, and tease you. Sometimes I think about pulling you onstage and fucking you senseless where everybody can see. *in the back of his mind he realizes Collins is still listening but he can't care less*

*Blinking, eyes wide, Marks thoughts abruptly change course and he chokes on a whine at the deliciously naughty thought of public sex* I- Oh-... wow...

*licks his lips, getting lost in the fantasy* I'd lean you over the drum kit and fuck you so everyone can hear your sweet little moans and know they were all for me. *feels more like his rock star, using his stage voice*

*closes his eyes, imagining it despite himself; the shame and adrenaline combine in a tantalizingly forbidden mixture* Nnh... Yeah...? *bites his lip*

*looks at him hungrily* You'd like that, wouldn't you? Because you're a little slut, aren't you Marky? *growls*

*Words get stuck in his throat at that; hes not sure what to say, he just knows that being a slut is apparently a good thing in this case* I- I- yes?

*strokes up the inside of his thigh, teasing* Tell me yours now? *looks at him in anticipation*

*Practically vibrating, Mark continues to stammer* I- I dont think I can... I- *takes a deep breath* Fuck. Okay... Thats really distracting you know...

*pulls away, not even an inch,breath ghosting over your lips* better? tell me.

I just- I dont- know... *he trails off once again, even more frustrated by his inability to communicate* Slap me. Spank me. Rough. *Shuts down abruptly*

*gawks, cock immediately hardening. He grips Mark's cock firmly, squeezing but not moving his hand* We... Let's... Yeah. *pins him to the door* we need to do that. What else?

*stops breathing for a moment, dizzy as Roger grips his shaft; clutches onto his shoulder tightly as he talks, babbling now* Tie me up. Torture me. Make me scream. *panting, cock throbbing*

*groans, tightening his hand* yes! *connects their lips in a heated kiss, opening the door and sending them backwards into the living area, not caring that Collins is on the couch* I want to fuck you. I'm going to make you so hard, it'll hurt. Then I won't let you cum until I say so.

*completely oblivious to the world, Mark clings to Roger for dear life, entire body thrumming and groaning into his mouth unintelligebly* PLEASE Hm. I don't know if thats enough. I'm going to make you beg. I won't do anything unless you BEG me. *releases Mark's cock, rubbing his thighs tantalizingly*

*Back pressed tightly t the wall, gasps and bucks my hips forward, eyes snapping shut; pitifully* P-p-please? P-please? *stutters, overwhelmed*

Not good enough Marky. *smiles suavely, getting closer to his cock again* convince me. Make me want you. *presses him against the wall*

*Struggles to breathe, thighs twitching* I- Roger- fuck *hisses out, frustrating myself again* You fucking tease, just fuck me-

*pinches his thigh harshly* Don't you dare tell me what to do. *growls, biting him hard* just for that, I think I'll take my time. *draws a finger up the inside on his thigh*

*A harsh gasp is drawn from his lips and he nearly passes out at the idea that Roger is going to make any of his fantasies come true* I f-fucking dare you...

You DARE me, do you? *nips at his collarbone as he hears Collins' chuckle behind him, he ignores him, marking his flesh* you know I never back down.

Ive played enough party g-games with you to know that... *mewls at the feeling of Rogers teeth on him, heat spreading through his body, cock throbbing harder*

Did I ask you to talk? *bites down hard, drawing blood* DID I? *grabs his arms, holding them above his head*

*Arches off the wall, whimpering loudly as pleasure and pain spiral through him*

*presses himself up flush against Mark* good boy. *presses his nose and forehead against yours* just for that I'll have to reward you.

*Breathlessly nods after a pause, unsure of whether he's allowed to talk; Rogers rules alone are making him harder, the idea of submitting so thoroughly*

*reaches down, grasping his leaking cock firmly, pumping it slowly* bed. Now.

*Stumbles away from the wall and towards the bedroom eagerly and obediently, biting on my lip to keep quiet*

*drags him harshly, throwing him against the bed and straddling him in the same movement, looking around distractedly* where the FUCK is your scarf?

*Points shakily to the floor, still pretty sure Im not supposed to talk, cock brushing up against Rogers thigh*

USE YOUR FUCKING WORDS. *growls, digging his fingers into your side* now, tell me where your scarf is. * licks up his chest, biting a nipple hard*

*Chokes out* O-on the f-f-floor? *his chest arches up towards Rogers mouth, pain spiking through him oddly pleasurable; hes nervous, wondering why*

*smirks, tilting his head* of course it is, isn't it? *chuckles condesendingly, reaching down to grab it, rubbing their cocks together.* what should i do with it?

Wh-whatever you want? *breaks off, whining loudly as our erections are rubbed together; arches hips off the bed, hands coming up to clutch at your shoulders*

*grabs his hands, looking at him almost softly before tying them together above his head and kissing him deeply, tangling their tongues together* mmph. *thrusts his hips hard against yours*

*groans loudly into Rogers mouth, twisting his wrists against the bonds, heart pounding; holy shit, he's actually about to have kinky bondage sex!*

*grasps his shoulders firmly, mouth not leaving Mark's as he squirms down his body, rubbing a nipple between his fingers* like that, Marky?

*Gasps, sharing breath as he breaks away to mutter* YES! Y-yes... *trails off into a long moan, helplessly spreading his legs and arching up*

What do you want, babe. *purrs, looking up to him, chin on his chest* tell me what you want. *wildly slides his hands up an down his sides*

*Stutters, the nickname tripping him up and Rogers tone of voice going straight to his groin* Ahh- I just- I want- all those things I said... Earlier...

*moves down further, resting his face on his thigh, breath ghosting his cock. He brings his hand up to rub his ass, spreading the cheeks teasingly* what do you want right now? Do you want my cock in your pretty little ass? *slaps it hard as if to prove a point*

*He desperately pants out his agreement, nodding vigorously, giving himself raw wrists with all the tugging* Oh FUCK yes! Please!

*begins tugging at his own cock, Mark's flushed naked body impossibly arousing. He digs around for a bottle of lube, putting a thin coat on his fingers, thrusting two in at the same time* by the time I'm done, you're going to be screaming so loud, begging me to fuck you. Won't you?

*winces as the fingers roughly enter him, so turned on his cock aches by Rogers forcefulness; he squeaks* Y-yes? *thigh muscles clench reflexively*

Very good. *nods, licking the tip of his cock, just barely. He moans at the taste of Mark's precum on his tongue, thrusting his fingers faster*

*Hips jerk despite himself, trying to seek out that hot wet tongue again; he cant stop moaning brokenly, legs spreading to allow Roger more room* Oooohfuck-

*jabs his fingers in roughly, slapping his ass with his other hand* BAD! *holds his hips down, licking around the base of his cock buy not touching it* do you know what we do to bad boys around here, Mark?

*frustratedly groans at the teasing, hips arching up* What? Fuck them? *sounds entirely too hopeful, thighs quivering in intense arousal*

*snorts, shaking his head mocking innocence* now, where the FUCK would you get an idea like that? *curls his fingers at a certain angle, jolting his prostate and grabbing his base tight at the same time before pulling back, not touching Mark at all*

*Chokes, the stimulation overwhelming and the abscence even more so; stares at Roger incredulously, slightly panicked, as he backs off* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Punishing you. *kisses him softly on the lips* dont act like you don't deserve it. *licks his palm, Marks taste on his salty skin. He wraps the hand around his own cock, pumping twice before positioning it at his entrance, nearly dry*

*Realizes belatedly how much its going to hurt like this and winces ahead of time as Rogers head nudges his entrance* Oh, fuck. *licks his lips, tensing*

*captures his lips in a sloppy kiss, curling his hand around his cock as he pushes in all the way in one motion. He groans, using his other hand to steady himself*

*Marks body spasms as hes invaded with little warning, attempting to reject Rogers sizeable appendage; he whimpers into his mouth, pained but needy* P-P-Nnh

*feeling a little guilty because he knows his is going to hurt in the morning, he waits a moment before thrusting again. His cock throbs painfully as Mark clenches around him* nngh, Ohh!

God, Roger- *he chokes on his next moan, feeling like hes being torn in two, but Roger is brushing on his prostate and he cant stop now*

*thrusts again, hitting his prostate hard, Mark moaning* Youre just a cockslut, aren't you? *runs his hand up Mark's chest* just a dirty little cockslut.

*He nods, not even entirely aware of what hes agreeing to; hes in too much pain, head swimming with pleasure, to care* God yes Roger yes...

*pumps his hips faster, muttering a line of curses while he puts his mouth of every inch of Mark he ccan reach* Sogoodsogoodohfuccckshit

*Caught between ecstasy and agony, all he can do is allow himself to be plowed into, wrists twisting helplessly, cock rubbing up against Rogers stomach* NNGH

*wraps his hand around Marks cock, pumping out of time with his thrusts. He feels his balls begin to tighten, signalling the impending orgasm as pleasure works his way up through his body* MARK! OH-MMAAAH!

*Painfully, Mark feels himself looming closer to the edhe, entire body tense and hips lifting as he cums in hard spurts against Rogers stomach* FUCK

*gasps, hips lurching as his stomach burns with the promise of release* Ung-ughh. *hips continue to pump as the feeling of orgasm passes, his cock becoming flacid again* no-FUCK.

*Feeling incredibly awkward, he squirms beneath him* Oh... Um... *Blushes so red he feels like a beacon* Sorry...?

*pulls out, sitting on the edge of the bed, frustration coiling in his gut* S'not your fault.

*Unsure of what to say, extremely embarrassed for both of them; wonders why he cant seem to make Roger cum* B-but... um...

*wraps his arms around himself, breathing shakily* what the hell is wrong with me. fuck.

*Watches him with a mixture of pity, concern and alarm, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder* Hey. Its not that bad, I- itll be okay...

*flinches away, turning to glare at him* How is this OKAY Mark? Give me an example of how this is OKAY.

Its- youll get better... *widens his eyes, withdrawing his hand with a hurt expression, biting his lip*

*flinches away, turning to glare at him* How is this OKAY Mark? Give me an example of how this is OKAY. *getting angry, he spits* How the fuck do you know that. When you came here you didn't even fucking know where to put your cock. face it, you don't know shit. Guess what, it's not okay.

*Winces, lowering his head taking the words to heart; he knows hes still fairly virginal and he doesnt really know what else to say; quietly* Just tryinto help

*nods, turning away* Right. *feeling a little guilty for snapping like that* Sorry.

No... *Curls his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them* I dont know what Im doing... I should do some- some research or-

Whatever. *shrugs offhandedly* I don't care. *lets a silent tear slip down his cheek.

Yes you do *mumbles more to himself than to Roger, staring down at the covers; he wishes he could comfort him but he wont even let him touch him*

*glares at him, tear tracks down his cheeks* How do you know how I feel. You're not my mother Mark, you don't need to save me.

Wheres your mother, Roger? Shes not here. I am. And its my job to fix you when youre broken, alright? *looks up with a slight glare, aggressively protective*

*looks down, lip quivering* S'not your job. I don't need help. *begins rubbing his arms furiously, suddenly cold*

*Notices and registers it inthe back of his mind as another symptom; reaches out and pulls Roger against him despite his struggles* Shut up n letme hug you

*goes lax in Mark's arms, sniffling and letting himself be held, but not hugging back* M'fine Mark.

Dont even fucking lie to me, I know you too well *chuckles slightly, murmuring into your hair, resting my chin on your head and squeezing you*

I'm sorry. I don't- *chokes on a tiny sob* I don't take help well. *snuggles into you slightly, trying not to let you know how bad it is*

*Presses his lips absently to Rogers head, feeling motherly and taking this new role in stride* Alright. Heres what we do. We get you painkillers. Then younap.

*rolls his eyes* I slept a-all n-night. *breath quickens, shivers beginning to come back* I'm n-not five.

*is silent for a moment, listening to Rogers stuttering; he just shrugs and pulls him closer* You could fool me, sometimes... *lightly teasing*

*sighs, finally giving into the embrace, laying his head on Mark's chest* Fuck you. *attempts a grin, but he just looks constipated*

Taken a shit recently? *snorts at your sad attempt, knowing you know exactly how you look* Come on. Advil and a nap. Sounds good right?

*contemplates this for a moment before shrugging* I guess... only if you're napping with me. *smiles shyly, stomach twisting in knots*

*Looks surprised but nods after a moment, shrugging* I guess... I mean, I should probably go to work... But Id rather be here *blushes at the cheesiness*

*blushes, raising his eyebrows* Y-you're serious? You'll stay? *bites his lip hard, shaking*

Yeah. Its okay, Ill just say I forgot. It IS my first day *smiles, hiding his anxiety; he hates skipping anything, especially work* Will you nap NOW?

thought you were gonna ger me p-painkillers *attempts a grin, nuzzling into his chest, tears still streaming from his eyes*

I might, if I had money *sighs, wishing I could give you what you needed* But Ill figure things out...

*sighs, closing his eyes* S-s'fine. *becomes embarrassed at the tear stains on Mark's chest* S-sorry.

Dont apologize. *Rubs your back soothingly, trying to do whatever I can*

I'm sorry though. *chokes, curling into Mark with a sob* Help me. I'm sorry. *teeth begin chattering*

I dont know what Im supposed to do, except this *distress creeping into his voice, feeling increasingly panicked as Roger loses it* Fuck

I-don't care! make it stoop! *curls in further, accidentally jerking Mark in the gut* S-sorry.

*Pets your head, looking around anxiously* S'okay, s'okay... Um... FUCK i wish I had those painkillers and... Um...

*looks up nervously* I'm sorry p-please don't leave. * pouts his lip*I'- f-figure it o-out. Just st-stay.

I wont leave, Rog, why would you even think that? *he continues soothing him, not realizing theyre both still naked and Collins is in the doorway*

*still crying and trembling, he reaches up and places a soft kiss on his lips* thank you. *places his face in his neck* i need you.

*Swallows, nodding silently and continuing to stroke his hair, continuing down his back just trying to keep calm; he looks up, spots Collins and stiffens*

*Roger mewls at the touch, shaking even more fiercely, he wraps his arms around Mark to hold himself still. Collins smiles bemusedly*

*Mark looks at Collins helpleslly, half hoping that the philosopher will tell him what to do; he kisses Rogers head again, biting his lip*

*Collins chuckles to himself, seeing between them what they're too blind to see. Roger starts whimpering and sobbing uncontrollably* M-M

*Wincing, knowing if Roger remembers this he's going to be humiliated, Mark hugs him close and his sobs are muffled against his skin* Shhh its okay...

I can't d-do this. *looks up with watery eyes, nose running* It h-hurts Mark. Make it stop. P-pl-please.

I cant make it stop, Roger, just hang on and eventually itll go away okay? Just tough it out Rog *pleading, biting my lip harder*

I can't , I can't. *coughs, shaking the bed with his sobs* Just one more, Mark. Just one. *clutches at his chest* It'll h-help.

Roger... *looks at him helplessly, feeling tears well up* No... I cant let you- I cant. It defeats the purpose.

I need it. *admits in a choked gasp* I need it Mark. *begins sobbing loudly agin, clinging to Mark with all his strength, unaware of Collins*

No! No no no Roger you dont, you dont need that shit I promise, you DONT *holds you tightly, letting you crush me, hoping you wont try overpowering me*

I do. I feel sick. So- so dead. I need it, please! Just one time. I'll do anything. A-anything. *looks up hopefully*

No... Roger come on. You know I cant give it to you, you know that. Youll only be sick for so long! *attempting to reason with him*

You did it before. *pleads desperately* I'll let you fuck me, if you want. *slides his trembling hand up his chest* anything you want.

I was being an idiot, Roger. No. *jerks away in mild disbelief and disgust* GOD Roger! No! No! Im not fucking you!

*looks completely dejected, staring down at himself, obviously not in his right mind* I'm sorry. Don't leave.

Would you stop it? Im obviously not leaving you if I havent yet *sighs, relaxing again feeling helpless*

*heart sinks at Mark's exasperated tone* I'm s-orry. Maybe you should. Y-you shouldn't s-see me l-like this. I'm -*Chokes off stuttering

*Looks far too pitifully at you, reaching to touch your hair* Roger its okay I dont mind...

*leans into the touch* Thank g-god. *reaches up to touch his face with his shaking hand* I c-can't d-do it. N-not 'lone.

Well Im not addicted to anything that I can quit with you... *Misunderstands, confusedly staring back at you*

*leans up, trembling. attempting a giggle before pressing his lips to Mark's in a watery kiss* Just stay with me. Don't g-give me up.

Course. Ill always stay w- *Maureen barges in halfway through his sentence, and he stops and stares at her awkwardly* Er...

*taken aback, she stares. Roger just keeps shaking and sobbing into his chest*

*He looks nervously between them, pleading her with his eyes* Mo why dont you go... Have some tea or something... In the kitchen

*hearing Mark's chest rumble, he looks up at Maureen, before sobbing back into Mark. She gapes* whats wrong with him?

Shh! *he glares at her, wishing she'd put it some other way* Roger is... Sick... Again *he says carefully, willing her to understand* Shhh Roger shh...

M'fine *mumbes, voice cracking as his body continues to tremble. Maureen just rolls her eyes* is that why you guys areee naked again?

Maureen. Tea. Go. *Voice sterner now as Roger continues crying, wanting to protect him and therefore not wanting Maureen to see him so weak* Now

*she rolls her eyes again, refusing to leave, crossing your arms* send him to a clinic. He can go get "better" there. *he lets outa pained cry at that, panic in his eyes*

MAUREEN *hisses, looking royally pissed- which with Mark is quite the accomplishment* Get. The fuck. Out. This is not your apartment.

*Roger continues to clutch at him in absolute agony as Maureen finally leaves, he lets out a high whine after a particularly harsh shudder*

Roger you know Ill never do that to you right? *glances at him anxiously as Maureen leaves* Roger its okay. Roger shush.

Y-you will. it'll be too much and you'll send me a-away. *cries desperately* I'd r-rather die M-Mark.

I wont. I think its horrible. I already told her no, okay? *gently presses his mouth to Rogers in an attempt to calm him*

*kisses you back softly, Mark's method of comfort working subtly* Promise?

Always, Rog *smiles, heart lifting in his chest as he realizes Roger is starting to calm down*

Okay. *tentatively kisses him again, heart beginning to return to it's normal pace.*

*Surprised, lets him kiss him without trying to deepen it; he pushes him gentlu back and lays with him, arm wrapped protectively around him*

*doesn't try and deepen the kiss either, just enjoys the closeness and the feel of Mark's lips on his own. His shakes begin to die down*

*Smiles as Roger calms further, listening to his breathing even out and kissing him slowly, contently; allows himself to relax, but not sleep*

You're amazing. *kisses you once more before laying hishead on your chest* Love you, Marky.

Love you too, Roger *bemused, wondering how I can say I love you like this but not feel comfortable holding hands with you in public*

*kisses your chest tentatively, looking up and meeting your eyes shyly* Sorry for s-snapping earlier.

*licks my lips and looks at you sleepily, fighting to stay awake* You can wake me up whenever you need Rog. Sleep isnt that important.

Let's sleep. *Breathes in heavily, curling up sleeepily* You'ree tired.

N-no that didnt work so well last time... *worries my lip, mangling it slightly as I stretch my eyes wide and continue forcibly staying awake*

*lifts his head up, catching his bottom lip in his mouth* Sleep, you promised you'd nap with me. *pressess our foreheads together*

*Whines a little* But... *Sighs, kissing you slightly harder before pulling away and nuzzling into your neck, breathing deeply*

*slides up a little, sliding a hand into his hair, stroking it softly* I'll wake you if I need you, sleep Marky.

Sleep... Okay... *despite his better judgement Mark finds himself drifting off, exhausted after the last couple of days* Mmmm...

*sighs into Marks neck, drifting off aswell* Night. *his breathing becomes steady as he falls asleep*

*Later that night, Mark blinks his eyes open and tries to sit up only to realize Roger is still wrapped around him; he sighs, settling back into bed*

*Roger opens his eyes tiredly, blinking around the dark room* M-Mark? *he's begun shivering slightly again*

*Stifles a groan, not wanting to deal with it but knowing I have to; gently, quietly* Roger shh go to sleep... *Takes a deep calming breath*

Can't- m'not tired. M'so c-cold. *tries to squirm closer, teeth chattering* So cold.

*Grimaces, pressing the entire length of my body against you under the covers trying to warm you and nuzzles at your neck* Its warm, Roger

F-fucking c-cold. *his bones feel heavy as he rolls to the side, curlinghis legs around you* W-why is i-it so c-cold?

I dont know, Roger *sounds impossibly exhausted already, wishing he knew half the answers to your questions* I really dont know

*whines uncomfortably, shaking fiercer when he hears a quiet knock on the door* Whatsit?

I dont- *starts to reply but the door swings in and Maureen walks in, fully dressed up and looking sluttier than ever, smiling sultrily* ... Mo?

Marky! *she grins, moving to the edge of the bed cocking her head* Hows Roger? *inquires as if he isn't there*

Hes... Right here Mo... *Gives her a wtf look, squirming when I realize not only am I naked but Mo's chest is far too close and Im starting to react, flushing*

*squirms, burying his face into Mark's cchest further. Maureen just nods* Right, whatever. Anyway, I'm doing a show in the park and you said you'd come, so get ready. *grins*

*Opens my mouth and closes it again, feeling Roger stiffen in my arms* ... I dont- I dont know if thats really... Um...

*pouts, sitting on the edge of the bed* Please, Marky? You promised! Roger'll be fine

*Leans up to hiss at her, hoping Roger wont hear* I doubt ROGER can even walk by himself right now *frowns at her* another time, Mo

*Roger hears anyway, trying not to shake for Mark's sake, but ends up shaking harder in small bursts* M'oka-ay. G-go.

No, youre not okay *frowns at him, torn; he wants to be a good friend to both of them*

*nuzzles deeper into him, trying to ignore Maureen's presence. She persists* Please, just for a few hours? Roger doesn't mind. Have some fun for once! *pouts*

Im having fun. Roger is fun *his argument is feeble, but Roger is cuddled up against him and hes perfectly content to stay that way, taking care of him*

*teeth chatter, throat swelling* y-yeah. T-this is f-fun. *breathing quickens as he clings to Mark, Maureen laughs* Yeah, looks fun. Come on!

*he gives her an incredulous look, kissing Rogers forehead without thinking about it and hissing as he realizes its unnaturally hot* Think hes got a fever-

I'm f-fine. *stomach lurches, he gags* Unggg, Mark! *entire body twitches, Maureen observes, becoming concerned*

Shit- are you gonna throw up? *sits up sharply, ready to yank Roger to the bathroom; he throws Maureen a pleading glance* Please, Mo, just- not now

*clings to Mark's shoulder, body lurching again and moaning loudly * I- *gags* I think- *chokes back vomit* uhnnn- *Maureen, slinks out of the room, mildly disgusted*

Shhh Roger its okay, come on we're going to the bathroom *he reassures his friend as he hoists him up with a grunt, standing him and walking him t the bathroom*

*buries his face in Mark's neck, whining and moaning as he's guided to the bathroom where he immediately begins to gag, throwing up the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He keeps going, crying and throwing up stomach acid*

*Fights back nausea at the sight, the smell and the sound of Roger throwing up, just holding him and leaning away with a wrinkled nose*

*coughs again, choking on the bile and spitting it into the bowl. Thoroughly exhausted, he falls back onto Mark, closing his eyes and breathing heavily* nnnngh.

*Mark sighs heavily, realizing once again what hes gotten himself into ashe strokes Rogers back* Shhh. Feel better now?

*nods with a soft whimper, leaning into Mark, too boneless and exhausted to move* S-still cold.

Mm... Maybe I should take you to a doctor- *Mark doesnt fuly understand that Roger isnt sick, just experiencing withdrawal symptoms*

*eyes widen in fear* NO! *looks him in the eye, scared* Please don't! I'm fine!

*helplessness makes his knees weak* ... Roger what else can I do? I want to make you feel better but I cant do that alone

Just- d-don't okay? *hangs his head in shame* I'm fine. *chokes* Just h-hold me.

... Okay *bites his lip and swallows, wrapping his arms around Rogers waist tightly*

*smiles weakly, beginning to calm again* that was gross... *makes a disgusted face*

Throwing up is usually SO pleasant, too *sarcastically; rolls my eyes, looking and sounding a bit more like myself*

*snorts, shaking his head at Mark* course. *sighs breathlessly*

... Do you want to go back to bed or...? What do you want? *returns to watching you guardedly*

*contemplates it for a moment* I dunno, can we just... Stay here? *sighs, content in your arms*

... On the bathroom floor with your puke in front of us? *looks slightly disgusted as I peer into the toilet bowl, grimacing at the smell*

*still boneless, he nods against his chest* yeah, m-comfy *sighs*

*pauses and then sighs, reaching to flush the toilet and then sitting back and letting Roger lean on him* Okay. For a little while.

Can we go s-somewhere? w-when I'm better? Y'know, just us? *smiles tentatively, looking hopeful*

What do you mean? *frowns, utterly confused* If you want to go out I dont have any money... Skipped my first day of work

*smile falters, he feels guilty* sorry Mark, y-you should have gone... *turns in his arms to look at him*

*not wanting Roger to feel guilty in his pathetic state, he smiles weakly, unsure of whether or not he should kiss him* ... Its okay. I can put it off.

*looks vulnerable, eyes shifting to the side* guess so, that's not what I meant though... *trails off, biting his lip*

*stares in confusion for a moment until it dawns on him and he gives Roger a chatsising frown* Come on. We've been over this. I'm NOT leaving. 


End file.
